Harry Potter and the Power of Sacrifice
by imgeorgenotfred
Summary: Post HBP.No slash. In canon. Harry starts the search for the missing Horcruxes with his friends.He deals with the Goblins,the Ministry,the press and his growing feelings for Ginny and a third Prophecy. All reveiws welcome.
1. Privet Drive Once More

**Privet Drive Once More.**

It was a warm, but cloudy evening in the small park that was a few streets away from Privet Drive. Nine o'clock had just chimed on the cricket pavilion clock, and all the local children had gone home. There was no one to hear the slight pop that came from behind the old oak tree in the far corner of the park. Harry stepped out from behind the tree under his invisibility cloak. He walked as quickly as he could, Ministry Aurors could turn up in moments, and he had no intention of being anywhere near the place if they did.

Two streets later he ducked into an alley and stuffed his cloak into the large holdall he was carrying. He had left his trunk in the care of the Weasley's. He wasn't going to stay at the Dursley's for long, and he didn't want to be encumbered by it. Now the Wizarding World was more dangerous than ever before. Far too soon Harry found himself outside the door of number four Privet Drive where he paused before taking in a deep breath and pressing the door bell. To his surprise instead of his Uncle or Aunt answering the door he was greeted by the sight of a very grumpy looking Dudley, and when he saw that Harry was there his expression turned to one of horror.

"What are you doing here you're meant to be at your freaky school?"

"I could say them same thing Dudders. You've not been expelled have you?" and to Harry's surprise his cousins face flushed and then scowled at him. He turned away and walked back into the kitchen leaving Harry on the doorstep. Bemused that his flippant comment seemed to have turned out to be true he stepped into the house, and closed the door before he was told to leave.

"What are you doing back so early?" Uncle Vernon said as Harry stood in the doorway to the kitchen. They had just finished dinner and Harry noticed the dirty plates had been stacked by the sink waiting to be washed up. The atmosphere was not pleasant but Harry had experienced much worse, both here and in Hogwarts and chose to ignore it.

"The school closed early this year, and there was no time to inform you. I won't be staying long. Just long enough to fulfil a promise I made to an old friend, and then I'll be gone for good."

"Why has your school closed early?" his Aunt Petunia asked. She was looking older than Harry remembered, with more grey hairs and wrinkles that increased her pinched face.

"Professor Dumbledore was murdered by another teacher." Harry had thought about whether he should tell them the truth, but he had decided in the end that he wasn't going to hide anything from them. That way he hoped they would get an idea on how serious things had become.

"He's dead?" Petunia said a stunned look on her face.

"He was killed right in front of me. I'll see you in the morning," and Harry turned to go but his Uncle Vernon had other ideas.

"You're not staying here without paying for board and lodgings boy, and while we're at it some back rent is due as well." Harry stared at his Uncle in disbelief. He had just told him that his Headmaster had been murdered and all he could think about was money.

"We'll speak in the Morning Uncle Vernon and not before, and I give you fair warning two of my friends will be popping in and out of this house while I'm here."

"I will not have your kind popping in and out. You can stay but only if you pay rent, but your freaky friends are not welcome," he shouted in his usually style.

"We'll talk in the morning," and without waiting for any response he went upstairs to his room. He wanted them to get use to the idea that he was back before they had the blazing row about money, and Ron and Hermione visiting. He put his bag down on the floor and sat on his bed gazing out at the familiar view which had changed little in all the years that he had been forced to live here. His thoughts though were interrupted by a light knock on his bedroom door

"Come in," Harry said remaining sitting.

"Harry you're sure he's dead?" Aunt Petunia said a fearful look on her face.

"Yes."

"But he was meant to be the most powerful," and she hesitated, "one of your kind."

"He was, but that doesn't stop you being betrayed by someone you trust. Just like my mum and dad were."

"That Voldemort is going to come after you isn't he?"

"He'll try, but I'll be going after him as well."

"Will he come here?"

"No the blood protection means no harm can come to any of us, how long it will last after my birthday I don't know, and nor do I care."

"But as soon as you leave we could be in danger."

"Maybe but I doubt Voldemort cares about whether you live or die."

"He might use us to get to you as hostages or something." Harry couldn't help himself and laughed, making his Aunt look most affronted.

"You don't need to worry about that he's well aware that I hate you all, and that killing or torturing you would get no response from me." Snape would tell Voldemort all about their Occlumency lessons.

"You wouldn't help us," she looked shocked at Harry's callous statement.

"No, but not for the reasons you're thinking of, I wouldn't help you because I have more important things to do than risk my life for people who wish I'd never been born." Ashen faced his Aunt closed his door leaving Harry alone with his thoughts once more. He really couldn't get worked up about the Dursley's anymore.

The next day was a Saturday so Harry who had always been an early riser had finished his breakfast before he heard any sound of life from the Dursleys. He washed up his own plate and cup, and waited for them to appear sitting at the kitchen table. Vernon was the first down, which was unusual, he picked up the daily paper glared at Harry and sat down.

"Cook my breakfast boy you know what I like, and be quick about it I'm hungry."

"No."

"You what boy, this is my house and you'll do as you are told when you're in it. Now make my breakfast."

"No." Uncle's Vernon's face began to go its usual purple colour when something angered him.

"How dare you use that tone of voice with me."

"Uncle Vernon as I told you last night I have two friends coming over to see me in the next couple of hours, and both of them are allowed to do magic," Harry said in the same level tone.

"Do not use that word in my house," and then realisation dawned on what Harry had actually said. "Are you threatening me?"

"Yes, I am" Harry replied smiling as he remembered Madeye Moody's threats at Kings Cross Station the previous year. His Uncle went quiet at this, and some of the colour left his cheeks.

"I still want you to pay for room and board you owe us that." Harry didn't answer straight away wondering whether he should continue being difficult or try and keep the waters calm.

"If you behave, and act civil to my friends, then I'm sure we can come to a mutually agreeable arrangement." That seemed vague enough he thought.

"How dare you make conditions. We've fed and clothed you for years at our own expense, and this is how you treat us. Such ingratitude the youth of today doesn't know it's born." Harry tuned out the rest of his Uncles rant and looked out the window, and what he saw brought a genuine smile to his face.

Walking down the street was a tall redheaded man holding hands with a bushy brown haired woman. Harry leaped out of his chair and opened the front door totally ignoring Uncle Vernon.

"Hermione, Ron it's good to see you, and early too."

"Hi Harry," Hermione said.

"Long time no see Harry," Ron added.

"Come on in I've spoken with my Uncle Vernon and he took the news as well as I expected." Ron and Hermione both drew their wands when the heard this, and held them so that the Dursleys could see them, but not feel too threatened by them. Harry didn't bother to introduce them to his Uncle who was still seething at the kitchen table at being ignored, and lead his friends upstairs to his bedroom closing the door behind them. Harry and Ron sat on the bed while Hermione took the only chair in the room.

"So Harry where do you want to start?" she asked.

"I need to learn Occlumency, and if possible Legilimency as well, so that when we met Snape and Voldemont I'll be better prepared."

"Are you sure Harry shouldn't we be concentrating on trying to find the Horcruxes?" Hermione said.

"I'm hamstrung until I can use magic legally, and I don't want to give Scrimgeour anything to hold over me, so while I wait for my birthday I want to learn something that I know I'll need."

It had become clear to Harry looking back over his fight with Snape that he had been using Legilimency, and knew what curse Harry was going to use before he could even utter it, as he had chased him out of Hogwarts school grounds. Harry's blood boiled at the memory, and the contemptible easy at which Snape had countered all his curses. Shame was also mixed in for his attempt to use an unforgivable, again, and resolved never to do that again no matter what the provocation was. If he could find some spells unknown to the greasy haired git, not an easy task he suspected, it may prevent a repeat performance, although mastering Occlumency would be better. His suspicion that Snape had been opening his mind, rather than teaching him how to close it had been confirmed in the most brutal fashion.

"Ok Harry I'll see if we can find a book or something on them, if not we'll have to find someone to teach it to us. We should all learn how to master both skills," Ron's face fell as he contemplated the thought of having to study out of school.

"Anything else we should be doing?" Ron asked.

"One little thing I've noticed you both still flinch at the name Voldemort," and Harry smiled to himself when they did it again. "I think we should refer to him by his real name Riddle." They both nodded in agreement.

"I could do with some fresh air is there anywhere we can go?" Ron asked. Harry could tell he was less than impressed with Privet Drive.

"Yea there's a park not far from here. We could go there, "Harry answered.

"Come on then," said Ron, "maybe we can terrorise that fat cousin of yours." The three of them made their way downstairs, trying to make as little noise as possible. It was not to be. Disturbing Uncle Vernon usually lead to a pointless argument and a torrent of abuse. He just never learned, the bully in him would not let things lie. Today was no exception. He had been apoplectic when Harry had informed him that Hermione and Ron would be visiting Privet Drive daily for the next two weeks. Harry never gave him a chance to refuse, letting him know that they were both adult wizards, as he would be in a month as well, and in less than two weeks he would be gone forever. It was perhaps that last statement that final calmed him down enough, and when Hermione began talking about her dentist parents he almost started to behave in a normal and civilised manner. He seemed to struggle with the concept of her being a witch from a family that had no history of it, but didn't dwell on it.

Leaving the house without being challenged further they ambled down to the park enjoying the afternoon sun in companionable silence all thinking theirseparate thoughts.

"He must have been a Death Eater," Ron suddenly said.

What, who, where," Harry yelled, half drawing his wand before Ron replied.

"R.A.B. he must have been a Death Eater, that's the only way someone would have found out what Voldemont was up to, maybe he even helped him set up that lake in the cave you went to."

"Could be," thought Harry, "trouble is if he did he must have been dead for ages. I doubt we can follow his trail after all this time, besides where are we going to find a list of Death Eaters."

"I know lets try and ask Sirius's mad mothers portrait, Harry you could persuade her that you want to join Voldemont, and need some names to make contact," Ron said excitedly.

"Don't be silly Ron it's impossible to have any sort of conversation with that evil women, and as you just said she's mad, and keep your voice down this park is full of muggles," Hermione said in low tones.

"Of course," said Harry smacking himself on the forehead, "I think I know who he is. Sirius's had a brother called Reg or something and he had an uncle who left him some money. I think he was called Alphard, or was it Alphonse. That could be his middle initial. I remember Sirius showing me the Black family tapestry and how his brother had joined up and then backed out when he got in too deep. Then he was murdered."

"Harry that could mean that the locket is at Grimmauld Place or in the family vault at Gringotts, and you have access to both of them," Hermione said her face glowing with excitement and forgetting all about the muggles around her. "We should owl Remus he could tell us if the locket was still there."

"Slow down Hermione we need to keep this information tight the more people who know what we're up to, the more likely that Riddle will get to hear of it. Don't forget he's been working undercover. If he gets caught I don't think he could keep the secret under a Legilimency attack or under Veritaserum."

"Harry," said Ron slowly, "remember all that clearing up we did, and the strange items we found like that music box that started to send us to sleep until Ginny closed the lid. There was a locket that we couldn't open, maybe that was it."

"It maybe Ron, it just maybe." Ron's mention of Ginny had distracted him he, tried not to think about her and to stay focused on the job in hand, but it was much harder than he thought possible.

"Harry you've got that thousand mile stare again, don't shut her out you both need each other." Hermione said softly.

"Sometimes Hermione it's a real pain that you know me so well, or have you been studying Legilimency behind my back." He smiled at her as Ron drifted away not wanting to be part of the coming conversation.

"I saw your face when Ron mentioned her. I know that you want to keep her out of danger, but that doesn't mean you should cut her out of your life."

"It's not just that. I need to stay focused on finding these damn Horcruxes, there is nothing more important than that. Everything else has to go by the way."

"No Harry that's not true if you let this become an obsession you could turn," and here she paused taking in a deep breath, "bitter and twisted like Snape." Harry glared at her and she could sense the power radiating off him, but she held eye contact until he regained control of his anger.

"I can't be seen out and about with her Hermione. She would become Riddle's number one target just to get to me. I can't let him do that. It's more important than what we want, if I lose her I am not sure I could go on, and where would that leave the Wizarding World."

"Fine then don't go out and about with her, but don't cut her out completely she's Ron sister you can still meet and talk, and if nobody is sure whether you're an item or not so what. She's smart and can understand probably better than anyone. She knows you inside and out, and what makes you tick better than you do yourself, and in regard to Riddle she wants him dead just as much as you ."

"I'll think about it ok," Harry said hoping she would leave it alone, and much to his surprise she did her point already made. For a while they sat on the grass in the park talking about everything and nothing, and Harry felt his self imposed burden lift. It was important he realised that time spent with friends should not be wasted, no man is an island, and he should fight his tendency to put himself on one. With that thought he grabbed a handful of grass and shoved it down the back of Ron's t-shirt, and ran.

It was close to nine o'clock in the evening when they made their way back to the Dursley's, still picking out the odd blade of grass from their person, although Ron spent just as much time picking grass off Hermione. Laughing as they went up the garden path the door was suddenly flung open and a purple faced Vernon greeted them.

"What have you freaks done to him?" he yelled at them and to the neighbourhood within earshot.

"Done what to whom?" Harry said not bothering to hide his contempt.

"Dudley's been arrested, and you lot are to blame."

"Perhaps if we go inside Mr Dursley, no need to make a public spectacle," Hermione said calmly. Realising what he had been doing he ushered them in glancing up and down the street to see if any one had been listening. Breathing a sigh of relief when he saw nobody in their gardens. They all went into the kitchen, having been banned from the sitting room when they first arrived, to find Petunia sniffling at the kitchen sink vigorously scrubbing an already shining saucepan.

"So what has Dudley been arrested for?" Harry asked glancing at his Aunt as she gave a little squeak when he said arrested.

"Don't think you can play innocent with me one of your lot used your unnaturalness on Dudley, and made him steal a car." Harry tried his best to keep a straight face and barely succeeded. Ron failed and let out a snort, but it was Hermione who made Uncle Vernon explode again.

"Mr Dursley the only spell that could make Dudley do that is an Unforgivable, and using one would result in a life sentence to Azkaban Prison. If anyone of us had done as you have suggested we would now be surrounded by Aurors. A very careful watch is being kept on this house and the local area."

"Don't talk about your freaky ways in my house. I suppose you think my fine boy did this on his own?" No-one said anything for a moment, wondering if they dared say the obvious.

Harry tuned out the argument which continued to rage behind him, and looked out the kitchen window. It was the sort of day Dumbledore loved, and he would never see another one. It suddenly struck Harry how unimportant the Dursley's lives were, and since the death of his Headmaster there was no-one he could turn to anymore. The thought was terrifying and liberating all at the same time. Everything was on his shoulders. He also believed that there was no one else more capable than he was to succeed in destroying Riddle. Apart from Tom Riddle himself no one knew more about him than any other person alive, and no-one was more motivated than he was to end the reign of fear and terror.

"I think we'll leave you both to sort out my wayward cousin, frankly we have better things to do," Harry eventually said, and they all walked out of the kitchen back up stairs before Uncle Vernon could try to stop them. Once back in Harry's room Hermione put up a privacy charm, and they all roared with laughter.

"It was worth coming back just for that moment," Harry said still laughing, "Finally Dudley's getting some justice. That could almost be a Patronus moment, it's a shame I can't be at the police station when they go and fetch him."

"Perhaps you should suggest sending Dudley to St Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys," Hermione said with a broad grin on her face. This set them all off again.

"They're both getting in the car," Ron said looking out the window. "That should keep them out of our hair for a few hours."

A little later Hermione left to go back to her parents armed with a large book, and the boys settled down and started to chat about what they were going to miss about Hogwarts the most, until Ron left for the Burrow just before midnight.

With Dudley's bad behaviour the main focus of Uncle Vernon's attention life had been relatively pleasant and the three of them went out of their way to be pleasant and helpful. This had the added benefit of annoying his Uncle and Aunt even further. Harry had planned on staying for two weeks but one morning, with another two days to go, he said to the other two that he had enough and he wanted to leave. The others agreed and without further ado began to help him pack.

"Do you think your mum will mind us turning up early Ron what with the wedding and everything?"

"I don't think so Harry just be prepared to work, mum won't want anybody looking unemployed," Ron replied.

"Why don't you come and spend a few days at my parent's house, I should see them more than I have and they would like to meet you both properly," Hermione said looking slightly nervous as she said this.

I'd like that," Harry said, "but only if you're sure. I wouldn't want to cause you any problems."

"Oh Harry you wouldn't do that, they're very keen to meet the legend who killed Voldemort, a basilisk and managed to outwit a dragon among other things. At times I think they don't believe you really exist."

"What about me then," Ron asked, "do they know about me?"

"Yes Ron they definitely know about you, and they definitely want to meet you."

"Oh it's like that is it?"

"Look Ron I've never bought a boyfriend home before. I'm not sure what their reaction will be." Harry could see that Ron would rather meet Voldemort one on one than meet Hermione's parents, but he managed to pull himself together.

"I suppose I'd better bite the bullet then, the sooner we go the sooner its over."

"Let me give them a phone call first," Hermione said pulling a mobile from her pocket. In just a few words it was all arranged. They had the whole day to themselves as her parents would be working all day and wouldn't be home until six o'clock.

"So what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Harry asked.

"Well we could continue to do more research, but I can see by your faces that doesn't appeal. Why don't we show Ron the muggle world, and prevent him being so ignorant." Ron looked somewhat affronted at this, after all only Hermione could make a day out be educational, but the new Ron was much more accepting of her foibles, and agreed without argument.

"To be fair Hermione even though I was raised a muggle I am not that knowledgeable, so you're in charge," Harry said. "One condition though no libraries."

"I second that," Ron said quickly.

"Do you really think I would drag you two into a library against your will."

"Yes," they both said together.

"It's not like you haven't done it before," Ron said.

"On more than one occasion," Harry added.

"Well if I hadn't your OWLS results would have been really bad."

"We know, we know and we're truly grateful. Now what do you have planned for us," Harry asked.

"It's boring I know, but Harry some new clothes that fit wouldn't go amiss, and maybe we can see some of the sites." The decision made everything was shrunk down into one piece of hand luggage and they made their way downstairs for the final confrontation with the Dursley's. The three of them were sitting eating breakfast in silence. Dudley and Vernon occasional glaring at each other their relationship had never been the same since Dudley had been told he couldn't go out and see his car stealing friends. Harry suspected that it was the first time in his life that Dudley had been denied anything he had wanted, and it had hit him hard. Petunia was finding it increasingly hard to keep the peace between them, and spent her time trying to butter them both up with their favourite foods and treats. Harry had a hard time deciding who was biggest, Dudley had given up boxing right after his first defeat to someone a stone lighter than himself. Someone in the park had been delighted to tell Harry on his first day back.

"Give me a few minutes while I say goodbye to them," Harry said to Ron and Hermione who just nodded and stepped into the front garden, while Harry walked into the kitchen for the last time. "I am leaving, and I won't be coming back. I should really thank you for looking after me, but that would leave a nasty taste in my mouth so I won't. You were both the Uncle and Aunt from hell, but worst than that you're both appalling parents, so at least when it's my turn I'll know what not to do, and for that I shall thank you. Dudley I hope prison food suits you, my divination skills tell me you're going to be eating a lot of it over the next few years." With that he turned to leave, but just as he reached the door he turned round and said, "by the way I left a gift in the bathroom, it should last for two weeks, or was it two months. I can't remember the instructions were a bit unclear."

"Everything go alright Harry I didn't hear any yells or screaming," Hermione asked when he reached the pavement.

"Don't worry I give it just a few more seconds," and on queue screams and curses exploded from number four Privet, as it became obvious that they had discovered his surprise.

"What did you do Harry?" Ron asked a broad grin on his face.

"Oh I dropped one of the twins portable swamps, when I fetched my toothbrush. If they want a bath or shower they'll be good and dirty when they get in, the trouble is if they want to stay clean they'll have to remain in it." Harry laughed at the thought.

The day passed pleasantly enough but Harry kept feeling that he was shirking his duties until he passed a jewellers with a sign saying that custom made items could be ordered, and made on the premises. He'd had this thought in the back of his mind for nearly a year now, and this seemed the perfect opportunity to act on it, but he wanted to do this on his own.

"Look you two should have some time on your own, how about we meet in Trafalgar Square at four o'clock. I can amuse myself till then, and I am sure you can entertain yourselves for the next three hours, without me being a third wheel."

"No Harry its fine, we don't mind, if you stay with us, we don't want you to feel you're in the way, do we Ron?"

"Come on Harry stay with us if we want some time alone we'll just tell you to sod off alright, does that sound fair?" Ron replied.

"Sounds very fair, but it should work both ways so sod off you two and I'll see you at four by the fountain, ok."

"You're sure Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I wouldn't suggest the idea if I didn't, besides you'll need to prepare Ron to meet your parents," and with that Harry winked, turned around and made his way back to the jewellers.When entered he was greeted by a tall grey haired man in his mid-fifties.

"Can I help you sir?"

"I hope so, I want to create a special medallion in a mix of metals," Harry replied, hoping he wasn't wasting his time.

"Ok sir, what mix of metals do you need?"

"This is going to sound very odd, thirty-seven percent platinum, thirty-seven percent gold, twenty-seven percent silver and nine percent copper which is to cover the first three metals completely, the total weight should be one and a half ounces. I also want a small diamond embedded in it as well."

"I just want to make sure I heard right you want the precious metals covered in copper, you do realise that the copper will tarnish?"

Harry hadn't but a simple spell would prevent that He needed the copper to conduct, and contain the major spells that he had in mind for the medallion, as he now thought of it. "It doesn't matter, I realise that this is out of the ordinary, but can you do this?"

"Oh yes that's no problem, the cost though maybe, this won't be cheap, one offs never are, and with a design I can safely say it will be more than a thousand pounds, quite a bit more, are you still interested."

"I want you to make six of them, and I think I want a bit of help with the design."

"Come with me to the back office sir, and we can sort it out in private." Harry followed him, grateful to be out of sight. "My name's Philip Clutterbuck, please sit down." The office Harry saw was a place of work piles of books drawings and magazines littered the desk, and floor leaving only the two chairs clear.

"Thank you, I'm Harry, Harry Potter, I expect you'll want a deposit," but he didn't get a reply straight away because Philip was looking totally shocked, and it took a moment for him to recover himself. Harry's heart sank he was known in the centre of muggle London, was there no-where he could go without his past coming to haunt him.

"I am sorry Mr Potter that was a name from my past it quite fazed me for a second there, and the answer to your question is yes we will require a deposit." Thinking that he might not have been recognized Harry made a mistake and ran his hands through his hair in relief revealing his scar in the process. "Oh Lord," Philip said, "it is you what an honour and pleasure, my family has told me so much about you."

Seeing the confused look on Harry's face he went on, "I am a Squib the first in my family in five generations. I decided to join the muggle world, after all who'd want to live without electricity if you're unable to do magic. Will you be paying in pounds or galleons either is fine with me, in fact galleons would be better then neither of us would have to pay commission to the goblins."

A little stunned at this, Harry agreed to galleons and they then settled down to work out the details of his rough design, and a more accurate cost. It took longer than he thought, and with a promise of complete secrecy, even from his family, Harry was forced to jog the half mile to Trafalgar square to meet Hermione and Ron before they panicked.

They took the tube to Hermione's house, as Harry was still without his apparition licence. Ron had managed to retake the test on the first day of the holidays, and passed without fuss or loss of any body parts. Ron found the whole tube experience fascinating, much like his dad Harry thought, saying he wished Hogwarts stairs moved in the same manner as the undergrounds. The actual ride on the train he said was only slightly better than the night bus.

So armed with a bunch of flowers, and a bottle of Mr Granger's favourite whisky they arrived at her parents house, and Harry could feel the nervous energy Ron and Hermione were putting off, and wondered whether he should be feeling nervous too. He wasn't sure what he was expecting to see when he entered the house, but piles of books stacked haphazardly in the hall, half way up the stairs and endless overloaded bookcases everywhere, didn't surprise him. The sheer disorganized mess did. Hermione was if nothing else highly organised, perhaps that was her way of rebelling.

It also became clear that her parents were also nervous about meeting him and Ron, and it took a few minutes of stilted conversation for them all to relax a little.

"How are your parents Ron?" Mr Granger asked, "I always enjoyed our chats at the station, the Ministry treating your father well."

"Err yes they're fine, in fact my dad got a promotion last year."

"Glad to hear that, so your just staying a couple of days then, Hermione said something about a wedding this weekend."

"Err yes my brother Bill is getting married to Fleur Delacour, she was a Tri-wizard champion, not a very good one though," he added quickly seeing a frown crossing Hermione's face at his mentioning her name.

"I expect she found the competition was too good, hey Harry," he smiled at him.

"She's alright and she seems devoted to Bill," Harry replied. At dinner that night Harry was quiet and withdrawn as he attempted to listen to the conversation around him, but his mind kept wandering.

"You seem distracted Harry," Mrs Granger said as she and Hermione brought in the dessert.

"I'm sorry but I kept thinking about the enormous task ahead of us, and I'm trying to find some way to get a grip on the whole thing."

"Oh what task is this," she said looking at her daughter with a questioning look. "I thought Hermione that we agreed that you would tell us everything that happened in the Wizarding World good or bad."

"This is Harry's task that I'm helping with mum, and it's not my secret to tell."

"But if this affects your safety we want to know. Not knowing if there is something to worry about is much worse Hermione. Ignorance is not bliss."

"Is that your family motto Mrs Granger?" Ron asked hoping to deflect the criticism away from Hermione.

"No Ron we don't have a motto," Mr Granger said laughing, "but it could well apply to Hermione, couldn't it dear."

"Yes I suppose it could, but I would still like to know how much danger you're in."

"Mrs Granger there is no question that what we'll be doing is going to be dangerous," Harry said, "and I totally agree that ignorance is not bliss, in certain circumstances it can be fatal."

"So what is this task that you've got to do and who told you to do it?" Mrs Granger insisted and Harry now understood where Hermione's inquiring mind, and refusing to take no as an answer came from.

"We need to find certain things to make sure that when I kill Voldemort he stays dead this time. I don't want to give you any more details than that just in case the worst happens Mrs Granger. In answer to your second question I guess Professor Dumbledore started the task, and now he's dead it's up to me to finish it." Both the Grangers were shocked by Harry cold assertion that he was going to kill Voldemort the most powerful wizard in existence.

"How can you possible think that you can kill him Harry, Hermione has told us all about him, and your history with him, you've not even graduated from Hogwarts yet?" Mr Granger asked.

"I have no idea how to kill him. I guess that's why I'm a little distracted and overwhelmed."

"When I have a problem that seems too big to handle what I find best is to take it one step at a time, don't worry about what you don't know or understand, just concentrate on the things that you have some power over, and sooner or later the pieces will come together and everything will fit."

"Easier said than done dad this isn't one of your chess problems," Hermione said.

"No it's not, but the principle is the same."

"Ron here plays a good game of chess," Harry said wanting to change the subject and Mr Granger's eyes lit up at the prospect of a real challenge. Dinner was hurriedly cleaned up and a muggle chess board was brought out of a cupboard, and once Ron got use to the idea of actually having to physical move his own pieces the game became tense, and to Harry's surprise engrossing.

Two hours later Harry was out of his depth, and had decided that Ron had always played down to his level when they played each other. The game was no where near finished when he suggested a drinks break.

"Harry," Ron whispered once Mr Granger had left the sitting room to get the drinks, "do you think I should let him win so he approves of me as Hermione's boyfriend?"

"Can you beat him?" Harry asked.

"I think so he's good, but I think I've got the measure of him now."

"Well of course you should beat him this is an academic house, and if you want to fit in it better be by chess, because I don't think you stand a chance any other way."

"Yea fair point," Ron said grinning. It took him another two hours, but finally and witnessed by the two female Grangers Mr Granger admitted defeat. Harry wasn't sure who was more pleased Ron or Hermione, but the ice had been truly broken.

The next two days illustrated to Harry that families were not the same. In the same way that the Dursley household were the opposite of the Weasleys, so the Granger's were quite different again. It was a friendly place, but unlike the Burrow it was a great deal quieter and calmer. Harry was able to relax more there without worrying about upsetting the Dursley's, or being pranked by the twins, or fed to excess. He was sad to leave in the end, but keen to go back to what had always been his real and first home the Burrow.


	2. Back Home to the Burrow

**Back Home to the Burrow**

If the Granger's house had been calm and relaxing, the Burrow was chaotic and tense, it was the day before the wedding and the place was a mad house. Mrs Weasley usually enveloped him in a great big hug but today all he got was a hurried hello as she levitated half the kitchens crockery out the door, and headed towards a large marquee in the middle of the Quidditch pitch. All three were curious about what could be inside such a large structure, after their World cup experience it should be a sight to behold.

They were not disappointed the inside covered an area of four quidditch pitches, and had a wide second storey balcony running around the inside, and six staircases spread equally around to access it. The centre of the tent was a massive dance floor surrounded by what seemed endless tables and chairs, and a bare patch where Harry assumed the band would be playing. The roof of the tent was bewitched to show the outside weather just like at Hogwarts. It was to put it mildly magnificent, and the three of them remained speechless until a voice interrupted their open mouthed gazing.

"Pretty amazing isn't," a smiling Ginny said behind them, making Harry's stomach flip, "with everybody worrying about Tom, and his death eaters the firm was almost hiring out the tent for nothing, nobody's holding parties or events at the moment so it's their loss but our gain."

"Its fantastic, even Fleur can't moan about it," Ron said,

"Oh don't worry she's tried, 'zee colours are all wrong, zee floor is too dark, and who wants to zee the English weather when it is always raining, but mum and her seem to have come to some unspoken agreement, so apart from the odd panic things seem to be going very smoothly. The guest list has been getting longer and longer all week, and the Minister accepted two days ago along with Percy, much to mum's delight, sorry Harry," she said when he saw the frown cross his forehead.

"Don't worry Gin this place is big enough to hid from him if he keeps bugging me, how have you been?"

"Fine Harry and you?"

"Not so bad," he said and before he could stop himself added, "I missed seeing and being with you though." Ron and Hermione had suddenly vanished to the other end of the tent, and were talking to Fred and George.

"I've missed you too, so what are your plans once the wedding is over?" she asked.

"I want to have a quiet chat with you, what I said to you at the funeral wasn't good enough, it's not what I want, but I am struggling to see another way round the situation. I am sorry I am not making much sense am I, that's why I need to hear your opinion. You matter to me, never think you don't, and whatever I may do or say won't change that."

"I'm glad my opinion matters to you Harry, but you're right this can wait until after the wedding, especially as my dear twin brothers are heading this way with particularly nasty grins on their faces."

"Perhaps I better stand behind you," Harry said, "you seem to be the only person they're afraid of."

"What the Chosen one, slayer of a Basilisk, and the rescuer of the fair maiden is frightened of a couple of joke salesmen."

"What can I say, they make me nervous when they look like that," Harry replied with smile, "and besides the maiden wasn't fair, she was a fiery redhead."

"Harry you make me so…" one of them said.

"Very proud…" the other continued.

"All our efforts have not gone to waste…"

"A real Weasley in the making..."

"What are you two idiots blabbing on about?" Ginny interrupted...

"Why our financial backer…"

"Has dumped the Dursley's…"

"Right up to their fat wobbly necks…"

"With our mini pocket swamp…"

"Bath time will never be the same again."

"You didn't Harry?" Ginny gasped and Harry nodded and received a big hug and a kiss, "about time, those swine deserve it, and more."

"Now I know you've only been here a few minutes, but mum wants you to help put up some guest tents around the house," George said. For the rest of the afternoon the six of them did just that, laughing and joking as they did so, despite the hot afternoon sun. Due to the number of guests coming the next day they were all going to be sleeping outside under canvas for a couple of nights, which Harry was looking forward to, camping had never been a part of the Dursley's vocabulary, and if they didn't like it had to be fun. As they were the ones putting up all the tents they arranged their own little space at the back of the house which was out of sight, and they hoped out of mind.

If the afternoon had been a mad house, the next morning was worse Ginny vanished to get ready at eight o'clock even though the ceremony didn't start until two, and hard though he tried Harry couldn't work out what could take that long, although from past experience the wait was usually worthwhile. There was very little for Ron and him to do, so they spent a couple of hours playing chess, until Hermione dragged Ron away for his opinion on something, at which point Harry started studying occlumency, and practising some of its exercises.

"Harry come on get dressed the guest have already started to arrive," Ron said giving him a poke forcing him to come out of the deep trance he'd unexpectedly slipped into. He couldn't believe so much time had passed, but his mind felt more ordered and controlled than it had before so he leapt up and began throwing his best robes on, and ignored his hair, he ran out after Ron thrilled at his great progress in occlumency.

He slowed to a walk when he reached the marquee and instantly recognised Hagrid and Madame Maxime, and went over to say hello, and from that moment on he was talking and chatting to all and sundry. The Minister saw him and acknowledged his presence but made no attempt to come over and talk to him and Harry wondered if this was a new tactic of his, because if it was he was more than happy to go along with it. The mingling was an unnerving experience for him as everybody knew who he was, and he recognised only a fraction of the people in return, so it was with some relief that everyone was called to take their seats, and Harry could catch up with Ron and Hermione.

Harry had never been to an actual wedding, but he had picked up what was meant to happen from muggle television. The band that was going to play for the evening's entertainment played the Wedding March, and Fleur entered from the rear of the Marquee her faced covered by a thin veil. It was probably a good thing that no-one could see her face fully because even Harry could feel the Veela power radiating off her.

Behind her carrying to small bouquets of mixed daisies were Gabrielle and Ginny in golden dresses. It was clear that Gabrielle was enjoying the whole experience smiling and waving at everybody she recognised. Ginny though was looking distinctly uncomfortable and blushing slightly. Harry could tell that if any of her brothers made any sort of comment good or bad they would regret it. They both made eye contact, and Harry did his best to give her an encouraging look, hoping he wasn't going to get hexed for it later. The procession came to a halt in front of a strange wizard that Harry had never seen before, and he began the wedding ceremony.

Harry was taken by surprise when Bill and Fleur held each other by the elbows, and the wizard conducting the ceremony waved his wand covering both their forearms under a black veil. Bill and Fleur then said their vows, and the veil turned white apparently completing the magical bonding process.

Most of the congregation had their eyes on Fleur, as she walked back down the aisle, but Harry's stayed on Ginny one of only two bridesmaids.He wondered if hewas doing the right thing, or even for that matter what exactly they were doing. In a few moments, all the good work he had done this morning in ordering his mind was blown apart. Something had to give and he had no idea what that was, he couldn't face death eaters think about how gorgeous Ginny was, that was as bad as thinking of her in danger, falling in love sure screwed with your head, and he now had a bit of sympathy with Hermione and Ron's behaviour over the last couple of years.

It then hit him like a sledgehammer between the eyes had he really thought he was in love, his stomach lurched, but what was so wrong with that, and a broad grin crossed his face while still looking at Ginny. Unfortunately for Harry this had not gone unnoticed by Charlie and the twins sitting in the row behind him, and they exchanged knowing looks between each other.

The meal after the ceremony was a mix of French and what Harry could only describe as Weasley buffet food, there were no set places so people were free to wander around and talk. This was enough for Harry to try and find a secluded corner, keep his head down, avoid predatory females, members of the Ministry, and most of the rest of the guest list. It was no easy matter the first corner was already occupied,but the next corner was occupied by Luna so he went and sat in front of her his back to everyone else, in the vague hope he wouldn't be noticed.

"Hi Luna, have you been enjoying the summer so far?"

"Hello Harry, it's been fine are you enjoying yourself," she asked.

"Not really, I keep being bothered by all sorts of strange people, so I am trying to keep out of the way."

"People think I am strange, you better hide somewhere else I might attract them."

"I'll admit I use to think you were strange Luna, but you just see the world differently to most of us, which I like to think makes you unique. Besides you're a friend of Ginny's, and therefore my friend."

"Thank you Harry I like being your friend, but I thought you and Ginny had broken up."

"Well that's complicated," Harry said not really wanting to get into the argument he was having with himself.

"Really I don't see how, either you like her or you don't."

"Luna I don't have a normal life, there's a whole army of death eaters out there who want to kill me. "Then there's the press who find everything I do, and a lot of what I don't, fascinating. There are all those giggling girls running around in packs chasing me, how can I put Ginny through all that, because they'll all want a piece of her as well."

"Does Ginny agree with you?"

"I don't think so," Harry sighed and Luna gave him an enquiring look, "Ok I'll ask her when I get the chance."

"Good," said Luna and returned to eating her meal, and Harry joined her eating in silence until someone came up behind him,

"I thought you two would be lurking in a corner," smirked Ginny sitting besides Harry.

"Hello Ginny, we've been talking about you," Luna said looking up at both of them. Ginny arched her eye at Harry in a quizzical manner; he stared back at those eyes he had come to know so well over the last few months, but didn't answer her quizzical look.

"Well I am hiding over here to get away from Phlegm. She takes this bridesmaid thing far too literally, Ginny could you get this, then Ginny do that she never bloody stops."

"Going to be hard to keep out of sight in that gold dress, tell you what stick with me, she likes me," Harry said grinning at her, making her grin back. Tucked away from prying eyes the three of them enjoyed each others company until the band started, when Ginny was obliged to open the dancing with Fleur's brother while Gabrielle danced with Charlie, Bill's best man. Along with the bride and groom the evenings entertainment began, and Harry watched on glad not to be out there. Unfortunately his hiding space had finally been spotted and a gaggle of giggling girls began to form trying to pluck up the courage to ask him to dance.

"Luna you once said you didn't really like dancing is that still true?" he asked quickly.

"I used to dance a lot with Mummy, and Daddy was very keen too. We didn't dance again once Mummy died, but perhaps I should try again."

"In that case will you do me the honour of having a dance with me?"

"I really think you should be dancing with Ginny you know."

"I will but first I am going to dance with you."

"In that case I shall be delighted," she stood up from behind the table she had been sitting at and Harry saw that she was wearing the spangled silver robes that she had worn to Slughorn's party. Leaving behind the gaggle of now glaring girls they made their way to the dance floor meeting Hermione and Ron on the way.

"Where have you been hiding yourself," Ron asked, "we tried to find you."

"Around," Harry replied vaguely, "so you two are finally going to get to dance together."

"Be nice Harry," Hermione said, and then dragged Ron onto the dance floor.

"Don't worry Harry, we'll have fun and I'll give you a few dancing tips for when you're with Ginny, Luna said.

"You seem determined to get me and Ginny together," Harry said.

"You belong to each other, it's quite obvious, and Ginny's my friend," and as bad as his first dance had been this was better. Luna was not only an excellent dancer, she was a great teacher, and three songs in it all started to make some sense to Harry. When he began to dance with Ginny, Fred appeared and began dancing with Luna, and as the evening wore on they became more and more outrageous. Luna and Fred seemed to have a great time together, and soon they had their own section of the dance floor to themselves, along with a small audience.

"Kindred spirits those two," Ginny said to Harry.

"Well they can both be barking mad at times, and neither cares what anybody else thinks of them, that's for sure," Harry added.

"I'm glad to see Luna having a good time, she was a good friend after the chamber of secrets, when most people wouldn't talk to me."

"We should have looked after you more Ginny. I am sorry about that."

"Harry don't be daft you had to worry about a crazed killer that had escaped from Azkaban. My problems weren't that important, besides I dealt with it."

"Hi Harry mind if I have a dance with my beautiful sister," George asked after leaving a table where he had been talking to Charlie, "Charlie wanted to have a word with you." Ginny's eyes narrowed at this.

"George you can go right back to Charlie and tell him to butt out of my life."

"Gin it's not a problem, I am sure all he wants to talk about his dragons or something, now don't go stepping on George's toes or anything," Harry said winking at her, and was pleased to see a flash of fear on George's face. Walking over towards Charlie he knew exactly what the conversation was going to be about, and he wasn't worried at all, in fact he was pleased that Ginny belonged to a family that cared so much.

"Hi Charlie, I'd better warn you that you've made Ginny mad, so watch your back."

"Don't worry Harry I've spent so much time around dragons I've got eyes in the back of my head. My little sister will be no trouble."

"I am glad to see you're so confident, an angry Ginny is a lot scarier than a Hungarian Hornet, and I've seen both, but it's your neck." At that moment there was a large yell from the dance floor, and Harry turned around to see George hopping and Ginny grinning. "So then Charlie what can I do for you?" Charlie's face winced in sympathy, and some of his confidence slipped from his face.

"You're a smart chap Harry are you mucking Ginny about or what?"

"To be honest Charlie I'm probably mucking her about, don't get me wrong I like her a lot, probably more than I'm willing to admit to you. I don't want Ginny to get hurt or killed because of me. Voldemort would use her in a second, one version of him already has, and Dumbledore's funeral was bad enough so I know I couldn't handle Ginny's, especially if I was the cause of it."

"So this is the noble Harry I've heard some much about, I wasn't sure he was real and yet there he is right in front of me." Harry was getting annoyed at his tone but kept his temper, "Let me give you some facts about how much danger Ginny is in, and then I'll let the matter drop. First she's a Weasley, and everybody in the wizarding world knows where we all stand. Secondly she is the sister of your best friend. Thirdly she is a friend to Hermione a prominent muggle born, being your girlfriend will make no difference. If that bastard son of a whore wants to get at all three of you Ginny is his number one target, and nothing you can do now will ever change these facts. Harry three members of my family are alive today because of your actions, and that's a massive wizarding debt that I doubt we can ever repay, and you're as much my brother as Bill is, but don't you dare upset Ginny."

"That's the last thing I want to do Charlie, Ginny and I will work things out, but on Voldemort's hit list what position do you think you and your family occupy. The top hundred, perhaps the top fifty, after all there are plenty of Ministry officials out there to be in front of you, but I know for sure that I'm at number one, and if Ginny and I are together that places her at number two if not ahead of me at one. I'm much happier if she is lower down the list, now I'd better go and rescue George, unless you want to take your lumps now."

"No thanks Harry I know better than to steal a sitting dragons eggs especially when she's mad. I'll leave that to nutters like you."

"Very funny, like I had a choice, now I've really got to go the Minister is heading this way," Harry said and returned to the dance floor where George was hopping again. Harry enjoyed the rest of the evening having one dance with Fleur, who was having a fantastic time and a dance with Hermione when Fleur insisted on a dance with Ron who just managed to keep it together, until she gave him a thank you kiss at the end and his eyes lost their focus. When the bride and groom left, and the band had packed up the guests slowly drifted away back home, or to their allotted tents.

Exhausted they said goodbye to Luna and her father, and made their way back to their own collection of tents, Harry fell asleep quickly and happy, but with a nagging worry about Ginny in the background. It was this worry that eventually woke him up just after dawn, and despite his best efforts he was unable to get back to sleep. He got up and walked towards the little wood just beyond the house taking in the morning air.

Lost in his own thoughts he didn't see the eyes watching him from beneath a large oak tree studying his face, and taking in every flicker of emotion that crossed it.

"Good morning Harry," Ginny said making Harry jump. "Now what would Mad Eye Moody say wandering around with your head in the clouds?"

"Morning Gin, probably something about being vigilant, and doing it constantly, couldn't sleep as well?"

"No kept thinking about you, and that never helps. Sit down Harry and tell me what was making you frown."

"The short answer is thinking about you and me. The long answer isn't really an answer at all, you mean everything to me Gin, and I want to be with you, but that puts a target on your forehead. Not just from Tom and his friends, but from wannabe Death Eaters, the press who'll rip you to pieces, and then there are these girls who seem to think the Chosen one is fair game. I have to put up with all this nonsense, and I don't want you to have to suffer it."

"That's for me to decide, isn't?"

"I suppose it is, but do you really understand how vicious these people can get, and I'm not just talking about the Death Eaters. The press won't treat you as a real person, just a source for a juicy article, and you're not one for wanting to be the centre of attention."

"I can put up with it. I've never cared what others have thought of me. I've had a fair amount of stick for being Luna's friend."

"I think I had better tell you everything that I have to do, and why it's me that has to do this and nobody else."

"You don't have to tell me Harry if you think I shouldn't know then that's fine with me."

"You trust my judgement that much!"

"Yes Harry I do."

"I want to tell you everything, in fact I need to, ignorance is not bliss."

"Who said that Harry, Hermione?"

"No her mum did, and I agree with her," and so for the next half hour Harry explained about the prophecy, but not the exact wording. His connection with Voldemort, and the hunt for the remaining Horcruxes.

Ginny listened in silence her face not showing any emotion at what she was hearing, and when he had finished he waited for her response. "I thought it would be something along those lines, and of course you should go and find these Horcruxes. There is nothing more important, and I completely understand that, and any help I can give you is there whenever you need it. If you feel that we should break up then I agree, but I won't be dating anybody else."

Harry found her quick agreement surprising and to his confusion a little upsetting. "It's not that I don't want to be with you, I do, but I can't give you the attention you deserve. I may be out of sight for long periods, and it will be too risky for me to write to you."

"I've waited a long time for you Harry. A little longer won't hurt me, just stay with us until after your birthday, would you do that for me?"

"Of course I will. I need my apparition license before we can get started anyway, and then I'll be able to do magic without the Ministry jumping on my back. How about only you me, and your family knowing that we're together, but to everybody else we've split up."

"Fine, just swap that prat Percy for Hermione."

"That's alright with me. We couldn't keep it from her even if we wanted to, and I expect Luna will know as well, she can be remarkable perceptive for someone on another planet."

"You like her don't you, should I be jealous?"

"Course I like her, you just have to get used to her, besides she saved your neck at the Ministry, and for that she can do no wrong, and as for you getting jealous I do believe you are teasing me Miss Weasley."

"Guilty as charged Mr Potter, or should I say the Chosen one, my Chosen One. Come on I am hungry you can make me some breakfast, and then we can wind up Fred about his dancing and Luna."

The next two weeks passed in a blur of quidditch matches, Harry studying Occlumency, in which he was becoming more and more skilled, so much so that he began starting to practise Legilimency, and then there was time spent with Ginny. It had to be the happiest time of his life, for just a few days everything was going well, he knew it wouldn't last but he didn't care. Harry had decided to take happiness when he could. The day before his birthday Ginny's OWL results arrived and she passed all nine, and for the rest of the day studying was put aside as they celebrated.

The next day Harry was greeted by a large flock of owls that resulted in breakfast being impossible to eat, as it seemed half the witches in the wizarding world had sent Harry a card or present, and in some cases a picture of themselves in various states of undress. Harry found the whole thing embarrassing. Ron and Ginny couldn't stop laughing, and Hermione kept muttering and frowning at some of the more risqué pictures. Not wanting to risk opening any of the presents they were placed in a corner until Remus or Mad Eye could check them later.

Among all the fan mail there were more important letters. Hogwarts had decided to reopen and wanted each pupil to inform them if they would be returning, and it was with a sinking heart that Harry replied no, and returned his quidditch captain's badge with the letter. Ron did the same with his prefect badge and Hermione did likewise with her head girl badge. Harry could see her struggling to hold the tears back as she did so.

Gringotts had demanded that he come in to discuss his inheritance from his parents and Sirius, and transferring the deeds to all the properties he now owned into his possession. The Ministry had also given him an apparition test in two days time so he replied back to Gringotts that he would be in on the next day. In the afternoon a birthday party was held for him, but it was a quiet affair, and Harry was pre-occupied with thoughts of what was to come and the enormity of his task weighed down on him. He realised there were no more excuses. He was of age. He was the master of his own destiny, and he had to fight the most powerful and evil wizard in recent times.

"You're frowning again Harry," Ginny said as she wrapped her arms around his back, "a sickle for your thoughts."

"I am sorry Gin it all comes crashing in on me sometimes, what I have to do, and I can't see how it can all be done," he replied staring into her eyes.

"One step at a time Harry one step at a time," she replied. Harry sighed inwardly she was right of course, and he was going to be sorry when they had to part.

"First step apparition, then Gringotts, and thirdly Godrics Hollow, would you come to the house with me Ginny?"

"Yes of course, but are you sure you'd want me with you. I don't want to intrude."

"I'll need you there," was all Harry said and Ginny nodded in silent agreement.

The next morning Harry flued to the Ministry, for what he hoped was the last time ever, he had never quite got the hang of it, picked himself up off the floor, and removed most of the soot off himself before striding over to the security desk.

"Morning I've come for an apparition test, here's my wand," Harry said to the bored looking security guard.

"Eleven inches, phoenix-feather core, been in use for six years. That correct?"

"Yes," said Harry wondering when somebody was going to recognise him.

"Here's your wand back, sir."

"Thank you," Harry said and turned quickly away before the guard looked up from impaling the parchment he was holding onto a small brass spike. Walking as quickly as he could, without actually breaking into a run, he reached and entered one of the lifts, closing the golden grill behind him before anybody else could get in. The lift started to move with a sudden jerk, stopped on level seven where the doors opened and closed without anybody getting on, although three flying memos did enter the lift. When the lift reached level six Harry, and one of the memos, got out of the lift and he made his way towards the Department of Magical Transportation passing the Broom Regulatory Control office, and the Portkey office until he saw a door marked Apparation Test Centre. Taking a deep breath and putting his hand on the door handle he opened the door trying to get his nerves under control, if he failed he would have to wait at least a month before he would be allowed to take it again.

Inside was a very large hall that seemed to stretch for miles and scattered throughout were different pillars in various colours some with numbers written on them, and others with letters. Sitting in the right hand corner by the door was a small grey haired man who looked up when Harry had closed the door.

"Mr Potter I assume, oh yes of course you are," he said as Harry turned to face him. "It's a pleasure to meet you I am Christopher Hawson, you're fortunate no-one else is due for a couple of hours. Arthur told me that you disliked all the attention you get so I tried to keep things quiet, the only other person booked backed out yesterday, somebody called Longbottom, perhaps you know him. Just listen to me babbling on like an idiot, I expect you want to get on." Harry nodded in agreement thinking he would have to thank Mr Weasley later, poor old Neville he had never really got the hang of apparation.

One hour later, Harry had finished the test, practical and written, and Mr Hawson passed him with flying colours, and as he handed his license over to him Harry suddenly had a thought.

"Mr Hawson do you need a separate licence to apparate with another person?"

"Yes you do Mr Potter, not many people try to get one as it's quite a drain on your magic, although I suspect after your showing today it wouldn't be too much of a strain. The trouble is getting a volunteer to do the test with at such short notice; it must be someone who has never successfully apparated before.

"I know just the person, can I apparate her straight back to this room or will I have to come in through the entrance hall again."

"Normally you would have to, but if you think you can manage it I'll make an exception, as it's you Mr Potter."

"It's Harry, just call me Harry."

"My pleasure Harry, but don't be too long," and with a slight pop Harry appeared outside the Burrow, and ran inside, where he saw Hermione and Ron reading a book each.

"You must have passed Harry seeing as your not falling out of the fireplace covered in soot," Ron said with a grin which Harry returned.

"Well done Harry I suppose we can start looking for all the Horcruxes now that you're fully mobile."

"Yea I guess so, but first I need to borrow Ginny for a moment, where is she?"

"She's in the broom shed servicing some of the brooms in there, and no mucking about in there. I am still her brother you know."

"Yes Ron I do know , besides there's nothing we could do in there that you and Hermione haven't already tried, don't you think that we haven't noticed how ruffled you two became after supposedly tidying the shed." He left the kitchen with the pair if them blushing.

"Ginny could I borrow you for a while, Harry asked as he stuck his head into the dark shed, but before he could say another word two hands grabbed him by his collar, and pulled him in where he received a full on kiss.

"Not until I've finished congratulating you on passing the test," she replied huskily. It was a good few minutes before Harry could collect himself and remember why he had come to the shed on the first place.

"Gin how would you like it if I apparated you back to the test centre."

"What on earth for, this sheds much more private."

"It's not that private, but that's beside the point. My examiner says if I can find someone who has never apparated before I can get a side by side license, are you up for it."

"You're sure you can do this without splicing us together."

"I believe so, in fact so does the examiner, do you trust me I won't be offended if you don't want to. I know you like to be in control."

"Oh go on then, before I change my mind," grabbing her hand Harry felt the squeezing sensation, and they popped right back in front of Mr Hawson.

"Welcome back Harry, and who's this delightful young lady. Oh of course you must be Arthur's daughter, Ginny isn't it. He thinks the world of you. Sorry, sorry I am babbling again. Now I know you've just completed a side along apparation, but you must complete a little series of tests." Harry looked at Ginny who had just recovered from the sensation of her first apparation and smiled. A short while later Harry was the proud owner of a side by side apparation license. Thanking Mr Hawson he and Ginny popped back into the broom shed.

Dinner that night started of well enough until Mr Weasley brought up the conversation he had with Mr Hawson at the Ministry, and then it got stormy.

"Mr Hawson tells me that you were his best test subject in years, and he's never given out a side by side license in the twenty five years he's been handing them out until today, congratulations Harry."

"Thanks Mr Weasley I didn't find it too much bother, although I am starting to feel a little tried now."

"Harry who did you do it with, it's meant to be really risky, and you could both have been spliced together?" Hermione said bristling with indignation that Harry and done something better than her."

"Ginny came back to the test centre with me," Harry replied, and that was when the first rumblings began from the far end of the table from Mrs Weasley.

"You did what, do you have any idea what kind of mess you two could have got yourselves in. What were you thinking, here we are at war, and the pair of you put yourselves in unnecessary danger." Harry tried to get a word in but Mrs Weasley was away and starting into one of her infamous rants, and the more he tried the more she went off. The kitchen by now had emptied and only Arthur, Ginny and Harry remained. He remembered what the twins had once said, don't let her get into her stride but it was far too late now. He looked over at Ginny who looked as though she was listening to the tirade, but the eyes gave her away, especially when she turned and winked at him. It was Mr Weasley who eventually broke in and calmed Mrs Weasley down.

"Molly why don't you let Harry speak," he interrupted judging the moment that only long years of marriage can supply.

"I am sorry Mrs Weasley I just thought it would be safer. Ginny is the only member of this family who can't apparate out of danger. This way I could give her a helping hand, besides the first person I every apparated was Professor Dumbledore." The name of the dead headmaster had an immediate impact on Mrs Weasley, and Harry hoped that he would forgive him for using his name in such a manner.

"No Harry I shouldn't have shouted at you, but you should have asked first, Ginny's not of age yet and it's not her decision to make," she said glaring at her daughter. Harry could sense the explosion about to erupt from Ginny at this comment.

"You're quite right Mrs Weasley, and I won't do it again," he said while looking at Ginny pleading with his eyes for her to let it go, and much to his surprise she did.

"Thank you Harry," Mrs Weasley said.

"That's alright and thank you for yelling at me I feel like a proper Weasley now," he said grinning at her, and the thunder clouds cleared. Mr Weasley did come up later and congratulate him on not only calming down Molly but also heading off Ginny before she could get up a head of steam.

The next morning Harry apparated outside Gringotts Bank, and stepped inside heading towards the nearest counter, it was early in the day and only a few wizards and witches were about, having given his name to the goblin manning the desk he waited to be called by the investment manager.

"Good morning Mr Potter please follow me, my name is Grabbit. I shall be your personal representative at this branch of Gringotts, apart from the normal withdrawal and depositing of funds please come to me for all your banking needs," said a small aged goblin. Harry entered the private office in the back corner of the bank trying to ignore the stares he was getting from the people he passed, and many of the goblins as well.

"Please sit down," Grabbit said as he shut the door, "anything said in this office is completely confidential at all times. This is a Goblin oath with very serious and unpleasant consequences if it is broken, unless you give me permission to pass it on to another magical being that is. First of all the deeds to Grimmauld Place and Godric's Hollow must be placed in your name. This will involve a spot of your blood just here and here," he said pointing to a small circle on both parchments. He then opened a drawer and produced a sharp pin which he handed to Harry, taking it he pricked his left thumb and placed it on both documents within the circle.

"Good said Grabbit you should now be able to apparate to both houses by just thinking of their names. Now if you want to name a secret keeper of either building whoever you choose must place their blood in the circles on the back of these deeds." Harry turned the document over and saw another circle.

"That's all that needs to be done to create a secret keeper; I thought it was far more involved than that?" Harry asked. Grabbit nodded his head, and then putting the two deeds away, pulled out a six inch thick stack of parchments. "Grabbit do you know what state Godric Hollow is in? I was lead to believe it was destroyed?"

"It was badly damaged, but not destroyed, some basic repairs were made to prevent the building from falling into ruin before you came of age and various spells were done to help with that. Once you visit the house you will have to make repairs as those spells will lapse shortly."

"So the house is mostly intact."

"Yes Mr Potter," Harry was stunned if he had known that the house was largely intact he would have demanded to visit the house sooner, but for all these years he had thought of the place as a ruin, no more than a pile of rubble.

"I'm sorry Grabbit this has taken me by surprise is there anything else I should know," Harry said after a long pause.

"These are deeds to various other properties that need to be transferred into your name Mr Potter." Harry looked at him in horror when he saw the pile on the desk. He wasn't sure he had enough blood for all those, seeing his face Grabbit laughed, or that's what Harry thought he did as it came out as more of a sneeze, "don't worry Mr Potter you only need to sign these. They are mostly properties in Diagon alley, shops and offices which of course don't want to hidden from view. It was true that the Fidelius Charm was a very complex spell but we have recently improved it."

Harry began to sign each deed occasionally looking to see if he recognized any of the names, and he began to realise that he owned a large part of Diagon alley. Madame Malkins, Quidditch Supplies, the Owl Emporium, Florean Fortescue, Ollivanders were but a few, and to his great amusement he even owned the twins store. By the time he had finished signing the stack of papers he was the proud owner of forty-two properties, most within Diagon alley and Hogsmeade and the rest scattered throughout the country. Harry sat there for a moment in shock. He had always known he was wealthy, but this was too much to take in, managing all these properties would be a full time career in itself.

"Now if you would just sign this, it transfers the property holding company over to you."

"You'll have to excuse my ignorance Grabbit why do I have Property Company?"

"By having all your properties in one company you can offset any profit or loss in one, to all the others. Very useful when it comes to paying taxes. For example Ollivanders and Florean Fortescue are empty and not paying any rent at the moment, so that lack of income can be countered by the other businesses that are paying, for example the Weasley brothers. I believe you know them."

"I do, in fact I gave them the galleons to start up with, and now I am their landlord, do you think they know that?"

"It's not likely Mr Potter, their rent is paid to the holding company, and as you can see its called The Perfect Property Company. It helps keep things anonymous. In fact their rent is up for review in six months as the property had been empty for nearly two years, so I gave them a low rate to start with, much too low in fact they drove a hard bargain." Harry smiled that the twins had beaten Grabbit down, even though it was costing him. He would have to keep this fact to himself, until just the right moment. "Now we come to the amount of gold in your vaults, which is just short of half a million galleons, and it's my opinion that it is not working hard enough for you, it needs to be invested, do you have any ideas or can I make a couple of suggestions for you."

"Well I would like to set up two accounts for two of my friends, we'll be travelling a lot and I want to make sure any of us can access funds at anytime. Ten thousand galleons in each should cover any emergencies."

"Mr Potter that seems an excessive amount. I realise that you are very wealthy, but all the same perhaps a little less would not be such a temptation even to good friends."

"I trust my friends with my life, if they want to spend all the money so be it they deserve it, and as you've said I have plenty."

"Certainly Mr Potter, I must raise these points though, its part of my responsibilities to you and Gringotts. I don't mean to cause you or your friends any offence. I'll set the accounts up so all you have to do is bring them in to sign the forms. Now about the rest of your gold you could invest in other peoples businesses, but that involves a great deal of trust and research, although you seem to have a flare for it as the Weasley brothers are doing very well. What I would suggest is to buy more properties in these uncertain times prices are low, and there are several suitable prospects on the market that are having a problem finding a buyer."

Harry thought for a while he really didn't have a clue about business, and handing over the Tri-wizard money to the twins was more an act of desperation rather than genius. He decided not to admit that though. To buy property seemed the right thing to do, if it was cheap now it would increase in value once Voldemort was finally killed, and if he was the one who died it wouldn't matter. It was a win, win situation.

"Buy the properties please, it seems a bit of a no brainer to me," Harry replied.

"Certainly, is there anything else we can do for you?"

"Yes I'd like to take the deeds to both houses, for the secret keepers." Grabbit handed both deeds over to him.

"Mr Potter please return these as soon as possible so they can be returned to your vault. The properties won't be safe until you do, now before you go the Chairmen would like a quick word with you." Harry couldn't hide the shock from his face. The Chairman of Gringotts rarely saw anybody outside of the goblin world, even the Minister of Magic had trouble seeing him. Seeing the look on his face Grabbit explained. "You're central to all that is happening in the magical world, I believe he wants to meet you."

"Fine, although he'll be disappointed," Harry replied, and followed the old goblin back into the main hallway where the looks began again. Trying to ignore all the stares he followed the goblin over to the opposite corner to a large door with a large sign saying Chairman of Gringotts hanging over the top. He could feel the eyes in the back of his head as he entered. Behind the door though was not an office but a small ornate hall which had a lift guarded by two heavily armed goblins at the other end. Grabbit pressed the button to call the lift. Harry stood there nervously waiting, glancing at the two guards who seem to resent him visiting the Chairman and were itching for him to make a wrong move. It was with some relief when he stepped into the lavishly decorated lift and they began to descend below ground level.

Harry sat down in the offered seat and waited while the Chairman and Grabbit conversed in gobbledegook for a brief moment, each of them occasionally glanced at him. They must be talking about him Harry thought and not making much effort to hide the fact, maybe that's the way goblins are, I'll have to ask Hermione about that.

"Mr Potter it is a pleasure to meet you in person rather than reading all those articles written about you, if I believed them all I am sure you would be twenty feet tall and quite insane."

"Mr Chairman you do me a rare honour, and most of what you have read about me is undoubtedly rubbish, but I can't be sure as I never read anything about myself as it usually annoys me."

"Grabbit has been telling me about your holdings here at Gringotts, and you have become one of our most important clients, if you are dissatisfied with our services in any way please let me know, and I shall deal with it personally."

"Thank you I appreciate the offer, I've never had a problem yet,and I don't expect too," Harry replied wondering where this was leading.

"You have met the new Minister of Magic I gather," Harry nodded. "Good what is your opinion of him?" This nearly floored Harry the most powerful goblin in the country was asking his opinion.

"Well he's a step up from Fudge, but he's still a politician," Harry left it at that. The Chairman thought for a moment before replying to Harry's comment.

"Do you trust him?" Harry thought for a moment as well.

"Trust has to be earned. He doesn't have it from me, at least not yet."

"Thank you Mr Potter you have an old head on young shoulders. I hope we can have a profitable relationship, and I look forward to more conversations with you."

"Thank you Mr Chairman." And with that he left the office and was escorted out by Grabbit who had been waiting for him just outside the door.


	3. Godrics Hollow

**Godric's Hollow**

The night before Harry had asked Mrs Weasley if it was alright if he took Ginny with him to Godric's Hollow and she had agreed willingly, so long as they were back in time for lunch. Having finished breakfast Harry was running out of excuses, and reasons not to leave and Ginny sensing this didn't push the issue. Even though she was desperate to see where Harry's life had started. He was a bundle of emotions and knew that when he got there they would get worse as he faced up to the events of nearly sixteen years ago. He remembered only a fraction of that night and he worried what other memories would resurface. It was no good putting it off though so looking at Ginny he nodded towards the door and they both went outside. He apparated them to Godric's Hollow, neither saying a word as they looked around.

Harry noticed that they had arrived just outside a tired looking metal gate with half the black paint peeled off, and beyond it was what could only be described as a wilderness with weeds, bushes and small trees struggling for supremacy. Just visible above the vegetation he could make out the roof of what looked to be a large house a couple of hundred yards from where they were standing, and beyond it was a mass of taller trees, a small wood Harry supposed. He began to walk up the path using flames from his wand to burn back the vegetation that had grown up across the path.

"You know Harry I really think you should sack the gardener," Ginny joked trying to lighten the somber mood.

"If I ever find him I'll do just that, but in this jungle it might take a few months," he said as they reached the remains of the front of the house. His mood darkened this must have been the spot where his father had been killed defending his family. Voldemort had blasted his way into the house taking out the door and all the surrounding windows and walls with it.

"Come on lets see if there is an entrance round the back, I don't want to climb over all this rubble."

"We can get over it easily enough Harry," Ginny replied.

"Yea I know, but I want to see round the back first, besides it doesn't look safe," Ginny just shrugged and followed him round. The truth of the matter was Harry didn't feel ready to enter the house yet, especially using the same route as Voldemort. The garden round the back of the house was in better shape, the weeds and bushes had failed to make inroads although the grass was long and unkempt, Harry suspected some form of magic had been used to kept other plants out. He would have to ask Neville about that when he next saw him. The wood was in plain view now as it was growing in a semi-circle around the house on a steep hill, enclosing the house.

"I can see why it's called a hollow," Ginny said, "The woods dominate the house from this angle. What's that down there Harry it looks like a small building?" Harry looked in the direction her hand was pointing, and being taller than her could see more clearly it was a mausoleum surrounded by dozens of gravestones, and even at this distance he could make out two that were shinier than the others. His chest constricted as he realised who they must belong to.

"It's a graveyard I think my parents must be buried there," he said in a flat tone still staring. He had only ever been in one graveyard and the memories were not pleasant.

"I think you should go down there on your own Harry, it's not my place to intrude, go and say hello, I'll wait here," Ginny said tears welling in her eyes as she looked at the pain in Harry's. He nodded and began to walk down to the headstones his heart pounding against his chest, and the nearer he got the louder it seemed. He didn't go to the fresh stones at first but looked around at all the other names, all of them Potters the oldest he saw went back nearly five hundred years ago. The constriction in his chest eased off a little as he realised he had roots, he belonged. Kind as the Weasleys had been he had always felt cut off. Adrift in a sea of humanity, marked as different and strange, these memorials to his ancestors gave him an anchor to hold onto.

He knelt between his parents graves feeling he should say something, but no words would come so he stayed kneeling, for how long he wasn't sure, and it didn't seem to matter. Here he felt loved unconditionally by two people he had known only briefly, and had no memories of. They had died to save him words didn't seem adequate so he raised himself back onto his feet.

"Thank you," he croaked leaning on both headstones for support. It was then that he felt a gentle vibration a tingle through his fingers. He tried to pull his hands away but they were stuck fast on the headstone, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't remove them. The vibrations increased in power, and then he saw bright white flames erupt all around both graves, and for a terrible moment he thought he had stepped into a Death Eater's trap.

The flames though had no heat, and he could feel a sudden surge of magical power coursing through him of such intensity it was almost impossible to describe. His heart soared to feel such joy, because that was what he was feeling. He was sure that his mother had something to do with this how he knew didn't matter it felt right. While basking in the power he heard his name being yelled and turned to see a very frightened Ginny screaming his name.

"I'm fine Ginny, this is…this is wonderful." Even as he said this he could see the flames beginning to ebb, and he was able to lift his hands off the headstones. All his anxiety was gone, and he felt stronger. Ginny leapt into his arms shuddering with relief.

"I thought you'd set of some sort of bobby trap, it scared me half to death," she gasped.

"Me too, but the flames had no heat to them. I am sure my mum must have had something to do with it whatever it was."

"How do you feel Harry?"

"I feel great really, really great. I seem to be glowing inside it all seems to be easier."

"Harry humour me do some magic, see if it's had any effect on you. Tell you what summon that stick over there." Fifty yards away lying on a garden bench was a small stick about five times the length of his wand. Harry drew his wand.

"Accio stick," he said casually, it wasn't much of a stick, and he had mastered this spell years ago. The stick however had other ideas and leapt off the bench at fantastic speed hurtling straight for them. Unfortunately the wooden bench it had been lying on was following it, and if Ginny hadn't pushed him out of the way sending them sprawling to the ground both of them would have probably been knocked into the middle of next week.

"I thought something like that may happen, good thing one of us was vigilant," she laughed digging her elbow into his kidneys. "Try something a bit more daring see how much power you really have." Harry looked around the garden, his garden he realised, and he pulled out the deeds to check the extent of the property.

"It seems the woods belong to me, shall we see what I can do?" Standing well back Harry concentrated and cast a reducto spell at a beech tree. It had to be at least a hundred years old, and was standing ten yards out in front of the main wood. Hitting the tree at head height the trunk split upwards sending chunks of wood of all sizes flying crashing into other trees. Many of its branches falling to the ground. Harry looked aghast at the destruction he had caused. He was going to have to learn how to control this new power a slight error of judgement, and he could kill friend and foe alike. The remains of the tree began to creak alarmingly and began to lean in two different directions, one of which was heading in their direction.

"Run!" he yelled at Ginny and they both ran back towards the house as the tree crashed to the ground just behind them. Catching their breath Ginny began laughing again. It seemed any near death experience had that effect on her, and her face was alive with laughter and Harry could only join in.

"Life is never dull around you Harry," Ginny commented as they walked back the house, "I shall miss moments like this when I go back to Hogwarts. I won't even have the pleasure of watching you trying to kill yourself catching the snitch this year."

"Just don't tell your mum about that tree, it may have missed us, but I don't think she would."

"I am a good dutiful daughter," she said, "and as such I wouldn't dream of telling her anything that would get us into trouble."

By now they had reached the backdoor, Harry flicked his wand and unlocked it, as they walked in it was the smell that hit them first, dank and musty, with a fine layer of dust covering everything. Leaving the door open to let in some fresh air they walked down the hall, disturbing the dust with their footsteps on the wooden floor. They came to the entrance hall and a wide stone staircase headed upwards to a landing upstairs. It had been badly damaged large sections of the banisters had been blasted apart, and the rubble was still lying where it had fallen mixed in with the remains of the front of the house and glass from all the broken windows, several of the steps had been smashed as well.

"Looks like my parents put up a good fight before being killed, and who the hell decided to leave it like this after all my parents did they could have a least done some basic repairs. I'm going to need a great deal of help to sort this out."

"I expect Dumbledore was more worried about your safety. I am sure dad will know somebody to help rebuild," Ginny replied. Both of them suddenly jumped in fright as an elf covered in multi-coloured hats and socks popped into view in front of them both.

"Harry Potter sir Dobby is here to help," he did a low bow.

"Dobby you work for Hogwarts, and the name is Harry just Harry, and please stop bowing," Harry replied once he got over his shock at the elf's sudden appearance.

"Harry sir, Professor Dumbledore employed me and Winky, so after his tragic death we is both looking for work."

"Professor McGonagall won't hire you," Harry said shocked.

"Oh yes, she offered us both a job and a pay rise, but Winky is not really happy there, she wants a proper family so we is looking for employment once again," he said beaming at Harry.

"You want to work for me?" Harry asked and Dobby could no longer contain himself. He bounced up and down in excitement.

"Dobby would be most honoured to work for the great Harry Potter, but I would need paying, as I am a free elf."

"Of course I'll pay you, now why don't you go and get Winky, and we can then discuss terms and conditions." Dobby nodded and was gone, Harry then turned to Ginny who was smiling at the last conversation. "This may take a while why don't you wander around."

"Ok Harry, so that's the infamous Dobby he's everything I heard about, and more. I'll go upstairs why don't you find you dad's old office. I expect he had one in a house this size, and I'm sure the negotiations will be long and hard as you try to bid him up, and he tries to knock you down."

Ginny was not wrong Winky wanted to be bound, but Harry point blank refused. His friendship with Hermione was too important to him, and he had no wish to enslave any creatures no matter what their personal feelings on the matter were. He did though manage to double Dobby's pay, Winky still refused any and Harry didn't press the matter, but it was the number of days off that caused the most trouble. Harry wanted them to have a two day weekend, just as all muggles and wizards did. The house elves said that was too much and were quite happy with one day a month. In the end they all agreed on one day a week. Harry also insisted that they should both have a hobby, so that they didn't work their days off out of boredom.

Upstairs Ginny stepped carefully over all the debris until she passed a room where the door was being held open by a well worn cauldron, picking it up to enter the room she gazed around smiling at the wallpaper which had Tornados quidditch players zooming around the room. Ron would be pleased she thought sarcastically, her attention was drawn to a wooden table against the back wall. There were seven stacks of books surrounded by several pairs of dragon hide gloves of different sizes, quills, parchment, three more cauldrons of various sizes and other school supplies. Smiling to herself she placed the cauldron she had picked up by the door, so she could enter, alongside the others. The floor was covered in half burnt pages from dozens of books that looked as though they had been destroyed in the fight. Against the back wall of the room she saw a baby's cot covered in toys, with a child's mobile of quidditch players still hanging over the top. Baby Harry's room she thought, and his parents seemed very keen on him going to Hogwarts to have bought most of his supplies this early.

Leaving the room she explored further coming across bedroom after bedroom twelve in all. Some had been wrecked others were untouched. There seemed to have been no reason for the randomness of the destruction. Deciding she had seen enough she went downstairs to find Harry to tell him what she had found, and following the sounds of arguing she entered the study.

"Not interrupting am I?" she asked.

"No we're quite finished, aren't we Dobby," he said firmly to the little elf.

"I is still saying you is paying me too much, with all these days off," he replied.

"It is no good Dobby this is my final offer you can either accept it or go back to Hogwarts. Now let me introduce you to Ginny Weasley she's Ron's sister," Dobby bowed and Winky curtsied.

"We is pleased to meet you," Dobby said. "Now we must begin working there is much to do," and with a pop they were both gone. Ginny told Harry what she had found and Harry said he'd look up there later, and like Ginny was quite looking forward to seeing Ron's face when he saw the wallpaper. Harry loved playing quidditch, but had never really gotten into the domestic game, so although Ron was a keen Chudley Canons fan he wasn't, even though Ron assumed he was.

"Gin I want to ask you for a favour, please decline if you want to?"

"What Harry."

"I'd like you to be the secret keeper for Godrics Hollow, all it involves is a little drop of your blood."

"You want me, what about Ron or Hermione. They've been you friends much longer."

"I know but they're too obvious, you on the other hand are meant to be my ex-girlfriend, and I trust you with my life."

"Off course I'll do it, so long as you're sure, and thank you for the vote of confidence my ex-boyfriend." She placed some of her blood on the parchment which crackled with magic, and that was it. "We should go back to the Burrow before my mum thinks you've been up to no good."

"Fine I'll let Dobby know, and then I'll have a quick look at my old bedroom," he replied.

Lunch at the Burrow was one long round of questions from Molly, Ron, and Hermione. When she heard of the state the house was in Molly wanted to go round and begin cleaning immediately, causing Ron's face to fall as he knew he would be roped in. His face lifted though when Harry mentioned that Dobby and Winky were working for him, although Hermione gave Harry the third degree about their employment conditions, but grudgingly gave her approval in the end.

"Thank you Hermione, all through the protracted negotiations I had your voice in the back of my head, so never think you don't influence me, but that Dobby can be remarkable stubborn when he wants to be," Harry said.

"You should have heard them Hermione it was close to an hour before they stopped arguing about how generous and kind the other was," Ginny said.

"So will they be able to fix up your house then Harry?" Molly asked she still seemed keen to organize another house.

"Well I left it up to Dobby, he was going to let me know if he couldn't handle anything. In fact he said that he would be able to let me know by this afternoon why don't you all come and see the place?"

"That would be wonderful dear but how are we going to get there you can't possible manage to apparate us all there, unless the house is connected to the floo network?" Molly asked.

"No Mrs Weasley it's not connected to the floo system, and I don't think I want to have it connected, life should be safer that way. I can manage to get you all there, and once you've been you should be able to return on your own."

"Harry I know you're a powerful wizard but the magical drain would be too much for you," Hermione said.

"Trust me I can handle it," Harry replied thinking of the morning's events. "Now who's first?" He took Ginny first then Molly, followed by Hermione leaving Ron last on purpose. When he arrived with Ron the ladies had all disappeared upstairs, so Harry suggested they join them.

"I expect Ginny's showing them my old room and they're all cooing over all the baby stuff that's still in there," Harry said to Ron who visible shuddered at that thought. "Mind you the wallpaper in there is pretty cool, quidditch players flying all over the place amazing they're still going after all this time." Ron didn't waste a moment, and took the stairs two at a time avoiding the damaged ones with ease, Harry raced after him determined not to miss his reaction, and he was not to be disappointed.

A cry of 'wow cool' wallpaper turned into one of 'the Tornadoes not the Tornadoes any team but the Tornadoes,' followed by a demand that Harry remove the wallpaper at once. Harry and the others had a good laugh at his expense, and Ginny of course couldn't leave it there.

"Harry why don't you make this Ron's room when he comes to stay, then he can go to sleep dreaming of a quidditch team that actual wins a match or two." This set Ron off and he started to go on about how there were just coming out of a losing streak, and next year they would win the league, but he was interrupted by Hermione who was determined to change the subject.

"Where did all these books come from Harry?" she asked over by the table.

"Oh I think one of my parents was a bit keen to send me to Hogwarts. It's a shame really all of them going to waste like that."

"You know something I bet Sirius did this, it's just the sort of daft thing he would do, and you know how much he loved going to Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"Well I wouldn't put it past the old mutt, say Gin you're going to need some supplies, so help yourself at least they won't be wasted."

"That's a very generous offer Harry, but I insist that we pay you for them." Molly said.

"Of course you can pay for them Mrs Weasley, as long as I can pay for all the food that I've eaten at the Burrow over the years," Harry replied.

"Now Harry that's not the same thing at all, Arthur got a good pay rise last year, and with the twins paying their own way we have plenty of money, and we still have our pride."

"So do I Mrs Weasley, the goblins told me the other day that I am one of the richest wizards in the country, and I've never been allowed to contribute. If you don't take these books as a gift I'll chuck them out," he heard a quick gasp from Hermione at this sacrilege, "and further more I'll tell the goblins to transfer an obscene amount of gold into your account with instructions that it's not to be returned." Molly Weasley was a fiercely proud woman, and any form of charity always got her back up, but the look in Harry's eyes struck right to her heart

"Ok Harry, I am not happy about this though and nor will Arthur. We owe you far more than a few galleons three members of my family would be dead without your efforts we won't forget that."

"Well you should, I know for certain any member of your family would do the same for me, and before this war is over will undoubtedly have too. Now let's get on with the tour, and you can pick the stuff up when you leave." The rest of the afternoon passed pleasantly enough with the odd interruption from either Dobby or Winky pushing drinks or snacks at them, it got a little sticky though when they went to the end of the garden and came across the destroyed tree.

"What on earth happened here?" Mrs Weasley exclaimed.

"Must have been a bolt of lightening," Ginny said a little too quickly.

"Oh I doubt that." Hermione said. "There hasn't been a storm for weeks and this is far too fresh."

"Well I don't really know where we are Hermione, only the secret keeper knows that, so it's quite possible we had a storm here in the last few days, and the ground was wet this morning wasn't it Ginny."

"Yes it was, in fact Harry had to clear the path with a fire spell it was so damp Hermione." Hermione understood when she wasn't being told the whole truth, but after hanging around Harry for six years she kept her thoughts to herself. They had reached the Potter burial plot during this discussion, and the conversation died away. Surprisingly it was Hermione who was most disturbed by the sight of James and Lily's grave and when Ron went to comfort her she turned and said to him.

"Ron I need to see my parents more, standing here has made me realise how much I've taken them for granted. I think I'll pop in and see them this weekend."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Ron asked Hermione who shook her head.

"No why don't you stay with Harry, play some quidditch or something.

"Fine with me Ron we really need to make some plans for what we're going to do now the summer is coming to an end. Come on lets go back to the house before Dobby makes us a ten course meal," Harry said.

Molly had left earlier wanting to prepare the evening meal for Arthur and the twins, leaving the four of them to wade their way through the meal that Dobby and Winky had provided. Where it had all come from Harry had no idea, but where it was going was easy to see. Ron was eating enough for all of them. His manners had only improved marginally since he and Hermione had become a couple, and she still looked at him with a disgusted looked on her face. Ginny's face told a similar story.

"So Harry are you going to tell us the real story behind that tree in the garden, or is that going to be one of your secrets?" Hermione asked dragging her eyes away from the hypnotic sight of Ron demolishing a third slice of cake. Harry glanced at Ginny who smiled back at him.

"No I think I'll leave that to Ginny, she tells a better story than I do," he replied. It took Ginny nearly twenty minutes to explain the morning's events, a little longer than was necessary Harry thought, but it did sound much more exciting coming from her lips.

"Blimey Harry it always happens to you doesn't it, and I am not sure I appreciate you nearly getting my sister killed," Ron said before he stuffed another sandwich into his mouth.

"Oh I shouldn't worry about Gin she was laughing through most of it, she's a bit of an adrenalin junkie if you ask me," Harry replied. "Have you forgotten the way she wiped out Smith when he was commentating, right next to McGonagall, if you ask me mate she's barking mad."

"Very funny Harry, now who have you made secret keeper for this place?" Ron mumbled through the sandwich.

"It's a secret Ron, and I want it to remain that way. I trust everybody in this room with my life, but after my parents betrayal the only people who know are me, and the secret keeper themselves," Harry said avoiding looking at Ginny.

"Besides Ron you and Hermione are obvious choices, and if you don't know you can't give it away," Ginny added.

"The same goes for you Gin," he said smiling at her, "now who wants to play a game of snooker on that table we found in that big room."

"Harry I think you should call it a ballroom, there must have been enough space for thirty people to dance in there," Hermione said.

"Well don't tell Luna or she'll insist you hold a Ball," added Ginny.

"I'll have a ball when Tom is finally dead," Harry said the smile slipping from his face. "We need to go and search Grimmauld place for that locket, and if R.A.B. really is a Black we can find out by checking that family tree that Sirius was burned off by his mad mother."

"I wonder if you can remove that portrait now you own the place, it would certainly make searching the place less of a chore," Ron said.

"Well I can but try, it might help if I took Dobby with us just in case Kreacher has it hidden it away somewhere,.I expect he would know where to look," Harry replied.

"Why not ask Kreacher to find it for you, he has to obey you, and he is bound to the house?" Hermione suggested.

"Yea that would save us a lot of work, and stop us setting off any other funny magical item like that music box and mad robes," Ron said.

"I am not sure we can trust Kreacher's word, sure he's meant to obey me, but what if he's already been sworn to secrecy by a member of the Black family years ago, he could lie and we'd never know," Harry replied.

"You're right , but why don't we ask Kreacher to find the locket, and if he can't then we'll have to search. If he does find it we win, why don't you ask him to do it now" Ginny said.

"No that would mean him knowing about Godrics Hollow, and I am not having that filthy creature contaminate this place with his presence," Harry seeing Hermione about to speak continued. "Don't start Hermione, I know what you're going to say, but some people can't be helped, he's too far gone, like Snape." That ended the matter as far as he was concerned and with a task set for the next day they all decided to return to the Burrow. Ron seemed keenest on this and Harry thought that he was hoping to be fed again. However Hermione put paid to this plan by declaring loudly in the kitchen how well Dobby and Winky had fed them, and so no offer of further food was made.

The next morning Harry woke up early as usual, he had never got into the teenage habit of sleeping half the day, and he blamed Voldemont for this. Even though he enjoyed the peace and quiet it brought. Would today be the day when they discovered the first Horcruxes or had Mundungus cleared the place out. He realised he had been prevaricating going to search the place since they had first suggested that Sirius's brother might had been the one to steal the locket from Voldemont.

What he had feared would happen had happed, Ginny had distracted him but he realised that he didn't care. The prophecy had said neither could live while the other survived, but these last few weeks he had definitely been living. Dumbledore had said he had a choice to believe the prophecy or not. Well he would complete the task Tom had set him, but he would ignore that part of it. He would live when he could, and not just survive.

It was already nine o'clock and he was keen to get going, so Harry summoned Dobby and instructed him to get the others up in any way he thought fit. With that done he sat by the kitchen window to await results while reading his Occlumency book. Despite Dobby's best efforts it was ten o'clock before everybody was ready to go. The girls seem to take forever to get dressed Harry thought it was a fact of life that he would never get used to.

Grabbing some floo powder Harry stepped into the Burrow's fireplace and out into Grimmauld Place for the first time since they had Christmas with Sirius He smiled at the memory he had always known how to enjoy himself.

"Not on the floor this time Harry," Ron said with a smile, his humour had returned after being rudely awoken by Dobby. Harry raised an eyebrow at him, but declined to be baited and so kept silent, in fact this had been the first time he had successfully managed to floo without ending up on his backside. A moment later the girls stepped into the room also covered in soot.

"I expect you're glad you both spent so long in the shower this morning, now," Harry said with a smirk. He then proceeded to clean the worst off with his wand.

"Thank you Harry, being clean and presentable is not a crime you know, in fact it's more of a virtue, isn't that right Ginny?" Hermione replied and Ginny nodded.

"And very virtuous you both look," Harry said,

"Where was the family tree Harry?" Ron asked. Harry explained and Ron went to look, and came back with an excited look on his face.

"We're right his full name was Regulus Alphard Black."

"That's great now I'll try and summon that creature Kreacher." Harry concentrated and tried to wave his wand in the same manner that Dumbledore had at the Dursley, it took him several attempts but Kreacher suddenly appeared in Grimmauld's kitchen. He immediately began to mutter about blood traitors, and mudbloods but Harry cut him short and ordered him to fetch all the lockets in the house and bring them into the kitchen. Kreacher vanished and bought back three lockets almost at once, and when Harry asked if that was all he muttered some more, but clearly heard him say yes.

"I need you to check every nock and cranny of this house so don't you come back until you have."

"Dobby are these lockets safe?" he asked pointing at them on the kitchen table.

"Yes master Harry sir, they is fine," he replied after waving his hands over them.

"Dobby it's just Harry, I am not your master you are my friend who just happens to work for me, ok."

"Yes…Harry," it was a struggle but he had finally done it and when the world didn't come crashing down for his cheek Dobby beamed. "Would…. Harry and his friends like some tea while we wait for the vile Kreacher to return?"

"We would love some Dobby, so long as you join us," Hermione said.

"No, no Dobby maybe….Harry's friend but he still works for him so it is not proper, but thank you Miss."

I don't think Kreacher is going to find it Harry. Mundungus must have stolen it with a lot of other stuff," Ginny said just before the dirty Elf popped back into the kitchen still talking to himself.

"Well Kreacher are there any more lockets in this house?" Harry asked trying to ignore the constant muttering.

"No Master two lockets that should be here have gone."

"Can you describe them for me?"

"Yes I can," he replied sneering at them.

"Well go on then," Harry said getting exasperated with this conversation, but it was clear from his descriptions that the Horcrux they were looking for had been here, and it was now a case of whether to believe Kreacher or search the house themselves.

"Thank you Kreacher go back to Hogwarts and never mention anything about this to anyone," Harry ordered and Kreacher left still muttering. Dobby had by now returned with tea for everyone, and to Ron's delight some biscuits as well. With Dobby's help they searched the house for the rest of the day, but were unable to find either of the lockets. It was early evening before they gave up and conceded that Kreacher had been telling the truth. They would have been quicker but Dobby had insisted on cleaning as he went, something the house was in desperate need of and by the end of the day the better for.

"Well I am afraid it's obvious that Mundungus Fletcher has stolen it and a lot more beside," Hermione said with a resigned air.

"We need to talk to him but he's locked up in Azkaban, sohow are we going to do that?" Harry asked, but no-one had an answer. Tried and dispirited they returned to the Burrow. It was Friday evening and the weekend was upon them. Hermione packed a small bag and apparated to her parents house till Monday morning.

The next morning Harry woke up to a mini brainwave, he could only get to the prison with Ministry approval, and he was staying in a house with a Ministry man, Mr Weasley. He would try and have a quiet chat with him sometime today. While eating his breakfast he was amused to receive an owl from Hermione suggesting the same thing, hanging out with her was obviously having a good effect on him if he was starting to think like her. His moment came when Arthur Weasley disappeared, as he tended to, mid morning into his shed of muggle paraphernalia. None of the rest of his family ever showed any interest so he knew he wasn't likely to be disturbed if he followed him in.

"Hello Harry what can I do for you?" he asked as Harry walked into his shed after knocking.

"Well I wanted to ask your advice about something."

"Is this about Ginny?"

"No, something else," Harry said quickly not wanting that conversation at all.

"Oh right, good thing too, I am not very good at that sort of thing, tell me Harry what's the point of this," he said showing Harry a square pin plug adapter, so Harry was forced into a ten minute conversation about what it did, and why muggles used them. He supposed it was his fault, he had followed him into his shed and Molly was very firm about him bothering him, and Hermione about muggle life back in the house. When he put the adapter back into the drawer it had come from Harry thought he better take his chance, before something else was shown to him for another question and answer session.

"Mr Weasley I need to go and see Mundungus Fletcher in Azkaban and I need to find out how to do that. I figured you would know how to go about it."

"Yes I am afraid I do. Though are you sure you need to go and see him? I doubt you'll ever see any of the stuff he stole from you again."

"Yes Mr Weasley it's vital," the sceptical look on his face forced Harry to elaborate further. "There's a single item that I need to find in ordered to make sure that Voldemort stays dead next time I kill him." Arthur wasn't sure which made him quiver more Harry's casual use of the name, or the casual way he stated he was going to kill him. It wasn't right that this fine young man had taken the weight of the wizarding world upon his shoulders, and could talk about such things so easily.

"Harry it's not your job to kill him," and he shuddered as he said it.

"I am afraid he made it my business when he gave me this scar. Dumbledore once said to me if I didn't know of any prophecy would I do all I could to rid the world of him, and the answer then was yes, and it still is."

"I can see you mean every word you're saying so I won't press the matter except to say you are not alone, never forget that Harry. Now back to your question the good news is, I know who is responsible for granting visiting rights to Azkaban. The bad news is Percy has the last say in giving permission." Harry's heart sank the only worse person he could think of would have been that cow Umbridge. Percy was going to love lording his power over him.

"So what should I do owl him, or try and see him in person, I really need to see Mundungus."

"I'll tell you what Harry on Monday I'll tell him that you need to make an appointment with him, and we'll take it from there."

"Thank you Mr Weasley I appreciate your help in this matter."

"That's all right family is important, and you are family please never doubt that, and for goodness sake call me Arthur I hate being Mister anything. Now…" and Arthur pulled an extension cable out of a cupboard, and Harry spent the next hour happily answering his questions on a wide range of electrical goods until he was rescued by Molly calling them in for lunch.

The wheels of any government turn slowly and Percy wasn't one to change that tradition. It wasn't until Wednesday that Harry received an owl with a short and rather abrupt message saying that he could see him at three twenty-five on Tuesday and not to be late as he was a very busy man. When Ron saw the note he wanted to go round and punch him, but a restraining arm from Hermione was all that was needed to cool him down.

"Don't worry about it Ron your prat of a brother is just playing some power game, he doesn't understand just how much influence Harry has," Hermione said.

"I do" Harry asked, "since when?"

"Since Scrimgeour wants you to tell the world what a wonderful job he's doing. If you scratch his back he'll scratch yours," she answered.

"Perhaps you should play the game yourself Harry," Ron suggested a gleam entering his eyes.

"Go on then Mr Chess guru tell me what to do, how am I suppose to checkmate the might of the Ministry, bearing in mind that I will not do a press conference under any circumstance."

"Send an owl back saying you can't make Tuesday, but he's not to worry you'll make an appointment with the Minister instead, and apologise for wasting the time of such a busy person. When he reads that he'll panic that you'll tell the Minister that he put you off. When he knows full well that Scrimgeour wants to see you."

"I like it Ron, what do you think Hermione?"

"It's a good plan Harry, but what if he calls your bluff are you willing to go to Scrimgeour," she replied. Harry thought about that for a moment. He suspected that Percy would probably have to go to the Minister to get approval for him to go to Azkaban in any case.

"Ok I'll do that I'll send the message with Hedwig, and we'll see what happens and just how desperate the Ministry are to get me on their side." He sent Hedwig with the message, and she returned with Percy's answer on the return flight. Percy would be delighted to squeeze him in tomorrow morning whenever he liked, and that he shouldn't go bothering the Minister who was very busy at the moment.

"Way to go Ron you certainly got the measure of Percy. Now what I am I going to have to give up to get permission to go to Azkaban," Harry said to a smug looking Ron.

"No idea mate but it might be helpful if you had some other demands to make if his price seems to be a bit expensive. Like releasing Stan Shunpike or whatever you like. You do realise that Ginny will be going back to Hogwarts tomorrow don't you, so you won't be able to send her off."

"I wasn't planning to go and send her off. You seem to have forgotten we've split up."

"Well I know you said that but I've seen precious little sign of it this summer. I thought you might have changed your mind," Ron said.

"No I haven't changed my mind if Death Eaters think we're closer than friends she's at greater risk, and I'll have enough trouble looking after my own back without worrying about hers. I'll say my goodbyes here at the Burrow rather than on a crowded station, besides I'll be putting everybody at risk by just being there."

"Fair enough Harry just thought I'd point it out."

Saying goodbye to Ginny was one of the hardest things that Harry had ever had to do, and several times he nearly asked her to stay, but he managed to hold himself back.

"Ginny I expect you're going to hear all sorts of rumours while at Hogwarts. The papers will be making up all sorts of stories about me, pay them no attention I am yours and no one else's."

"Same for me Harry I've always been yours. Even before I met you, how sad is that, and if you ever decide to dump me for real just make sure you do it in person."

"I don't think I've got the courage to dump you in person. This summer has been a Patronus moment for me Gin, and I can't wait until Christmas. I'll make a special effort to be here for that, although I can't make any promises." It was time for both of them to leave, Ginny by Portkey to catch the Hogwarts Express at platform nine and three quarters, and Harry to apparate to the Ministry.


	4. Azkaban

**I don't own Harry potter or any of the known characters**

**Azkaban.**

Harry entered the Ministry hallway and got his wand weighed. He couldn't understand why it had to be weighed. He didn't ask though as it would only draw attention to himself. He quickly took a lift to Percy's floor and slowly walked down the corridor catching snippets of conversations from the offices as he passed. Most seemed to be dull beyond belief, and Harry decided then and there that he was never going to join the Ministry if this was the norm, especially in a time of war. One conversation though did catch his attention, and he slowed right down to hear it.

"Did you hear that Weasley prat this morning, he really thinks highly of himself," the first male voice said.

"Yea blathering on and on about how Harry Potter was coming this morning to see him, and that everything must be just right, and that no one was to bother him or Harry Potter. Like I want to have anything to do with that prat. I try and keep out of his way as much as I can as it is. Now Harry Potter him I'd love to bother what a dish," a second female voice said sighing at the end.

"Calm down Alison I expect he has a different girlfriend each night ,so you may get your day with the Chosen one if you're lucky," the first voice replied laughing.

"Oh do you think so, last thing I heard he was dating the Weasley girl, lucky cow," Alison said.

"No, no he dumped her right in the middle of Dumbledore's funeral, can you image that. What was he thinking of?"

"Oh I expect he had his reasons, what he needs is a more experienced women to teach him the ways of the world not some slip of a girl." Harry decided he didn't want to hear any more. He was glad that his supposed break up with Ginny was now common knowledge, and saddened that Percy was about as popular at work as he was at the Burrow. Stopping outside a door with Percy's name on it he collected his thoughts together before knocking, and was surprised to hear a female voice saying come in. Entering he discovered that he was in a waiting room with a sofa, a coffee table, and what was obliviously Percy's secretary smiling at him.

"Mr Potter what a pleasure to see you. I am afraid Mr Weasley is talking to the Minister at the moment, and I am not sure how long he's going to be, please take a seat," Harry thought if she smiled any more her face would split apart. He sat down on the sofa and closed his eyes taking the opportunity to practise Occlumency, but he didn't get far as the outer door opened shortly and Percy came in.

"Hello Harry, it's nice to see you again under better circumstances than our previous meetings." Harry wasn't quite sure what to make of this. Even when he was trying to be friendly Percy could still get under your skin.

"Nice to see you to Percy. I see that Magical Maintenance are looking for a pay rise again," he said pointing at Percy's window which was showing a thick fog interspersed with flashes of lighting and rumbles of thunder.

"Yes it's very distracting, being going on a month now, but their attempts at blackmail won't work the Minister is very firm about that. A strong character and a man of his word."

"The Ministry and many of its employees have not been kind to me Percy so I'll make my own judgement on Scrimgeour," Harry said locking eyes with Percy. For a moment Harry wondered if he felt a wave of shame emanate from Percy. He watched Percy take in a deep breath.

"I was wrong Harry about everything, except perhaps you being dangerous, things happen around you and to those with you. I know there's very little evidence to support me or back me up, but I care about my family, and I want to protect them if I can."

"If you can admit to me that you've been wrong why won't you go and make up with them?" Harry asked.

"It's not that simple Harry, some of the things I did and said are unforgivable. I still believe that giving the Ministry full support is the right thing to do, it's the Ministry that will defeat you-know-who, and his Death Eaters."

"Percy your family is far more important than the Ministry of Magic, and your family has done far more to defy Voldemort than your precious Ministry has, or is likely to as far as I can see. Tell me three things that it's done to defeat Lord Voldemort." Percy shuddered for the second time at the mention of his name.

"We've given out advisory notes to the population on how to protect themselves, issued protective cloaks to all employees, and you're not to breathe a word of this to anyone, but we've begun proceedings to confiscate the assets of proven Death Eaters, like the Malfoy family."

"If that's the best you can come up with then I suggest you send a letter to Voldemort and surrender. Honestly Percy those notes were pathetic, your own brothers invented those cloaks you're so proud of, and why are only Ministry employees being offered them. Bankrupting the Malfoy family! I can really see Voldemort quivering in fear at that. You can't even hear his name without shuddering in fright."

"These things take time Harry, everything must be done properly and deliberately, not rushing around without thought or a plan to keep to."

"I have a plan and I'll do it as quickly as I can, without waiting around for Voldemort to die if old age, because trust me he won't."

"Harry you should let the Ministry help you, we have great resources at our disposal." Harry bit back the retort on the end of his tongue despite his best wishes he did indeed need them.

"Percy I need to see Mundungus Fletcher a thief who is now locked away in Azkaban. Your father told me you're responsible for granting visiting rights."

"Well Harry normally you're correct, unfortunately anything to do with you has to go straight to the Minister. He'll want to talk to you in person in fact that's what I was doing when you first got here." Harry sighed inwardly he knew deep down that this was going to happen, but he had held vague hopes that for once things could be simple.

"Shall we go and see him then?" Harry asked.

"He said any time would be fine, we can go now unless there something else I can help you with."

"It seems the Minister is the only person that can do that Percy, but if you put in a good word for me maybe I can do the same for your family. I have a lot of influence over Fred and George." Percy raised his eyebrows at that, but declined to comment further. Leaving the office Percy declared in a loud voice to his secretary that he and Harry Potter were off to see the Minister. He was in the corridor at the time so everybody had the pleasure of knowing how important he was. Harry had thought about insisting that the Minister come down to Percy's office, but he thought that might inflate his head too far.

The Minister's office Harry noticed to his amusement had the same weather outside his window as Percy's, and he had expected to find an opulent room full of fine furniture and grand paintings. What he saw surprised him. Fudge would never have put up with the bare essential that Scrimgeour had, maybe he wasn't as attracted by the trappings of power as Fudge had been, or maybe that took time to happen.

"Please sit down Mr Potter what can I do for you?" so Harry explained what he wanted, that Mundungus had stolen many things from him and Sirius, and he wanted to retrieve as many of them as possible.

"Mr Potter I've been in law enforcement most of my career it is very unlikely that you'll be able to get him to admit to stealing these items, much less that he'll inform on those he sold these items to."

"I understand that but I must make the effort, so can you give me the permit to see him."

"I am sure there's more to this than your telling me, but I'll leave that for the moment, the answer is yes I can give you the pass, but I need something from you in exchange. I need your support, as I've told you before. I'm trying to change the way the Ministry is run, and that's taking too much time, and in order to complete the reorganisation I need to remain in power. My position is not secure despite what you may think, and I'm spending far too much time holding on instead of reorganising the Aurors, and other departments for what is to come."

"Well I didn't really expect anything else, so I'll give you some support, no press conferences or interviews, but you have my permission to say that we are working closely together. Even if we aren't, and that we are in regular contact about a range of issues. I also want you to release and drop any charges against Stan Shunpike.You can gave him a reprimand for being an idiot if you want, and finally I want Delores Umbridge sacked, and all her pension rights taken away. If this last demand isn't met I'll inform the public how she sent two dementors to kill me and my cousin, and tortured pupils at Hogwarts with an illegal blood quill."

"Weasley is this true about Umbridge," Scrimgeour asked he seemed genuinely shocked at what Harry had just said.

"I don't know Minister, I heard rumours about a blood quill, but I didn't believe them. This is the first time I've heard about her sending dementors though."

"Do you not believe me Minister?" Harry asked as he offered the back of his hand where a faint scar still showed I must not tell lies. The Minister looked appalled and shook his head.

"Mr Potter I believe you. Weasley I want you to issue an Azkaban pass for Harry, but I insist an Auror accompany you," he said looking at Harry. "Then I want you to release this Stan Shunpike, but first send Umbridge to see me, escort her here right now. Mr Potter I want you to do me a favour in return. The Muggle Prime Minister has been getting, how shall I put this, agitated whenever I have to visit him which is far too often these days. I want you to come with me and see if we can't ease his troubles for him." Percy left the office without another word.

"I not sure how a seventeen year old boy is going to impress the muggle Prime Minister, Minister," Harry replied rather bemused by this suggestion.

"Just tell him a few of your exploits, and answer some of his questions. I have difficulty getting through to him. You were muggle raised you may have better luck, but we can't afford to have him breakdown, it would be one complication to many."

"Fine Minister," if only Uncle Vernon could know he thought, he'd have a heart attack.

"Now I understand that you had an audience with the Chairman of Gringotts, a few days ago, can you tell me about it?"

"Not much to say, he wanted to know if I was happy with their service, and did I trust you," Harry said keeping eye contact with Scrimgeour who's face remained impassive. When Harry added nothing more the silence hung heavily in the office.

"So what did you say?" Scrimgeour eventually asked.

"I said trust has to be earned, and you don't have it, yet." The Minister nodded his head slightly and gave a small sigh.

"I shall endeavour to gain it Mr Potter. I made assumptions about you which were wrong, and I underestimated you. I won't make that mistake again. Did the Chairman give any indication of which way the goblins are going to lean in our battle with Lord Voldemort."

"No Minister I expect them to stay on the sidelines, unless something happens to change their minds. He seemed quite prepared to meet me in the future."

"Well that's more than I hoped, less than I want but it will have to do. Their active support would be an enormous help, but at least they're not against us that would be a disaster."

"I don't really understand the goblins, but I guess that they'll always do what's right for them, and that probably means doing whatever is most profitable. I suppose we should ask ourselves what Voldemort can offer them that we can't," Harry replied.

"Well that's another way to look at it if we can offer them some way to make profits then I am sure they'll stick with the status quo." There was a knock on the door and Percy entered.

"I have Umbridge waiting outside is there anything else you need before I get onto the other matters?" he asked.

"Yes I'd like you to send a message to auror Tonks to get in contact with Mr Potter here as soon as possible. She'll be escorting him to Azkaban. When you go Mr Potter will be up to the two of you to decide, but I must insist she goes with you. Mr Weasley you can send Umbridge in now." Harry felt a tingle of revulsion run up and down his spine at the thought of being close to that woman again. However there was also a thrill in knowing that he was going to be responsible for what would probably be the second worse moment of her life.

She entered the office with the same sickly smile that he remembered, and she obviously had no idea what was coming. Harry was not the vindictive sort, and he never enjoyed seeing other people's misery but in Umbridge's case he was going to make an exception.

"You wanted to see me Minister," she said in her high pitch girly voice.

"Yes I did Delores you know Mr Potter of course. I am afraid he's said some very disturbing things about you and your behaviour at Hogwarts the other year," he paused for a moment and Umbridge leapt right in.

"Well I am sure he has Minister he was the most disruptive and disobedient pupil at the school. Without doubt the collapse of discipline was down to him, and the Weasley twins. I was far too easy on them."

"But you did punish him?"

"Of course I did, and I supervised his detention myself many times, although he never learned from his experience."

"Please tell the Minister Delores why I was in detention?" Harry asked knowing that using her first name would infuriate her. She turned to look at him for the first time since entering the office. She still had the same sickly smile on her face, but her eyes were blazing with fury It had finally dawned on her that she was in trouble.

"He was spreading lies and false rumours around the school and the wizarding press. He was blackening the Ministry's reputation so I took the correct action at the time."

"I didn't lie though did I. Voldemort was back just as I said, so are you going to apologise?"

"Certainly not I did the right thing with all the information I had at the time."

"Well I'm not surprised, how about apologising for making me and others use a blood quill?"

"I consider that to be a perfectly correct method of punishing disobedient students."

"So you admit you used an illegal form of torture on students," the look of horror on her face gave Harry a warm glow as she realised what she had admitted to. "How about apologising for sending two dementors to kill me, will you do that?"

"I did no such thing," she said but it was clearly an unconvincing lie. Harry had noticed beads of sweat breaking out on her forehead, and so had the Minister.

"Miss Umbridge I have been an Auror for many years, and you are quite clearly the one of the worse liars I have come across. A lifetime sentence to Azkaban would seem to be in order. If not a one way trip through the Veil. In my position what would you do?

"I did not send those dementors, and you can't prove that I did," she retorted her podgy face turning an Uncle Vernon puce.

"Miss Umbridge I'll give you a choice, a full trial by the Wizengamot, or as Harry here has suggested your sacking and loss of pension rights, remarkable generous of him don't you think?" Umbridge was struck dumb her life had been torn apart in just a few minutes. The colour drained from her face she knew that a trial would find her guilty, but without her job or the prospect of a pension she would be destitute. She had never been able to save money.

"I'll resign Minister," she said in a low mutter.

"No Miss Umbridge you're fired, sacked, and dismissed in disgrace. You have one hour to clean out your desk. If you are still in the building after that you will escorted out under guard, do I make myself clear."

"Yes Minister," she stood up turned and left the office but not before giving Harry a look of pure hatred.

"Well Mr Potter does that meet with your approval?"

"Thank you Minister, now when do you want me to see the muggle Prime Minister?"

"Could you be back here at two o'clock. That'll give me time to arrange a meeting with him, we'll have to floo from my office fireplace it's the only one that's connected to number ten."

"I'll be here Minister, although I have no idea what I am going to say to him."

"I shouldn't worry about that he's a politician, and I expect he'll do most of the talking. I want to thank you the Ministry has become very unwieldy and resistant to change under Fudge, and it's been very difficult to change attitudes and remove anyone. The dismissal of Umbridge should help in concentrating minds, and make all the changes I want that little bit easier." Harry shook his hand and walked into the reception area where he was greeted by a cheery.

"Wotcher Harry, how's it going?"

"Tonks you were quick."

"Well when the Chosen one demands my presence, I thought I better drop everything and come running to serve him, besides I was in town to see Remus."

"Remus is back from... well you know I'd like a quick word with him if that's possible? Oh and any more of that Chosen rubbish and I may have to resort to using your Christian name Tonks."

"Come and have lunch with us Harry, and you can chat with Remus and tell me why you've summoned me O great one?" she said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"I'd love to Nymphadora, but I wouldn't want to be a gooseberry. I have quite enough experience of that already," Harry said giving her a small glare which was returned with interest.

"No Harry we've got the whole day, I am sure we can spare you a couple of hours and from your comment I gather Ron and Hermione have got together finally, and not before time." Chatting amiable together they walked into the atrium and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron to meet Remus. Harry decided that he preferred the old cheeky and fun loving Tonks to the miserable one she had been last year. The world was a better place for her being happy and when he saw the smile on Remus's face he knew he wasn't the only one. Remus looked well groomed, fit and never happier and greeted Harry with enthusiasm which Harry returned in kind.

"It's good to see you Harry I must say you're looking well, not going to school obviously agrees with you," Remus said beaming from ear to ear in a manner that Harry had never seen from him before.

"I could say the same for you Remus, Tonk's is obviously the tonic you've needed all these years. I paid a visit to Godrics Hollow the other day, and well let's just say that it was very therapeutic. The reason I wanted to see you was sort of related. I am now the proud owner of two houses and several other properties, but I have no intention of ever living at Grimmauld Place, so I want you to be the secret Keeper, and live there rent free for life." There was a stunned silence from both Remus and Tonks, and Harry began to feel uncomfortable until Remus finally found some words.

"Harry this is far too much, you don't owe me anything, and if Tonks and I want to live there we would insist on paying a fair rent. I have my pride," Remus replied with Tonks nodding in agreement.

"I have to disagree with you Remus, you saved my life and Sirius's by teaching me the Patronus charm, and then I go and get him killed leaving you without his friendship. The only reason I haven't given you the house is that I knew you would refuse to accept it. Sirius should have left it to you in the first place, at least then you would have had to deal with Kreacher and not me."

"Harry teaching you the Patronus charm was the least I could do to repay the kindness of your parents, never mind my duty as a teacher. If you must blame someone for Sirius's death then I am guilty of not stopping him coming with us. Tonks can be blamed for not stopping Bellatrix Lestrange. Dumbledore can be blamed for not arriving earlier, and you can also blame Sirius himself for coming, and then losing the fight against his cousin."

"Well none of us would have been there if I hadn't believed the visions that Voldemort sent me, and that still doesn't stop the fact that I want to do this and it's the right thing to do." Harry could see that Remus wasn't about to let this go, and was relieved when Tonks interrupted him.

"Harry this is a very generous offer, and I promise we'll think about it, regardless of whether we accept it or not. I am sure Remus won't mind being the Secret Keeper, especially if the Order of the Phoenix starts to meet again."

"Ok I'll leave it there but if the Order does start up again, it would be good to have two order members living there. So what's been going on with you two in the last month?"

"My undercover days are over Harry, word got back to the werewolves that I was involved in defending Hogwarts. I expect Snape gave away my activities, fortunately another member gave me a warning. In fact you might have seen him at St Mungo's when visiting Ron's dad, he'd only just been bitten, and he was grateful for my advice." Harry thought back and had a dim recollection of someone in another bed, but it seemed a lifetime ago and his mind at the time was on other matters.

"Well I am glad. You were taking a terrible risk, no wonder Tonks is in such a good mood," Harry replied watching Tonks beaming face.

"The trouble is that I am no longer useful and out of work again, and I don't like sponging off Tonks."

"Don't be silly Remus that's what partners do they look after each other, things will change and until then we'll cope," Tonks said.

"Who's in charge of the Order now?" Harry asked Remus and Tonks looked at each other to see who was going to answer.

"Harry since Dumbledore's death there hasn't been a meeting," Remus replied.

"Perhaps its time to call one Remus, and if you place a drop of your blood on the secret keeper papers you'll even have a place to meet," Harry said pulling the papers out his robes and unfolding them onto the table.

"Ok I'll be the secret keeper Harry, and I'll call a meeting of the remaining members to discuss our future," Remus said as he pulled a small pen knife out of his pocket.

"So Harry are you going to tell me why the Minister wanted me to meet up with you?" Tonks asked.

"Yes I need to go a see Mundungus Fletcher," Harry replied.

"He's in Azkaban, Harry."

"Yes I know, and that's why the Minister insists I need an escort, I'd like to go tomorrow morning if that's ok with you. I've got to go and meet the muggle Prime Minister this afternoon."

"Fine by me Harry," then she blinked, "and what on earth are you doing meeting the Prime Minister."

"Yes I'd like to know that too," Remus added.

"Its part of the agreement I made with Scrimgeour, he gets to say to the public that we're working together, and increase his popularity and I get a pass to Azkaban, oh and that toad Umbridge gets sacked."

"You got Scrimgeour to sack somebody. Blimey Harry reminded me to never get on the wrong side of you. In all the years he's headed the Aurors I never heard of anyone influencing him about anything. I'm well impressed, you couldn't get me a pay raise next time you chat with your new best mate."

"To be honest Tonks I think he wanted to sack somebody as an example to the rest of the Ministry. That it was Umbridge is a bonus."

"Don't sell yourself short Harry, once everybody hears that you got her sacked they'll all be bowing and scraping to please you," Remus said. Harry held his head in hands like he needed more notoriety in his life he thought.

"Cheer up Harry influence is no bad thing; it's how you use it that counts, so why do you need to see that old thief Mundungus?" Tonks asked.

"He stole a very important artefact from Grimmauld place, and it's very important that I get it back." Neither of them questioned Harry further the look of fury on his face was enough to know he was serious about this. From then on they enjoyed their meal and trivial conversation, until Harry left the lovebirds to return to the Ministry.

The grapevine worked quickly in the Ministry, about the only thing that did, and the change in attitude when Harry returned was most noticeable in the entrance hall. The usually bored security clerk who weighed the wands saw him coming, and waved him on saying there was no need for him to bother to register his wand anymore. When he reached the Minister's office he was offered coffee, tea and biscuits which he politely refused, bemused and not a little irritated at other peoples sudden change in behaviour towards him. In the back of his mind he remembered a quote he had once heard, something like everybody is motivated by either greed or fear, well fear was winning today.

Harry concentrated hard when flooing to 10 Downing Street as he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of the Prime Minister, fortunately both Ministers were talking to each other and failed to notice his slight stumble as he exited the fireplace. The PM was looking a little disconcerted at their appearance, but his election winning smile soon came back once Scrimgeour had introduced Harry. It was a surreal moment for Harry, and he had to admit that he had had a few of those in the last six years, and he still wasn't getting much better at handling them. The politician in the PM though soon had him at ease, and the conversation was casual to start with until Scrimgeour suddenly stood up handed Harry some floo powder, and announced that he had to leave but he should stay for awhile and answer any questions that the PM wanted to ask, both the PM and Harry looked a bit alarmed at this.

"Harry what can you tell me about this Lord Voldemort I gather your something of an expert on him, you don't mind me calling you Harry?" the PM asked once Scrimgeour had spun out of the fire grate.

"No Harry's just fine and as to being an expert on Lord Voldemort well I suppose I am, and that's a scary thought in itself." For the next two hours Harry explained all that had transpired while the PM asked questions along the way. Harry avoided the whole Horcrux issue, and the full details of the prophecy.

"So Tom Riddle and your fates are intertwined. I can't imagine how you can begin to deal with that, if there is any help my government and I can give you just ask. I know we have little in common, but any resources I can supply are yours to command," the Prime Minister said.

"There is something that may help, any information that you can dig up on Tom Riddle, and a Tobias Snape who married a witch called Eileen Prince, would be extremely helpful."

"Good and anything I find out I'll hand over to Shacklebolt, and I am sure he can find a way to pass it on to you," he said quickly scrawling the names on a pad."

"Prime Minister is it possible to make an appointment through Shacklebolt, and then I won't have to come via Scrimgeour office which is the only way in due to the anti-apparation wards on this building." The Prime Minister agreed once Harry had explained all about apparation, and he had got over the shock of the possibility of wizards appearing out of thin air.

Reappearing back in the Minister's office he interrupted the conversation the Minister was having with another official, he said just enough to not to appear rude and made a dash for the door. With a quick stop at Gringotts to leave Grimmauld Place's deeds he appararted to the Burrow were he was greeted by a fretful Molly Weasley.

"Harry where have you been all this time. I was expecting you back for lunch and I was beginning to worry, sit down and let me get you something to eat you must be starving," she said.

"It's alright Mrs Weasley I had lunch with Tonks and Remus. I'm just tired from meeting and talking to all these politicians."

"Really I thought you were just going to talk to Percy, how is he by the way?"

"He's fit and well, but I don't think he knows how to say sorry give him time Mrs Weasley he'll work it out."

"Oh I do hope so, he was always the odd one out of the family, but I still miss him."

"I think Hermione would say he has to forgive himself first, after all he did say and do some unpleasant things."

"Who's done some unpleasant things?" Ron said walking into the kitchen with Hermione.

"Mundungus Fletcher," Harry said quickly not wanting to set Ron off on what a prat Percy was.

"O him, did you get the pass you needed to visit Azkaban," he asked.

"Yea it cost a bit though, still needs must."

"I am sorry Harry did you say you had to pay for a pass to visit Azkaban, that's outrageous what is the Ministry coming to when corruption is so blatant," Mrs Weasley said getting up a head of steam.

"No, no that's not what I meant. To get the pass I had to make a deal with Scrimgeour. That's what I been doing all afternoon, he wanted me to talk to the muggle Prime Minister."

"You what," shouted Hermione.

"I been with the Prime Minster all afternoon," Harry said trying to give the impression that he did this sort of thing ever day, and to his great pleasure Hermione took the bait, launching into an endless series of questions about what had been said. Ron looked on bemused by the whole thing, and when Harry winked at him he added a few more comments to set her going. Harry had noticed that despite them being an item Ron still couldn't help himself when it came to winding Hermione up. Harry though saved the best part of his story till the end.

"Well that about sums up my day, although I did get one more concession out of the Minister, but it was only a small one not worth worrying about," he said a small smile on his face.

"Well go on Harry what was it?" Hermione asked knowing it was something major.

"Oh you won't be interested, and it doesn't help us in our task," he replied the smile getting wider.

"Come on Harry do we have to threaten you, spill the beans or do I have to call the twins in," Ron demanded.

"George and Fred is that the best you can do, I have power over them that you know not," Harry replied laughing.

"Harry please tell us," Hermione begged.

"Well since you asked so nicely and said please, I got Umbridge sacked, and her pension rights revoked." The uproar was instant all three of them shouted questions at him. Ron couldn't decided who to tell first the twins or Ginny. Mrs Weasley, who had nursed a secret hatred of Umbridge, sorted that by flooing their shop and telling them in person. She soon regretted that when they decided to send Ginny a free box of fireworks to celebrate the glad tidings at Hogwarts. Harry felt mental exhausted but went to sleep that night with a satisfied feeling of a productive day, and he hoped that the next day would be even more productive.

After breakfast Harry left again for the Ministry to met up with Tonks in the Ministry atrium, from there they took a Portkey to a security centre where Harry's pass was checked out, and then they took another Portkey to the prison itself. Landing on a flat roof Harry looked around. September was always one of the better months for weather, and today was no exception, bright blue skies blazed down on a choppy North Sea. Harry wouldn't have minded staying here if each day was like this. The fresh sea air filled his lungs and the salt air assailed his senses. The prison itself was perched on a rock protruding from the water that only magic could have kept it from collapsing into the sea, and no doubt it was magic that kept the muggles and the sea birds from seeing and landing on it.

"Harry come on stop staring like a tourist and lets get on with why we're here. This places gives me the creeps although the atmosphere has improved since the Dementors left," Tonks said giving him a poke in the ribs.

Following her off the roof via a trapdoor Harry started to think of how he would approach Mundungus, perhaps this was the time to experiment with what he had learned about Legilimency over the summer. He had never tried to use it on his friends or strangers because it was such an invasion of privacy. He hadn't even considered asking one of his friends in case one of them agreed. He wasn't sure he could handle what he might find in their minds. Mundungus he felt would make a good test case, if it all went wrong well too bad. His decision made he raised his head to see where he was being lead. Being taller than Tonks he looked over her head and down a long grey corridor which curved round to their right.

"How far does this corridor go on for Tonks?" Harry asked after about five minutes of walking.

"We're about half way to the guard house, wishing you brought your broom Harry?"

"No Tonks I was just worried about your short little legs. I wouldn't want to tire you out, but it seems a long way though considering we landed on the roof of the prison."

"It's an additional security measure this is the only way out so anyone escaping, would be delayed giving the dementors more time to discover them, unless of course you're an animagus, and less of the cheek little boy." Harry smiled at the thought of Sirius bounding down this corridor on the way to freedom. A short while later they came to a large steel door which Tonks banged on with her fist.

"What no magic?" Harry asked.

"No they try to keep the magic to a minimum we'll have to hand our wand in for safe keeping once we enter the main prison, just in case someone tries's to grab them." This was news Harry didn't want to hear, would he be able to perform the Legilimency spell without a wand. He supposed he was going to find out, if that murdering swine Snape could do it then he would have to.

Harry found that walking without his wand or his invisibility cloak made him feel very vulnerable, and he made an effort using the skills he had learned doing Occlumency to calm these feelings away. He could see the same in Tonks by her nervous mannerisms. He thought about mentioning it but stopped himself, she was after all a trained and experienced Auror what advice could he give her that she didn't already know. The guard lead them into an interview room which consisted of a table and three chairs. There they waited while the guard went off to collect Mundungus Fletcher from his cell.

"Tonks I should have asked this earlier is there anything from Grimmauld Place you or your parents would like to have, after all you're more a Black than I could ever be?" Harry asked as they were waiting.

"Harry that's a lovely thought, but no Sirius already made that offer soon after it became the meeting place for the Order. We didn't want anything then and we still don't, but thanks for asking," she replied.

Prison didn't seem to have made a great deal of difference to Mundungus he still looked dishevelled, and carried a faint unpleasant odour of cheap tobacco, and something Harry couldn't place and wasn't sure that he wanted to.

"Sit down Fletcher," the guard ordered pushing down on his shoulder forcing him to sit in the third seat facing Tonks and Harry across the table. "I'll be waiting outside the door, when you're ready to leave," he added before leaving the room.

"Enjoying you're little holiday then Mundungus," Harry asked glaring directly into his eyes, and casting the Legilimency spell under his breath.

"Hello Harry it's nice to see a friendly face. The sea air is pleasant enough it's a shame about the view though my cell doesn't have a window that you can see out of." Harry was trying to see if the spell was working but he didn't seem to be getting anywhere, perhaps a few test questions to see if he was lying.

"Right lets do this properly your full name is Mundungus Fletcher?" he asked.

"Yea that's right," he replied, but Harry sensed something wrong with that answer.

"Your lying aren't you?"

"No that's my name," this time Harry was certain he was lying.

"I know your lying, what's you're full name. I want the truth or I'll see about you getting a cell with no window and added damp."

"You'll be surprised how much influence Harry has these days," Tonks added.

"Alright or alright, my full name and please don't repeat it to anyone is Mundungus Clarence Fletcher, go on have a big laugh about it, but in my circles that name could get you beaten or hexed into a lump." Harry managed to prevent the laugh escaping, but even more important though was that he knew he was telling the truth, and he was beginning to master the spell. Tonks on the other hand nearly fell off her chair from laughing so hard, and when she caught Harry's eyes he felt the waves of happiness wash over him, causing him to laugh as well.

"Right thank you for sharing that with us Mundungus. I think we better come to the point, the reason I am here is to retrieve everything that you stole from Grimmauld Place. I want names and places of who you sold goods to, and places where you've hidden what you haven't got rid of yet," Harry demanded staring into his eyes again. Mundungus tried to break away but felt compelled to return the stare."

"I haven't been able to get rid of the silver despite my best efforts the family crest won't come off, there must be a spell that I can't remove preventing it. It's all under my floorboards in my bed sit. I am sure Tonks will be able to get it with all the breaking and entering skills she must have picked up at Auror training. The glassware I sold to a man in the Three Broomsticks. I didn't get his name I'd never seen him before, and I don't suppose I'll ever see him again."

"You expect us to believe that Clarence," Tonks said with an edge to her voice.

"It's the truth Tonks I don't know any way to convince you, the man paid me in galleons when I told him what I had to offer." Harry tried to insert his mind into Mundungus's, and what he gleaned from it was that he had been telling the truth but a name kept popping up Zale don't tell them about Zale.

"It's all right Tonks I believe him, now you've explained about the silver and the glassware, but what about various bits of jewellery that are missing."

"I didn't take any jewellery Harry I swear, most of the stuff there was too recognisable or cursed in some way or other."

"That's a lie Mundungus," Harry suddenly shouted leaping out of his chair at him. Mundungus and Tonks sat back in shock at this outburst, but in the seconds before both of them had recovered Harry had delved deeper into Mundungus's mind probing for references about Zale.

"Easy Harry we don't want any accidental magic," Tonks said alarmed at his sudden outburst, but Harry was never more in control of himself than at that moment.

"Mundungus tell me all about Zale and your relationship with him?" he asked calmly.

"What, who I don't know anyone by that name," he said stumbling and confused by Harry's changing moods.

"Yes you do, he's a muggle and you don't want to tell me anything about him, so come on tell me what you don't want me to hear, or things will be getting very unpleasant for you." Harry said this staring deep into Mundungus's eyes the chill to his voice convincing him that he not only meant it but was able to carry out his threat. It also helped that Harry was inserting the phrase tell him, tell him over and over again into his mind confusing him further.

"Alright, alright I'll tell you about him not that I know that much. It seems you already know about him, unless you're reading my mind," he said with a chuckle, Harry just raised his eyebrows at this but let it go.

"I am listening," he replied.

"Well he's a muggle, just like you said, and he's fascinated by magic and the occult. How he found out about our world I don't know, but over the years I've sold him several artefacts, and given him a nonsense story along with them. In fact the last thing I sold him was a locket that I said once belonged to Merlin, he believed me without a murmur. I couldn't sell it to anybody else because it wouldn't open and who wants a locket that you couldn't put anything in, so I told Zale that Merlin had imprisoned an evil warlock in it, and he wasn't to try to release him and the fool believed me." Harry had difficultly keeping his face calm at this Mundungus would probably never guess how close his story came to the truth.

"Tell me where I can contact him and we'll be leaving you alone?" Harry said.

"I send him an owl he understands about them he thinks they're quaint and old fashioned, but he's happy to use them, says they're probable safer and more secure than emails, whatever they are," he answered.

"Write down his address for me then," Harry said taking a small piece of parchment out of his robes along with a quill. With the address safely on him Harry began to leave turning at the door to ask just one more question.

"How much did he give you for the locket?"

"Two hundred pounds, can you believe it more money than sense some people."

"Mundungus, you could have sold it for at least twenty thousand pounds and I doubt he would have blinked, you're the idiot not him," Harry replied smiling because he knew that would spoil his day if not his week.

It wasn't until they were both walking down the long corridor that Tonks couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Blimey Harry you're going to make a great Auror with an interview technique like that. I really thought you were reading his mind and how did you know about this Zale bloke."

"I got it from his mind Tonks, he was desperate not to tell me, and I wanted to know who he was."

"Never, you were reading his mind Harry that's really impressive and he didn't even know."

"You have no subtlety Tonks only muggles talk of mind-reading," Harry replied in his best effort of imitating Snape, "but yes I can sense some feelings and memories in his mind."

"You've not been exploring my mind have you Harry?"

"No Tonks, although when you were laughing at our friend Clarence, we did have eye contact for a bit, but all I got was you laughing. I am sorry about that but the spell works best with eye contact, and I caught yours by accident. I am still learning, in fact this was my first attempt I haven't wanted to practise on anyone I know. Having had lessons with that creep Snape I know how personnel it can get."

"Thanks for telling me Harry, I have nothing really to hide, but I don't want anyone to dive into my thoughts for any reason, why didn't he want to give up Zale's name."

"It's pathetic really he didn't want to share him with anybody because he thought he was a source of easy money, the dumb idiot."

"It's something most criminals have in common Harry, their stupidity," she said just before they portkeyed back to the Ministry.


	5. The Locket

**I don't own Harry potter or any of the known characters**

**The Locket**

Harry looked around at the new improved Godrics Hollow, impressed at all the work Dobby and Winky had done in just a few days. The dust was gone, and the broken windows had been replaced along with a front door. The stairs were now safe to walk up although the broken banisters had not been replaced, and various burn marks still marked the walls. Harry had been very plesed, and told the elves so, this made Dobby beam, and Winky blush at the praise. However when he asked what they did on their day off they were so evasive that he assumed they had worked right through it.

The three of them had come to the Hollow, as they had started to call it, to discuss how best to retrieve the locket, it seemed easy enough to go over to America meet Zale and persuade him to part with it. The detail though got in the way as soon as they began to discuss it.

"The easiest way to get there is an international Portkey," Hermione said.

"That means I have to go cap in hand to the Minister again, and he'll want to know why we going over there, something I am not prepared to do," Harry replied.

"I thought you'd say that, it's too far to apparate and going by floo again requires a license, so all that's left is flying," she said.

"Don't be daft Hermione we can't fly that far on broomsticks, and you hate flying Hermione," Ron said.

"Eh Ron Hermione's talking about going on a muggle plane, not a broomstick," Harry said quickly, and heading of a caustic comment from her.

"Are you sure, I keep hearing that they crash all the time," Ron replied.

"They do not crash all the time Ron, in fact it's one of the safest ways to travel, and tens of thousands of planes land and take off every day," Hermione snapped.

"Ok then we'll fly to America, and the best thing is that the magical world won't have a clue where we are," Harry said determined to interrupt a brewing spat between Hermione and Ron.

"There's one small problem though," Harry sighed he should be used to that, you and Ron don't have a passport, and proving your identity to get one is going to be difficult, if not impossible as you were both wizard born. I am going to have to find out how you two can get a passport. I expect it can be done, but I don't know how to at the moment."

"This is going to take time isn't it?" Harry asked and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Well at least we know that the locket isn't going to be disappearing while we wait, and there's still the other two items to try and find. Not that I have a clue as to where to start to look for them," Ron said.

"I've managed to find a picture of Hufflepuff's cup, but I think we have to decide whether Riddle would have used an artefact of Gryffindor's or of Ravenclaw's, and research whoever we decide in detail," suggested Hermione.

"Well my votes on Ravenclaw, Gryffindor stands for everything he can't stand whereas I am sure he values Ravenclaw's abilities almost as much those of Slytherin." Harry replied.

"Of course he could be trying a double bluff, after all what does Hufflepuff offer that he would be in favour of," Ron retorted.

"Loyalty Ron, loyalty as long as it's directed at himself that's what he would approve of," Hermione said.

"Let's not forget he hasn't told anybody about these horcruxes, or at least anyone still living so he won't be expecting anyone to be looking for them," Harry added.

"Not quite Harry Professor Slughorn knows that he was interested in them, perhaps we should be talking to him and finding out his opinion. He wouldn't tell me but he might talk to you or Hermione, or even Ginny." said Ron his annoyance still showing at being excluded from his parties.

"That's a thought Ron maybe you should write to Ginny, and see if he's still having his parties. If he's not then Ginny dangling Harry's presence in front of him may be enough to change his mind," a smiling Hermione said.

"Well I can't wait to go to another one of his parties," Harry said sarcastically.

"I am sure Luna would love to go as your guest again," laughed Hermione.

"Speaking of Luna while you two were telling each other sweet nothings in London, I arranged to have six medallions made which should be ready by now, and I want to insert certain spells in them that I've read about. The main one gives the same effect as the luck potion did that night at Hogwarts, by diverting spells slightly off course when aimed at the wearer."

"If we can do that it would give us a huge advantage in another fight Harry, when can you get them I can't wait to get started, show me the spells you've found, and why haven't you told us about it before now?" This all fell out of Hermione's mouth in a great splurge.

"I didn't want to get you too excited too soon, and to answer your questions I can get them tomorrow, and the spells start on page forty two of this book," Harry answered handing over the book he had been holding. She grabbed the book flicking the pages over rapidly until coming to the correct page, all conversation stopped as she read what was required muttering under her breath. Ron and Harry shared looks, and smiled at the enthusiasm their friend always showed at the prospect of a difficult problem. They knew when she put her mind to something nothing could stop her.

"It's a complicated procedure, and it takes a lot of concentration but it can be done. The effects should be worth while especially if we can incorporate your extra power Harry," Hermione said a few minutes later.

"Great I'd hoped you'd agree, tell you what why don't you come with me tomorrow because I've arranged to open two accounts in each of your names, and placed some money in them so you can buy anything we need without always worrying about what it costs. All it needs is a signature, and you both have your own fighting fund." There was a short silence as this sunk in and it was Hermione who broke it first.

"How much Harry," she said quietly.

"Ten thousand galleons each," he replied wondering if he had overdone it and insulted his closest friends.

"Ten thousand Harry that's far too much, I couldn't spend that much even if I wanted too," Ron exclaimed.

"Ron this is not a gift, fighting Riddle is going to cost money. I have access to a lot of it, in fact I have one goblin looking after it full time. When Tom's dead you can return the balance left by all means. We already have to buy air tickets to America then find accommodation, purchase books, food and who knows what else along the way. If we get separated your own source of funds will be vital, maybe even life saving."

"Fine Harry but you will get the balance back, and I don't want any arguments at the time alright," Hermione replied.

"Of course but I don't want you holding back on an expensive book because it's my money, nothing must get in the way of defeating him, nothing!" Hedwig at that moment swooped into Harry's office dropping two messages onto his lap. Absently stroking her head he opened the letters the first was from Remus saying that there would be a full meeting of the Order on Saturday, and that all three were invited and expected to turn up. The second was from Kingsley Shacklebolt, who said he had information for him from the Prime Minister, and he would hand it over to him at the meeting. He handed the letters over for Ron and Hermione to read, and wondered what would happen at the meeting or even if the Order would survive.

"It would be good to have some reliable backup if we ever needed it," Hermione said clearly following his train of thought.

"We should go definitely if only to hear my mum trying to stop us joining," Ron said.

"I am not sure I want to join. They'll all want to know what we're up to and I don't think we should," Harry replied.

"We mustn't shut them out completely Harry." Hermione said.

"No I agree, there's nothing we have to do until tomorrow so give us our orders Hermione. What should we be doing until then," he replied awaiting the onslaught.

The next morning they got up slowly after a late night of researching artefacts that may have belonged to Ravenclaw, many though were obvious fakes, and of the rest they couldn't decide what they were. They decided to take the tube into London again, as Hermione insisted that they should get their passport photos taken as soon as possible as all wizard photos moved. None of them were sure when they picked up their tail, but it was probably the quick detour to Gringotts in Diagon alley. What their intentions were wasn't clear, at least three of them stood out due to their brightly coloured hooded jackets, amongst the suited commuters, but how many more there were Harry couldn't tell, but he suspected there was at least one more person.

Trying to lose them at rush hour though was next to impossible and stay together, besides Harry was intrigued and despite the dangers was looking forward to a bit of action. Whispering to the others they agreed to see what these people were up to, if anything, and carry on as if nothing was amiss. Having successfully got the photos from a photo booth they arrived again at Trafalgar square the three hoods still in tow. Ambling across the square they discussed what they would do in low tones, splitting up seemed out of the question, running would mean the danger of getting split up, ducking down an alley could be an option but the risks of being outnumbered was too great. They agreed to carry on as though they had no idea they were being followed, and that would be their advantage.

"Could I speak to Philip Clutterbuck please I had a special order arranged with him?" Harry asked the female assistant when they entered the jewellers, all the while keeping an eye on a mirror that showed him the door leading out to the street. Harry stood waiting while Hermione and Ron pretended to browse among all the items of jewellery on display, and it was only a couple of minutes before Philip came out to greet Harry.

"Come on through Harry, and we can conclude our business."

"Thank you Philip, these are my friends Hermione and Ron," Harry replied as they all went into the back office and as the door closed behind them. Harry added in a low voice, "I should warn you that we may have been followed here today, but it shouldn't be anything we can't handle. It might best if you closed for a few minutes until we've got out of your way." Philip nodded his head and stepped back into the shop for a few minutes.

"I've locked the door, put on the silent alarm, and sent Clare on a short errand, if someone does enter that light next to the door will flash a warning."

"Thanks I hope it won't be necessary, but if something does happen get under the desk and stay there, you'll be safe enough," Harry said. They spent the next half an hour looking at the six medallions, and Hermione was very exacting in her examination to try and find any flaws in them. To everybody's relief she declared all six to be perfect, and Harry handed over the galleons plus a sizeable tip after Hermione's enthusiasm over the workmanship. It was then that the light began flashing. Philip grabbed the galleons and vanished under the desk, as the other three turned towards the door wands at the ready.

Harry felt a sense of excitement growing in him, in all his other adventures he had only felt fear, and an overriding urge to survive. This time though things were different he felt in control. The Death Eaters and Voldemort had laid traps before, and each time he had walked in blind and oblivious. This time they were going to turn the trap around and catch them. He wasn't sure how he knew but these people were amateurs, not the fully paid up Death Eaters that they had faced before, glancing at his friends their expressions showed determination, and apart from the late departed Dumbledore there was no else that he could rely on more than these two, and his face broke into a smile.

It was instinct that made Harry cast a shield spell just before the office door exploded inwards, splinters rebounding of it. Three wizards of Harry's aged leaped into the room and each threw an object at each of them, but Harry's shield reinforced by Hermione's and Ron's held, and the tennis balls as he now recognised them bounced back at their attackers who tried to avoid them. In his exertions one of the attacker's hood fell off revealing the face of Blaise Zabini just as the ball he had thrown hit him, and he promptly vanished.

"Don't touch the balls they're portkeys!" Hermione yelled, as the other assailants successfully avoided them.

"Expelliarmus," Harry muttered under his breath pointing his wand at the nearest attacker. His new found power flung his victim out of the office door, and against the shop counter knocking him out cold. His wand flew into Harry's left hand which he quickly tucked into his back pocket, despite Moody's warnings. The third person slumped to the floor stupefied by Hermione and Ron, but it was far from over as there were three more bodies waving wands out on the shop floor. A red and a purple spell were speeding towards them so Harry grabbed Hermione and pulled her away from the door frame, the red spell flew pass and exploded on the back wall of the office, the purple spell was so badly aimed that it hit the door frame leaving a scorch mark.

"They're really not very good are they," Harry said giving both of them a grin just as he dived through the door landing behind the shop counter. Then scrabbling along on all fours he suddenly popped up. "Expelliarmus," he called out louder this time, and with more force, the result was more spectacular. His victim was flung across the shop floor smashing him through a glass display case, causing watches and broken shards of glass to fly all over the place. His seeker reflexes helped him to catch the wand, which was going so fast that it stung as it hit his hand. He quickly shoved it into his pocket next to the other one, and ducked down again before the other two could even get a spell off. Distracted by Harry's action the last two never noticed Ron and Hermione launch their stupefying spells from the door way. Unfortunately they had both aimed at the same person who was hit twice making him land on the floor like a sack of potatoes.

It had all happened so fast that they hadn't really taken in who these people were, but there was no mistaking the remaining attacker. It was Nott, but rather than face the three of them alone he apparated away. Hermione ran to the door and relocked it while Ron looked through the window out on the street to see if there was anyone else, a quick glance showed him that they were clear. Harry picked up the two wands, and checked their owners over, neither of them would be waking up soon but would survive. He wasn't sure about the person he had smashed through the glass cabinet, he was going to need immediate attention. His left arm and shoulder looked broken, but it was the number of cuts from the broken glass that was the most cause for concern. Three looked superficial but the rest looked serious, and he was in danger of bleeding to death.

"Hermione this bloke looks in a bad way how are you on healing spells?" Harry asked as he tried to pick out some of the larger pieces of glass out.

"Move out the way Harry," she commanded and in a few quick waves of her wand the broken glass vanished from the floor and the injured body, "I can only stop the external bleeding, it needs a fully qualified medi witch to check for any internal damage."

"Well so long as the scum doesn't bleed to death on my floor. There's enough mess as it is without him making it any worse," Philip said coming in from his office. Harry gave him a quick look, over and saw that he wasn't hurt. It was only then that he gave the shop a good look. It was a mess he couldn't believe that so much damage had been done in so short a time.

"Philip I'm so sorry about the mess, look any damage we've done I'll pay for. I should never have come knowing that they were following us. I put you and your business in danger," Harry said aghast at the aftermath of the action that he had to admit had been exhilarating.

"Don't worry about it Harry first it was a privilege to do some work for you, and make some money at the same time. Secondly it was good to see these pureblood idiots get a good kicking."

"Harry somebody better get in contact with the Ministry and let them sort this mess out," Ron said finally leaving the shop's window satisfied that there was no more trouble waiting for them outside.

"You're right Ron perhaps you'd better go. If they don't believe you then at least you can always persuade your dad to get things moving. Hermione had better stay here and help me tidy up some of this mess, and repair any of these watches that are broken.

"Fair enough Harry she's always going to be better at those sorts of spells than me."

"Ron you could be just as good as me if you practised more," but it was too late he had already gone. "He just makes me so cross sometimes, all he needs to do is change his attitude and work harder, and he could be a great wizard," Hermione continued.

"Hermione he only says those sorts of things to wind you up, and you fall for it every time. I can only believe that someone as smart as you enjoys it or you wouldn't rise to the bait," Harry answered picking up watches and putting them on the counter. He had only managed to pick up half of them helped by Philip when he heard the first person he had disarmed groaning, not wanting any further unpleasant surprises he went to see how conscious he was. Looking at him more carefully he realised that although he was about Harry's age he didn't recognise him, so he couldn't have gone to Hogwarts. His eyes flicked for a moment and a louder groan came from the back of his throat, and with a sudden start he came round to see a wand pointing directly between his slowly focusing eyes.

"We can do this the easy or the hard way, what were you six incompetent morons planning to do with us, and don't lie I'll know." Charles Cordet was alarmed, this wasn't how it was meant to be, his head was ringing, and his ribs were giving him sharp stabbing pains every time he moved even slightly, and now he was being questioned by the very person he had come to capture.

"I don't understand," he said in French hoping that would end the conversation before it began, he was wrong.

"Don't lie you can understand English perfectly well, even though you really are French, now answer my question or I'll be forced to move you into a more comfortable position. Which I am sure you know will be quite painful."

"No don't touch me, I'll tell you. Nott and Zabini planned to capture as many of you as we could, and then we could join the Death Eaters as full members like Malfoy."

"So this was your own idea, you weren't under orders from anybody else?"

"No, we did this on our own."

"Thank you, Stupefy," Harry said knocking him out once more and to prevent anymore trouble he conjured up some ropes and tied the three unconscious bodies up. "How's he doing?" he asked Hermione who was still bent over the badly injured wannabe Death Eater.

"He's going to need professional help very soon, I don't think I have the skills to heal him," Hermione said her face showing her anxiety.

"You can only do your best Hermione. It's not your responsibility I am the one who put him in that condition, not you," Harry replied staring at the pale face of someone of his own age who had made a bad decision. His breathing was laboured, and Harry could see that if help didn't come soon he was going to die, which would make him a killer. To his surprise this didn't bother him as much as he thought it should do. He was after all defending himself and his friends.

"Harry the only person who put him in that condition was himself, nobody forced him to come in here and attack you," Philip said as he picked up the last watch on the floor. "I don't know you very well but from the stories I've heard you don't go looking for trouble it finds you."

"That's not the whole story I usually have the option to back out or quit, my trouble is that I am too stupid or cowardly to do so." Both Hermione and Philip snorted in disbelief at this statement, but before either of them could make a comment a series of pops announced the arrival of three aurors, and the return of Ron. To Harry's irritation the lead Auror was Dawlish, but he tried to control his rising anger that of all the Auror's working for the Ministry he was the one that had come, unable to contain himself he glared at him.

"Sorry Harry he was the senior Auror on duty when I reported to their office," Ron whispered to him.

"So Mr Potter what have you been up to this time. Weasley here claims you were all followed and attacked by six people, yet I see you and your friends haven't been injured in any way so who started this?" Dawlish asked puffing himself up importantly.

"They started it, and we finished it, they're Death Eater wannabe's. Which I am sure they'll confirm when you interrogate them. Oh and be careful of the two tennis balls in the office they're portkeys, so unless you want to be whisked of to be a prisoner for Voldemort to play with don't touch them," Harry said tersely annoyed even more when Dawlish shuddered at the name.

"You expect me to believe that the three of you overpowered six people without a scratch," he replied.

"Dawlish I don't like you. I haven't forgotten you attacking Professor McGonagall without warning or provocation. If it wasn't for the fact that she's a tough old bird you'd be facing murder charges. I don't care what you believe, but he needs urgent medical attention and if you don't get him some soon his death will be your problem not mine."

"Finlay take a look at him and get him to St Mungo's if needed," Dawlish said his eyes not leaving Harry even for a split second. "This isn't over Potter I am heading this investigation, and I'll make sure charges are pressed against all of you for at least excessive use of force, if not attempted murder." Harry put his hand up to forestall the eruption that was about come from Hermione and Ron.

"There's a lot that you don't know about me Dawlish, and I can say with certainty that you're lying. In fact my best estimate is that you're struggling to hold onto you're job, so unless you want to end up like your friend Umbridge my advice is to not say another word," Harry replied staring deep into the mans eyes, seeing the fear buried within them. Dawlish turned away his face red in anger and embarrassment at being humiliated by a mere boy. He said a few words with the remaining Auror, as the other one had already portkeyed to St Mungo's, and apparated away. The last Auror walked over to the three of them and Philip and asked them to write down their statements, and sign them when they were happy with what they had said.

While they did that he moved the three remaining assailants to a holding cell at the Ministry, and in a short while there was no sign of the fight, and only those in the know would realise that a display cabinet was missing. Philip Clutterbuck was allowed to keep his memories, as a squib, and he refused any payment for the damage claiming that he had always hated that cabinet anyway. Just as they were leaving Clare, the shop assistant, came back from the errand she had been sent on none the wiser of the previous hour's events.

For the next few days until the meeting on Saturday all three of them learned as much as they could about basic healing charms. The fight at the jewellers had shown them in the starkest manner possible how precarious their lives were, and the importance of being able to heal each other. Harry didn't want to solely rely on Hermione's skills, and if she was injured then he couldn't bear the thought of being unable to do anything. Even Ron concentrated hard when this was pointed out to him. Winky it turned out was the biggest help, and best source of healing spells, and by Friday night they all felt that apart from serious injuries they were more than competent in basic emergency care.

Arriving at Grimmauld place at noon by floo they were surprised by the reception. It had appeared the jewellery store fight had become common knowledge due to that morning's edition of the Daily Prophet. All four Death Eaters as the paper called them had already been tried, convicted and sent to Azkaban. Warrants for Zabini and Nott had been issued, and arrests were expected soon.

"Enough of all this chatter, everybody who said they would be here has arrived so let's start this meeting," Remus Lupin said sitting at the head of long kitchen table. "The first thing that must be decided is who is to head the Order of the Phoenix now?"

"Perhaps we should decide whether the Order still has a role to play," Mad Eye Moody added. "My own opinion is that it must, but with the death of Dumbledore many seated around here may have a different view." This statement heralded the start of many individual conversations, and for five minutes order was lost. Remus called for order and the room quietened once more, no mean feat as there were more than forty people in the room.

"It seems that there is some disagreement on this subject, perhaps the solution is that those who no longer want to remain as members should be allowed to leave the Order if they wish to," Remus suggested. This proposal was met with agreement with the result that the room cleared slightly when fourteen people left all making heartfelt apologies. The reasons they gave were numerous and varied, but the commonest excuses were without Dumbledore there was no point carrying on, and with the betrayal of the organisation by Snape they feared for their families and themselves. Harry felt it was better not to have people in the Order who were not totally committed to the destruction of Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

"Can I make a comment now that the less committed have left?" Harry asked Remus.

"By all means Harry."

"Just a minute he hasn't been inducted into the Order yet, and until he is he shouldn't be allowed to speak," interrupted a grey haired wizard who Harry had never met.

"That's the point I'm trying to raise, due to the betrayal of Snape none of us can be sure who to trust anymore. Therefore I think each of us should be made to sign an oath, which if broken will have dire consequences. Hermione has had experience in this, but the only question is what the oath should be, and of course the consequence," Harry answered as he saw Hermione give him a quizzical look.

"I'll not have a child tell me that I can't be trusted, and as for signing an oath, my long distinguished career of supporting the light should be good enough for anyone who knows who I am," the grey haired wizard retorted.

"That's the point sir, I've no idea who you are or what your history is, and nor do I care. What I do care about is the future, and for all I know you could be under the Imperius curse, or a victim of blackmail, or under pressure with threats on the lives of your family," Harry replied ignoring the child remark.

"I don't see why I or anybody else here who has worked for the Order for years should have to sign an oath at the instigation of someone who was born years after I joined the order."

"Would it help Siegfried if I asked you to sign the oath?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes, well, that's not the point," he stammered clearly caught off guard.

"If you have nothing to fear where's the harm in signing?" Harry asked.

"Of course I have nothing to fear, and I suppose if I have to I'll sign depending on what the oath is and the dire consequences. So young man what did you have in mind."

"Me, oh I haven't anything in mind, I am sure greater minds than mine can come up with something suitable," Harry said looking and winking at Hermione as he said this. His point made Harry let the meeting continue without further interruption. When he was questioned about what he Ron and Hermione were up to he said he wasn't prepared to say anything about it to anyone, except that it was vital, and he may in the future need their help, but he couldn't say anymore because he had no idea at this stage what would be required.

The meeting broke up after just an hour with very few decisions actually decided. Remus was to remain in charge for the moment, but only because no one else had volunteered, or had suggested anybody else. Once the majority of people had left Kingsley Shacklebolt caught Harry's eye, and he followed him into the library closing the door behind him.

"Harry the Prime Minister gave me this package to give to you with the promise that if you want anything else you only have to ask. You seem to have made a good impression on him."

"I don't know how I managed that, all I did was tell him a little about the magical world, and a little about me. Then he offered helped and I asked him for some information which I assume is in that package. You don't mind me using you to keep in contact with him. I want to avoid involving the Minister and the Ministry as much as possible?"

"Not at all Harry I have no idea what's in the package so have a quick look through it, and if you want to send a message back I'll be waiting in the kitchen." Shacklebolt then left the room leaving Harry to open the thick package. Glancing quickly at each sheet of paper he saw all the paperwork that a child produces from the day it is born. A birth certificate showing his mother's name, but not Tom's father that space had unknown written there instead. They were endless forms about him from the orphanage, but nothing new was revealed except to confirm that he was a difficult child who nobody really understood or liked. The only useful information that came out was the home address of Snape's parents in north Wales. Added to the bottom of this in someone's handwriting was a short note stating that their one and only child had not been seen for many years, due to a falling out of some sort eighteen years previously.

Leaving the library Harry returned to the kitchen and spotted Shacklebolt talking to Ron and Hermione by the fire, walking over he listened to the conversation they were having before interrupted.

"I was hoping we could get the passports sooner if we could get the Prime Minister's help, but if you think he won't help then I guess we'll have to do it the official way," Hermione said.

"I am sorry I can't help you but he had some trouble when one of his Ministers rushed some passports through for some dodgy characters, so he won't go near the whole thing," Shacklebolt replied.

"Mr Shacklebolt I've got a letter for you to take back. It's just a short note asking for more information, but I need your advice I have an address on Snape's parents what do you think I should do with it?" Harry asked.

"Harry please call me Kingsley, and give the address to the Ministry although they're probably already have it," he answered.

"I am not sure they do from what the report told me they've gone to a great deal of trouble to hide themselves, but I don't want to tell anyone where I got my information from."

"Then don't tell them, the Auror's are used to receiving information that way, and if it turns out to be useful the Ministry will owe you Harry, which is never a bad thing."

"Ok I'll do that, I don't suppose anything will come of it though as I think they're hiding from Snape, thanks for the advice." Kingsley then left leaving the three of them alone. Harry handed over the package for the other two to look over.

"I asked the Prime Minister for any information he could get on our friend Theodore Zale, if they go into the kind of detail that they dug up for Tom then it should be helpful. Unfortunately there is very little in all that paper that we don't already know, and the few snippets that are new don't help," Harry said as Ron and Hermione were glancing through the stack of papers.

"It doesn't look as though we'll be able to get to America for at least five or six weeks," Hermione said. "That'll give us a chance to hunt for the other Horcruxes, and wait for the information about this Zale character."

The weeks passed slowly for Harry trying to find clues for the other Horcruxes seemed a hopeless task. The more they looked the less they seemed to find. If it hadn't been for the two hours every day when he practised controlling his new magical power he felt he would have gone mad with frustration. Then one morning Hedwig brought a message from Hermione's parents saying that the passports had arrived, and in an instant Harry's frustration changed to one of excitement finally they could get moving. The lack of achievement since leaving Privet Drive had really begun to get to him, and every time he read or heard about a death or disappearance tightened the knot that had begun to grow in his stomach.

It took three more days to organise a flight across to Boston as all flights were fully booked, and ignoring the extra cost Harry bought three first class tickets. In the last week of October they travelled to America, with Hermione's parents the only other people who knew where they were going. Once they had settled in at a Marriott hotel they immediately sent off a message to Zale asking if he was interested in buying Merlin's broom the only one that muggles had ever been able to fly. This of course wasn't true, but they felt Zale would be unable to resist the temptation to look at it even if he didn't believe the flying claim.

The next day they explored the wizard portion of Boston, which was nowhere near Salem as it had been abandoned nearly two centuries before. After all the witch burnings, no real witch or wizard had been caught in those infamous trials, the locally wizard population decided it would be best to leave for the sake of the innocent muggles who were being accused of witchcraft. Heavy rain in the afternoon found them seeking shelter in the Boston Magical Library, and not being able to drag Hermione out. They spent the rest of the afternoon searching the shelves for anything of interest. It didn't take long for them to realise that most of the books were far too modern to help in their search for the remaining Horcruxes, so they changed their focus on possible combat and defence spells that were unknown in Europe.

It was a futile search though. It seems those sorts of spells flashed around the wizarding world, when it came to a person's security no spells were overlooked. They did have one success in a small pamphlet proclaiming the benefits of a tracing spell that fortunately could be placed in an artefact like the medallions that they had created. There was still space in them after the diverting spells which had already been placed in them. They took great care in writing down the detailed instructions, so that they could add the spell to the medallions later, and appararted back to their hotel in the hope that there was a message waiting for them. Good fortune was with them Zale must have replied instantly, he wanted to see them in San Francisco on the thirty-first of October in two days time.

"Do you think he chose that date for a reason?" Ron asked after he had read the short note for himself.

"Maybe, but I don't see that it matters," Harry replied.

"Harry did you sign the original letter with your full name?" Hermione asked.

"Yes of course, why?" Harry said

"Well according to the information we have about Zale, he's obsessed about the occult and magic. He also ran a software company which he sold for millions of dollars about five years ago, and since then he's been spending his money collecting all sorts of stuff related to those subjects. Perhaps he's heard about you and what happened all those years ago, and he thinks meeting you at Halloween would be a good omen."

"Well if he does he's a nutter. I mean what does he think will happen it's only Halloween," Harry said.

"It maybe to you Harry but dark wizards believe magic done on that day has special meaning and greater significance, have you never wondered why Voldemort tried to kill you on Halloween?"

"No in fact I've never given it a moments thought. I just thought he'd heard part of the prophecy and when Wormtail betrayed where my parents were he rushed out to kill us."

"Let's think this through in sequence. Dumbledore was looking for a divination teacher so it must have been before term started, let's says mid August. We must assume that he tells your parents, and Neville's and you all go into hiding straight away. Your parents then make Wormtail the secret keeper, and he's keen to be it, so he must already be working for Riddle and he rushes off to tell him. Why does he wait nearly two to three months to come and kill you. He choose Halloween for a reason, because he thought it would be more significant or benefit him in some way," Hermione said her face frowning in thought.

"As usually Hermione you're probably right but I still don't see the reason he wants to see us on Halloween, after all he didn't know we were coming until yesterday, but we'll be on our guard just in case," Harry said.

"Well we better see if we can get a flight to San Francisco as soon as we can, and we'll need to find a broom when we get there, because I don't fancy explaining why we are carrying one to airport security," Ron said.

It turned out that the next available flight took off the following morning at six o'clock. Not having recovered from the jet lag across the Atlantic this presented little problem, although Ron still complained about having to get up at three o'clock to catch a flight at six. He did say that he enjoyed travelling first class though. They landed in thick fog so the wonderful view of the harbour was hidden from them much to Hermione's displeasure. It was a quick taxi ride to the bay area, where they discovered the local wizard area, and without fuss an old second hand broom was purchased. In Harry's view it was a cheek to actually sell it never mind charge him twenty galleons for it.

Grabbing another taxi they dumped the broom and their luggage at a cheap hotel hoping to stay out of sight, and after a quick meal made their way to where Zale lived to reconnoitre his house and the area. Getting so close to their goal was making Harry anxious but he wanted to know as much as possible before the meeting tomorrow. Dropped off two streets away from their target they walked along a quiet suburban road. All the houses on this road were huge mansions surrounded by high fences and gates manned by security guards and cameras. Paranoia seemed to be the norm here, and by the time they had walked a couple of hundred yards all of them were beginning to feel exposed. It seemed in this part of San Francisco nobody walked anywhere and those that did would be viewed with suspicion.

"With all these cameras he's going to know we've been spying on him, unless the police arrest us for loitering first," Harry said under a large tree between two houses. He had stopped walking as he wanted to talk in what he hoped was a blind spot.

"I can wipe out everything the cameras record, and if need be I can attempt to oblivate anybody who gets in our way," Hermione replied as she hide her wand up her sleeve.

"Hermione you can't just go around and oblivate people's memories, that's a serious piece of magic, even for you!" Harry said astounded at the calm manner she had said it.

"Firstly Harry I am not just going around oblivating anyone's memories, and secondly I've studied every book I can find on the subject and practised all the exercises in them until I got them right perfectly. We're probably doing the most important task in the wizarding world, and one or two people's memories are worth the price in my opinion," Hermione said in a tone of voice that was not to be argued with.

"Fine, fine I trust you Hermione if you say you can do it I know you can. Do we risk walking pass the house or not?" he asked.

"We walk past it. If we're seen we'll just say we were checking where we had to come for our meeting tomorrow. In fact this tree would be a good place for us to apparate to tomorrow evening," Ron replied. The other two nodded in agreement and trying to walk as though they belonged there, they sauntered towards Zale's house. His house was one of the largest of all the very large properties on the street, and razor wire topped the nine foot high wall that ringed his estate. Zale it seemed was very paranoid about his safety. Who he was trying to protect himself from was a bit of a mystery, as even Crabbe and Goyle could bypass all Zale's security measures, and none of them could detect any wizard protections such as anti-apparation wards. Not wanting to hang around and make themselves noticed they found another quiet spot and apparated back to the hotel.

The next day passed agonisingly slowly for all three of them, and even though Halloween was a major event in the wizarding world Harry could never separate it from the anniversary of his parent's death, and all the consequences since. His emotions were always a mixture of pride at their unselfish sacrifice on his behalf, and a great sense of sadness that he had never got to know them. Apparating back to the tree just before seven o'clock they walked up to Zale's front gate carrying the beaten up old broom in the open because tonight of all nights no-one was going to make a comment about it.

The guard was expecting them, and even if he was surprised by the lack of a car he let them walk up to the main house unescorted telling them that Mr Zale would be waiting for them by the front door. They walked up to the house in silence all of them were nervous but none of them wanted to reveal their nerves to the others by talking, as they approached the house a figure was silhouetted against the light from an opened door way, either the door was larger than normal or Theodore Zale was a short and tubby man. His hair was receding rapidly and despite the best efforts of what must have been a very expensive suit he looked crumpled and dishevelled. Despite his looks Harry reminded himself he had managed to make millions so he must be fairly smart, and shouldn't be underestimated.

"Welcome to my house, it's always a pleasure to welcome wizards and witches, especially three such notable ones," Zale said in a surprising deep and booming voice.

"Do you get to meet many wizards?" Hermione asked as they entered through a standard door.

"One or two, but not as many as I would like your whole world within a world fascinates me. I dedicate a lot of my time to learning as much about it as I can. Is that Merlin's broom then?" he asked looking at Harry's left hand.

"Yes, but I am afraid it's very tatty, and it doesn't fly anything like a modern broom," replied Harry.

"Beggars can't be choosers if this is the only broom that a muggle like me can ride then this is the best broom in the world as far as I am concerned. I can't wait to try it."

"Do you have somewhere a little more suitable and private to try it out?" Hermione asked.

"Yes of course I do dear, follow me," he lead them down a spiral staircase which ended in front of a large safe door. When he opened it a large hallway with display cabinets all along the walls was revealed. The room was huge and must have covered half the floor plan of the house above them. Zale had continued to march on down the hall oblivious to his three guests, who had started to look at all the objects on display. Most of what they saw meant little to them, but the odd item they recognised ranged from magical text books to shrunken heads and right back to cauldrons. Zale had finally realised that they weren't following him and had turned around to wait for them to catch up.

"I am sorry I assumed you wouldn't be interested in my small collection, please take your time I rarely let anyone in here, most of my friends think I am a little nuts about collecting magical items when they don't believe it exists."

"Hermione, Harry come and have a look at this!" exclaimed an excited Ron. Looking at where Ron's finger was pointing Harry saw it their search was over the locket was here right in front of them. It was unmistakable the correct one he had dreamed of finding it almost every night for weeks now, and without asking Zale he slide the glass door open wanting to hold it. Dumbledore was dead because of this.

"Hey what do you think your doing?" yelled Zale as he trotted over, but he really wasn't built for running.

"I am taking a closer look at something that was stolen from me Mr Zale," Harry replied glaring at him.

"Oh no you don't I paid for that fair and square it belongs to me, don't you dare touch it," his face turning bright red in his sudden anger and exertions.

"You're in possession of stolen goods Mr Zale, and a wizarding jail is no picnic especially for a muggle, trust me," Hermione retorted.

"What are you going to do, if we just take it, there's nothing you can do to stop us," Ron uttered in a low threatening tone.

"I am sure we can come to an agreement Mr Zale this locket is vital to the safety of the wizarding and muggle world," Harry added as he reached for the locket. He found it difficult to actual touch it his scar began to ache and the pain got worse the closer his fingers got to it Willing the pain to go away he grabbed at the locket holding it firmly in his hand. He knew without doubt that a portion of Voldemort's soul was trapped inside it, three down four to go he thought.

"You alright Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yea never felt better I can sense him in here, we've got him," he said with a smile holding the locket out to Ron, who took it.

"I can't feel a thing, although it does seem a bit cold."

"I expect it's your connection with him Harry, this could come in handy for identifying the other horcruxes," Hermione said as she too held the locket with no ill effects, before passing it back to Harry who placed it inside his jacket.

"Just a minute what's going on, and what the hell's a horcrux?" Theodore Zale demanded having recovered from Ron's implied threat. Things had suddenly slipped from his grasp and he didn't like it, since making his millions he thought that everybody else should do his biding, as he had the power and wealth.

"I gather that you've been told that Merlin imprisoned a dark wizard in the locket, that's not quite the truth," Harry said looking at Hermione as he said this. She gave him a nod back as they communicated without speaking as only old friends can. Harry then told the story of Voldemort and the task that the three of them had undertaken. The expression on Zale's face showed that he was shocked to the core, and the wizarding world that he was so fascinated in was indeed inhabited by real evil wizards. A fact that he had never grasped as real until now.

"So I hope you understand that the locket and the other items Harry's mentioned must be found and destroyed. The question of your ownership is irrelevant, especially at how low a price you paid for it," Hermione stated.

"In fact by taking this away with us we've probably saved your life, because if Lord Voldemort decides to look for this piece of his soul he'd kill you without thinking," added Ron.

"I understand, in fact you better check everything in this room just in case I've bought one of the other unknown artefacts," a pale Zale replied. For the next hour Harry went through every single item in the room and found nothing, he hadn't expected anything else, but it was disappointing all the same.

"Are you sure you don't have anything else, or perhaps you've heard about a cup in your search for magical items?" Harry asked Zale.

"No I am sorry, the only cup I've heard about wasn't magical. It was claimed to be the Holy Grail, I assume you've heard of it. It came up for auction a couple of years ago, and I nearly got it but when I heard who I was biding against I withdrew."

"Did you get a look at it?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"No but the seller sent a photograph of it, I've got a copy of it upstairs somewhere, but before we go and get it what about Merlin's broom, you still have to give me instructions on how to fly it."

"It's not Merlin's broom, and you can't fly it," Harry replied pityingly. How someone could be so gullible and at the same time so successful escaped him.

"Oh," was all that he said, as he began the walk back upstairs. Harry left the old broom leaning against one of the cabinets and followed him out. It took Zale a few minutes of searching through a number of filing cabinets before he pulled out a large photo, it didn't take Harry long to realise that they had struck pay dirt. He felt his heart hammering against his chest as his excitement took over. They were on the trail of another Horcrux right after finding the first one.

"Unbelievable, this is Hufflepuff's cup," Harry said breathlessly passing the photo for Ron and Hermione to look at. "Theodore you must tell us who outbid you for it."

"Look you must believe me I could have outbid him, but when I discovered his identity I stopped. He's a man to fear, and not one to cross. Keep away from him," he replied sweat shining on his forehead.

"We want to know who he is and where he lives," Harry said.

"No I won't tell you, he's a dangerous man he kills people at the drop of a hat. He'll kill me for telling you, and then he'll kill you to."

"He won't kill you if he doesn't know who told us about him, and we can take care of ourselves."

"No I'm sorry if half the stories I've heard about him are true then even knowing his name is enough to get a contract out on all of you."

"So he's a criminal of some sort is he?" Hermione asked realising that Harry was about to use Legilimency on Zale, and was trying to help him by distracting Zale, and keeping his thought's on the identity of this mystery person.

"I never said that and don't think you can trick me into revealing his name or where he lives. I'm not stupid."

"I wouldn't dream of calling you stupid anybody who can make the sort of money you have must have something going for him, so he lives in America then, is that why your so afraid of him," she continued probing watching Harry's reactions as she did so.

"I am not saying another word and you can't make me, I've heard all about you three and you wouldn't use torture. That's the only thing that would make me talk," Zale replied as firmly as he could with sweat dripping from his forehead now.

"That's ok Theodore we'll manage without your help. It's time we left you in peace. Hermione I think it's best you oblivate him it'll be safer all round," Harry said having got all the information he needed.

"Oblivate, what's that mean," then the meaning of the word hit him, "no don't that," but Hermione's wand was out the spell already cast, and all memory of their visit was wiped away in a blink of an eye. Standing there stunned for a few minutes Zale never saw the two wizards and a witch quickly leave his house, and walk briskly to the gate house where the security guard also had a sudden lapse of memory. The video tapes for that evening were erased.

Once they were all back in their hotel room a few moments later the three of them settled down into the uncomfortable chairs that had been added to the room as an after thought.

"So did you get the name of our next target and an address?" Ron asked unable to wait for Harry to volunteer the information. He'd tried that approach before and it never worked.

"How do you two feel about a romantic holiday to Italy?" he asked them grinning at Ron's blushing.

"Oh is it Rome I've always wanted to go there," when Harry shook his head Hermione continued. "Florence is suppose to be beautiful is it there?" Harry still smiling at his friend's enthusiasm shook his head again.

"For Pete's sake tell her before her head explodes," Ron said trying not to laugh at his girlfriend's antics.

"Capri, that's an island a few miles from Naples," Harry replied. Hermione let out a screech at this news, and seemed so excited about going to Capri that she was incoherent for a minute.

"Capri I can't believe we have to go there. I've always wanted to go there. In fact I hoped I could go there on my honeymoon one day." she went bright red as she said this and was quickly followed by Ron when he realised what she had said. "So what do we have to do to retrieve the next horcrux?" she asked barely regaining her composure.

"There's a man there named Roberto Santangelo who believes that he has in his possession the Holy Grail. It is in fact the cup we are looking for. Santangelo is old and poorly and he believes that drinking out of the cup will give him eternal life," Harry said.

"Oh gawd not another nutter wanting to become immortal," Ron said shaking his head.

"The trouble is Ron he may be right, he hasn't got the Holy Grail, but Helga Hufflepuff was a gifted healer, and the legends about the cup say that it has great healing powers. In fact I expect the legends about both cups have become confused over the years" stated a thoughtful Hermione.

"That's neither here nor there we need to get it so we can destroy it. How we do that maybe more problematical. I expect you noticed that Zale was scared of this Santangelo character," Harry said grimly.

"Yes Harry I think we got that impression," Ron replied sarcastically.

"Why Harry?" Hermione added.

"Well according to Mr Zale this bloke is the head of the Mafia, not just in Italy but across the world, and he has been for decades. There have been many plots to kill him over the years, and all have failed with gruesome consequences, he does not forgive."

"Do you think he might be a wizard Harry?" Hermione suggested.

"I think there's a strong possibility that he might be. It's time to go home and find out who, and what we'll be dealing with once we go to Capri.


	6. A Spy's Tail

**I don't own Harry potter or any of the known characters**

**A Spy's Tail**

The trip home was uneventful, apart from the fact that there were no first class tickets available, and Ron complained about the lack of room most of the way home. That was until Harry pointed out that he was beginning to sound like Draco Malfoy. Not wanting to be searched by customs, and maybe having to ask awkward questions about the locket they went through passport control collected their luggage, and apparated back to Godric's Hollow to be greeted by an ecstatic Dobby.

It took a number of days before any of them got over the jet lag, and during that time they talked about the best way to destroy the locket safely, but in the end they all decided to leave it in Harry's vault at Gringotts for another time. Harry sent a letter to the Prime Minister asking for information about Roberto Santangelo, and thanking him for his previous efforts which had been most helpful.

Harry found that he was waiting again, when all he really wanted to do was rush off to Capri, but he kept telling himself he had learned his lesson which was to know as much as he could before hand, and then to plan carefully. All the same it wasn't easy to wait on others, sure he could help Hermione research for the missing Horcruxes but to Harry it was like looking for a needle in a haystack. There was always the possibility that Tom Riddle had never actually made six Horcruxes and there was only five and they were searching for a nonexistent phantom. That thought depressed him so much that he had to fly his broom for an hour to regain some of his humour.

"Did you have a good time Harry?" Hermione asked as he returned soaking wet from the light drizzle, and sweat from his exertions.

"I guess so but I'm just frustrated with this mystery horcrux we can read all the books in the world, but I don't think it would help, we have no idea what we're looking for."

"Go and get changed Harry, and then all three of us can discuss what we should do," she replied wearily closing another book. Thirty minutes later they were all sat around a blazing log fire staring into the flames feeling comfortable in each others presence. It was like being back in the Gryffindor common room.

"I miss it you know, all those evenings we sat around the fire chatting away about everything, whether it was important or not. Still at least we don't have Fred and George setting of explosions, and being sick behind us," Hermione eventually said resting her head on Ron's shoulder.

"Oh they're alright in small doses, and with all that's going on we all need a laugh occasionally," Ron replied as he pulled Hermione closer towards him with his arm.

"A world without humour, I suppose that's what this is all about, making sure that we can always have a laugh. What do you two think, is it an artefact relating to Gryffindor or Ravenclaw?" Harry asked wistfully as he saw his best friends cuddling each other on the sofa.

"My best guess would be something of Ravenclaw's I can't believe that something of Godric Gryffindor would hold any specially meaning for him, he hates and despises everything that he stood for," Ron stated.

"And don't forget as the heir of Slytherin he would feel obligated not to have anything to do with something from Gryffindor, something of Ravenclaw's though would be fine he values intelligence and learning," Hermione added.

"Ok I agree with you both, now we need to narrow the search down a bit what was she most famous for?" Harry asked.

"That's the problem she was brilliant at everything she tried, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, ancient Runes she could do them all. A large percentage of the spells we use today were discovered by her, and nearly all the potions that we make today were begun by her. Others have only refined, and improved them since. I could go on and on about her achievements, but I think all that would do would be to send Ron to sleep," she said smiling at him.

"I'm sorry did you say something, I was nodding off there for a moment," Ron replied digging his fingers into Hermione's kidneys causing her to squeal, and leap up from the sofa.

"Now, if you children have finished playing how are we going to proceed in finding the next Horcrux?" Harry asked, glad that his two best friends had moved from sniping at each other to gentle teasing, it was a lot easier to live with.

"The way I see it," Ron said, "is not what Ravenclaw is famous for but what Riddle believes is her greatest achievement, and that would be something that would benefit him in some way."

"Of course what is Riddle most interested in?" Hermione said.

"Power and immortality," Harry said before she could answer her own question. "We need to find what advances she made in those fields and if there was any artefacts that helped her."

"Great we have something to go on. I'll start researching along those lines tomorrow morning, but I'm not sure we should ignore the Gryffindor side altogether. We know that the sword he left behind isn't a horcrux, so he may have done something of note after he gave up the warrior life," Hermione said with a glint in her eyes at the prospect of a project to get her teeth into.

"The little I know about Godric Gryffindor is that fed up with constantly fighting, he decided to teach instead, so he could find peace and help create a better world instead of being a part of chaos and mayhem," stated Ron much to Harry's and Hermione's surprise.

"Where did you find this out?" she asked.

"Hogwarts a History of course," he replied.

"When did you read that?"

"Oh I haven't read it all, just the first few chapters."

"After all these years you've started to read it."

"Well I wanted to be able to say I'd read it after all the times you've quoted it at us, and recommended that we read it, but it was so dull I'd rather have you nag me for the rest of my life instead of finishing it," Hermione sat there too stunned to say any more.

"I suggest you two lovebirds toddle off to bed together, and we can start afresh tomorrow," Harry said. The pair of them blushed at what Harry had said and before they could reply Harry continued. "I am not stupid, I know you've been sneaking off in the middle of the night, Ron and coming back before dawn, and I want to thank you for thinking of my feelings. The trouble is I'm a light sleeper, and you're about as quiet as an elephant whose sniffed a pound of pepper while standing on broken glass, and I could do without being woken up twice a night. I had a word with Dobby earlier and he's moved your stuff into Hermione's room."

"Are you sure you're happy with this Harry, it is your house?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sure."

"Thanks mate," Ron said as they all got up to go to bed.

Harry was the first up the next day so he had a leisurely breakfast in the kitchen as he always did. Despite Dobby's best efforts in moving him to the dining room where he thought he should be. His argument that he was Dobby's friend, and therefore wanted to eat in the kitchen with him never seemed to cut much ice, but he had a stubborn streak just as wide as Dobby's and Winky's, and he vowed to himself that he would always eat breakfast there.

It was nearly an hour after he had finished his breakfast that an uncomfortable looking Ron and Hermione came into the kitchen to find Harry idly flicking through an old copy of Quiditch weekly. He could tell that they weren't sure what to say, and the devil in him wasn't going to make it easy on them, so he grunted indifferently and waited for them to make the first move.

"Good morning Harry, has the post arrived yet?" Hermione eventually asked.

"No not yet," he said turning over another page.

"Oh right," and she tailed of unsure of what sort of mood Harry was in.

"Are we too late for any breakfast?" asked Ron as he glanced around a spotless kitchen without any sign of prepared food in it. The worried look on Ron's face nearly made Harry burst out laughing, but he contained himself and shook his magazine to disguise the short cough he was forced to make.

"I don't know Dobby and Winky were here earlier, but I expect they've gone of to do something else. Unless of course they've decided to take the day off. I had to tick them off this morning because they keep pretending to forget that part of our contract." Horror was now spread across his friend's face as he had grown to love the food that the elves made.

"Well they deserve to have the day off it won't hurt us to make our own breakfast, will it Ron," Hermione said.

"I suppose not," Ron said although his expression clearly showed the opposite.

"I am not sure that's a good idea Hermione. Winky caught me looking through one of the cupboards the other day, and let's just say that she was not best pleased."

"I'm staving though, and I can't last till lunch, and what if they've taken the day off and there is no lunch," Ron wailed.

"Well perhaps tomorrow you'd better get up a little earlier," Harry replied and there was a heavy silence hanging over the kitchen as both his friends turned a light shade of pink. Harry wondered how long he could keep this up before he would have to put them out of their misery.

"In that case I better get started on that research," Hermione said even though Harry knew it was her favourite meal of the day.

"I'll tell you what have a look in the dining room first. I've noticed that there's usually a bowl of fruit on the table in there," Harry finally said relenting. Ron didn't look all that pleased at just fruit for breakfast, but he was the first out the door and nearly broke into a run down the corridor. With Hermione close behind Harry found himself alone in the kitchen grinning to himself, and he waited for the reaction that he knew was coming.

"HARRY POTTER you are a bloody marvellous git," Harry heard Ron yell from the dining room. A few moments later Hermione re-entered the kitchen walked up to Harry and not saying a word gave him one of the biggest hugs he had ever received from her. Then she returned to the dining room. Smiling Harry began to read the Quiditch magazine again until a few minutes later a pop indicated that both the house elves had returned from the dining room, where they had been waiting on Harry's instructions to serve his friends a luxury breakfast.

"Are they enjoying their meal?" he asked Dobby.

"Yes they are indeed, especially master Wheezy," Dobby replied smiling as much as Harry. It was at that moment that several owls suddenly swooped into the kitchen dropping various letters and packages onto the table Harry was sitting at before flying out again. He quickly sorted through them putting the copy of the Daily Prophet aside for Hermione, with the current copy of Quidditch Weekly for Ron. The rest seemed to be from Gringotts sending him various statements of his accounts, and asking him to sign deeds for two more properties that had been purchased on his behalf. Signing them he was not surprised when Hedwig flew in holding out her leg for him to attach his replies to. Giving her an owl treat from his pocket and a little attention she flew back out to deliver the letters.

It was the last package that held Harry's attention the most, he had come to recognise Kingsley's writing, and this must be the information he was waiting for, and what a lot of it there was. Deciding not to open it in the kitchen he walked down to his father's study. His study now he corrected himself. Slitting open the letter with a miniature replica of Godric Gryffindor's sword, serving as a letter opener, he quickly saw that the Prime Minister had not disappointed, it was going to take hours to read it all.

For over an hour Harry ploughed through all the reports on Roberto Santangelo putting aside many that didn't seem relevant to his quest, but a clear picture was emerging of a very ruthless powerful mafia lord. One of the longest reports that he put aside was a list of those he was suspected of having killed, and why. Nothing had ever been proved and never would be. There was very little evidence apart from the fact that these people were known to have crossed him, or got in his way and then they had suddenly died or disappeared in all manner of ways.

A number of facts emerged that hinted he may well be a wizard. He's extreme age for one. The muggle report suggested that he was in fact two people the second person taking over on the first's death, but keeping his name and therefore all his power. Another fact was that the few witnesses to have ever made a report on him spoke of his ability to make people talk, and know when they were lying, others spoke of memory lapses and great pain being inflicted without any physical means of doing it.

"There you are Harry; we wanted to thank you for what can only be described as the best breakfast of our lives," Hermione said as she came into the office with Ron.

"Yea thanks Harry nice wind up too," Ron added.

"The candles and silver seemed a little excessive though," said Hermione.

"That was all Dobby, I told him to go all out, and when you tell him something like that there's no holding him back. I am glad you enjoyed it. I wanted to give you both a little something for always being there for me," Harry smiled back at them.

"So what are all these papers you're reading about?" she asked.

"Information on our next target, and from reading just a fraction of this it's not going to be easy. In fact I think we're going to need help," Harry answered handing over a stack of papers to Hermione to read. For the rest of the morning the three of them went through it all and by lunch time, announced by Winky, they had come to the conclusion that Santangelo was nearly as bad as Voldemort.

"We need to find out if he really is a wizard, and just how powerful he is," stated Hermione.

"If he is a wizard, and he has other wizards working for him then there is no way we can get the cup without help, and who do we ask to get it," Ron said biting his bottom lip, a habit that he had unconsciously picked up from Hermione.

"If we ask the Ministry there will be all sorts of complication with Santangelo being a foreign national living in a foreign land, and you can bet your last Knut that all the local politicians will be in his pocket one way or another," Harry said.

"So that leaves the Order of the Phoenix, and we need to persuade them that this is important enough without actual telling them anything," Hermione finished. They ate in silence pondering how to persuade the adults in the Order to go to Capri and steal a cup from an old man. Put like that it seemed a hopeless cause.

"We have two options we lie about the importance of the cup, making up some story about how it's going to destroy Riddle, which is not too far from the truth, but making no mention of the Horcruxes. The trouble with this though is answering all the questions on how it's going to kill him, so the lie is going to have to be rock solid. The second option is we're going to have to tell one or two of the Order members the whole truth, so that they can persuade the others of the importance of the cup without them knowing all the facts," Hermione said breaking the silence.

"There is a third option we do both. We tell Remus and Tonks, and maybe Madeye as well everything we know, and along with them we concoct a story that won't be tested quite so hard as one that we've made up on our own," Harry replied.

"I agree Harry, but don't include Madeye. I believe he would go without any proof," Ron said. "I'd like to send him out there to reconnoitre Santangelo's place before we arrive. If he was captured he wouldn't be able to give anything away, and he's become so paranoid over the years he would understand the reason for us not telling him." Harry was surprised at how ruthless he sounded. Madeye it seemed was just another chess piece to Ron.

"Ok I'll invite Tonks and Remus over it's time I showed them the old homestead now that Dobby and Winky have done such a wonderful job in restoring it," he said as Winky placed a tray of tea on the table. She blushed at the praise, and scampered off back to the kitchen. "One day she'll accept praise without being embarrassed by it."

"What like you Harry," Ron said laughing.

"I've never met anyone as bad as you for taking praise when it's due," added Hermione laughing at his indignant look.

Remus and Tonks arrived that evening after Harry had had to apparate them both in for the first time and showing them Ginny's note. Having done it once the wards would accept them without any problems the next time they came. All of them took the grand tour, and Harry was surprised to learn that Remus had never been to Godric Hollow before. The mistrust over him being a werewolf must have run deep. There were raised eyebrows at Hermione's and Ron's sleeping arrangements, but neither made any comments much to their relief, and they ended up in front of the fire in the sitting room as they had the night before.

For a couple of hours they told the whole story to Remus and Tonks each of them taking turns to tell and answer the many questions that came up. The tale of the chamber of secrets, and the diary sidetracked them for awhile, and when Tonks started to heap praise on Harry he struggled to accept it, much to Ron and Hermione's amusement.

"Really Harry if I wasn't already taken I'd snap you up like a shot."

"So you'd add cradle snatching alongside grave digging would you," Remus retorted.

"You're not that old Mr Wolf," she replied with a little growl. "Is he Harry?"

"Don't look at me. Remus is old enough to be my father, fortunately old woman you're much closer to his age," Harry retorted and received a cushion thrown at him for his cheek. The conversation continued in this vein for sometime, all of them enjoying each others company, relaxed in the knowledge of true friendship and trust ignoring the troubles of the outside world. That was until an alarm sounded that Harry had no idea existed. With their wands drawn they raced off to the source of the noise with the normally clumsy Tonks sure footedly leading the way, her Auror training taking over.

The alarm seemed to be coming from the library, and the noise got louder and louder as they raced along the corridor. Tonks skidded to a halt outside the closed door with Harry right behind her. Remus grabbed his shoulder and tried to pull him away from the door and push him behind him, but Harry was no longer a small boy, and he shrugged of the hand and glared at Remus who gave way with good grace.

"Right after three I'll blast the door open, and I'll go to the right. The next person in will go to the left and so on, one word of advice keep moving, if there's a fight stay away from the door way. It always attracts spells and curses." This was a Tonks that Harry had never seen cool calm and completely in control.

"One, two, three," the door handle was blasted out, and the door swung violently open followed by Tonks and Harry. Hitting the floor in a forward roll he leaped up onto his feet again his wand and eyes scanning the whole room in a second, and what he saw made him stand still in shock and surprise. That was until Ron crashed into the back of him throwing him to the floor. Picking himself up of the floor again Harry ignored Ron's apologies and looked over at the source of his surprise.

Floating in mid air and rotating slowly was a scruffy looking rat with a silver paw. It was immobile but even at that distance Harry could see that it was terrified. He felt anger like he had never felt before erupt from his very soul. This rat was the cause of everything. The betrayal and death of his parents. He killed Cedric and bought Voldemort back to full power, framed Sirius and much more besides. He had let him go before, this time he would kill him and damn the consequences. The rage was so powerful that he barely heard Hermione and Ron screaming at him to stop. All around the library books were flying off the shelves propelled by his accidental magic, and if one of the books hadn't slapped him in the face he may never have been distracted long enough to hear his closest friends.

"Harry, Harry stop it you'll hurt us all, get control of your magic please," Hermione screamed in his right ear, ducking as another book flew over her head. The fear in Hermione's eyes registered in Harry's brain and he took a deep breath, while trying to concentrate on his Occlumency skills, and bit by bit he calmed down. The books fell to the floor. Someone had switched off the alarm Harry noticed as he opened his eyes that he had closed to help calm himself. It was not quiet though as Tonks and Remus were screaming at each other. Remus his wand in his hand was trying to push Tonks aside trying to get at the rat.

"Move aside Tonks I am going to kill that bloody rat," Remus yelled. Harry had never seen his old professor so angry, except when he was a werewolf. His eyes flashed with the madness of the werewolf within him.

"I will not let the man I love kill in cold blood," Tonks shouted back, "and we need information from him, after that the Ministry can send him through the Veil for all I care." Remus though was not listening and continued to struggle with the smaller women but without success. Her metamorphing abilities gave her a strength that her slight frame hid. Harry went over and put a hand on Remus's shoulder and stared into his eyes sending calming thoughts across to him. It took a while but finally peace reigned in the library again. The place was a wreck and books lay everywhere, all the chairs and tables were overturned and several of the shelves had collapsed.

"Good thing this is your library Harry, if you'd done this at Hogwarts I reckon old Pince would have flayed you alive," Ron said while vigorously rubbing his thigh where a particular heavy book had hit him. The remark broke the tense atmosphere, and all of them laughed at the thought of Pince's reaction to the mess they were standing in. Two small pops interrupted their laughter, and all of them swung round to face the possible new threat. Their movements caused two frightened house elves to squeak in fear and drop to the floor.

"I'm sorry Dobby, Winky get up off the floor we're all a little jumpy after that alarm," Harry said breathing a sigh of relief when he realised there was nothing to worry about.

"I did not mean to scare you Master Harry, but we came to check on our intruder trap that we set up when we first started working here. We want this house to be a safe place for my great friend Harry Potter and his friends to stay in. I am sorry that we only caught a smelly old rat," Dobby replied and was just starting to bow againwhen he remembered his instructions and stopped.

"I wish you'd told me about the trap it would have saved a lot of bother Dobby, and that is no ordinary rat." He walked right up to Wormtail and stared into his terrified eyes. "I suggest you change back into your other rat like form, because if I have to do it, it may cause more pain than is necessary, as I've never done it before."

"He can't change back Harry sir he is trapped in a stasis trap. I will have to release him first," Dobby said.

"Wait don't do it yet we must make sure there is no chance that he can escape again,"

"If it's any help Harry the next full moon is over two weeks away," Remus said with a feral grimaces.

"I'll cast an anti apparation ward, just in case he can get around the house wards," Tonks added.

"There is no need for you great wizards to worry if the nasty rat escapes. He will be trapped again and hung in stasis once more. This will happen to any being who has not been invited here," Winky stated firmly. Having been roundly ticked off by the tiny elf they waited while both of them removed Wormtail from the spell. The rat hit the floor, and he changed back into his human form. Within seconds he was bound up tight and unable to move, some of the terror had left his eyes when he realised that he wasn't going to be killed on the spot. Harry picked up one of the fallen chairs carried it over to where Wormtail was bound, and sat on it in front of him, for several minutes Harry just stared at him without saying a word. Tonks meanwhile motioned everybody else to remain quiet while Harry sat there.

"So Peter tell me why you've broken into my home and how?"

"I needed to speak with you Harry," he said in a low whisper. "My animagus form lets me bypass the Fidelius charm so long as I've been here before."

"Don't you dare call him Harry you don't have the right," yelled a Hermione as angry as Harry had ever seen her.

"You needed to speak with me, and what would you have to say that would interest me?"

"I need to repay my debt to you for saving my life."

"And just how are you going to do that?"

"I want to give you information on what my master and his supporters are up to." Harry was finding it very difficult to control himself, being in the same room as this creature was hard enough, but talking to him was a greater strain, and it was taking all his Occlumency skills to remain calm.

"Why should I believe anything you have to say?" he continued with gritted teeth.

"Use any means you want to see if I'm telling the truth, my life is over I've slowly come to accept that, and all I can do now is put what little time I have left to good use. Mr Potter whatever you want I'll do," he said finally looking Harry in the eyes. Unless Wormtail was skilled at Occlumency Harry believed he was telling the truth, but he wasn't prepared to accept that just yet.

"So tell us all what you've been doing since you brought Voldemort back to life."

"Nothing, since that day I've been ignored by my master, he knows that I only went back to him through fear so I am not to be trusted. He has me looking after Snape's house when he wasn't there, but that slimy bastard treats me I'm a piece of filth," this was the first sigh of real emotion, apart from terror, that Wormtail had shown.

"Can you tell us where Snape's house is?" Harry asked.

"No, and I don't know who the secret keeper is." Remus suddenly stood up and left the room, he could stand it no more.

"Well what can you tell us, or should I kill you now?"

"The dementors are all dying, and the Dark Lord is furious about it," he said ignoring the death threat.

"Why are they dying off?" Hermione was unable to contain herself.

"I don't know but their offspring can't, or won't listen to him and they're unable to perform the kiss." Biting her bottom lip she leapt out of the chair that she had been sitting in and began to search the shelves in the library that still held books. Harry stared into Wormtail eyes, and came to the conclusion that he believed he was telling the truth.

"Have you seen them die yourself?"

"No I am virtually a prisoner in Snape's house, the only reason I am here is because I know he'll be gone for the next three days."

"Why?"

"He's on some important mission, or so he says. He's probably getting his warts removed, the stuck up little toss pot. If I can help you get him I will."

"Let me get this clear you're happy to become our spy, even though you have limited access to Voldemort, and you're happy for me to tell you to risk your life if I want."

"Yes, I'll say it again my life is over, let me try to use what's left to a good purpose."

"Right I'm going to have to discuss this with my friends, Dobby." The little Elf popped into the room at the mention of his name. "I want you to keep an eye on this rat, and make sure he doesn't move, any request he may make you are to refuse, is that clear."

"Yes Harry sir, Dobby will also start to tidy up the room."

"Thank you Dobby we'll all be in the sitting room, you too Hermione," he added when it looked as though she was going to stay searching for what ever it was she was looking for. Returning to the sitting room where there had been having such a great time only moments before they found Remus staring into the fire his anger still visible.

"How could you stand to stay in the same room as that creature Harry? He made my blood boil just to hear his voice."

"I rather thought I made my feelings known Remus. How's your leg Ron I saw you rubbing it earlier?"

"Oh it's ok I've been hit harder by a bludger. It'll be a good bruise though."

"I'll fix that later," Hermione said raising her eyebrows at Ron making him blush. No one else noticed though as they all settled back into their chairs. They all waited for Harry to start the discussion, but he was too busy trying to get his thoughts in order. They needed a spy desperately, but couldn't it be anybody but that rat. He'd chose Snape before him, despite their personal history and the murder of Dumbledore, Wormtail though had started all this. The hunt for the remaining Horcruxes would be so much easier if Voldemort wasn't breathing down their necks. It was Tonks who broke the silence, but on a different subject.

"As I'm the only qualified Auror here I better be the one to tell you lot what was wrong with our entry into the library. Remus my darling you followed me perfectly into the room, and then stood between me and the target making my presence redundant. Harry you made a great entrance worthy of the seeker I know you are, and then you stopped still with the result that Ron crashed into the back of you sending you flying and taking you out of the fight. Ron you shouldn't have followed Harry so closely next time take a slightly different path, because Harry might have been immobilised by a spell. Hermione you immediately ran for cover, which is good, unfortunately you hid behind a table in the corner with no escape route. Apart from that you all did a great job," she said grinning at all of them.

"Well thank you 'O' great and powerful Auror, it was a pleasure to see you in action, running like a gazelle instead of falling over your two left feet. If you weren't already taken I'd snap you up like a shot, despite the age difference," Harry said glad that Tonks could always make him smile no matter what mood he was in.

"You maybe the Chosen one, but I can still beat you in a fair fight you cheeky little brat," she retorted.

"In that case I won't fight fair, old women."

"Enough you two, kindergarten ended hours ago. Harry has something happened to you recently, that was some powerful magic you demonstrated in there?" Remus asked interrupting the banter.

"Yea Remus something happened when I first got here with Ginny, but I'll tell you about that later. We need to discuss what we're going to do with the rat. Do we need a spy is the first question we should ask?" He looked around and saw three heads nodding back at him, only Remus was still.

"Yes we need a spy, but does it have to be him?" he eventually replied.

"That's the second question, should we be using him?" Harry asked. There was silence following this statement as none of them could bring themselves to say yes.

"The history of spies has always been a murky one," Hermione said, "and some very unsavoury and strange people have been used. I'm not sure we should let our moral repugnance get in the way."

"Ok question three can we trust him, and the information he passes to us?"

"I don't know the answer to that one, for all I know he could be under the imperious curse," Remus replied.

"He's not."

"How can you be so sure Harry?"

"Trust me I can tell."

"Trust him Remus he can tell, remember what I told you about when we visited Mundungus," he nodded at Tonks' remarks.

"I think that any information he supplies would have to be taken with a great deal of scepticism, and if we can't back it up from another source it should be ignored," Ron said.

"Agreed," Harry said, "so how do we get him to contact us, because he's never coming to this house ever again?"

"Leave it to me, what we do in the Aurors is pick a very tall tree, and put an owl box in it, you can send Hedwig to pick up or leave messages in it, and Wormtail can do the same. This way nobody has to meet so there is no danger of being discovered, all the risks are taken by the owls doing the deliverys and your owl is smart enough to be careful." Harry wasn't happy about risking his very first friend, but the risks seemed low and he knew that Hedwig would love to do what was required.

"Ok can I leave it for you to set up Tonks?"

"Yea sure no bother Harry. I'll go and tell the worm the good news," Tonks got up and left.

"What about the news on the dementors should we pass that on to the Ministry, because if it's true it going to set a lot of minds at ease, and efforts can be moved onto other matters?" Hermione said.

"I think you're right Hermione the public should know about it, but the problem is how to pass it on without alerting anybody that we have a source within the Death Eaters ranks. Loathsome though he is we should make an effort to protect him," Remus replied.

"I'd always understood that dementors couldn't be killed so why are they dying off?" Ron asked.

"Just because you can't kill them doesn't stop them from dying I suppose, and logically if they can breed it stands to reason that they must die, otherwise we would be swimming in them," Hermione said.

"Of course, many creatures die once they've breed Hermione, like salmon for instance," Remus added.

"It's just that there have been no recorded instances of them breeding or dying until recently. This must have happened before, and why are they breeding and dying now?" Hermione asked.

"This is all well and good, but how do we tell the Ministry about it?" Harry interrupted before the discussion strayed too far from the point.

"You should tell Scrimgeour yourself Harry that way when he asks for your source you can tell him where to go, and earn a few political points at the same time," Ron said.

"You probably right Ron I just hate having to go to the Ministry. Can we get someone in the Order to pass the word instead?"

"I'm sorry Harry Ron's right it's important that the Minister is in your debt. One day we're going to need him, and all the power behind him. Voldemort and those behind him are not going to be defeated by the Order on its own," Remus said. Harry sighed, that was the trouble with asking for opinions sometimes they made you agree to stuff you really didn't want to.

"Ok I'll go and tell him."

"Good Harry and I'll have a word with Madeye and see if he'll go to Capri and reconnoitre the target. If I know him though it'll take a long time for him to be satisfied."

"Oh I remember flying from Privet Drive, it'll take him a week to get there if I know him, as he detours via Eastern Europe," Harry said laughing at the memory.

"Well until then I think we should have some lesson on controlling your new magical power, and Hermione should give us all a project to do in trying to discover the finally Horcrux." She beamed at the prospect while Harry and Ron gave each other a look of mock horror.

"Do you realise what you've done Remus," Ron said. "You've given her the power to set homework she'll grind us into dust with her demands." Hermione smile grew even bigger at the prospect.

"Just so long as she doesn't mark it," Harry added.


	7. Joining the Club

**I don't own Harry potter or any of the known characters**

**Joining the Club**

The rest of November passed remarkable quickly and with Moony's help Harry regained control of his magic and perfected silent casting of spells to such a degree that there were just as effective as when he spoke them. In some quieter moments he concentrated on his Occlumency and Legilimency skills convinced that without them he would be unable to succeed when he had to face Tom for the final confrontation. The research project though was stalling despite endless information about Rowena Ravenclaw they seemed no closer in discovering what would make a suitable vessel for a portion of Voldemort's soul.

It wasn't that they didn't have any candidates, they had plenty, and each day they seemed to discover another one. The problem with all these choices was knowing where the artefact was, some were in private hands and others hadn't been seen in centuries. For days now Harry had come to a decision, and it was one he wasn't looking forward to. There was only one person that he knew off, and was still alive to talk about him, that had spent time in the company of the young Tom Riddle, Slughorn. It was at breakfast on the first of December that he took the plunge and told Hermione and Ron his worries.

"We're getting bogged down in too much detail and I think we need a change of direction. I believe that the more we discover about Rowena Ravenclaw the further we are getting from our goal of finding the missing Horcrux."

"I am sure if we keep looking Harry something will appear that would stand out from anything else we've already found," Hermione was enjoying researching Ravenclaw and wasn't prepared to stop.

"Hermione how many items do we have on the list at the moment?"

"Seventeen although we could eliminate five or six of them."

"That's my point how are we going to find a dozen artefacts some that haven't been seen or heard of for hundreds of years. It could take years and none of them could be what we're looking for. We have to approach this from a different angle."

"What are you suggesting Harry?" Ron asked.

"We need to talk to Slughorn I think there's a reason why he's scared of Riddle, other than the obvious."

"Harry you're not suggesting that Riddle would have told Slughorn what he was doing," Hermione said.

"No of course not but he may have an idea what he might be using as a Horcrux."

"It's risky though by telling Slughorn what we're trying to do there's a chance of Riddle finding out, especially if he gets his hands on him."

"I realise that Ron but the sooner we find these Horcruxes the sooner I can destroy him and then the killings and disappearances can end."

"I know you're anxious to end this Harry but we shouldn't rush it."

"Hermione I am not anxious I'm way beyond anxious, everybody and I mean everybody is expecting me to finish this, and the longer it goes on the more deaths there are. I can't live with the guilt that people are dying right now because we're taking our time."

"You're not responsible for any of these deaths Harry the world does not rest on your shoulders," Hermione insisted.

"I know that logically Hermione, but I still feel the guilt, so let's drop the subject please," he implored knowing what she was like when she got the bit between her teeth. Hermione's expression though showed she wasn't quite ready to drop the subject. It was Ron's hand squeezing her shoulder gentle that stopped her, much to Harry's relief.

"Ron do you think you could write to Ginny and ask if he's having one of his parties soon and if she could get us invited?"

"Yea sure but he won't invite me so you two are going to have to this without me," he said grumpily.

"You can come with me if you want," Hermione said wondering if the memories of last year would set him off.

"I'd love to on one condition though."

"What?"

"No canaries or any other song birds."

"I can agree to that," she replied smiling broadly. Harry chuckled to himself it had really been a great piece of magic he wondered if she could do that with eagles or some other bird of prey it would certainly distract any Death Eaters. He made a mental note to ask her later as she and Ron were making goofy eyes at each other. Hhe decided to slip out of the kitchen and practise silent spell casting before Moony turned up later.

Ginny not only got them all invites to Slughorn's Christmas party she also informed Harry that he would be taking Luna as his guest and she would be going with Neville. At the bottom of the letter was a caustic comment that Ron and Hermione could come as a couple but just in case things weren't going too well she had managed to get them all separate invites. Hermione took this in good spirits Ron though muttered something about putting insolent little sisters in their place.

Realising that the six of them would be meeting up again Harry and Hermione concentrated on finishing the medallions that Harry had had made. Watching Hermione at work was an education in itself she seemed to instantly grasp what the instruction said, while he had to read them at least twice if not four or five times before he realised what needed to be done. She also seemed to understand where the spell was going and often anticipated what to do next. Harry realised her brain was configured differently to the rest of the population and after a while he followed her lead in what had started out as his project.

Apparating to Hogsmeade the three of them began the long walk up to the castle each finding it an emotional experience. They reached the school gates where they all paused summoning the nerve to enter and deal with all the conflicting memories that were running through their minds. Letting out a breath he hadn't realised he been holding Harry stepped through and turned and faced the other two who were holding hands without being aware of the fact.

"Come on you two lovebirds lets go and meet the others, and if you two keep doing that you'll get the rumour mill going in full gear," he said glancing down at their hands. To his surprise neither of them let go of the other and they continued the walk up to the castle.

"For your information we don't care what the rumour mill does Harry," Hermione replied while giving him an exaggerated pout and flick of her hair, causing Ron and Harry to burst out laughing shortly followed by Hermione herself.

"Very good Hermione I almost thought you were Lavender for a moment." This earned Harry a scowl from Ron who was obviously upset at Harry bringing up her name, Hermione though took it in good heart.

"Oh Won Won don't frown so you'll give yourself wrinkles and I don't have enough anti-wrinkly cream for two," she retorted leaping at Ron as though to give him a big sloppy kiss but he side stepped her and grabbed her as she passed.

"Ok Miss Brown what have you done with the real Hermione Granger, and where did you get the ingredients for polyjuice?" Ron said in as deep and commanding voice he could manage without cracking up

"Come on you two or I might just have to inform the afore said Miss Brown and a certain Mr McLaggen of how you both can't forget how much they mean to you."

"Alright Harry I expect your dates are waiting in the Great Hall for you," a grinning Ron said as he again held Hermione's hand. The rest of the walk passed in silence with Harry leading the way into the chilly easterly wind. The wind was probably the reason that they saw so few students out and about in the grounds, and looking up at the clouds that were moving overhead Harry thought that it would begin snowing in the next few hours. Snow always reminded him of his first Christmas at Hogwarts and for a few moments he wallowed in the happy memories that brought him. Life was so much simpler then.

"Alright there Harry," a loud booming voice said and Harry torn from his thoughts looked up and saw his first real friend .

"It's great seeing you again Hagrid how have you been?" Harry asked genuinely wanting to know as Hagrid had been in a terrible state when he had left Hogwarts for the final time in the summer.

"Oh much better thanks Harry it's taken me a long time to get over Dumbledore's death but you know time heals all eventually and Grawp has been a great help families important Harry. Oh sorry Harry," he quickly said when he realised what he had said.

"You're quite right Hagrid, but you don't have to be related to have family, what about Buckbeak?" he replied looking at Ron and Hermione who smiled back at him.

"Ah he's grand Harry, he's loving being back at Hogwarts."

"So how many students came back this year?" Hermione asked.

"Oh about eighty percent, most of those missing are members of Slytherin. Some of them have probable joined you-know-who, and the others are probable too ashamed that their head of house was nothing more than a treacherous low life murderer." None of them really knew how to reply to such an outburst from someone who always had a kind word about everybody and everything.

"Is there anybody from our year that hasn't returned?" Ron asked determined to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Just one or two, in fact Seamus Finnegan came back two days ago, said his mother had refused to send him this year, but he left home borrowed some money from a relative and demanded to be allowed in. Of course Professor McGonagall said he was most welcome, and I hear one or two others may come back after Christmas. What about you three the place isn't the same without you it's been far too quiet?"

"Sorry Hagrid we won't be coming back any time soon, at least not without a miracle or two," Harry replied to the crestfallen half giant. "Look we've got to get to Slughorn's party perhaps we can see you there."

"Ah I won't be there Harry I don't like going to those sorts of things I kind stick out you know," Hagrid replied a large grin showing through his thick matted beard.

"Ok Hagrid I'm glad we saw you, look after yourself," Harry replied slapping him as hard he could on the back to no visible effect. They continued to walk up to the castle he was getting a bit anxious about what sort of reception he was going to get when he meet Ginny in the Entrance Hall, after all he had publicly dumped her. He knew what they meant to each other, but public appearances still needed to be maintained and she was related to the twins, he wasn't sure that the chance to humiliate him might be too much for her to pass up.

"Harry you need to relax you're tensing up again," Hermione said behind him.

"Hmm," was all the response he could give to her comment.

"Come on Harry it's only Ginny, loosen up I am sure we can find some quiet time for you both. To talk only mind," Ron said.

"It's just that I can't forget that she related to Fred and George Ron, and who knows what new products they want her to test."

"Ah you have a point Harry, you definitely need to be worried."

"Still if she goes overboard it's great for this whole we're not dating anymore cover, isn't," Hermione said a feral grin appearing.

"I assume this is you way of saying I'm bring this on myself then Hermione?" but she didn't answer him her expression was all he needed to see that he was right.

"I wonder if Ginny can conjure up yellow canaries yet," Ron added. Harry speeded up even more, mostly to get away from their teasing, but really he was eager to see Ginny even if it meant a little humiliation it seemed a small price to pay, and as he entered the Hall he could make out three people at the bottom of the stairs one with bright red hair.

"Luna, Neville how have you been?" Harry asked trying not to look at Ginny who was purposefully looking the other way.

"Very well thank you Harry. You're looking well you must have been keeping the Gulping Plimpies away," Luna said as he shook Neville's hand.

"Not going to say hello to me then Mr Potter, to high and mighty to talk to an old girlfriend," Ginny said loudly as she suddenly turned to face all of them.

"Err no of course not, how are you Ginny?" Harry stammered taken off guard by her sudden outburst. Out of the corner of his eye he could see students stopping to watch the entertainment.

"I'm bloody fine of course, what do you expect after dumping me at a funeral for Merlin's sake."

"Ah right, yes, well it was an emotional time and I wasn't thinking clearly," Harry replied not sure where this was going.

"I'll say it was a bloody emotional time you really know how to let a girl down easily don't you. Still at least I can read all about all those other women you're mucking about with, you can't pick up a paper or magazine without the Chosen one's love life being splattered all over it."

"Well I wouldn't know because I am not dumb enough to believe everything that those stupid rags print and you should no better." After a hesitant start Harry was getting into the swing of things and was beginning to enjoy himself. Luna, who was standing between them, started to do an impression of someone at a tennis match her wide eyes swinging from side to side. Neville was standing still his mouth open in disbelief and it was at this moment that Ron stuck his head into the lion's mouth.

"Look pack it in you two you're making a scene."

"Oh when it comes to making a scene you're the expert Ron. Want to show us how it's done?" The look on Ginny's face was priceless and Harry very nearly lost it.

"Quit shouting at your brother you're suppose to be mad at me, not him."

"Oh it's always about you isn't it Potter. I'll shout at whoever I please, go off and play with your super models." Harry was unable to prevent his eyebrows from rising at this comment, as he had never even seen one never mind met one.

"Just because you only come up to my chin it's not my fault you're too short to become a supermodel."

"What's all this shouting about, I can hear you two half way to the Astronomy tower? I will not have my school disturbed like this," Professor McGonagall demanded.

"Err sorry Professor Ginny was just letting me know how she felt about me,"

"I gathered that much Potter, but why here and why now, perhaps you could explain Miss Weasley?" she asked turning her scowl onto her. Ginny though was seldom intimidated by anything these days and she held the Headmistresses gaze when she replied.

"It was better here than at my brothers wedding Professor." Harry noticed that the Great Hall had suddenly emptied leaving just the seven of them.

"I was at the wedding myself Miss Weasley and there's something going on here that your not telling me. I suggest you calm down and go to Professor Slughorn's party without any more disruption to my school. Oh and Mr Potter good work with Umbridge." She turned on her heel and was gone. Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron all let out their breaths.

"I think she suspected you two were play acting," Hermione said a broad grin across her face. "She must have seen both of you dancing at the wedding.

"Well I found it very entertaining you should both go on the stage," Luna said.

"Hey Neville you ok there?" Ron asked.

"I'm a little confused. What just happened?"

"Come with us and I'll explain we have a lot to tell you." Harry lead them all into an empty classroom, placed a silencing charm on the room and locked the door and before long Neville understood the state of Harry's and Ginny's relationship, and for a second Harry thought he saw a flash of regret on his face when he realised that Ginny wasn't really available.

"The five of you are the people I trust the most and all of you have backed me up and done the right thing when it would have been easy to walk away."

"And I'll do it again if I have to," Neville interrupted.

"I know you will and that's why I've had some magical medallions made, with Hermione's help, and certain spells added to them, perhaps you had better explain Hermione, just the bare details though we don't have much time before someone wonders where we are." Hermione looked disappointed at not being able to explain how clever she had been and going into the technical details, but she pulled the last three medallions out from her robes and handed one each to Ginny, Luna and Neville.

"Right these medallions, kindly donated by Harry will do two things once they're activated which we will do shortly. The first thing they will do his misdirect any spell, curse or hex aimed at you, they will be pushed off target and away from you. The further away you are from the caster the more inaccurate they will become. At less than ten yards it will have only marginal effect, so don't rely on it. A side effect is that the closer the medallions are to each other the greater the effect."

"Wear them at all times," Harry added and indicated that Hermione should continue.

"The second spell is something we found in America."

"You've been to America?" Ginny interrupted.

"Yes and very successful it was too, I'll tell you later," Harry answered gesturing for Hermione to go on.

"Again when we activate them you will be able to apparate next to whoever you name provided they have their medallion on. It works like a portkey so you can take people with you if you need to, but and remember this it has the same restrictions as apparating so you won't be able to use it here at…."

"Hogwarts because you can't apparate here," Ron finished for her giving her a quick wink.

"So how do we activate them?" Neville asked.

"It's quite simple," Hermione said now in full Professor mode, "all you have to do is place your thumb over the diamond and clearly state your name, just your first name though. This means that if one of us wants to find you all we have to do is say your name, again with our thumb over the diamond, and we should appear next to you."

"I'm sure you can see that this should only be used in emergencies or with the knowledge of the other person, and not for pranking," Harry said giving Ginny a hard stare.

"Do you honesty think I would stoup so low Harry," she replied to his look.

"Yes," said Harry and Ron together.

"We must respect each others privacy," Hermione said.

"You three should test them out on the next Hogsmeade weekend, get used to how they feel and work," Harry said. It only took a short while for them to activate all the medallions and success was indicated by each of them glowing warm for a few seconds.

They could hear the noise from the party long before reaching the floor Slughorn's office was on. Harry could feel his stomach muscles clench tighter and tighter the nearer they got. He really hated these types of events and even though he realised most people were desperate to be invited he could never summon the same enthusiasm due to the real reason he was asked to attend. Taking in a deep breath, and giving Ginny a sideward glance who winked quickly back at him, he followed the others into the office.

The party was in full swing and there must have been close to two hundred people in the room, fortunately no-one noticed their entrance. Harry had had a nasty thought for a moment that Slughorn may have had someone announcing his guest's arrivals. Glancing around the room he estimated that half the guests were students and school professors, of the rest Harry only recognised a few by name and probably the same by look. The first person who noticed them was Seamus Finnegan who quickly stepped over to Harry's little group, who were busy get drinks from one of Hogwarts elf's.

"It's great to see you Harry, hi Ron the dormitory hasn't been the same without the snores and occasional nightmares you two used to provide although I've only been back a couple of days. My blasted mother wouldn't let me come because you weren't returning she kept going on that if you didn't think Hogwarts was safe it wasn't safe for me either. Can you believe that after all the nonsense she went on about a couple of years ago saying you were a nutter and now apparently Hogwarts isn't safe without you? Anyway I spoke with my Uncle Sean and he's agreed to pay for all my costs. I think he agreed so it would annoy me Ma, families hey more trouble than there worth sometimes."

"Good to see you too Seamus Hagrid said you'd just come back so what's the place been like?" he asked and Harry began to enjoy talking with many of his old school friends who came over and joined in the conversation. It only became difficult when he was asked what he was up to and the more evasive he was the sharper the questions became. In the end he was forced to say that he had no intention of saying what he was up to and asked them to drop the subject, and eventually they did. The conversation then turned to the good times they had had in previous years and the sacking of Umbridge.

"Harry m'boy it's good to see you here," Slughorn said from behind Harry, "I was beginning to think you weren't coming. I would have come over sooner but I've been talking to the Minister. I expect he'd like a word with you later." Harry wasn't sure he wanted to return the favour but it would be very rude of him and he did have a little information to give him. Looking around him he suddenly discovered that the others had vanished in different directions and much like last time Slughorn was introducing him to various witches and wizards that he neither knew nor cared about. It was between one of these groups that Harry asked his question, not really knowing how it was going to be received.

"Professor me and some of my friends would like to have a quiet word with you at some point and ask you a few questions?"

"Of course Harry I'm always ready to impart knowledge to my students, even if technical you're no longer one of them. Once the party begins to wind down you and your friends come and find me and we can have a little question and answer session. I think the Minister is heading our way Harry," he said looking over Harry's shoulder. Turning round Harry saw Scrimgeour limping towards him with his silver topped cane, he wasn't sure but he felt that the Minister had more grey hair than last year so straightening his back Harry took a couple of steps towards him holding out his hand.

"Good evening Minister," Harry said not wanting to sound too keen at the meeting.

"Good evening Mr Potter I won't insult your intelligence by being surprised by your presence. In fact you're the only reason I am here, no offence Horace," he added looking at Professor Slughorn.

"None taken Minister, I only invited you when I was sure Harry was going to come. I know how much you hate these sorts of events. I'll leave you two to have a chat," and he moved off to talk to an elderly witch who had found herself on her own.

"So you hate these things as well then Minister, well at least we can agree on one thing?" Harry said to break the ice.

"Can't stand them, all these people you've never met, who seem to think they know you, and of course you should know them and care about what they want and think, after a while it drives you crazy."

"Welcome to my world Minister."

"Point taken Mr Potter, point taken, did your visit to Azkaban help you?"

"Yes it was very successful one day I hope to tell you about it," he replied hoping that would be enough to end that line of inquiry. He was very aware that the Minister had been an Auror and knew how to conduct an interrogation.

"I'll look forward to hearing it, now is there anything more that we can do for you, no strings attached?" he said holding up both his hands in a gesture of peace. A small part of Harry wanted to tell him to go to hell, but he had needed him once and there was a good chance he would need him again.

"Not at the moment, but if something comes up I'll be sure to ask. In fact I may have some information that you may like. I have a source that told me that Voldemort is having trouble with the dementors. The old ones are dying off and the young ones won't obey him and are unable to perform the kiss, yet." Harry's words had a profound effect. Scrimgeour's eyes lit up and it wasn't until that had happened that Harry realised just how tired they had looked before. His back straightened and some of the old power he must have had as an Auror flooded back."

"How sure are you about this Harry?" he asked eagerly.

"I'm not sure Minister. I have no reason to believe that my source would lie about this, perhaps you can make your own checks," Harry noticed that he was no longer Mr Potter.

"I will indeed if this is true it is wondrous news, apart from him himself the dementors are the greatest threat, and if they have been effectively eliminated it will be a huge burden lifted off the wizarding world."

"Let me know if you can confirm this Minister and then I can better judge the value of what my source says in the future."

"Of course I will, now about your source," he held up a hand again to prevent Harry from interrupting him, "I'm not going to ask who he or she is Harry I just want to know if you need help in handling them. It's a tricky thing to get right especially the art of exchanging information?"

"I've taken advice on the matter it's all been taken care of," Harry replied.

"Fine I suspect I know who's been giving you the advice and if I am right you're in good hands with her. There is one favour you could do for me, it's more a personnel one really. Percy Weasley has been most helpful in getting me to understand you and his family owes you a lot can you help him in making amends with them." Harry was shocked that Scrimgeour would even think about Percy's wellbeing but didn't hesitate in his answer.

"Of course tell him to come round for Christmas and I'll have tried to smooth a path for him. By the way Minister I owe the Weasley's far more than they owe me. Now I should go and rescue Professor Sprout from my date." The room had suddenly parted to reveal Luna making extravagant arm movements while obviously explaining some way out theory of hers.

"Your date is the girl who thinks I'm a vampire, you are full of surprises Mr Potter." The Minister chuckled and headed towards the door, his objective for the evening over he wasn't prepared to stay any longer than he had to.

Having rescued Professor Sprout, who silently mouthed a thank you. Harry spent the evening thoroughly enjoying himself. Luna it seemed had a gift for confusing the more tiresome guests, at least they were to Harry, and on many occasions barely stopped laughing out loud at some of her more outlandish comments. When the room had half emptied Harry decided now was the time to corner Professor Slughorn and get some answers. He managed to catch Ron and Hermione's eye and together they headed over to where the Professor was talking to a Hogwarts house elf by a bay window.

"Professor we need to have that quiet chat," Harry asked once the elf had left.

"Yes of course Harry, having trouble with a potion are we?" This was going to be a little awkward Harry thought.

"Hermione could you put up a privacy charm I don't want us to be overheard," alarm spread across Slughorn's face. "Professor I know why you've been in hiding since the resurrection of Tom Riddle and I understand your reluctance to talk about it, but we need to know the best way to destroy his Horcruxes." Slughorn stood there in total shock and the colour drained from his face. Sitting down by the window his face showed the internal struggle of whether to deny everything or admit the ghastly mistake he had made all those years ago. With the privacy charm in place the silence was deafening, and Harry was beginning to wonder if Slughorn was going to reply.

"I assume from your question that you've found a Horcrux Harry?"

"Yes we have."

"I've had no personnel experience with them of course and what I'm about to tell you is only what I've picked up in a long life of searching for knowledge. To destroy a Horcrux all you need to do is destroy whatever it is contained in. You should be warned though that Tom was a gifted student and he will have taken precautions to stop you doing so."

"You mean he would have put curses on it," Ron added.

"Maybe or he might have found a way to make them indestructible to any form of magic, as I said he was a gifted student and I wouldn't put anything past him to achieve his goal. I just wish he had paid more attention to the price he has to pay for ripping his soul apart, then he might have not been so keen to follow this route."

"What is the price he has to pay Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Eternal damnation is one way to look at it. When you die your soul will move on but only if it's in one piece."

"You mean he can't be killed, that he could be resurrected again and again!" Harry said appalled at the thought.

"No, no dear boy to be resurrected there has to be a surviving Horcrux. If there isn't one then the last segment is doomed to wander the earth for ever."

"But as what?"

"He'll be nothing more than a consciousness, unable to do anything."

"Would he be able to communicate with anybody like a ghost can?" Hermione asked.

"No he would be less than a ghost, he would spend eternity completely and utterly alone. The best that could be hoped for is that whatever remained of his mind would quickly go insane from the lack of contact with another living being." Harry found it difficult to image such a fate to be alone for ever. Tom Riddle had never been one for friends and he could probably handle that fate better than anyone but even he would go mad eventually.

"Is there anything else that we should know about to help us in our search for the remaining Horcruxes considering what you know about Tom Riddle?"

"He was surprisingly superstitious, for someone so intelligent, and was fascinated by any wizard or witches that had excelled."

"What like Ravenclaw or Gryffindor?" Ron asked.

"Well I don't think he had much time for Godric Gryffindor, but he thought a great deal of Ravenclaw, but then she was the greatest potion maker of all time, although your sister might give her a challenge. A really remarkable change from last year, not that she wasn't good then."

"What Ginny!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well how many other sisters do you have," Hermione said raising her eyebrows causing Harry to chuckle. "So do you know of any artefact that may have survived to the present day?"

"No I am afraid not, it's not something that has ever interested me, it's the wizard or witch," he said nodding towards Hermione, "that makes a potion not what you use while making it."

"Thank you Professor is there anything else that you think we should know to help us in our hunt?"

"Harry my boy our relationship was strictly teacher to student. Yes I liked the young Tom Riddle he could be charming and entertaining when it suited him, but I never got to know the real person. We just never mixed like that, and once he left Hogwarts I never saw him again. After all Harry how many Professors know you as well as your friends here do?"

"I understand what you're saying the trouble is I don't believe he ever had any real friends."

"I wish you luck and although it means little I'm sorry for having started all this if I hadn't opened my big mouth things would have been so different. I was just too eager to show off my knowledge."

"Professor we all have to live with our mistakes. I know personally how hard that can be, but Tom made his own choices and if he hadn't found out from you about Horcruxes, he would have found out from someone else. Keep yourself safe Professor and I hope we meet in happier times." Harry said holding out his hand to Slughorn who took it reluctantly, shame still etched across his face.

"Professor if you hadn't told him about Horcruxes he might have found something worse that wouldn't even give us a chance to finish him," Hermione added.

"Thank you for your kind words, now go and enjoy yourselves," he smiled in return although it never reached his eyes. Harry wanted to say something more but he wasn't sure there was anything that would help Professor Slughorn get over what was obviously a deep sense of guilt and shame. Instead the three of them joined the others and left the party. Harry walked down the corridor besides Ginny and he wondered whether it had been worthwhile coming to talk to Professor Slughorn. Still he thought, as he looked at the beautiful redhead beside him, today had its compensation. Realising she was being stared at Ginny turned her head and smiled back at him, causing his stomach to lurch.

"I've really enjoyed seeing you again Ginny I've missed being with you."

"Even our little tiff?"

"Especially our little tiff. I have to say you caught me off guard to start with, but it was fun."

"Well I've discovered a sort of perverse pleasure at being your secret girlfriend, reading all about your latest conquest and having to pretend to all and sundry to be annoyed and cross about them, and bad mouthing you, gives me quite a thrill."

"Am I to assume Miss Weasley that you have been blackening my character?"

"Got it in one Mr Potter, you're not as dumb as I'm making you out to be."

"So long as you're happy, you carry on," Harry said as he moved a strand of hair that had fallen over her eyes.

"It's not what I want, but I do understand Harry please don't think I don't." Harry gazed into her eyes and, without the use of Legilimency, saw into the depth of her soul the truth. He trusted Ron and Hermione with his life but with Ginny it went even deeper than that, his life certainly, his happiness without question.

"It's not what I want either Gin, but it's the only way that I can see to achieve both my goals the death of Tom Riddle and keeping you alive and well."

"I want to be angry at you Harry for wanting to protect me, and if you'd been one of my brother's well enough said, but fortunately for you you're not so I can't. You're doing the right thing, as you always do, and that's the important thing. It's what I like about you the best, just make sure if you need my help you ask for it."

"I will Gin, I promise. It appears that you're quite the potions expert so we'll call you if we need one."

"You're the one who's responsible, giving me the right equipment has helped enormously."

"That's not what Professor Slughorn thinks and I agree with him, don't sell yourself short, you're a smart cookie." Ginny was unable to stop the smile spreading across her face. Harry noticed that the others had left them behind and they were now walking down a deserted corridor towards the Gryffindor common room.

"I think I should say goodbye here Ginny," and checking the corridor for any person living or dead he kissed her gently on the cheek. "I'll see you for Christmas." Ginny though was having none of that and leaped into his arms giving him a bear hug so tight Harry thought his ribs would crack. A shudder went through his body he had needed this physical contact far more than he realised and for a timeless moment they stood there holding each other in silence.

"You'd better go Harry," Ginny finally said.

"I love you," the words had slipped out before he realised he'd even thought them, but he felt no regret in saying them.

"I love you too," she replied gazing at him and if they hadn't heard voices in the distance they might have stayed there staring at each other for the rest of the night. Instead they turned away from each other and Harry feeling almost light headed went to find Ron and Hermione.


	8. Diabolical Alley

**I don't own Harry potter or any of the known characters**

**Diabolical Alley**.

Harry had slept well in fact he couldn't remember the last time that he had woken so refreshed and energised, today he decided was a day to do things that had nothing to do with Riddle. It was two weeks till Christmas and he was going to buy presents. He was in the right mood for that and no damn Dark Lord was going to prevent him from having a little fun spending his money on the people he loved and cared about.

"Good morning Winky, Dobby how are you two today?" Harry had continued to have his breakfast in the kitchen with the elves, Dobby had always taken advantage to inform Harry of everything that they had done and what they were going to do. Winky though had been scandalised at first, but over the months had come to merely tolerate his strange behaviour, so Harry was surprised when she answered.

"We is very well Master, I is glad to see you so happy this morning."

"Thank you Winky. I had a great time last night, and that smells fantastic."

"Is there anything we can do for you today my great friend Harry Potter."

"No thanks Dobby, today I'm going to do some Christmas shopping, and spend far too much money that will probably upset a lot of my friends." Dobby looked confused at this statement but a lifetime of conditioning prevented him from asking why. Harry's breakfast was interrupted by the arrival of a number of post owls. He still hadn't got used to the increase in mail since he'd become a wizarding adult, and it seemed to be getting worse. The only letter that caught his eye this morning was one from Gringotts, which looked to be another deed for him to sign. These had been coming in fairly regularly since his birthday, and if his memory served him well this would be the twenty first property that he would have bought since then.

He really didn't want to open it in case it spoilt his good mood, but as he was going to Gringotts today anyway it seemed churlish not to open it, sign the damn thing and then hand it in. When he saw the name of the property all other thoughts vanished. Leaping off his chair in excitement he ran upstairs to Ron and Hermione's room and only just prevented himself from barging straight in.

"Hermione, Ron come and look at this!" It took a few minutes for one of them to come to the door and Harry could hear a great deal of mumbling and thumping going on before hand. Must have woken them up Harry thought, serves them right.

"Harry this had better be good," a bleary eyed Ron mumbled as he finally opened the door.

"Look at this," Harry shoved the deeds at him.

"What you woke us up to show me your latest acquisition. Bloody hell Harry it could have waited an hour or two."

"Ron you idiot look at the name."

"Yea, so what" he replied after glancing at the deed. Fortunately for Harry, or was that Ron, as he was about to punch the thick idiot, Hermione turned up in the door way in a dressing gown her hair as messy as he had ever seen it.

"Whoa Harry this could be a stoke of luck, when do you think we could get in there and have a look around," she said having snatched the deeds out of Ron's hands. Harry handed her the accompanying letter and waited until she had finished reading it.

"So are you two up for a trip to Gringotts and Diagon ally?" he asked.

"Give us a few minutes Harry" and she shut the door in his face. It was of course longer than a few minutes, but it gave Harry time to think more clearly about what he wanted. It was shortly after nine o'clock that the three of them walked into the hall of Gringotts. It was empty of any other customers and there was only one goblin at the counter. Harry didn't even get a chance to open his mouth before the goblin informed him that Grabbit would be out shortly.

"Harry, Ron and I will be visiting our vaults so we'll meet you back here later ok," Hermione said.

Sitting down in Grabbit's office was becoming familiar to Harry and he was no longer wracked with nerves in case he gave offence. He waited for the goblin to begin proceedings as that seemed to be the custom.

"Mr Potter it's good to see you again. I assume you have a query about the latest possible purchase that I sent out yesterday."

"Yes you've given me the option of buying with or without the shop's stock. Do we actual know what's in there?"

"No I'm afraid we don't, that's why I've had to ask for you to come and see me. After the shopkeeper disappeared after the unpleasantness at Hogwarts, no one was able to enter the store. However enough time has passed and the protective charms he placed on them have begun to wear off. It seems that he ran into financial trouble a couple of years ago and sold the property to a company similar to yours Mr Potter and then paid rent so he could continue trading. The owner of the property is anxious to sell. I don't think they want to be associated with the place anymore, and a quick sell at a cheap price is there for the taking."

"I would like to buy the place with the stock in tact, but I'm worried about what's in there, is their somebody I could hire to check for curses and traps. The man's reputation leads me to believe that there is going to be some very nasty stuff in there?"

"A very prudent attitude Mr Potter Gringotts would be happy to let you have our three most experienced curse breakers for the day. Would you like me to arrange anything else before I go and arrange this matter?"

"Err… just one thing I need some money from my vault. I want to do some Christmas shopping." The goblin passed over a withdrawal slip.

"Fill out how much you want and I'll get it sent up for you Mr Potter. Now please excuse me while I see to your needs." Sitting alone in Grabbit's office Harry signed the deed and waited for the goblin's return stunned at the service he was getting. All he'd done was inquire about curses and traps and suddenly he had the banks best working for him immediately. He was a little annoyed as well all he'd wanted to do today was a little shopping and now he was suddenly back in the search for horcruxes. It didn't take long for the goblin to come back with his money and to say that he could meet the curse breakers in the main hall. Thanking the goblin he made his way out of his office and joined his friends who were waiting by the entrance.

"We're going to have to wait a few minutes it seems I've hired the banks best curse breakers." He explained what he had just learnt to them and Ron seemed suitable impressed that the normally haughty goblins had bent over backwards to please Harry.

"Look I think am being a little thick here, but what so important about this place?" Ron asked.

"On come on Ron doesn't the name mean anything to you?" an excited Hermione replied.

"What Borgin and Bert's."

"No Ron, its Borgin and Burkes." Ron still hadn't made the connection.

"Look just tell me alright!"

"Tom Riddle worked there after leaving Hogwarts," Harry said simply hoping that would be enough to stall the potential row between his best friends. He had started the day in a great mood and he was still trying to hang onto it. Realisation suddenly dawned on Ron's face, but before he could say anymore a voice rang out across the bank's hall.

"What are you three doing here?" turning towards the sound Harry saw Ron's brother Bill walking towards him followed by two serious looking goblins. All of them were carrying large holdalls and the third goblin was dragging a trolley stacked with an assortment of strange instruments.

"Waiting for you Bill," Harry replied.

"Really, you're the client with an emergency."

"Well I wouldn't call it an emergency, but the sooner it's done the better, hasn't anybody told you what the job is?"

"No we just got a message to get our gear and met someone in the hall."

"I've just purchased Borgin and Burkes with all his stock intact, and we need someone to check the place out just in case."

"Oh that sounds like fun," Bill said with a grin. He then turned to the two goblins and spoke a sudden burst of gobbledegook. Harry heard his name mentioned within it and saw both goblins glance at his forehead. "This is Harplock and Rakhip two of the best curse breakers in the business, saved my neck on more than one occasion, shall we make a start." The walk through Diagon alley and into Knockturn alley turned many heads as they went and Harry was never sure if the people were staring at him. The badly scared Bill or the two goblins as they were rarely seen out in public, and almost never in the company of wizards.

The store itself was just as Harry remembered it from the previous year, except of course the large black cabinet had gone, and there was a thin layer of dust over all the potion bottles and the other objects lining all the shelves. Placing the key into the door lock Harry was taken by surprise when it was sucked right inside and vanished. The door then opened slowly creaking on dry hinges, Harry was about to enter when Bill prevented him by grabbing his shoulder and indicated with a nod of his head to stay outside for the moment. He began to open his mouth to say something but was stopped when Bill raised a hand in front of him. It took several minutes until the goblins and Bill were satisfied to let the others in.

"Sorry about that Harry but occasional there are voice activated traps right after you open a door or tomb. It always pays to be extra cautious. Next we'll do a quick survey of everything on this floor, but I don't expect to find anything too dangerous in sight of the general public. The real fun will start in the back rooms and cellar."

"That's alright Bill, do you have any idea how long it'll take to finish the whole shop?" Harry asked.

"That's a how long is a piece of string question. Give us a couple of hours and we'll have more of an idea."

"Great it'll give me a chance to do some Christmas shopping. You two coming?" he asked Ron and Hermione.

"Sure," said Ron.

"Actually I'd like to stay and watch," Hermione replied. "If that's alright with you Bill of course?"

"No problem, just don't touch anything unless we say so." Hermione beamed at the thought of learning counter curses and many other spells that would have to be used in this line of work.

"Ok Hermione we'll see you in a couple of hours, don't leave here on your own, it's not safe," Ron said with a look of pleading on his face.

"No of course I won't this is going to be far more fun than looking through a Quidditch store." Ron looked slightly scandalised at this but followed Harry back to the door. Harry discovered that the key that had vanished had reappeared in the inside lock.

"Hermione better ask Bill if it's safe to lock yourself in, just in case," Harry suggested and she nodded back. Ron and Harry hurried as quickly as they could back to the relative safety of Diagon alley, keeping a sharp lookout for trouble. There were plenty of people about and unlike a year ago when you could almost taste the fear it seemed that time had lessened its impact.

"Do you think she'll be alright perhaps I should go back."

"Relax Ron Hermione's more than capable and I expect she'll have the time of her life. You should worry more about poor old Bill and the verbal onslaught he's now being subjected to."

"On second thoughts Harry I think I'm well out of it." Harry spent the next two hours happily shopping for the Weasleys and others that he was glad to call his friends. He had started the day in the mood for shopping and he was finally back on track. Ron kept telling him he shouldn't be spending so much that in the end he had to tell him to knock it off, or he would forget to buy him a present at all. Overloaded with packages Ron and he decided to visit Fred and George's shop to drop them off before they returned to Knockturn alley. The temptation might be too much for some of the more desperate types that lurked there.

Leaving Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes though was harder than they thought as the twins kept them laughing and joking while Harry tried to prevent them from giving him half their stock. In gratitude for getting the ghastly Umbridge sacked. Just to placate them he accepted a couple of decoy detonators and an instant darkness power which Fred forced into his robe pockets.

Outside the store the panic started slowly. It began with a mother holding a baby rushing past the front of the store and was shortly followed by two elderly witches scurrying along as quickly as they could. The trickle became a steady stream and soon became a flood. It was Ron who noticed it first when he looked out from the back of the shop.

"Harry something's up." Not waiting for a response he ran and pulled the shop door open letting in the sounds from the street and they could clearly hear above the shouts and screams the phase Death Eaters, Death Eaters. Ron looked at Harry and he could see the fear he felt himself in them, was Hermione ok.

"Ron she'll be fine, Bill will take care of her, come on lets see if we can help." Harry then dived out the door and began to move against the tide of people and began heading towards the sounds of violence. Harry had his invisibility cloak in his backpack but decided not to put it on. With all these people about it he would be knocked to the ground within seconds. The mob suddenly thinned out and in the blink of an eye Diagon alley was deserted Harry could feel his heart thumping against his chest.

"I hope these medallions of yours work in the real world as well as they do in practise," Ron said as he came up beside him.

"I expect we'll find out soon enough, keep an eye out on our rear Ron we don't want to be taken by surprise." The two of them moved slowly forward running from doorway to doorway expecting to run into Death Eaters every time they moved, lucky the Death Eaters gave themselves away talking and laughing in over loud voices. Both of them ducked down behind an abandon market stall in between a food shop and the Quidditch store. Harry indicated to Ron that they should remain where they were and waited for the voices to come them. Seconds later five masked death eaters came into view wands at the ready.

"Hey look it's the quidditch store and they've got a firebolt in the window. I think I'll borrow that, on a permanent basis," one of them said laughing.

"Leave it be Jenkins we're not here to steal, we're here to give early warning of any counter attack while the others finish the main mission." The tallest death eater said in a deep voice.

"Look it won't take a second to smash the window and grab it and it maybe useful if we run into trouble." It was probably the last part of this sentence that convinced the tall Death Eater.

"Ok but if Lestrange sees you with it you're on your own." Harry felt a surge of anger ripple through him at the mention of her name. It had to be her as far as he knew her husband was still in Azkaban. That meant she was running this operation. He could see that Ron had heard and understood what had been said by his knuckles whitening as he gripped his wand tighter. Using his hands he let Ron know which two Death Eaters he wanted him to go for and the two he was going for. This left Jenkins as a target of opportunity. He was determined that this time no Death Eater was going to be attacked twice. Clasping his hand over his own mouth he mimed that they should use non verbal spells, Ron nodded that he understood.

The Death Eaters were now twenty yards from where they were hidden and they had stopped to watch Jenkins walk over to the quidditch shop window. Counting down from three on his left hand Harry got ready to cast his first spell at the tallest Death Eater and the one he assumed was in charge. It was more by luck than deliberate planning that zero came at the same time. Jenkins smashed the shop window giving a distraction just at the right moment. Two stupefy spells stunned both targets followed quickly by another two more.

Jenkins though was quick on his feet and making no effort to grab the broom ran as though the devil himself was chasing him. Both Ron and Harry fired at him but missed, and it looked as if he was going to get away until two spells appeared from below a shop window further down the street hitting Jenkins straight in the chest fling him back the way he had run from. To both their amazement an elderly witch and a young wizard suddenly disillusioned themselves from where the spell had come from. It was Neville and his fiercesome grandmother.

He ran over to them both and gave Neville a hand to help his grandmother up from the ground where they had been hiding.

"Great shot Neville, I thought the swine was going to get away."

"Thanks Harry I'd like to introduce you to my grandmother."

"Please to meet you Mrs Longbottom."

"The pleasure is mine. We have of course met before, and thank you for befriending Neville here."

"I always feel safer with Neville around. I'm just sorry for all the trouble I get him into. Look we need to move on can I leave these five scumbags in your care there's someone I want to meet further up the alley."

"We heard them as well Mr Potter. Neville you should go as well I'll be fine."

"Are you sure Gran?"

"Quite sure Neville you don't need to mind me especially when that women needs killing." The venom in her tone took Harry by surprise, but then he realised she was just as much a victim as Neville had been. To have your son tortured into insanity must have been a unique nightmare to live with.

"Trust you two have all the fun without us again," Fred Weasley said a little too loudly, "and where's Ron."

"Right behind you and keep your voice down you prat" hissed Ron. Who Harry had been glad to see had been watching their rear, as he stepped out from the side alley behind Fred and George. They had been walking down the centre of the street without it seemed a care in the world. His sudden appearance made both of them jump and look a little sheepish.

"Sorry we had to lock the shop up and put on some shield cloaks, gloves and hats what you think," George said giving a twirl. Harry had to remind himself that they were in the middle of a battle.

"Very nice George but not now ok. We need to tie these five up for Mrs Longbottom and continue." It took just a few seconds to bind the Death Eaters up and persuade the twins to bring up the rear. They moved on towards the sound of fighting along the narrow path that gave access to the backs of all the shops. The noise seemed to be getting louder and louder, Harry guessed that the Ministry had got involved and resistance was growing.

Lying flat on the ground in a side alley with his invisibility cloak over him Harry carefully stuck his head round the side of the building that was the last on this street, and what he saw was not encouraging a large mass of Death Eaters were positioned around the entrance to Knockturn alley. Diagon alley had several crossroads along it, and in this case one road lead to the Ministry and the other towards Knockturn alley. The junction created a large open space so that people could walk freely. He had clearly seen Bellatrix Lestrange haranguing some luckless Death Eater but the noise was too loud to make anything out. He took comfort though that things weren't going well.

"There's a large group of them blocking Knockturn alley off and the fighting seems to be coming from the direction of the Ministry, we're not going to be able to join Hermione and Bill that way."

"Harry I'll use the medallion," Ron said, Harry could have kicked himself for forgetting about that.

"Ok Ron, go and see if she's alright and if they need help come back and tell me. Otherwise use your best judgement. I'll stay here for the next couple of minutes." Ron raised his eyebrows at that and then smirked.

"You mean ask Hermione what I should do don't you."

"Yes," Harry replied and watched as Ron readied his wand said her name and disappeared.

"What was that medallion Harry?" George and Fred said together.

"Tell you later, maybe you can improve it once Hermione has explained them to you," both of them looked aghast at the thought of a Hermione lecture. Harry put his invisibility cloak back over his face and looked around the corner again for a longer look hoping there was no Madeye Moody style Death Eater looking the other way. Bellatrix seemed to have calmed down a little since he had last looked out, but she still wasn't happy. There had to be a reason for all these Death Eaters to turn out in broad daylight, and attack the Ministry, and what was going on in Knockturn alley. Was one a diversion for the other or was it simple a blatant display of power.

He came back round the building and handed the cloak to Fred and George who indicated that they wanted to have a look too. There was a slight pop, which gave him a start as Ron reappeared right beside him.

"Well you didn't jump as much as Hermione did and you should have seen Bill's face," he said once the twins came over to listen. "There's good and bad news I'm afraid. The good news is that they're all fine including the goblins, but the bad news is The Death Eaters are in Knockturn alley to search Borgin and Burkes."

"What are they looking for?" Harry asked although he already felt he knew the answer.

"A cup," Ron said giving Harry a knowing look.

"A cup this is all about a miserable cup. It better have very special powers," George said having just seen the mess around the corner. Harry didn't say anything he assumed it was Helga Hufflepuff's cup, unless Ravenclaw or Gryffindor had one as well, and it wasn't there he knew that. It had somehow ended up in Capri.

"Do they need any help?"

"Not really with Bill Hermione and two goblin curse breakers guarding the place the Death Eaters can't break through at the moment, but every time they get pass two barriers they can only put up another one. Some are really vicious Hermione said three Death Eaters have died some very gruesome deaths already. I think she's gone off the idea of becoming a curse breaker." All the time Ron had said this he had kept glancing back in the direction of Borgin and Burkes. Harry understood where his heart was and felt a keen sympathy with him.

"You want to go back Ron?" he nodded. "Ok we'll stay here and create some chaos and see if we can't draw them off," and get that bitch Lestrange while we're at he thought. Fred and George perked up at the word chaos and began pulling out all sorts of packages from their robes and Ron vanished looking anxiously at the pile on the floor.

"Do you have a plan Harry?" Fred asked.

"Not really, accio firebolt, what do you have in mind this is really your sort of thing," Harry replied keeping an eye for what he hoped was the broom from the quidditch shop. A blur streaked towards him and stopped beside him, a brand new racing broom. "Would a broom help in your plan," he said grinning at them, and they returned it two fold. Neville for the first time since joining up began to look really worried.

After a quick discussion with the twins about what they intended Harry grabbed handfuls of decoy detonators and instant darkness powder. Mounting the broom Harry could feel the butterflies in his stomach becoming more pronounced he was not going to use his cloak having decided to rely on speed rather than stealth, and he still wasn't sure he had made the right decision. Kicking off the ground he went back the way he had come and flew over Mrs Longbottom who gave him a wave, he stopped overhead.

"Things are going to get noisy in the next few minutes, so don't panic Mrs Longbottom."

"I never panic Mr Potter," she said glaring at Harry, "and good luck," she added her face softening only slightly. He rose up on the broom to the top of the buildings, thinking what a scary woman Neville's grandmother was. Keeping as close as he could to the roof tops his toes occasionally scraping the top most tiles he slowly increased the brooms speed, pulling out several decoy detonators as he did so. In the blink of an eye Harry had crossed over the group of Death Eaters and had dropped three of the decoy detonators without being seen. He pulled the last two out of his pocket, executed a sharp turn and headed back for another pass, successfully dropping them unseen.

The next few passes were going to be trickier it hadn't mattered where the decoy detonators had landed. The instant darkness powder though needed to be placed exactly, so that Fred and George had enough time to deploy the swamp correctly. Making another sharp turn he headed back but at a slower speed and closer to the ground. A loud series of explosions made him jump as the decoys began exploding and he was forced to snatch at the darkness powder that he had nearly dropped. He passed over the first spot and dropped it for real and then sped away as quickly as possible. Unfortunately this time he was spotted. One of the Death Eaters yelled out a warning getting the attention of two more standing next to him. The rest were rushing around confused by all the explosions that keep coming from different places and making so much noise that speech was almost impossible.

Harry turned so sharply he felt the edge of his vision blur and he flew past where he had placed the first dark powder and dropped the second ten yards from it. George and Fred leapt out from where they had been hiding and began the incantations to create the portable swamp. Unfortunately several wildly aimed curses flashed through the darkness, and it could only be a matter of time or bad luck that one of them would be hit. He saw Neville follow the twins and begin blasting cures back through in the hope that he would hit one of the Death Eaters beyond the dark barrier.

It wasn't enough he would have to give them more time, getting as much speed from the firebolt as possible he tore through the wall of instant darkness and burst out the other side firing reducto curses below him not caring if he hit anybody or not. Confusion and panic were what he was after and that's what he got, black robed figures were diving for cover and there were so many of them that one of Neville's curses hit one of the figures knocking him out cold.

Harry's luck though was changing he saw two killing curses blast into the air the green flashes passing several feet away.

"It's Potter you fools, you are not to kill him. Bring him down the Dark Lord wishes to kill him himself." There was no mistaking that voice Bellatrix Lestrange had spotted him. It was time to return through the darkness and relative safety. Harry though was going too fast for such a confined space, and just as he almost finished yet another sharp turn the end of the broom clipped the top of a chimney pot knocking it off and causing him to lose control.

Trying to regain control he was forced to lose height and just avoided hitting the ground by mere inches. Just as he managed to rise a few feet from the ground his luck ran out, a Death Eater who had been flat on the ground to take cover from his reducto curses suddenly stood up again, right in Harry's path. The collision was as nasty as it was predictable. Harry didn't even have time to remove his hand from the broom. The tip of which slammed into the back of the Death Eater crushing his spine and killing him instantly.

This though was of no concern to Harry whose momentum flung him over the head of the doomed Death Eater and smacked into the hard unyielding ground. He tumbled for twenty yards slowing down until he crashed into the side of a sign post slap in the middle of the crossroads temporally stunned. It was only the sudden pain from the broken ribs that stopped him passing out. He was in deep trouble.

Despite the hard landing Harry was surprised to find his wand still in his hand, and in one piece. Without even spending the time to look he cast a shield charm behind him and heard it ring with the impact of two spells. He staggered to his feet backing towards the wall of dark powder and saw a sight that chilled him to his bones. In front of him were twenty to thirty Death Eaters all looking at him from behind their masks, and behind him were six more. He was surrounded.

All he had to do was dive into the dark powder and use his medallion. The trouble was it was thirty yards away and he would never make it against all these Death Eaters.

"Surrender Potter and I'll only hurt you a little bit." That detestable voice called out. "The Dark Lord is eager to see you again, but I am sure he won't mind me having a little fun first."

"Oh shut up you ugly old hag." Harry retorted fed up with her predictable attempt to scare him. "Do you really think I care about anything you have to say." Harry was desperately looking for an idea to get himself out of this mess. If it hadn't been for that blasted chimney pot he would have been home free. That was it he realised as he looked at all the roofs around him. It would need careful timing though.

"It's no good looking up for divine intervention your precious Dumbledore is dead he can't help you now," Bella taunted. He let all the power that he had been suppressing for weeks flow through him and he held his wand up and summoned all the roof lies in front of him. The noise was indescribable as thousands of clay tiles began smashing and crashing into each other as they flew through the air towards Harry. He had barely two seconds to yell Protego before the shield was thudding with their impacts.

With his spare hand he scrabbled to pull out his medallion and he watched the carnage unfold before him. Death Eaters were being struck down all around him one or two had managed to put up shields and Harry was angered to see that Bellatrix was one of them. Several more were lying face down on the ground and because Harry had summoned the tiles to himself most of them were flying straight over them.

Finally he managed to grasp the medallion properly and placing his thumb over the diamond and said "Neville," and then he disappeared causing his shield to collapse and the remaining flying tiles passed through the spot where he had been standing.

His sudden appearances beside Neville made them both jump and Harry fell to the floor the pain from his broken ribs making itself known.

"Blimey Harry you look like hell," Neville stated.

"Broke a few ribs, you three alright?" he gasped.

"Yea we're fine, what were you doing over there it sounded like an earthquake," Fred asked.

"Something like that," Harry started to gingerly stand up helped by Neville. "We need to encourage them to run through the powder and into the swamp and draw them away from Ron and Hermione."

"Well all we've got left are a few fireworks unless you won't me to go back to the shop," George said.

"No we haven't got time for that the powder will have cleared by then, set what you have off. I've got an idea. Neville keep firing curses through I saw you get one from my broom, but don't stand in the same place for long." Neville's face broke into a satisfied grin and curses began to fly from his wand.

"Sending the first one off now Harry," Fred yelled as a rocket flew through the darkness and exploded out of sight. Harry put his wand to his throat and mouthed sonorus.

"Oh Trixie, can you hear me Trixie you haven't run away from ickle baby Potter have you. What would Lord Voldemort say if you fail again. Come and get me Trixie." Fred, George and Neville stared at Harry in disbelief, throwing curses and setting off fireworks completely forgotten.

"I don't believe it he's on first name terms with Death Eaters," Fred said still gaping. Harry just winked at him.

"She's going to blow her stack and then we're for it," George added.

"Good," said Neville, "I'll be waiting for her." To Harry's eyes it looked as though the dark powder was thinning and behind it there was an increase in shouts and yells interspersed with cries of pain from injured Death Eaters. Despite waiting for someone to come through the dark barrier the first Death Eater to emerge still took them by surprise and if he hadn't promptly fallen into the portable swamp he would have got the first spell off. Floundering knee deep it was taking all his energy to stay upright. Neville hit him with a stunning spell causing him to smack backwards into the mire.

"Nice shot Neville," Harry said as several more burst through landing in the swamp and it turned into a turkey shoot each if them vying to get their shot off first. Harry estimated that there were now eight or nine stunned death eaters lying unconscious on the far side of the swamp, none of them had got more than ten feet into it.

"Is that it Trixie, too scared to come yourself. Voldemort's not going to be pleased is he or perhaps you enjoy being punished. Not woman enough to face me in person then you coward."

"Harry we're going to have to improve your people skills!" Fred said.

"You really shouldn't talk to people like that Harry you'll get into all sorts of fights," added George. The darkness by now had almost faded and they could catch glimpses of figures in black running back and forth, in a few moments Harry could see that soon they would all be exposed with only the impassable swamp between them.

"George, Fred, Neville stand behind me, they want me alive and if you're next to me they won't be able to use the killing curse," none of them argued with him, but Neville stood on Harry's right. Suddenly the last of the dark powder vanished revealing a clear view of the mayhem beyond the swamp. The ground was covered in shattered clay tiles, and in amongst them were black shapes some moving others as still as the grave. Two or three of the Death Eaters were walking through the debris checking those that were injured or dead, but of Bellatrix Lestrange there was no sign.

For several seconds both sides just looked and sized the other up. On the one side in a close knit group were four young wizards. On the other nearly a dozen healthy Death Eaters with as many again walking wounded. Harry wasn't sure who started throwing spells first but the air soon became thick with them. The medallions though were working well. The Death Eaters were over forty yards away and he could see individual spells curl past and then fly down the street where they straightened up and resumed their original course. He glanced at Neville to see if he had noticed.

"These medallions are brilliant Harry; it's almost beautiful to watch the curses bend around us, so long as you don't think what they can do to you," Neville said as a cutting curse flew to the right of him.

"How are you doing this Harry?" George asked.

"Hermione will explain it later. Watch out two of them are trying to wade across." Fed up with not being able to hit them a couple of Death Eaters had ventured into the swamp bringing round some of the stunned bodies as they came. Three of them had been unlucky enough to fall face first and must have drowned or suffocated. Four more stunners dropped three of the recently revived. Harry had noticed that Fred and George frequently aimed at the same person He would have to mention that later.

The survivors had decided not to try to cross the swamp and struggled to haul themselves out handicapped by the stunned members of their group. Others who had remained on dry land created shields preventing Harry and the others hitting the muddy and soaked group.

"Why aren't they apparating straight over," Harry wondered out loud.

"It leaves you vulnerable for two or three seconds, I guess they don't want to risk it," George answered.

"It's got to be better than wading through that muck, I'd risk it."

"That Harry is no recommendation considering your history," Fred replied.

Harry was distracted by movement at the entrance to Knockturn alley another group of dark robed figures poured out lead by Bellatrix whose face Harry could see was red from anger. That could only mean that they had failed to get into Borgin and Burkes. He hoped the others were ok so far a couple of broken ribs were the only injury on their side.

"Hey Trixie having a bad day, do you want to surrender I promise I won't hurt you."

"I bloody will," Neville muttered next to him, Harry saw his jaw clench and his eyes blazed with a hatred that he had never seen in his friend before.

"Take it easy Neville."

"Don't tell me to take it easy," he yelled at Harry. This was not the mild and bumbling boy that Harry had known for six years. In fact he was scary. He remained silent and turned his attention to the far side of the swamp. One of the Death Eaters was arguing with Bellatrix, and judging by the state of his robes he had been one of those in the swamp.

"Do you think she wants him to go back into the swamp," George whispered behind Neville.

"And he's telling her it's impossible," Fred finished. While the argument was going on there was a lull in the fighting with the Death Eaters happy to deploy magic shields to stop any stunners they cast.

"Do you think I should rile her up some more?" Harry asked.

"No."

"No."

"No, if anybody's going to do that it'll be me," Neville said. All of them suddenly saw Bellatrix point her wand and kill the Death Eater ending the disagreement. The reaction of the others was instantaneous they ran in their direction fling spells at them.

"What do you reckon Fred thirty of them?"

"At least George." It wasn't as easy as before they were more coordinated, some produced shields others fired curses to cover those struggling to move forward. Inch by inch the death eaters moved forwards, coming closer and closer and their spells missing by less and less. Every time they stunned one of them someone else would revive them it was becoming a losing battle and unless something changed soon his friends would be dead and Voldemort would kill him.

"Fred, George you best apparate away. Neville and I can join the others."

"No way mate we're staying," the twins said in unison. They had been slowly stepping backwards and were a dozen paces away from the edge of the swamp, and the nearest Death Eater puffing and gasping from his exertions was a matter of feet from getting out. It was no good something more destructive than a stunner was going to have to be used, and as the first person climbed out Harry yelled out reducto. The spell flung the Death Eater back into the swamp his chest caved in. He slowly sank from view.

Neville suddenly ran forward yelling and screaming casting a wide variety of curses across to the other side. Bellatrix had come into the fight at last. She ducked dodged and blocked Neville's efforts and Harry could only admire her ability, but Neville hadn't finished with her yet. Unable to leave Fred and George unprotected Harry wasn't able to assist him except by blasting any Death Eater who looked like they were going to climb out of the life saving swamp.

Neville's ferocious assault had Bellatrix on the back foot all she had been able to do was defend and that never gives you victory. While stepping out of the way of a cutting curse she tripped over some broken roof tiles and fell on her back. Struggling to regain her feet Neville's reducto curse hit her below her right knee blasting her lower leg clean off. Neville though was unable to follow his success up as a barrage of curses flew his way forcing him back towards Harry.

The animal scream that erupted from Bellatrix Lestrange pieced the air drowning out all other noise. Afterwards people would say that they heard her over a mile away. Whatever foul things you could say about Bellatrix, she had guts and with superhuman effort she cauterised her own wound and apparated away. Seeing her gone Neville, as angry as Harry had ever seen him, became incoherent with rage and blasted the two nearest Death Eaters killing them both. In return he received a deep cut to his head stunning him. The wound bleeding copiously. Despite their best efforts more Death Eaters began to climb out. The lure of what Voldemort would give to the one who brought in Harry Potter was too great.

Now was the time to apparate away but Neville wasn't in a fit state and side along apparating under stress didn't seem the best idea.

"Fred, George leave now."

"No." they chorused. Only about half the Death Eaters had made it across, but it still meant they were now out numbered five to one with an incapacitated Neville at their feet. Harry could see they would be surrounded soon and then the fight would be over no matter how good their shields were. They needed a miracle and fortunately that's what they got as three wizards and two goblins charged out of Knockturn alley stunning and knocking over Death Eaters from behind. This was too much for them, attacked from two sides, exhausted from crossing the swamp and leaderless those Death Eaters that could apparated away leaving their dead and seriously injured behind.

Within seconds of the fighting finishing at the crossroads it ended outside the Ministry and all that was left was a deafening silence broken only by the odd groan of the injured. Hermione and Ron appeared by Harry who was feeling the effects of his broken ribs now that the adrenalin was wearing off. His breathing was fine so maybe they were only cracked.

"You're hurt Harry," Hermione said rather unnecessarily Harry thought.

"I'm fine Neville's not so good though," he replied looking down to see him open his eyes despite the blood all over his face.

"Can you hear me Neville," Hermione asked. All she got though was a mumble and his eyes closed again. With her wand she stopped the bleeding while Ron helped lay him out straight on the ground. "He should be fine he's got a mild concussion."

"Someone should get his grandmother," Harry suggested.

"I'll go," George said.

"Hold on she's guarding five Death Eaters," Harry added.

"I'll come with you George we should be able to bring those five up here between us," Fred said.

"Now Harry when you say I'm fine you never are, let Hermione have a look at you."

"Look I've cracked a few ribs. I had a bad landing on my broom it could have been worse." Hermione brooked no argument and ignoring his protest she began to run her wand over him. Once she had finished the pain had gone but some stiffness remained.

"Thanks Hermione, that feels better."

"It's only temporary you'll still have to go to St Mungo's to get it fixed properly," Harry nodded. Looking up Harry could see that people were coming up from the Ministry moving slowly and carefully. He assumed they were Auror's checking for any stragglers. All he wanted to do was go home but he realised that he wasn't going to be able to do that. Despite himself he let out a deep sigh.

"All I wanted to do today was go Christmas shopping and I was in such a good mood this morning too."

"You could always get Madame Pomfrey to fix your ribs, instead of going to St Mungo's," Ron said winking.

"I'm not sure I could stand the earache she'd give me."

"Ginny wouldn't do that, she'd understand perfectly," Hermione said in an outraged tone.

"I wasn't talking about Ginny. Its Madame Pomfrey who would give me the earache," Harry replied half a smile on his face. "Thank you for saving our necks you got here just in time."

"No worries mate we were only returning the favour. Bill and even the goblins were getting really worried they only had one barrier left to get pass when suddenly they stopped trying to get in. We could have got here a bit quicker I guess, but we waited in case it was a trick. After about five minutes we ventured out and found the street empty."

"It took a long time to get back here Bill and the goblins insisted that we check every door and alley for an ambush. By the way what was that scream we heard, it chilled the blood?" Hermione asked.

"That was Bellatrix Lestrange, Neville blew her leg off. I think it hurt," Hermione's face paled and Ron gaped as he looked at the still form lying on the ground.

"I suppose he was pleased to get some revenge," Ron eventually said once he had got over the shock.

"No in fact he was enraged I've never seen him like it. In fact I hope I never do again. He killed two Death Eaters blasted them right back into the swamp because she got away. We need to get Fred and George to remove it. There are several more bodies in there I think," Harry said in a tried monotone.

"What happened on the other side Harry?"

"I killed them Hermione. Look I'm sorry I only want to tell the story once so can you wait until I speak with the Auror's you can hear the whole thing then."

"How is he?" the voice normally commanding had a slight quiver to it

"He should be fine Mrs Longbottom a mild concussion, but he should go to St Mungo's," Hermione answered.

"Miss Granger isn't it, thank you Neville speaks very highly of you, always willing to help him with his homework," Hermione beamed at the praise. "I hear that my grandson injured Lestrange."

"He certainly did took her foot right off," Fred said, "made her scream something terrible."

"I heard her Mr Weasley I heard her. She'll remember the name of Longbottom for different reasons now. Oh and Mr Potter noisy was an understatement. Now if you don't mind I'll take Neville to hospital with my emergency portkey would you care to come with us?"

"No thanks Mrs Longbottom I better speak to the Auror's first tell Neville I'll see him later."

"Fine I'll see you later then, good day Miss Granger, Mr Weasley," and then they were gone.

"Now that's a scary lady," Fred said.

"Come on Fred lets remove the swamp before one of those Aurors falls in," George said. Harry looked up and saw several faces he recognized. There was Tonks, Shacklebolt, Dawlish and the Minister himself with Percy in tow.

"What's that git doing here?" growled Ron when he saw Percy.

"Ron be nice he's trying to make amends," Harry said but Ron still scowled at his brother.

"He's going to have to get on his knees before I forgive him Harry. He thinks more of the Ministry than his own family." Harry said no more. The twins had removed the portable swamp, revealing another seven bodies. Avoiding them he walked over to the friendliest face he could see.

"Wotcher Harry."

"Hi Tonks."

"Bit of a grim site," she said sweeping her hands to indicate the chaos all around them. Harry nodded he was trying not to notice as much as he could but it just wasn't possible. He had killed not once but many times and he was appalled to realise that he didn't know how many times. The captured Death Eaters had already been bound and taken away along with the less seriously injured. The badly injured were being treated on the spot. The medi-witches and wizards were moving with practised ease a sad indictment of the times that the routine had become so familiar. Twisting round to view the whole area he winced as he moved his ribs, and inwardly cursed himself for being so stupid.

"All I wanted when I got up this morning was to go Christmas shopping," Harry said in a monotone.

"Well the crowds get worse every year," her grin though was replaced by a grimace as she placed some weight on he left leg.

"Tonks you're hurt!"

"Damaged my ankle and fell over, what about you?"

"Cracked ribs I reckon."

"We'll get one of the medi-witches to sort us out once they've finished with these scumbags."

"Anybody hurt at the Ministry?" Harry asked watching Scrimgeour limping towards them.

"Not sure Harry there's at least four dead and probably another dozen injured, could have been worse though. The Death Eaters didn't seem keen on pressing their advantage it wouldn't have taken much for them to do considerable damage. It all seems pointless to me." With the Minister so close Harry didn't want to pass on what he knew about the real reason for the attack.

"Mr Potter you have a knack for being in the right place at the right time, are you fit."

"He thinks he's got a broken rib or two Minister. I'll get one of the medi-witches to take a look at him," Tonks said hobbling off towards the nearest one.

"Get yourself sorted first Tonks and will I see you tomorrow with Remus?"

"Sure Harry," there wasn't any planned meeting tomorrow but Harry felt both of them needed to be kept up to date.

"Is there anything I can do for you Minister?" Harry asked Scrimgeour.

"No Mr Potter, we will need a statement from you and your friends about today's events, but I'll get Shacklebolt to take it later once you've been fixed up. Is there anything I can do for you. I made an offer of Auror protection for you a while back, and it still stands.

"No thanks Minister. I don't want to be responsible for any more deaths than I have to."

"I take it that you're responsible for killing, wounding and capturing some of these Death Eaters." Harry nodded to actually say anything else would somehow make it more real. "Harry it's not easy to take a life, just bear in mind what you were fighting for and if you need anything contact Weasley."

"I shall Minister. Thank you for not pestering me about all this."

"One thing more my advice would be to not talk to the press about this. If you say nothing they can't misquote you. You and your friends have humiliated Voldemort and his supporters so watch your backs, unnecessary advice I know, but I wanted to say it anyway." Rufus Scrimgeour limped off back to Percy who Harry was glad to see was talking with his four brothers, the body language was stiff and awkward but at least they weren't fighting.

The statement to Shacklebolt was an ordeal he could have done without and it was late afternoon before he was free to leave the Ministry once more. He was impressed that Bill and the goblins went straight back to Borgin and Burkes to finish what they had started, apparently it was going to be two or three days to clear every item in there. It didn't seem to matter anymore Hufflepuff's cup had been there. The three of them knew it was now in Capri, and it was unlikely that another Horcrux would have been left there by Tom Riddle.

Walking back down Diagon alley hours later he was surprised to see shoppers carrying on as nothing had happened, granted there weren't as many as there should have been, but either these people hadn't heard or didn't care. He got the usual looks and he ignored them in the usual way. He was glad to get into the back of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes and collapse into a chair. Hermione had been giving him strange glances throughout the interview with Shacklebolt and the walk to the shop.

"Fred, George are you going to open up?" Harry asked.

"Not much point Harry there's only an hour to go before closing time, why?" George replied.

"I think you better go and see your mum, you to Ron, she'll be frantic." He could see that they weren't keen on inflicting themselves to Molly Weasley's reaction.

"You too Hermione Merlin knows what the Daily Prophet is going to write tomorrow. You should get your version in first." She bit her bottom lip at this but nodded her head in agreement.

"You should come with us too Harry," Ron suggested knowing that some of the attention would be distracted away from him.

"No I promised Mrs Longbottom that I would visit Neville." He no longer needed his ribs treated as a medi-witch had fixed them in an instant.

"I'll come with you Harry, my parents won't be back for an hour or two from work anyway," Hermione said brightly. Harry wasn't sure he liked the look in her eyes when she said this and he suspected he was going to receive a lecture about how to deal with guilt and remorse. Harry though had no feelings like that. He was comfortable with what he had done. He hadn't enjoyed killing those people but he was happy in himself much to his own surprise.

"Fine, you can go to your parents from there. I'll meet you back at the Hollow later ok Ron, Remus and Tonks will becoming by tomorrow."

The visit to the hospital went much as he suspected Hermione badgered him until he was forced to yell at her to knock it off. Surprisingly his reaction pleased her, obviously he had made the correct response she had read about in some book or other. Neville had been told to stay in overnight and was getting so much attention from the nurses Harry thought he would never stop blushing. When he asked why he was in Diagon alley he told Harry that his father had taken a turn for the worse, so Hogwarts had allowed him to visit. Harry had no idea how to react to this news, but he now at least understood Neville's overwhelming anger that morning.

He was tired and achy when he got back and never was he more grateful that Dobby and Winky were working for him both of them had heard what had happened. The house elf grapevine was more efficient than the wizarding one, and nothing was too much trouble.

The one thing he really wanted though wasn't available. He ached for Ginny's presence.


	9. Percy, Draco and Moody

**I don't own Harry potter or any of the known characters**

**Percy, Draco and Moody**.

Harry spent the next week avoiding reading any newspapers due to the lurid headlines after the Diagon attack. His name was mentioned it seemed in every other sentence. Hermione and Ron read them avidly giving him highlights that he didn't want to hear but despite his protests they insisted on telling him anyway. Fred and George were getting fabulous coverage and the pair of them were milking it for all they were worth, business had apparently tripled from the previous year. They were out of portable swamps and had a huge backlog of orders waiting to be fulfilled. In a nifty piece of business they had acquired the rights to be the sole importer of the Peruvian dark powder.

The coverage on Neville though was to Harry's eyes appalling. His entire life was now public property, people claiming to know him were giving interviews and his parents condition was scrutinised. On the third day Harry sent him a letter saying if he needed to talk to him about the press coverage or anything else he had only to ask. What he would say to him if he did though Harry had no idea. He hated his fame and still hadn't found a way to deal with it. Trying to ignore it didn't seem to stop it.

The one bright light on the horizon was the imminent return of Ginny. Mrs Weasley had already invited the three of them for a welcome home dinner and he was already counting down the hours. Where would he be without the Weasley family. Bill had announced that Borgin and Burkes was now clear after four days of work, and Harry had spent the next two checking each item in the vain hope of finding another Horcrux. Disappointed that it wasn't that easy Hermione had reminded them that they had at least eliminated one possibility, it didn't help.

With less than two hours to go before they all went off to the Burrow Harry suddenly found he was desperate to shower and shave. He had long given up doing anything about his hair. With only half an hour to go he was pacing up and down waiting for Hermione and Ron. Who were still getting ready, irrational thoughts flashed through his mind, such as both of them were taking their time just to wind him up. That Ginny would pretend that they were apart throughout the whole Christmas holidays because she enjoyed not being his girlfriend. It was when he began thinking that the whole Weasley family would gang up on him forbidding him from seeing Ginny again that he snapped and began yelling up the stairs urging both of them to hurry.

"What's the rush Harry it's only twenty to seven?" Hermione asked with a knowing smile.

"I'm just sick of hanging around here."

"Well you could have gone on ahead without us you know." Yes he could have done that but he hadn't thought of it, and Hermione's smile was getting more annoying.

"You know how Mrs Weasley is these days she'd have panicked if I'd arrived without you two. It's taken three days for her to stop worrying that five of her six sons were in deadly danger in Diagon alley."

"What you mean five there were only four of us, unless you're counting yourself as one Harry in which case fair enough."

"I was including Percy Ron."

"Well he wasn't in danger was he. I expect he was hiding in the Ministers office until it was all over."

"No he wasn't Ron if you'd spoken to Bill you would know that Scrimgeour was out there directing the Ministry defences in person and Percy was right next to him at all times. He maybe a bit of a prat Ron but he's no coward so go easy on him. If not for Percy's sake then for your mum's. She's having enough trouble coping with all this." Ron looked confused at Harry how could he defend his brother after all that he had done to blacken his name.

"Well ok so maybe he wasn't hiding, but he's still treating the family badly and he's so far up his own…"

"Ron!"

"Sorry Hermione," now it was Harry's turn to be confused. A few months ago that would have led to a blazing row, but here was Ron meekly apologising.

"Do you want to be angry at him for ever," Harry added.

"No."

"Look let me get my coat and then we'll go, as Harry seems to be hungry," Hermione said smirking and she ran back up stairs.

"Tell me Ron when did you become so whipped?"

"I am not whipped I just like to keep her happy."

"Sounds like you're whipped to me."

"Drop it Harry or I'll start ragging on you and Ginny." Harry smiled to himself at least the old fiery Ron was still in there somewhere.

xxxxx

The kitchen was full of Weasleys including Fleur who greeted Harry warmly, congratulated him on his success in Diagon alley and with a wink said that Ginny was relaxing in the sitting room. Harry quickly said hello to all the other brothers, Mr Wesley and the original Mrs Weasley, before slipping into the sitting room hoping in vain not to be noticed.

"Hello Gin," she was sitting on a large sofa with a floral cover her knees bent underneath her flicking through a copy of Teen Weekly. There was so much noise going on in the kitchen she hadn't heard him come in.

"Harry!" her faced beamed with pleasure and the last of Harry's anxieties melted away. Ginny leapt out of the sofa into Harry's arms squeezing him so tightly he winced at the pressure on his damaged ribs. "Oh sorry," she said when she saw his face and let him go again.

"I'll live, you're not mad at me then?"

"No, why on earth would I be mad at you after what you told me at Hogwarts," both smiled at the memory.

"I thought you'd be cross at me getting half your family and Hermione in danger again, never mind me."

"First members of my family are quite capable of making their own decisions, as is Hermione. Secondly my family owe you big time and I know you don't believe it but there is a debt to pay." She added when he was about to interrupt her. "Thirdly it is who you are Harry, nothing would have stopped you doing what you did and that's the person I've fallen for." Harry moved forward again and embraced her again resting his chin on the top of her head, a perfect fit he thought.

"I'm glad you're home. I really missed you that night you know, Hermione was telling her parents what had happened before they read about it. Ron was placating your mum, and after I came back from seeing Neville all I wanted was to talk and hold you."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there Harry. I would have wanted to be there for you."

"I know," both of them sat in a comfortable silence listening to the chaos coming from the kitchen. "Did Neville return to Hogwarts before the end of term?"

"Yea he came back a couple of days ago, his Gran said it would be best to suffer the attention for a couple of days, rather than start a new term and have weeks of it."

"So how was he?"

"He seemed ok, but it's difficult to tell. He's a bit like you doesn't like to show his emotions, but I could sense a lot of anger under the surface."

"I'm not surprised the press have been ghastly, and when Bellatrix escaped." He paused remembering the look on Neville's face. "Well let's just say I'm glad he's on my side. How did everybody behave towards him?"

"Differently in one word, those that know him were shocked. I guess those that didn't were afraid." It was what Harry had expected and he hoped Neville would learn to cope with it better than he had.

Both of them were so wrapped up in each other that neither of them noticed that the sounds of organised chaos from the kitchen had died away. The sitting room door had swung open giving everybody in the kitchen a birds eye view. Ginny and Harry's relationship was common knowledge amongst the Weasley's but by common consent it was never spoken off, as walls have ears extendable ones or not. Oblivious to all the eyes on them Ginny and Harry just stood in silence holding each other glad to be near each other.

"So are you two going to stand there all evening, or are you going to come and eat?" Molly Weasley said breaking the silence. Harry turned round to see nine pairs of eyes looking back.

"I quite like the thought of both," Harry eventually replied.

Harry wasn't sure when he had enjoyed a meal more at the Weasley's. The food was better than it had ever been and Molly said that Fleur had introduced her to a few different recipes when he commented on it. Charlie's dragon stories of near escapes amused and thrilled them and Fred and George explained some of their future projects. Ginny told them about the Gryffindor Slytherin quidditch match which was so lopsided that the final score was four hundred and fifty to ten points. Ginny scored the ten points for Slytherin herself, because as she went after the snitch she grabbed the quaffle from her own chasers passed it through the left hand hoop and caught the snitch seconds later.

Ron was outraged that she had given the old enemy even one score and wasn't even mollified when Ginny explained their team was made up of third and second years. The fact that Professor McGonagall gave her ten points for good sportsmanship as did Professor Slughorn only went part way to calm him down. Harry might have cared as much as Ron if anybody else had done that, but because it was Ginny she had done the right thing.

The party atmosphere continued until there was a knock at the door, for a stunned second everything went quiet until Mr Weasley went up to answer the door. Looking round Harry could see like himself everybody at the table had drawn their wands tension showing on each individual face. He pushed his chair backwards and stood up not wanting to be caught sitting down and unprepared, Hermione and then Ron followed his lead.

"It's ok everybody, Percy's paying us a visit you can all put your wands down," Mr Weasley said his face not betraying his real feelings. Molly jumped out from her end of the table and rushed to embrace her son, Percy accepted the affection but Harry could see that he felt uncomfortable with all the eyes on him.

"Sit down please Percy;" Mrs Weasley's said her eyes pleading, "all the chicken's gone, but there still some pudding left."

"I may in a minute mum, but first I need to make a general apology if you would let me," several of the faces Harry could see were not ready to hear it.

"Of course we will dear," Mrs Weasley replied and glared at some of her family.

"First and foremost my ambition blinded me to all that is important in life. I've said some unforgivable things to many people around this table, in fact to one person in particular." Percy gave a quick glance towards Harry. "He said that nothing was more important than family and I can't argue with his logic. In short I am very sorry for all the hurt and grief that my behaviour has caused." Silence greeted the end of his short speech until Molly forced him to sit next to her and she piled food in front of him.

The mood had changed but in a surprising short space of time the noise volume returned to normal loud level. Ginny squeezed Harry's leg and whispered a thank you in his ear. With Percy here they were no longer a couple again which Harry found deeply annoying, but the look of utter joy on Mrs Weasley's face was adequate compensation. Harry had never forgotten the boggart at Grimmauld Place and her deepest fears, looking round he noticed that Mr Weasley had disappeared. Giving Ginny's knee a quick squeeze back Harry got up and left the kitchen in search of Mr Weasley. He thought he knew where he would have gone and so went outside towards his shed which was spilling light through a half closed door.

"Mr Weasley I'd like to have a word with you?" Harry asked not really sure how to mention what was an awkward subject.

"Come on in Harry, you noticed I'd left then?

"Yes," he was stumped at what else to say.

"I stayed long enough to hear what he had to say and I want to thank you for your efforts, but I'm afraid staying there was too much for me to handle."

"I don't know what he said to you Mr Weasley, but he's trying to make amends."

"I know, I know Harry and I do appreciate it believe me. It's just too soon to forgive and forget someone who rubbishes everything you believe in and all the achievements you have done. The most important thing in my life has been my family and I am proud of all my children. Yes including Percy, but his ingratitude for the sacrifices Molly and I have made really stick in my throat, never mind his attitude towards you and Dumbledore"

"We've come to an agreement and that's between him and me please don't be angry on my behalf."

"I want to be angry on your behalf Harry you're in my family too." After all these years Harry still felt uncomfortable when Mr and Mrs Weasley told him he was part of the family.

"Percy's family too," Harry replied and he left Mr Weasley alone with his muggle plugs. His return to the kitchen went unnoticed by everybody except Bill and Charlie who waylaid him at the door.

"Got a message for you Harry, Percy would like a word with you, apparently coming home to beg forgiveness wasn't the only reason he came home," Charlie said.

"But he did beg forgiveness though, didn't he," Harry replied. He saw Percy at the far end of the room surrounded by Molly, Ginny, and Hermione. Fleur though was being entertained by the twins and Ron.

"Charlie said you wanted a word Percy," he said standing next to Hermione.

"Yes Harry the Minister wanted me to ask you a few questions about the real reason the Death Eaters attacked the other day."

"The real reason what do you mean?"

"Some of the prisoners have been talking and the Minister thinks you could shed some light on their information. He's asked me to talk to you informally." Harry could see Mrs Wesley's eyes sparkle with interest at this, but he knew that letting her in on the secret would involve too many complications.

"Fine let's go into the sitting room, Hermione bring Ron will you," he avoided looking at Mrs Weasley.

"Come on mum we need to start clearing up the table," he heard Ginny say. Once the four of them were in the sitting room Hermione put up the strongest privacy charm she could knowing the calibre of the wizards on the other side of the door.

"Go on Percy we shouldn't be overheard," Harry said.

"What was original thought to be an attack on the Ministry was in fact just a diversion. Under interrogation several prisoners have told us that they were after Helga Hufflepuff's cup which was supposed to be in Borgin and Burkes. A property I gather that you have just purchased Harry and where Bill, Ron and Hermione were when the attack began."

"And you want to know if this cup exists I assume."

"Yes."

"We've searched the place from top to bottom there is no cup," Hermione said.

"You knew they were looking for a cup,"

"Yes we knew," Harry said not wanting to mention that they were looking for it as well.

"You do realise that they'll be back,"

"I suppose they will, but they won't find it."

"That's a pity because we were hoping to use it as bait in a trap."

"What were you planning," Ron asked his anger at Percy receding at his interest in the plan.

"Well it might sound familiar to you. We were going to turn the cup into a portkey direct to a holding cell."

"Percy any competent wizard is going to check the cup before taking it, no offence Harry," Hermione said quickly, he waved her off.

"Quite right Hermione, but this is where I'm quite proud of myself. We don't actually make the cup the portkey but the stand it's sat upon. The cup will be stuck to the stand and when it's lifted the portkey in the stand will be activated."

"The sticking charm though could also be detected, Ron said.

"It's possible I suppose," Percy's face fell.

"Not if you use muggle superglue though," Hermione said with a smile.

"This is all very well but we don't have the cup, and it would be too risky to let Riddle have a chance to get it even if we had it," Harry pointed out.

"We don't need the cup though do we," Ron said. "All we need to do is transfigure one."

"Surely that would be detected as well," Harry said.

"Not if it was done properly, only a very detailed examination would reveal it for a fake and they wouldn't bother in the shop," Hermione answered.

"I'm sure you could mange that Hermione," Ron said, "and then we can hide it back in the shop, put up a few basic protection charms so it doesn't look too easy and await events."

"It should work, and if it doesn't no harm done," Harry said. "The only problem that I can see is if Voldemort himself comes to get the cup, are the Ministry able to handle him in one of their cells." The look on Percy's face told all of them that they weren't. "Well I'm sure you'll think of something should that happen. Is there anything else?"

"No not really. I'll send the portkey stand over with instructions on how to activate it," Percy replied. "Oh there was just one more thing, you told us that the old dementors were all dying off, and we have found proof that it's true. The news is going to be released in the Christmas Eve editions of the Daily Prophet, to insure that people have a happy Christmas."

Percy left the Burrow shortly afterwards, promising Mrs Weasley that he would try to make it for Christmas dinner, but he was at the beck and call of the Minister and if things happened he wasn't sure if he could make it.

Hermione excelled herself and the transfigured cup and portkey stand were hidden in Borgin and Burkes later the next day giving them all a few hours for some last minute shopping as Christmas was only two days away.

Harry hoped that this Christmas would be happier than the last two and that the Death Eaters were licking their wounds rather than attempting to terrorise the population. Wormtail had been keeping in touch but little of what he wrote had any real value and Harry was beginning to regret letting him go. Messages that Snape was becoming unbearable and full of his own importance weren't really news to Harry. When had the slim ball been anything else.

The Burrow though was a place of noise and cheer, only Percy was absent but few seemed to miss him. Harry's own selfish desires were glad he wasn't here as Ginny was once again his girlfriend, but Mrs Weasley couldn't prevent herself from constantly glancing out the window.

"Sit down everyone," Mrs Weasley said, "now when Percy comes I don't want a repeat of last year, Fred, George and you too Ginny."

"Oh come on mum you can't expect us to let him off," Fred whined.

"Yea we've got to prank him at least once," George added.

"No not once do you hear me, not if you want to eat here ever again." Harry knew that was an empty threat and he could see that Fred and George knew that as well.

"Fred, George," Harry said, "do you know who you pay your rent to for the shop?"

"No idea Harry, all we know is that we get a good rate compared to others in the alley," George replied.

"Rent is up for revue soon though isn't it."

"How do you know," they said together.

"Oh I have my sources. Now do you want to pay full market value?"

"We won't have to there are plenty of empty premises that we could move into." Fred said.

"The property market is in crisis thanks to you-know-who, so it's a renters market."

"Who owns these empty properties?"

"The Perfect Property Company, but look here Harry where are you going with this," George demanded.

"I am The Perfect Property Company boys, so behave for your mother." The table erupted in laughter at the look on the twin's faces, but it was the look on Mrs Weasley's face that meant more to Harry. The lines of worry that had been there before everyone had sat down had gone, replaced by a broad smile. She never thanked Harry personally but his portions of Christmas lunch were way bigger than anyone else's and showed him that his efforts had been appreciated.

"You know Harry you're a real suck up," Ginny's voice murmured in his ear.

"Well when the girl your interested in has six big brothers I figure it's best that you have someone on your side, and with your mum on my side the rest don't stand a chance."

"Well I'm on your side too."

"I know you are and if I can get Fleur on board there's no problem." Harry turned his head and said, "Fleur I love what you've done to your hair, it looks wonderful in this light."

"Why thank you 'arry eet is very kind of you to say so."

"Where's that stumbling and embarrassed Harry that I used to know?" Ginny said grinning from ear to ear. Harry though was saved from having to answer that question by a shriek from Mrs Weasley who had finally spotted Percy walking up the garden. Harry glanced out the window and saw that this year he was alone. He wasn't sure that he could cope with another visit from Scrimgeour.

Percy didn't sit straight away as he handed out identical packages to everyone first, Ron got two the second was for Hermione.

"These are Auror standard tracers," Percy explained as they all opened them. "On a central board, which I suggest stays here at the Burrow each person's position is shown as a set of co-ordinates. It uses a muggle device called a GPS. It's then a simple matter of finding out where the person is on a map that's with the positioning board."

There was an exciting buzz of conversation when he explained in detail how to operate the system and Harry noticed that Mr Weasley's attention was gripped when he knew it was part muggle. It was Percy who stopped the discussion going on by saying he had another announcement to make.

"I'm only sorry that Hermione isn't here to hear this as she had a large part to play in the success of our trap."

"What it worked," Ron blurted out.

"Oh yes it worked alright and you'll be even happier when you find out who we caught."

"I assume it wasn't Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"No."

"Snape, " guessed Ron.

"Look what trap is this?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Never mind that who was caught?" Harry said cutting off any explanation that Percy was about to make.

"Draco Malfoy."

"That's bloody brilliant," Ron yelled.

"I thought you'd be pleased, that's why I was late the Minister wanted him moved to a more secure and private location for interrogation. He said you're welcome to attend Harry, not today though after Boxing Day we're going to let him stew for a couple of days."

"Let me know when and where."

xxxxx

Two days later Harry arrived by portkey at a large forbidding building, somewhere in the country Where it was he had no idea and frankly didn't want to know. There was a depressed air about the place but he didn't feel the presence of any dementors, he only knew that the sooner he left the better.

"Harry good to see you, I hope you had a good Christmas?" greeted the Minister.

"Fine thank you Minister." It had in fact been the best one he had ever had, but he wasn't going to tell him that. Mrs Weasley had lavished attention on him. Mr Weasley had a conversation with Percy, it was only a short one mind you but it was a start. The most amusing part though was Fred and George, unable to torment Percy without it costing them hundreds of galleons. They had believed Harry's threat. They had attempted to kill Percy with kindness. Nothing was too much trouble for him they offered him one of their seats or got him a drink and constantly asked him if there was anything they could do for him. Percy reaction at first was of course deepest suspicion, but once Harry had given him a sly wink he relaxed more and graciously accepted some of the twin's offerings.

"Right well let me tell you what's been going on since we caught him. It's only been two days since he was brought here, but through various methods he believes he's been here nearly a week and no-one has spoken to him in all that time. He's been having nine meals a day each of them has very low nutritional value so it keeps him hungry. We make him sleep three times a day but just for a few hours, but without his watch he assumes it's been all night."

"So he believes it's the New Year already."

"He's just about to be woken up on what he believes is the second of January, by you Harry."

"I'm sorry you want me to wake him up?"

"Yes I want you to question him. If he believes he's a prisoner of yours and not the Ministry he may reveal more."

"You think he'll be more frightened of me than the Ministry?"

"I'm sure of it. You have a reputation now Harry, so use it."

"It doesn't seem very legal to me?"

"All those who have the mark are now considered outside the law."

"What exactly does that mean in practise?" Harry wasn't sure he approved. Ron he knew would think it fine, but he knew that Hermione would be dead against it.

"It means that anybody with the mark no longer has the right to complain about the treatment they receive during or after their arrest. That's why there's been no come back on all those that you killed."

"It was self defence," he snapped back.

"Yes of course it was. I'm not suggesting it was anything else, but others would. Their lawyers would say that you had no right to get involved. That you should have left it to the Aurors."

"I was doing what was right, we all were."

"One persons right is another's wrong Harry. It's all part of law enforcement, but by admitting that we are in a war the rules become simpler."

"If as you say we are at war shouldn't they have rights as prisoners of war?"

"Only if they were fighting for another country. This is a civil war and they're messy." Harry thought for a moment as he tried to think what Hermione would say to that, but nothing would come. They had come to a stop outside a large black metal door Scrimgeour looked through a peek hole and then turned back towards Harry.

"Do you have a list of questions in mind?" Harry nodded. "We'll be listening in and a couple of Aurors will remain outside just in case. The door was opened and he entered a reasonably large room that was sparsely furnished a single bed, two chairs, a table and a lavatory in the corner. Malfoy was lying on the bed apparently asleep so Harry sat on the side of the table away from him, and watched him for a while. There was a large mirror on the wall above the bed and Harry knew that it was one way, He'd seen enough muggle cop shows that Uncle Vernon loved to watch and forced Harry to so that he could see the errors of his ways as he had put it.

Harry had shared a dormitory for many years and knew that Malfoy was really awake, but his face was facing the wall so he couldn't have any idea who had entered the cell.

"So are you going to lie there and hope I'm going to go away Malfoy?" Harry asked after waiting several minutes. Malfoy's reaction was as if he had been electrocuted he spun round eyes wide open when he recognised Harry's voice.

"You," was all he said and Harry could see real fear in his face.

"Come and sit down Malfoy and we can have a little chat."

"No you're going to kill me you hate me."

"I don't hate you Malfoy that's far to strong a word, but I do despise you. Now sit down in that chair or I'll be forced to make you," a hint of steel entering his voice.

"Big man aren't you when I don't have a wand," he said some of his old arrogance returning to him as he sat down in the chair.

"Well I'd return it to you but I've already snapped it in half."

"You had no right to do that. I demanded you hand me over to the Ministry."

"You're a Death Eater Malfoy guilty of using the Imperius curse and an accessory to Professor Dumbledore's murder. You have no rights. If you're lucky a life time in Azkaban awaits you, at worst a trip through the Veil. I'm sure your Auntie told you what she did to Sirius Black. How is she by the way still running around?"

"I have nothing to say to you the Dark Lord rewards those that remain faithful to him."

"Oh please Voldemort only rewards those that succeed you've failed twice now and daddy has been abandoned in Azkaban. You'll be lucky if he doesn't kill your mother to punish the pair of you." Draco's face paled even more than usual.He had been so concerned for his own fate that he had not considered what his failure would mean to his mother. "You have no friends Draco no one is going to save you. I'm the one you have to deal with so what can you offer me."

"You want me to bribe you?"

"Oh please I could buy you out several times over. I'm looking for information. What's Voldemort up to, who does he trust and anything else that might be useful?"

"What do I get in return? I want my mother made safe."

"I thought it might be asking too much for you to do the right thing without making demands. I can't make any promises about your mother, but if your information is valuable I'll persuade the Minister to give her protection."

"I want more than that Potter I'm not spending time in prison."

"You're not in any position to make demands Malfoy. I could kill you here and now and nobody would care or know."

"You wouldn't kill me Potter you're too noble and Gryffindor for that."

"I don't have to kill you Malfoy all I have to do is hand you over to the Ministry and they'd give you a quick trial, and straight through the Veil you go. You on the other hand aren't capable of killing. I saw you on the Tower that night. That's the only reason we're having this conversation because Dumbledore was right you can be saved. He died to give you a chance Draco and I am prepared to give you a chance too. For his sake not yours, but I want information in return."

"I want a deal before I tell you anything."

"The only deal I'm prepared to make with you is that I will speak to the Minister on your behalf. I have some influence with him these days and the better the information the more I'm prepared to use." Harry stood up and walked towards the door. "I'll give you a few minutes to think about it." Minutes later Harry was with Scrimgeour watching Malfoy pace up and down his cell muttering to himself.

"Has anyone suggested that you'd make a good Auror?"

"Yes, trouble was he was a Death Eater in disguise at the time."

"Sounds like a perfect recommendation to me."

"I am not happy messing around with his mind."

"You're trying to get him to make the right decision. Has nobody persuaded you to change you're mind in the past, of course they have, and this is no different."

"What should I be offering him?"

"I can't tell you that because I have no idea how valuable his information is going to be. You're going to be a better judge of that, so it's up to you, but he must spend time in prison. There's a lot of anger out there, for his own safety if or no other reason." He was going to decide Malfoy's fate once upon a time that would have pleased him no end. The reality though was something different. He'd have to see what Malfoy had to say before making any decision. He had stopped pacing the room and was sitting back in the chair. Harry decided he must have made up his mind.

"Have you come to a decision?" Harry asked as he sat down opposite him again.

"How much influence do you really have?"

"Have you come to a decision?" he repeated.

"I need to know if the Minister will listen to you before I speak."

"Fine I'll come back in another week then," Harry said standing up. "Of course Voldemort will have realised that you've fled by then and no doubt go after your mother in revenge."

"Ok, ok I'll tell you what I know," Malfoy said before he had even reached the cell door. Harry sat down again and waited. "He's looking for various things that have gone missing it seems. I have no idea why or what these items mean, only a few people know the entire list. I managed to overhear Professor Snape and my Aunt talking about them." It was a superhuman effort for Harry to contain his neutral expression.

"Go on then," he said unable to trust his voice.

"There was a locket, but I know nothing more than that. A ring I think it might have belonged to Slytherin, a Hufflepuff cup but you know about that already, a book and some cauldron that belonged to Ravenclaw. It all sounds like a pile of junk to me but he's wants them desperately." Harry was aware of his heart pounding in his chest. Malfoy had mentioned a book and a cauldron, but Dumbledore was sure that there were only six Horcruxes and these two would bring it up to seven and including Voldemort himself that would mean he had split his soul eight times.

"What more can you tell me about the book?" Harry coughed to hide the croak in his voice.

"Something about the Slytherin family, but I gather it's with the cauldron for some reason."

"So apart from the cup you have no idea where to find any of these items?"

"No, I could lie to you but what would be the point, except to annoy you."

"The old Malfoy would have done that in a heartbeat so what's changed?"

"I want my mother alive. I am sure you can understand that, "he replied staring right at Harry.

"So tell me about Snape what's that cowardly bastard is up to. I notice he wasn't brave enough to show his face the other day?"

"He's the must trusted advisor of the Dark Lord and is in charge of the search."

"Typical, the half-blood and the half-blood leading the cause of the pure-bloods."

"What are you talking about?" Malfoy demanded.

"Voldemort and Snape are both half-bloods didn't you know. Their fathers were both muggles, and yet both are leading a bunch of inbreed purebloods around by their noses, funny isn't." The expression on Draco Malfoy's face was anything but amused.

"What about my mother will you keep her safe?"

"I'll inform the Ministry and it will be up to them and your mother. I'm not getting involved. I'll also recommend a ten year sentence which will be reduced to seven for good behaviour. it's a lucky number you know." Harry wasn't sure from the look on Malfoy's shocked face whether he had given a harsh or lenient punishment, but he had more important things to worry about than what Malfoy thought.

xxxxx

Back home at Godric Hollow Hermione and Ron were relieved to find out that the missing item had been named, but the fact that Voldemort had lost them didn't give them any idea of where to find them.

"Do you think somebody has sold them on like the locket?" Ron said as they all sat round the fire.

"I doubt it Mundungus sold it on because he didn't know what he had. I reckon anybody who was entrusted to look after something belonging to Riddle would be insane to sell it on," Harry replied.

"Hufflepuff's cup was sold though," added Hermione.

"Only once Mr Borgin had fled after the store was used to attack Hogwarts. He must have needed the money to disappear from Riddle and the Ministry."

"But why would he have to flee from Riddle?" Ron asked.

"I have no idea but the facts are he did and the cup was sold' There's no going back after that. This doesn't matter though, we know where the cup is and he doesn't so we must get it before he catches up to Mr Borgin and finds out."

"I nearly forgot Harry Remus called and said that he had arranged a full Order meeting for tomorrow night, maybe we'll have news of Moody," Hermione said.

"That would be nice we haven't had a peep out of him since he left."

"How are we going to find this book and cauldron when we don't even know what they look like?" Ron asked looking at Hermione.

"I've no idea Ron, it's good to know what we're looking for it narrows the search down, but beyond that it's still next to impossible."

"That makes me feel better Hermione," Harry said grinning. "You do the next to impossible all the time."

"Thank you Harry but at the moment I don't have a clue where to start."

"We'll give it our full attention once we have the cup in our hands."

xxxxx

Remus had been busy at Grimmauld place since the last meeting it had a much more homely feel to it and Harry suspected Mrs Weasley had played a major part in it. It was no longer the grimy and depressing place that Sirius had always known and he felt sure that he would have approved of his friend's changes. The dining room which doubled as the Order meeting room was beginning to fill up and Harry felt his excitement beginning to grow. This time he had something to say and a direction for the Order to go in all he needed was for Madeye to turn up.

"Remus is Madeye going to be coming?" he asked as people began to settle down.

"He's the reason we're having this meeting. I expect he's waiting outside to check it's safe, either that or he wants to make a grand entrance I'm never quite sure with him. Do you have anything you want to say at this meeting?"

"Yea I do, I've found out what Voldemort's up to and we need to stop him doing it."

"Harry I tell myself that you're capable of almost anything, but you still manage to surprise me. I shall look forward to your report." Waiting to be called to pass his information on he found a seat in a corner trying to avoid all the stares he was getting from some of the members. It was too much to hope that people could forget about the events only a few days ago. To add to his discomfort Remus began the meeting by paying tribute to all those involved in Diagon alley, fortunately he brushed over Harry's part in the action, knowing his feelings on the matter. Fred and George caused more distraction by taking the opportunity to launch into a full advertising campaign

The meeting continued in much the same way as it had before with various members updating information and in other cases providing new information. To Harry it seemed little more than gossip so his thoughts began to drift so that when he was called he was taken by surprise.

"Harry has some news about you-know-who's intentions," Remus said causing a buzz of excitement around the room.

"He's looking for several items that he has lost, That was the reason behind Diagon alley. We've made a list with descriptions where we can." Ron and Hermione began handing out parchment. "Unfortunately we have very little to go on with some of them. Any information on them would be most helpful. There is one item that we have deliberately left off and when Madeye gets here I'll explain in more detail, but there seems little point in going over it twice."

"Could you tell us where this information came from?" a wizard that Harry remembered was called Siegfried.

"It was from a prisoner that we caught with help from the Ministry."

"You're working with the Ministry?"

"Well sort of, lets just say we have an informal arrangement."

"Who do you deal with?" Siegfried persisted.

"Scrimgeour," Harry replied starting to get annoyed at this wizard again, but this seemed to shut him up.

"Do you have any idea why he's looking for these items?" a brown haired witch asked. Harry had been expecting this question and had an answer ready.

"No. The main thing is if he wants them we must stop him getting them and I believe that the Order of the Phoenix is the organisation to do that."

"Look I don't want to do us down but the Ministry has far more resources at it's disposal, and if they already know about this list?" The brown haired witch looked at Harry who nodded back in agreement. "Then maybe they should be leading the hunt."

"The Ministry is slow, riddled with spies and largely incompetent, with some notable exceptions," Harry said looking around the room and catching Mr Weasley's eye. "If you want a job doing properly do it yourself." It was at that moment that Madeye Moody made his entrance. The door swung open and the one eyed ex-auror stumped in his magical eye surveying all around him.

"Evening all," he said in a gruff voice, "sorry I'm late but I got some funny looks at that muggle Italian restaurant and I decided to make a detour in case they were following me." Harry tried to think of any reason why somebody who had never meet Moody wouldn't automatically give him a funny look, and failed.

"Come on in properly Alastor, Harry was just telling us what Voldemort was up too." The usually gasps rang round the room at the mention of his name, but it wasn't as widespread as normal.

"Does it have anything to do with what I've been doing for the last few weeks?"

"Everything to do with it." Harry replied. "The reason I omitted one of the items Voldemort's looking for is because we know where it is, and Madeye here has been checking the place over. We need to get it before he finds out where it is by other means."

"It's not going to be easy he likes his security this Santangelo character, getting in is going to be tough and getting out even harder. I've got all the details with me but this is going to take a team effort and I am the first to admit I'm not a team player." Madeye Moody then dropped a large folder onto the table making a large thump. Everybody in the room looked at the thick folder, but nobody made an immediate move towards it.

It was Ron who stepped up first and began pulling out pages of hand written detail and floor plans. Hermione was soon there giving him a hand. It took Harry a couple of minutes before he realised that he couldn't make head nor tail of the floor plan and stepped back to let his friends get on with it.

"Remus we need to know who is prepared to come and help retrieve the cup, bearing in mind that it's abroad," Harry said.

"We should also think about doing this on New Years Eve," Ron added while looking intently at a floor plan. "It should give us the best tactical advantage as he's going to be holding a huge party."

"Won't that just make it more confusing and difficult for us to get in and out?" Remus asked.

"Not for us, Moody has found out that most of the guests are muggle gangsters from different crime families. They're much more likely to start killing each other if we raid the compound." Ron replied and saw the puzzled look Harry was giving him. "Hermione's dad got me to watch the Godfather movies. I wasn't sure at first whether he was subtly threatening me or he just liked them."

"So which is it?"

"I'm still not sure."

Remus called the meeting back to order, which had been on the verge of breaking up and asked those that were prepared to take part in the operation to stay behind. It was a younger looking Order that remained although there were some notable exceptions Madeye had stayed much to Harry's relief. The surprise was Professor McGonagall who he was sure wouldn't want her reputation as the new Hogwarts Headmistress put in jeopardy.

"Professor are you sure you should be getting involved in what may become a disaster?" he asked.

"I'm quite sure Mr Potter. I do have unique abilities that may be useful, and I recognised that ring on your list. Albus had that in his possession quite a while back. I assume this is all related to what you were doing the night he died?"

"Yes Professor."

"And that there is nothing more important than retrieving this cup?"

"No Professor."

"Then there is no question of me doing anything else, is there?"

"No Professor."

"Now about that ring are you really looking for it or was that a blind."

"A blind, what do you mean by that?"

"That you didn't want everybody to know it had already been found."

"Yes Professor. I am worried about what could get back to Voldemort."

"Fine Harry, just make sure you understand that whatever help I can give I give willingly," she then went off and joined the conversation that Moody was having with Mr and Mrs Weasley. Hermione and Ron were deep in conversation over a table covered in Moody's maps and endless notes of the comings and goings of Santangelo compound.

"Can I help," Harry asked them.

"I don't know Harry," Ron said. "I have a rough plan in my head on how we can access the cup room, but it would be easier if we had a scale model to show who should be doing what and when, and I think Hermione is better suited to manage that."

"We need to find a quick and easy way for all of us to get to Capri and the best way is an International portkey," Hermione added.

"I suppose I can manage that," Harry thought that he and the Minister had really begun to trust each other. "When should we arrive?"

"Our best bet is to travel bang on midnight, that way anybody watching maybe distracted," Ron said.

"There's a time difference though which means that we'll arrive at one o clock in Capri, but that shouldn't be a problem. What maybe a problem is somebody finding out that we're going to Capri by portkey through the Ministry," Hermione said.

"I'll ask if we can have several International portkeys to different countries to confuse the issue," Harry said. "When do you want the Order members to come back and hear your plan Ron?"

"I don't know, what do you think Hermione?" The question distracted her attempting to transfigure a notepad into a model wall so that it fell apart into a line of rubble instead.

"Damn, sorry I nearly had it there. I think at least two or three hours before we have to leave that way there's less chance of a leak."

"Hermione ask Professor McGonagall to give you a hand. She wants to help, and watch your language."

"I can manage Harry I just need a little practise that's all," she said scowling at him.

"It's not a school project Hermione and the sooner the model is built the better, besides she might teach you a trick or two." It was the possibility of learning something that swayed his argument, and before too long the two of them were busy creating a replica of the compound. Harry felt that they were trying to get too much detail in, but refrained from saying so.

xxxxx

Scrimgeour was very obliging and Harry got to see him straight away, bumping a very pompous looking wizard who scowled at Harry when he was shown straight in, and he was shown out.

"Thanks for seeing me at short notice Minister. I need a favour from you."

"Straight to the point I see Harry, ok tell me what you want and I'll see if I can deliver."

"I need a number of International portkeys for New Years Eve to various parts of Europe," He had spent most of his breakfast literally sticking pins in a map of East and Western Europe and writing down the nearest city to the hole on the parchment he now handed over.

"I assume you haven't been invited to parties at all these locations. Can I ask if this has anything to do with what we learned the other day?"

"Yes Minister everything to do with it."

"Will you be using them all?"

"I doubt it but who knows," Harry's caginess made Scrimgeour break out into a broad grin.

"I see a lot of Madeye has rubbed off on you."

"Personnel experience has played its part."

"I'm sorry to hear that in one so young. Is there anything else we can help you with, some Aurors for example."

"Not unless you want to have an international incident, besides we'll try to keep it quiet."

"I'll give the portkeys to Arthur Weasley and I wish you luck Harry, but if it does turn into a disaster I must do what's right for the Ministry. I'll do what I can but I won't make you promises I can't keep."

"Thank you Minister I appreciate your honesty."

xxxxx

All the Order members that had been at the previous meeting had arrived and assembled early in the dinning room, Harry had invited two other people one of them was going to cause a problem, but he would deal with that later. Ron had studied the layout and the security details that Madeye had supplied for hours at a time coming up with one stratagem after another each more complicated than the other, but in the end had stuck with his first and simplest.

"I'm glad everybody got here early because we'll be departing an hour early. The portkey which was to leave at midnight will go, after a bit of tweaking, at eleven instead. This way the only people who know when we're leaving is everybody in this room giving us an added piece of security," Harry said. "I gather that Ron has discussed what he requires from most of you, so you could all prepare for your roles in the up coming festivities. For the next few hours we can discuss the overall plan and who does what and when. That way all off us should have some idea of what's going on.

"I'm sorry Harry but why is Ginny here?" Mrs Weasley said finally unable to restrain herself.

"She's coming with us."

"She most certainly is not!"

"Her presence is needed, without her my team may be unable to get out of the main house. I've explained how these medallions work, if we have to leave in a hurry, Ginny will be the point we fall back to."

"You can use Ron instead."

"Not if he's come to help us with the reserve of Remus, Tonks, Shacklebolt, and Mr Weasley."

"Then Hermione should take her place."

"I need her with me as she's the smartest person here, no offence to everybody else."

"None taken mate," Ron muttered.

"Then Neville should be the fall back position," Mrs Weasley persisted.

"I need him to cover my back and provide emergency communications if the mirrors we have fail or are damaged."

"Arthur she's not of age!"

"I'm sorry Molly I have to agree with Harry, besides do you really want to leave her here in this house alone." Harry could see that this was going to cost Mr Weasley later for not backing his wife up.

"Mrs Weasley Ginny is a very capable fighter and I hope that you won't have to witness her in action, but if everything goes wrong she's going to be surrounded by half the wizards and witches in this room, and you're going to be with her all the time along with the medical team. There is no safer place to be." Receiving no support from anybody else Mrs Weasley gave a deep sigh and sat down deflated.

Ginny had said nothing throughout the exchange and after everybody was satisfied with what the plan was and their parts in it he went over to chat while they waited for the portkey to activate.

"That was very restrained of you Ginny?"

"Yes I thought so too, but I knew mum was never going to win the argument."

"You did, did you?"

"She can't say no to you Harry."

"Of course she can."

"No she can't, half the family would be dead if it hadn't been for you and she trusts you in a way she never would trust the rest of us. Plus of course mum thinks you're so damn cute."

"WHAT?"

"Got you Potter." Harry elbowed her in the ribs in revenge. A large part of the room noticed them but Harry didn't care he got precious little time with Ginny as it was and no one could pass their relationship on as they were all covered by the secrecy agreement everyone had signed. The time flew past as they laughed and joked with each other and Harry was mildly annoyed when Moody suddenly barked at all of them.

"Two minutes to go everyone grab the rope." Butterflies in his stomach Harry slung a large canvas bag on his back and grabbed the rope next with Ginny on one side and Neville on the other. Standing for what seemed an eternity Harry felt the tug in his navel. They were off to find another part of Voldemort's soul.


	10. Fight on Capri

**I don't own Harry potter or any of the known characters**

**Fight on Capri.**

Harry gave Neville a hand up from the ground where the portkey had dumped him while looking as hard as he could through the dark. It was half way through the lunar cycle and what little light the moon cast was hidden behind high cloud. He could see very little and the members of the Order were like him peering and listening for any indication that there had been spotted.

"Its all clear," Moody said breaking the tension. Harry relaxed visibly if Madeye believed it was safe it must be. Harry moved forward a few feet and bumped into a thick stemmed bush wrapped around several strands of wire. His eyes were slowly adjusting to the dark and things were becoming clearer than when they had landed. The field was covered with row after row of these bushes and he had barely wondered what they were when his unasked question was answered by Hermione.

"They're grape vines Harry. Come on it's too easy to get lost in the dark, and Madeye's waiting by the gate." Waiting with Madeye was Bill and Fleur watching the rest of the Order going in the opposite direction except for Neville who was closing the gate before he joined them as well. This was the team that would attempt to penetrate Santangelo cliff side mansion. There were only to ways to enter. The first was through the heavily guarded front gate which was next to impossible without waking half the small island. The second and the route they were heading for was a secret jetty at the base of the cliff in a magically hidden cave which had a tunnel running all the way to the house. At least they hoped it did as Moody had been unwilling to risk finding out for sure before Christmas.

In silence the six of them walked towards the sounds of waves crashing against distant rocks. Bill and Fleur arm in arm leading the way and Neville bring up the rear. There was a light breeze and if Harry hadn't been use to winters at Hogwarts he might have said there was a chill to it. It was the smell of salt in the air that brought back memories of a similar trip to a hidden cave with Dumbledore, but there were unlikely to be Inferi in this one.

"What can you see Madeye?" Bill asked once they had reached the cliffs edge.

"There's nobody down there that I can see. I'll know better once we get closer on the brooms." Harry placed the canvas bag onto the ground and pulled three brooms out. There were slightly longer that a normal racing broom which allowed two people to sit on one in relative comfort. Bill and Fleur shared one, Madeye and Neville another which left Harry with a very nervous looking Hermione.

"Hold on tight and close your eyes if it helps. I promise no fancy flying unless we have to ok."

"I'm fine thank you Harry it just goes against the laws of nature to fly off a cliff, especially at night."

"Come on you're meant to be a witch what have the laws of nature got to do with anything." He pulled gently on the broom and both of them rose into the air Harry had never flown one of these before so he took it slowly at first. Compared to his Firebolt it was unresponsive which made him over steer at first until he got use to it. He followed the other two brooms over the cliff and pushed into a dive receiving a squeeze in his stomach from Hermione as she clung on tighter.

Madeye took the lead and without warning flew into the side of the cliff and vanished. Bill and Fleur followed straight after entering in at the same point.

"Hermione?"

"Yes."

"Do you have you're eyes open?"

"No."

"Good." Harry pushed the broom forwards heading into the cliff. Inches away from the secret entrance Harry heard a scream from behind him, and then they were through into a cave illuminated by four wands.

"You opened you're eyes didn't you?"

"Well of course I did," Hermione said with as much dignity as she could muster while climbing off the broom onto the wooden jetty which had a large speedboat moored up to it.

"I asked if you had you're eyes open, and when you said no I went for it."

"You didn't expect me to keep them closed, did you?"

"Well yes."

"Keep it down you two," Madeye said interrupting their bickering. "The tunnel leading up towards the house is at the back. Unfortunately it zig zags so I can't see all that far ahead."

"I'll use my invisibility cloak and go on ahead," Harry volunteered.

"Wait a moment," Bill said, "there could be all sorts of traps on the way up. I should take the lead and besides nothing can happen to you Harry. I gather you're the only person who can check the cup is the one we want." Closely followed by Fleur Bill moved to the back of the cave his wand in one hand and a strange looking instrument in the other which clicked and glowed at irregular intervals.

"How does he know I'm the only one who can know if the cup is genuine," Harry whispered to Hermione.

"I'm not sure Harry but he did see you touching every item in Borgin and Burkes he might have worked it out for himself. He's not stupid." Harry pondered what Hermione said and resolved not to be so careless again. It was always the little things that gave you away.

Up ahead Bill's instrument gave a squeal of warning and they all stopped while Bill pulled another instrument out of his bag an orange light flew out in front and illuminated what had been an invisible shield. Bill made a few adjustments and the shield vanished with a little pop and the warning squeal stopped.

"Just a basic barrier designed to keep the curious out," he said replacing the tool back in his bag.

"My Bill he is so clever," Fleur said giving him a little hug. They walked beyond where the barrier had been and started to head up a long set of stairs.

"Bill what's this?" Hermione asked pointing at a purple box attached to the wall at head height.

"A magical switch box, I expect it was for the barrier. This is probably an emergency exit so a switch box would help you get out in a hurry."

The steps went on for ever going back and forth. Harry would have liked to have speeded up but Madeye could only go so fast, and to his surprise Fleur was finding the going tough. He tried to contact Ron to inform them of their progress but being buried under hundreds of feet of rock was affecting the two way mirrors. After what seemed like an hour but was less than twenty minutes when he checked his watch Bill called a half as the strange instrument let out another shriek of alarm.

"It looks like we've arrived. It's just an ordinary barrier again which is no problem but removing it may set off an alarm so be prepared. Harry see if you can contact the others and we'll get our breaths back." Harry hadn't realised how the climb up had puffed him until he had stopped moving so he was breathing hard when he finally made contact with Ron.

"Ron are you there."

"Harry at last I've been trying to get you for ages, everything all right."

"Yea we're fine it's just been a long climb and we're about to remove a magical barrier to get in."

"Ok I'll pass that on, look," he said his voice dropping to a whisper, "next time could we leave my mum behind she's being a right pain."

"Of course Ron I'll let you tell her though." The face in the mirror told Harry that Ron didn't think much of that idea. There was a round of light laughter from the others and even Madeye gave a lopsided grin, at the thought of telling Molly Weasley she wasn't allowed to come.

"Everybody ready," Bill asked and received five nods in return. The magical barrier was removed with the same pop as before and with baited breath they all waited for sounds of alarm. Madeye was the first to move his eye spinning wildly as he scanned the whole house. The others stayed still waiting for him to report what he saw. Harry hoped that the entire three storey house was empty with a huge marquee and a separate catering tent in the grounds there was little reason for anybody to remain behind.

"Right," a gruff Madeye said, "The first problem we have is just down the corridor about twenty muggles and at least one wizard are in the kitchen area and all are armed to the teeth. I've spotted pistols, several machine guns and knives and one wand."

"Can we get around them?" Hermione suggested.

"Nope it's the only route, except back the way we came. The second problem is I can find two areas of the house with magical protection, one on the third floor and another in the basement at the other end of the house."

"We're not in the basement then," Harry said surprised as he was standing in a large storage area.

"Yes we are, but the other one is hidden and as I said magically protected and my eye can't penetrate either area."

"Which area do you think is most likely to have the cup in?" Harry asked.

"You tell me, you're the one who knows what we're looking for." Harry immediately turned and looked at Hermione.

"If Santangelo wants to use it daily then I guess the third floor would be the logical place, but I don't know how often he needs to drink from it to stay young and healthy in which case the basement would be more secure," she said.

"Upstairs first then," Harry said looking around to see if anyone disagreed.

"First things first how are we going to get past that armed guard?" Bill asked.

"Monsieur Moody are all thee muggles men?" Fleur said.

"Yes all of them."

"Good leave it to me and Hermione. I shall charm them and Hermione can stun them. You boys better stay here."

"I'll be ok Fleur the more wands the better," Harry said as Fleur gave a devastating smile which he saw made Neville's eyes glaze over. Madeye and Bill seemed almost as badly effected by her Veela power.

"I think your presence will, 'ow shall I put it, lessen my charm 'arry, but Hermione's will not."

"I'll use my invisibility cloak then."

"Yes that will be good," Fleur said as she removed her cloak revealing a shimmering top which Harry could only describe as Weasley red. She then untied her hair flickering it from side to side and without thinking Harry held up the mirror. It took a while but finally she was happy with her appearance and beamed at them and Harry had only just got his Occlumency shields up in time.

With a confidence that could only come from someone with part Veela blood she glided out of the storeroom, leaving three groggy men and followed by a scowling Hermione with Harry under his cloak wand at the ready.

"'ello boys could someone get me a glass of water. I am very thirsty." To say the sight of twenty men scrambling to get a glass of water was undignified was a gross understatement it was utter chaos. Only one person seemed unaffected by her powers and Hermione stunned him before he could react. The rush to the sink got worse and Harry began to stun those at the back and worked his way forward. Hermione though stunned those that would cause more chaos and they often brought down two or three others.

"Oh please 'urry I am so thirsty I could faint." Finally one of the armed guards managed to get a glass of water in a glass, by thumping several of his colleagues. Fleur beamed at him drew her wand and stunned him in the face. The last three fell with ease and Harry removed his cloak surveying the kitchen covered in stunned guards their guns littering the floor.

"Wow that was easy," Hermione was impressed despite herself.

"That was fun, no 'ermione. I think we had better get these people tied up."

"I'll fetch the others," Harry volunteered eager to get away from the surge of pleasure that Fleur was radiating. He had had to work so hard to stop her affecting him that he had performed Legilimency by mistake, as had happened with Snape, and had seen something very personal.

It took almost as long for the six of them to bind the twenty one guards up and banish their guns as it did to stun them all. Placing them into the storage room and sealing the door took as long again. It was now a matter of time before they were all missed. Harry gave a quick report to Ron and they hurried up to the third floor to discover that the wards guarding Santangelo private quarters were not going to be easy to break through.

"Should we go and see if the basements wards are simpler to break than these," Neville suggested.

"No we're here now," Harry said.

"We could go and look at them while Bill and Fleur work on these," Hermione added.

"No we're not splitting up." Moody nodded in agreement his eye whirling constantly. So Harry, Hermione and Neville settled down unsure what to do with themselves, Moody was keeping guard and Bill and Fleur were busy. After five minutes of inactivity Harry began to fidget hanging around waiting for others was not in his nature. Hermione too was having trouble staying still and Harry could see that the logical part of her brain was having an argument with the part that wanted to take control.

"Harry I'll see if they need a hand," she suddenly said her logical brain having lost the argument.

"Leave them to it Hermione there's a time and place to learn about breaking wards and this is neither of them. I'm feeling uncomfortable as well. We'll just have to grin and bear it. It could be worse imaging how poor old Ron is feeling."

"Let me have the mirror Harry I'll have a word with him. He knows not to call except in an emergency." Harry handed the mirror over and glanced at Neville who had sunk to the carpet on the corridor floor.

"You alright Neville?" he asked sitting down next to him.

"Yea I'm fine and then I realise that I've broken into a house on Capri instead of not being invited to a cool New Years party. Makes me feel a bit weird." Harry laughed and Neville joined in.

"I'll tell you what Neville next year I'll hold a party. I can't guarantee that it'll be cool but you're definitely invited."

"If I'm invited there's no chance that it'll be cool, but I'll come anyway."

"I won't have one without you, but the man who got the best of Bellatrix Lestrange will always be cool in my book." Harry saw a cloud cross Neville's face at the mention of her name "They'll be another time Neville don't let it eat you up."

"You have no idea how I hate that woman Harry, and I let her go. She ruined my life, every month I've gone to see my parents in the hope that they'll recognise me show some sign of improvement." Harry thought he was going to continue but the strong emotion Neville was feeling stopped the power of speech.

"Since I found out what happened to your parents I've often wondered which of us was better off."

"And what did you decide," Neville eventually asked.

"I haven't come to a decision Neville and I'm not sure I ever will," Harry replied staring directly into his eyes. "What do you think?"

"I think we both got a bum deal,"

"I won't disagree with you." Harry said standing up and then offering a hand to help Neville up. "Ron alright Hermione?"

"He's fine I've tried to convince him that no news is good news."

"I can see that working," Harry muttered.

"We're in," they heard Bill call from the other end of the corridor. The three of them hurried towards him. Madeye entered first and they all waited for him to declare the all clear and for once it was a matter of minutes before they all piled in to search what turned out to be a five roomed mini apartment. Deciding that subtlety could be thrown out of the window the six of them trashed the place, emptying all the cupboards, up ending the beds and ripping up most of the floorboards.

"It's not here," Moody stated flatly. Harry wanted to argue with him but he had run out of places to look and was checking where others had already been.

"Does anybody else have somewhere we could search before we move on?" Harry asked everybody, but all he got were shakes of the head. "Right I guess we move on then." The trip to the basement went without incident and Harry was beginning to worry at the lack of movement in the house, was Madeye's eye working correctly and were they walking into a trap. Harry hated the way his mind invented dangers when there weren't any to worry about. At least with real ones you could react to them.

He tried to prepare himself for the wait as the wards to the basement were broken. Their luck had been good so far and the pit of his stomach was telling him that time was running out. He wanted to tell Bill to force the issue never mind secrecy blast the wards open and get the damn cup and out of there, and it took a great deal of will power to stop himself.

"We've got people moving into the house, two of them walking on the first floor, both of them armed and heading towards the kitchen," Moody said breaking the silence.

"A couple of guards wondering where their replacements have gone do you think," Harry said.

"More than likely, when they find no one there one or both of them will report to a superior who if we're lucky won't believe them and come and look for himself. Once he's done that I expect all hell to break loose," Moody replied. The experienced Auror was completely right, within ten minutes the first, second and third floor was a mass of people, so many in fact that Moody was unable to count them all. It was only a matter of time before they were discovered at the bottom of a spiral staircase outside the main door to the basement cellar.

When it came they were prepared thanks to Madeye. A group of seven muggle gunmen burst down the staircase and all Harry had to do was perform a simple tripping jinx on the first man and the rest crashed after him. The next bunch were not so foolhardy, one man was sent alone and managed to yell back to the others before Madeye had managed to stun him. With all hope of concealment gone Bill told everybody to keep away from the door and at the cost of an expensive and rare curse breaking instrument the wards were smashed. Bill then blasted the door apart letting Harry see inside a room full of crates each with labels written unfortunately in Italian.

"There's another room beyond this," Moody said. Harry not wishing to have to open each crate small and large immediately went to the back and blasted the second door off its hinges before realising that it didn't even have a lock. It too was full of crates. He was disappointed that the cup wasn't sitting in a display case in full view so Harry went to the first room and began breaking open some of the boxes helped by Hermione and Fleur. The others stayed on guard waiting for the inevitable attack. Harry opened some of the larger boxes and when they didn't have the cup in them he levitated them to create a secondary defence wall. Hermione and Fleur soon caught on and began to add to it.

Suddenly there was a series of loud bangs out by the staircases and Madeye, Bill and Neville burst in putting up shields to defend them from the blasts. Ducking behind the mini barrier they too began adding to it until there was a shout from Neville.

"They're dropping exploding eggs."

"They're called grenades," Hermione corrected automatically making Harry smile despite the situation.

"Hermione I think you better call the reserves in, and get the diversions going out there," Harry called out and she gave him a nod and began to talk into the mirror. Even down in the basement the sudden increase in noise could be heard as outside explosions shook the house followed by bursts of gunfire. Outside in the stairwell everything went quiet giving Bill enough time to seal the blasted door back into place. There was a loud crack and four wizards and a witch with bright pink hair appeared around Hermione, and even though she had called them it still made her jump.

"Wotcher Harry you sure know how to throw a party, sorry me and Remus are a bit late but we only just got the invite," Tonks said as she rushed towards Madeye. The room was suddenly filled to overflowing with the arrival of Mr Weasley, Ron and Shacklebolt as well. Harry decided that he should start looking in the other room leaving the growing chaos behind. He looked around first not wanting to rush into the search, Santangelo had to use this cup on a regular basis and it was probably his most valuable possession, so he wasn't just going to crate it up and forget about it was he. There was pile after pile of boxes made of wood, cardboard and even metal so he looked at each in turn looking for one that looked out of place, and then suddenly there it was the only one in the room a leather box.

Harry could barely contain his excitement the cup must be in that box it just must be he thought. His hands shaking he lifted the lid off and there it was snug in its silk wrappings a small golden cup with two handles. His wand in his right hand Harry grasped it with his left and he felt the familiar pain in his scar. He had found the right cup and a portion of Voldemort's soul with it.

"I've found it," he yelled to the others in the next room but the noise level had increased to such a level that no one heard him. There was a loud crack behind him and without needing to turn around he knew he was in trouble. He dived between two stacks of crates as a purple spell passed within inches of his back. He threw the cup against the wall and twisted around, and saw an elderly wizard wearing a muggle dinner jacket. Expecting another attack he cast a shield charm, but the wizard was busy replacing the connecting door to his friends. He grabbed the cup again and tried to apparate out but when he couldn't he guessed the wizard had placed an anti apparation field up to prevent him.

"Stand up boy and hand that cup over and your death will be swift and painless for daring to invade my home." Harry stood up and said nothing he was standing in front of Roberto Santangelo a dark wizard feared by all those who knew of his existence. This was a man who had criminally connections throughout the wizarding and muggle world and if the rumours were true had been doing it for the past sixty or seventy years. Why do they always threaten you Harry thought, well he wasn't the only one with a reputation, justified or not, and two can play at that game.

"Happy New Year Mr Santangelo or can I call you Roberto? No, well never mind my name's Harry Potter." Harry watched his reaction, was that a flicker of fear or just recognition. He pulled back his hair revealing the infamous scar. "Roberto remove the anti apparation field and leave all I want is this cup, and nobody else needs to get hurt today."

"I will not let you leave with any of my possessions, it would set a bad example. You know who I am, leave empty handed. I will not give you another chance." Santanglo's mind was closed to him so Harry watched for any sign of aggression and when it came he was nearly caught of guard. There was a sudden pounding at his Occlumency shields and he struggled to keep him out of his mind as the assault kept probing for a weakness.

Driven by sheer determination he fought back and raised his wand casting a wordless shield charm and the result was instantaneous the pressure was gone and suddenly strange images flooded into his mind. Men were pleading for mercy just before they were shot down, others cursing their tormentors. Harry realised that he had entered Santangelo mind he deliberately searched for his worse memories in an attempt to put him off balance. Making no effort to hold back he ripped into the mans mind and a small part of Harry heard him screaming in agony as he saw memories of a poverty stricken childhood and a childhood beset with bullies and pain.

It was the memory of a dark haired young women dying in pain in the arms of a young Santangelo that so shocked Harry that he was pushed out of his mind and the pair of them stood opposite each other panting after the mental effort. Harry knew without doubt that the man opposite him had deeply loved the women who had been dying and the hate now showing in his eyes was aimed at him for having seen his vulnerability.

"I'm sorry for your loss, now leave before I have to kill you." Even as he said it he knew he was wasting his time Santangelo was never going to let him go not after what he had seen. Without waiting for an answer Harry cast a disarming spell and stepped backwards trying to increase the distance between them. His spell was blocked and the duel began in earnest. Harry felt that time was on his side his friends would be trying to break through to him, unless of course they were being overwhelmed which he wouldn't believe. The wizard he was fighting would tire as he blocked and dodged a constant stream of hexes and cures from Harry. He never cast the same spell in a row trying to keep his opponent off guard, but he managed to return some spells when he wasn't forced to block. Harry was able to sidestep most and ignore others that his medallion was able to divert.

Harry was surprised that a wizard with his reputation hadn't attempted the killing curse yet but maybe he was worried that if he hit him it might rebound as it did all those years ago on Voldemort. They had been duelling for sometime now and Harry began to wonder if help was going to come at all, he would have to finish this himself. He summoned and then blasted one of the crates behind Santangelo causing wood splinters to fly across the room. The old wizard managed to avoid all but one which pieced his lower right leg and he saw the pain flash across his face before he pointed his wand at the wound and removed the wooden splinter from his leg.

The pain seemed to energise Santangelo and Harry had to fend off a series of cutting curses one of which he missed and he felt a slice of pain across his left shoulder. He did his best to ignore it and countered with a blasting curse aimed at the floor just in front of Santangelo's feet, the wooden floor erupted sending more splinters into his legs. Santangelo again removed the wood from his legs but Harry had sent another blast into the ceiling while he was doing this and plaster and stone fell forcing him to retreat back to the far end of the room.

Harry continued to blast the floor, the ceiling, the walls and some of the cases littering the basement. Santangelo was forced to protect himself from all the debris that Harry was causing never knowing where the next blast was going to be. Both of them were covered in small cuts as Harry was unable to avoid being hit by ricocheting debris. Harry rub some blood away from a small cut just above his left eye the cup still in his hands and drew breath watching his opponent do the same.

"You're reputation does you justice Mr Potter you are quite good but not good enough. Drop the cup and you can leave."

"If you knew why I wanted that cup you would understand why I can't. There are other ways to prolong your life, use one of those instead." Exhaustion and loss of blood had weakened Santangelo's Occlumency shields and Harry launched an assault that distracted him and then he threw a reducto curse straight at Santangelo's chest which hit and sent him flying into the back wall. He lay there slumped and unmoving and from the unnatural angle of his neck Harry knew he was dead.

For a few seconds Harry stood there looking at the dead man, it somehow felt more personnel than the others that he had killed in Diagon alley and yet all he felt was mind numbing exhaustion. A blast behind him took him by surprise, as did the shout of warning from Neville and then everything went black.


	11. Recovery

**I don't own Harry potter or any of the known characters**

**Recovery**

The first thing Harry knew when he came too was that his head hurt. In fact that didn't cut it. His head pounded so hard that he couldn't stop himself from groaning. Somewhere he thought he heard his voice being spoken but it seemed to far away. He tried to open his eyes but everything was more of a blur than normal when he wasn't wearing his glasses. Automatically he fumbled trying to find them but the voice spoke again and this time he heard it more distinctly.

"Harry you're in Grimmauld place you must keep still ok, please keep still," Harry stopped looking for his glasses.

"Is that you Gin?"

"Yes Harry you've hurt your head badly so it's very important that you move it as little as possible. You're not to move the dressing on the back of your head."

"Trust me I know my head hurts it feels like there's a herd of hippogriffs rampaging in here or is it a flock." He heard Ginny chuckle which despite the pain made him smile hearing her laugh.

"Madame Pomfrey left you some potions for any pain if you can raise your head carefully. I'll put another pillow under you so you can drink it." It seemed a simple enough thing to do but it was surprisingly difficult none of his muscles wanted to obey him, but with help from Ginny he eventually managed to swallow the potion. A wave of relief washed through his head and his vision cleared slightly. It was blurred but he could finally make a face that filled his mind when his attention drifted.

"Are my glasses anywhere?"

"Yes Hermione picked them up and repaired them for you." She replied handing them over to him.

"She does that a lot. She and Ron are ok aren't they?"

"Yea they're fine not a scratch on either of them, worried about you of course."

"What about you?" he asked reaching out to hold her hand.

"Me I'm fine and worried about you as well." She gave a half smile that made Harry's stomach lurch and it had nothing to do with the potion he had just taken.

"I'm sorry I don't want to make you worry."

"I want to worry about you, well no I don't actually want to worry about you, but you know what I mean."

"I hope somebody brought the cup back."

"Ron picked it up and Bill's already put it into your vault just in case." Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"Did everybody make it back?" There was a noticeable silence while Ginny paused before replying.

"No I'm afraid we lost Madeye. I don't know the details I am sorry." This time Harry's sigh was not of relief. He felt deeply saddened that the grizzled old Auror was gone for ever.

"Dumbledore and now Madeye the old guard is leaving us. I hope they meet up on their next great adventure." He looked into Ginny's eyes and saw his own emotions reflected back at him.

"He was a strange old coot but I'm going to miss him he was always kind to me in his own way." Ginny sat down next to Harry who was lying against three pillows.

"Do you know what happened to me, all I can remember is finishing my duel with Santangelo and then I think Neville shouted a warning."

"The ceiling collapsed on you, apparently it had been badly damaged by your fight. Neville pulled you out and apparated you to me. Madame Pomfrey said you were moments from death. Something had cracked and depressed your skull when the ceiling fell in and only the fact that you were immediately in the presence of three experienced medi wizard and witches saved you. That and Neville's quick reactions of course."

"I shall have to thank them especially Neville. How is he?"

"Much the same. I think he blames himself for not being with you."

"It's hardly his fault perhaps I shouldn't have gone in there by myself. I hardly expected Santangelo to suddenly appear when I found that damn cup."

"Bill reckoned that he put a spell on that would apparate him straight to it if someone touched it." Harry nodded in agreement it was too much of a coincidence that he had appeared when he did.

"So where is everyone the house seems very quiet?"

"Harry its half past three in the morning."

"Ah right, that would explain it. I been out for a whole day then?" Harry said.

"No I'm afraid it's been three days."

"Don't tell me you've been here waiting for me to wake up for three days."

"Hermione popped in to give me a break so I could, well you know."

"You've been here the whole time except to go to the bathroom no wonder you look tired." She smiled back weakly as though caught out.

"How did the diversions go. We heard a hell of a lot of noise. In fact I think the house shook at one point."

"Fred and George excelled themselves. Even mum was impressed, well except for the rude fireworks. You know the ones that write in the air. It was a shame that the display was wasted on such a bunch of lowlifes. While that was going on Charlie lead the assault on the two watch towers by removing their supports making them topple over. I expect that was what made the house shook. The best though without question was Professor McGonagall. I'll never see her in the same light again."

"Well go on then tell me the details," Harry said intrigued about what the normally austere teacher had been up to.

"As soon as we got into position she changed into her animagus form and as bold as brass she jumped the wall and walked through the tent they were all having the party in. It caused a bit of panic amongst us all I can tell you. It took as all by surprise she hadn't told anybody she was going to do that."

"I suppose she didn't want someone to try and stop her."

"Well who was going to do that. I don't think there was a single person there that she hadn't taught at one time or another."

"Do you think I should have a word with her about not being part of the team?"

"Only if you want to have your skull cracked for the third time in a year."

"I'll leave it then, so what was she doing in the tent."

"She changed back and began dropping off little boxes that each had a mouse in them. Once she had done that she turned into a cat again and walked out as though she owned the place."

"What were the mice all about?" Harry asked perplexed that the professor would take such a risk for so little.

"We'll once you gave the order to begin the diversions she stood up and waved her wand and yelled something that I couldn't hear. The next thing there are screams come from the tent and the roar of what sounded like a pride of lions."

"So what made the noise?"

"I told you Harry a pride of lions. I can't imagine what those muggles must have thought."

"She transfigured those mice into lions from the other side of the wall. That's incredible what happened after that?"

"Well then we heard gunfire I suppose somebody was shooting at the lions, I don't know but McGonagall hadn't finished she turned a whole lot of stones into Dobermans and sent them through the front gate that Charlie had removed and the volume of gunfire increased and never stopped."

"I expect they started shooting at each other. These mafia gangs are always on the edge of open warfare we just pushed them over it. So then what happened?" Harry asked sorry that he had missed the grand show.

"Neville appeared with you," and for the first time that Harry could ever remember Ginny was unable to speak. Even when her father had been at deaths door she had managed to keep herself together, but in front of his eyes her mask was cracking. He held out his arms and she gratefully sank into them her head lying on his chest as she stretched out beside him. The sobs began slowly at first as the events of the last three days caught up with Ginny. He could sense her trying to hold them back but the flood had started and would not be stopped.

"It's ok Gin," Harry whispered holding her tight as he could. The Ginny he had come to know always seemed in control and Harry hated that he had caused her to lose it. He began to run his hand through her hair holding her hand with the other and waited for the tears to subside.

"I'm sorry Harry the last thing you need is another girlfriend crying all over you, but you were in such a state and I thought you were going to die."

"It's all right Gin I understand and you haven't slept properly for three, no make that four nights. You should get some sleep and I mean a bed not an armchair that you've been dozing in."

"I want to stay with you," Ginny said looking up at him through red rimed eyes.

"I'm not sure your parents would approve," he replied but the eyes pleaded back at him, "but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it," he continued. If he was honest with himself he didn't want her to go and he was starting to feel drowsy. They pulled the covers back and Ginny climbed in fully clothed and laid her head back on his chest.

"I have to go back to Hogwarts in a few days," she stated simply.

"Then we'll have to make the most of the time we have, just being around you makes me feel better, no that's not quite right more complete. I can relax with you in a way that I can't with anybody else." Harry had to stifle a yawn the potion he had taken must have had a sleeping draft in it as well.

"I treasure every minute with you Harry even all these hours when you've been unconscious. You've always been apart of my life somehow even before I met you."

"I don't really deserve you Gin you've always been second place and that's not right. I hate the fact that my obsession with Voldemort gets between us and yet you seem to accept my behaviour as normal."

"Harry lets get one thing straight your obsession is mine as well. Tom Riddle took over my life for months and the fact that no one died was only luck. I want that scum dead and buried for real almost as much as you."

"I'll make you a promise Gin when this is over nothing will make you and me second place."

"I can live with that Harry, goodnight."

"Goodnight Gin, I love you."

"I love you too."

XXXXX

Harry wasn't sure what woke him the sun light pouring through a gap in the curtain or the murmuring of softly spoken voices outside the door it might well have been a combination of the two. Blinking from the sun he reached out and put his glasses on and noticed for the first time that he was in Sirius's old room at Grimmauld place. He wondered where Remus was as he was suppose to be living here and this was the master bedroom. He hoped that he hadn't kicked him out of his own room. His thoughts though were interrupted when he saw the bedroom door being slowly inched open. Ginny was asleep in the same position as last night and Harry was unable to move without disturbing her. Glancing down he could see that she was out cold the previous sleepless days and nights had finally caught up with her.

The one head that Harry dreaded more than any other poked around the side of the half opened door.

"Good morning Mrs Weasley," he said expecting an eruption in return.

"You're awake Harry oh thank goodness Madame Pomfrey thought you might come round today. Is that Ginny with you?" Harry realised that from the door way all she could see was a mop of red hair on his chest.

"Err yes," he croaked.

"You managed to get her to go to sleep. I've been trying to do that for days. Thank you Harry she can be very stubborn when she wants to be." Harry's clenched chest relaxed when he saw that Mrs Weasley wasn't going to explode.

"I tried to send her back to her room but she refused and I wasn't prepared to let her stay in that armchair, so I'm afraid this was the best solution at three o'clock this morning."

"Well like I said she's stubborn, are you comfortable dear and I expect you want something to eat?"

"I'm fine Mrs Weasley and one of your breakfasts would be wonderful give me a few minutes and I'll be down."

"You'll do no such thing," she said. "Stay exactly where you are and move as little as possible and if Ginny is making you uncomfortable push her out of the way she won't mind. Until Madame Pomfrey says otherwise you'll stay in bed. That was the most horrific wound I've ever seen and it's much too soon for you to be up and about."

"I feel ok Mrs Weasley there's no need for you bring breakfast up here."

"Do I have to wake Ginny up and tell her what your intending." It was the most penetrating gaze that Harry had been subjected to.

"That's a low blow Mrs Weasley," Harry replied admitting defeat.

"I've raised seven children Harry I know all about threats and blackmail." She then left the room leaving Harry alone with a sleeping Ginny at least she doesn't snore like Ron he thought. He could get used to this. Waking up with Ginny was a wonderful feeling as he brushed aside all the strands of hair that had fallen across her face. She stirred and moved her head as though trying to make her pillow more comfortable, unfortunately her elbow ended up stabbing him in the kidneys and he was forced to flinch and this woke her up.

"Hello sleepy head," Harry said with a smile.

"Hi Harry what time is it?"

"I've no idea I don't have a watch." Ginny looked at her wrist and her expression turned to one of horror.

"I better get out of bed it's gone half past eight mum will kill me if she finds me here," she said as she clambered out of the bed.

"Relax Gin she already been and gone."

"Oh no what did she say?"

"She was glad that I was awake and that you were asleep."

"That's it?"

"Yep," Harry was enjoying Ginny's confusion.

"I don't believe you, your winding me up."

"Just come and sit down and I promise you I'm not winding you up." Ginny gave Harry an appraising look and almost reluctantly sat on the edge of the bed.

"Maybe I should go."

"Maybe you should stay. Your mum's gone to get some breakfast and if she was upset with either of us I'm sure we would know by now."

"Mum's not shy about letting us know how she feels I suppose."

"So you believe me?"

"I guess it's just a bit of a shock that's all. Still I shouldn't be surprised you get away with everything. Like I've said she trusts you."

"Ah yes but does she think I'm cute?"

"Does who think you're cute Harry dear? Ah Ginny you're awake but you still look a little peaky though." Mrs Weasley said walking in carrying a tray overloaded with food and a large pot of tea with two cups. Ginny and Harry glanced at each other wondering how much Mrs Weasley had heard.

"That looks wonderful Mrs Weasley I didn't realise how hungry I was until I smelt that toast." He grabbed a slice and stuffed it into his mouth preventing him from having to answer.

"Madame Pomfrey and healer Wittlebuck should be coming to see you just after nine o'clock to check on your progress Harry." She stood there for a bit watching both of them eating with a satisfied smile. "I guess neither of you is going to answer my question well never mind. Although I did think your father was cute the couple of times I met him at Order meetings Harry." Mrs Weasley then turned around and left the room.

"She must have heard everything," Harry said after an appalled silence. Ginny tittered at first and then laughed out loud at the look on Harry's face. Harry wanted to be annoyed at Ginny but after last night seeing her laugh brushed that thought away. He was quite willing to be the butt of a joke if it amused her. They continued to eat and by the amount that he saw Ginny tuck away he guessed that she hadn't been eating much over the past few days. Their breakfast was interrupted by Ron and Hermione bursting in beaming with pleasure that Harry was up and eating.

"Oh Harry it's so good to see you awake you really gave us a scare and then there was the threat of permanent damage it's a miracle it really is," Hermione said in a rush.

"You never said anything about there being a possibility of permanent damage," Ginny said.

"You were worried enough as it was Ginny I wasn't going to lay that on you as well," she replied. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Yes Harry was very generous and let me lie down on the bed." Harry groaned inwardly at this statement knowing where this conversation was going.

"Harry you didn't get out of bed did you."

"No Hermione I didn't, nurse Ginny here insisted I stay in bed as well."

"So both of you were in bed together all night," Ron said his eyes narrowing.

"Yea we were Ron is that a problem for you," Ginny said glaring at her brother.

"Ron I've got a extra hole in my head and orders not to move it. Ginny was exhausted so are you implying something, because if you are I can always tell your mum about your living arrangements." It was a empty threat he would never put Hermione on the spot like that.

"No, no just don't let mum find out or the others they might not be so understanding." Harry and Ginny both burst out laughing at Ron's sudden backtracking.

"Well your mum already knows and as for your brothers we can handle them. They're no match for Ginny," Harry said. They all turned towards the door at the sounds of several voices and Harry groaned for out loud this time Madame Pomfrey had turned up early it was examination time.

XXXXX

Harry had finally been allowed out of bed, but was restricted to the house and he was starting to get a bit of cabin fever. It didn't help that he was the only person left rattling around Grimmauld Place. Today was Alastor Madeye Moody's funeral and he had been banned from going due to his injuries. Ginny had offered to stay behind but he insisted that she should attend. Madeye had been fighting the dark forces since before his parents had been born and suffered greatly for it and a man like that should be honoured. It was going to be a big affair from what he had been told, most of the Auror's who weren't on duty would be attending including the Minister.

He guessed that death eaters across the country would be celebrating today especially those that he had sent to Azkaban. The manner of his death though still upset Harry. The greatest Auror who had ever served had been brought down by a ricochet from a muggle gun the injustice grated at Harry's sense of justice. The bullet had nicked an artery in his chest and despite Fleur's best efforts he had died in her arms within moments and according to Mrs Weasley it had affected her deeply.

The fallout from their raid was spreading throughout the muggle world. With nearly two hundred of the top men and their bodyguards' dead, and just as many wounded. The top echelon of the mafia had been decimated. Turf wars were breaking out from Palermo to Vancouver and the price of illegal drugs was steadily rising as various supply chains were disrupted.

All of that though was a side show to the main event the death of Voldemort and the destruction of his supporters. It was the supporters that Harry was starting to worry about as the finally confrontation came that bit closer. There was one more Horcrux to find and then it was the man himself and his snake Nagini, which he was sure, would be close by. Assuming that they could find the cauldron or this book Malfoy had mentioned he would have to go through Voldemort's supporters first to get to him. Yes he could try and fight his way through them, and no doubt die in the attempt, but the best way would be to remove as many as he could before hand and this afternoon the glimmer of an idea had come to him.

He looked at his new watch that Hermione had got for him. The other one was in several pieces on Capri in a fire gutted building. The service would be starting now and then the Order of the Phoenix would have a wake in honour of Madeye. Tiredness had set in along with a mild headache that he couldn't shake so he lay down on a sofa and closed his eyes willing it to go away.

"Harry wake up we're all back from the service," he opened his eyes and saw Ginny perched on the edge of the sofa.

"Sorry must have fallen asleep, had a bit of a headache."

"Do you want a pain killer?"

"No it's gone now just tired I guess so how was it?"

"Packed, there was almost as many people as there were at Dumbledore's. He had more friends than I think even Madeye knew."

"He was so paranoid at the end I'm not sure he knew the difference between friend and foe. I'm glad he had a good send off he deserved it." Harry swung his legs off the sofa which allowed Ginny to sit next to him and they were soon joined by Ron and Hermione.

"How you keeping mate?" Ron asked as he sat in a chair opposite him while Hermione sat next to Ginny.

"Fine I guess."

"You absence was noticed. I'm afraid the Minister came up to me and Hermione and asked straight out how you were. Bit freaky really I didn't think he even knew who we were."

"Ron he had Percy with him of course he knew who we were," Hermione said.

"I'm surprised he turned up for Madeye's funeral."

"Not really Harry he told us that Madeye trained him when he joined the Auror division and went on several operations with him," Hermione said.

"Yea in the speech he said his life was saved by him when he got that limp," Ron added.

"We heard lots of stories like that I guess half the people there claimed old Madeye had saved their life, whole families turned up. Neville was there as well in fact. I think he's probably in the house somewhere it's a bit over crowded the whole Order seems to be here," Hermione said.

"I'd like to thank Neville for saving my life," Harry said as he began to stand up.

"Sit down Harry," Ginny said. "You shouldn't be moving around more than necessary."

"Look I'm not going far. I'm quite capable of walking from here to the kitchen."

"One of us will go and ask him to come over to see you."

"Actually I'm not sure he'd come he seems to think that Harry getting himself injured is his fault," Ron said unable to look Harry in the eye.

"I don't believe it! How can he think that? He bloody saved my life. Everybody knows that." Harry's outburst caught them all off guard. He made to get up again but Ginny pulled him back down and he glared at her in annoyance. Ginny though was quite unfazed by his reaction.

"Harry if need be we'll drag him over to you alright, but you're not moving." Harry gave up and lay back when he could see that none of his friends were going to back him up.

"Come on Ginny lets go and find him before Harry does himself an injury," Hermione said and the pair of them left the sitting room.

"Looks like you're whipped," Ron said his face in a broad grin.

"You've been waiting to throw that back at me haven't you."

"Oh yes and I know it's a first but I have to agree with Ginny, take it easy mate it's not even been a week." Harry nodded and immediately regretted doing so as a sharp stab of pain erupted from the back of his head.

"Alright, alright I give in I'll be a good patient but I don't have to like it." It wasn't long before Neville came into the sitting room by himself.

"Hi Neville, sit down would you," Harry said when it looked like he wasn't going to, "or you're going to give me a stiff neck."

"Sorry Harry, Ron Ginny said your mum wanted a word with you," Neville said. Harry was sure she had made that up and for once in his life Ron got the hidden message without it having to be spelt out.

"Neville I wanted to thank you for saving my life and don't start saying you're to blame because it isn't true and nobody but you thinks it."

"I was suppose to guard your back that's what you said and I failed. When you went into the second room I should have followed you in but I didn't see you go I was too busy looking the wrong way," Neville murmured.

"You were helping prevent those muggles and wizards getting in. You were in fact protecting my back, it's my bad luck and stupidity that in protecting myself I brought the ceiling down on my head. You were not at fault." Harry wasn't sure that he had convinced Neville but he thought some of the weight of self imposed guilt had lifted from his shoulders.

"Ok Harry but next time I'll do better."

"You did fine the last time and most importantly we provided another nail in Voldemort's coffin." It was a sign of how far Neville had come that he no longer flinched at the sound of his name.

"Harry I know you, Ron and Hermione are working on destroying him and I want to be part of it. I can leave Hogwarts and join you. I don't know how much help I can be but even if it's only making the tea then that's what I'll do."

"I appreciate the offer Neville but you would help me more by going back to Hogwarts. I need to know that someone is there if Ginny and Luna need help."

"If that's what you want of course I'll do it."

"I'm not suggesting you follow her everywhere because she wouldn't appreciate it she's quite capable of looking after herself. I would just be happy knowing that you were around."

"Trust me Harry I have no desire to have bats flying out of my nose," and for the first time in weeks Harry saw a glimmer of a smile on Neville's face.

"I'll second that, now tell me about you and Luna any gossip there." Neville's face flushed, but the smile returned.

"We're just friends she's a little difficult to talk to and doesn't make much sense most of the time, but every now and then she makes complete sense do you understand what I mean."

"I know exactly what you mean well I wish your 'err' friendship well Neville and don't worry about me the worst is over. That dressing they put on was like having a pillow stuck to the back of my head."

"So when are you going to be fit again?"

"A couple of weeks I'm told or maybe longer."

"Not too long then."

"It'll be long enough I'm going stir crazy in this house it has bad memories." Neville didn't press him for details and Harry was grateful. The sitting room door opened again and the room was suddenly full of people who had overflowed from the packed kitchen. Harry had never been to a wake before and had expected a room full of dark suited people all being quiet and slightly depressed. They were all dressed in black, making Harry feel awkward in his blue jeans and green jumper with a big H on it, but they weren't depressed as they laughed out loud about some of Moody's more outrageous behaviour.

Unable to move freely around the room, as Ginny had sat next to him making sure he didn't, he found himself talking to all and sundry as they came up and wished him well or asked questions that he frankly wasn't prepared to answer. After a couple of hours of this he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep muttering to Ginny to only wake him up if there was somebody she thought he should talk to, fortunately Ginny decided there wasn't and Harry genuinely fell asleep.

XXXXX

"Hey sleepy head, wake up everybody's gone," Harry woke with a start one minute he had been pretending to be asleep now Ginny was waking him up for real. He lifted his head and winced in pain as he cricked his stiff neck.

"Sorry what time is it?"

"Just coming up to ten o'clock I figured you'd better wake up before you have to go back to bed."

"You woke me up so I could go back to sleep!"

"Yea you can't stay here all night."

"I suppose not, at least you're not waking me up like Madame Pomfrey use to so she could give me a sleeping draft I never understood that."

"Are you hungry?"

"No I'm fine thanks sorry I haven't been much company."

"Quit apologising Harry you've been seriously injured it's quite normal to suddenly fall asleep, are you in any pain?"

"No just a little stiff from being forced to sit in one place for too long. I think I need to move around a bit." Holding out her hand Ginny helped him up from the sofa. "Thanks Gin you really know how to take care of me I'm not a very good patient."

"You're alright besides you get enough practise at it, and you'd do the same for me."

"I'd try to but I don't think I'd do as good a job as you do."

"Of course you would."

"Well let's hope we never have to find out. Are Ron and Hermione still here?"

"Yea my piggy brother is in the kitchen eating leftovers and I think Hermione might be there unless she's searching the library again."

"That sounds like them come on I want to talk to them about finding a way to destroy these Horcruxes safely. I don't want anyone to lose a hand or worse like Dumbledore did."

"Can't this wait Harry, after all you still have one more to find."

"The last one apart from Riddle and his snake is a mystery and until we've solved it we might as well find a way to destroy the two we have." Entering the kitchen Harry saw Ron with a large plate full of food in front of him. Hermione was sitting next to him lightly picking at a plate of salad with one hand and reading a book in the other. Aside from his friends the kitchen was empty so he and Ginny sat down opposite them.

"If I could interrupt both of your favourite hobbies I thought we could have a little chat again about how we are going to destroy the Horcruxes," Harry said.

"I don't really have a clue Harry to be honest," Hermione said. "Bill ran some tests on the cup and he picked up all sorts of spells that he didn't recognise. All he did say was that trying to remove them without knowing what they are is extremely risky."

"It stands to reason that Riddle would try to protect them with everything he could," Ron said with thankfully an empty mouth. "Every spell he ever learnt and maybe some he made up could be protecting them, and don't forget even Dumbledore couldn't get away without being injured. I just don't see how we can break through all of his defences."

"I hadn't forgotten Ron," Harry replied.

"We must find a way that he hasn't thought of then," Ginny added. The kitchen went silent as the four of them sat thinking, until Ron said half joking.

"How about we drop a really large rock on them."

"It might damage the items but I doubt it would release the soul fragments," Harry said.

"He'll have thought of that there must be something he underestimates after all his arrogance is his greatest weakness," Hermione said.

"That's true enough it's the only reason I've ever got away from him in the pass," Harry said.

"Is there some muggle way to destroy them?" Ginny asked.

"Gin that's brilliant he would never even consider protecting them from a muggle method," Ginny smiled warmly at the praise from Harry. "What do you think Hermione is there a muggle way to destroy them?" Hermione bit her bottom lip in concentration.

"A nuclear reactor would cause more problems than it solved so that's out of the question. I guess some sort of blast furnace might do the trick but it may not be hot enough as I'm sure there will be some form of heat protection on them and if it did destroy them it may well obliterate the factory and everything around it."

"What about explosives?" Harry asked.

"I know nothing about them Harry and anyway where would get some from you can't just pop down the store and buy them this isn't America."

"Do you think they could work?"

"It's possible I just don't know, it might surprise you to hear but I've never read a book about explosives."

"Well that's a first," Ron said grinning.

"So how are we going to get some explosives?" Ginny asked.

"That's easy I know a man who knows a man," Harry replied, "and if it doesn't work then we'll have to think again. In the mean time I think I'll go back to the sofa again coming Gin."

"Of course," Ginny said reaching for his hand.

"Just behave you two," Ron said.

"Button it Ron," Ginny replied as she closed the door after her.


	12. Salisbury Plain

**I don't own Harry potter or any of the known characters**

**Salisbury Plain.**

Harry was a mass of conflicting emotions. He was still stuck in Grimmauld Place and he was bored. He had been told that floo travel and apparation would aggravate his head injury and no-one was prepared to arrange any other form of transportation and he suspected that Madame Pomfrey was the cause of that. He had always known that he was going to miss Ginny when she returned to Hogwarts but he had grossly underestimated by just how much. He had never really paid much attention to his feelings before but he realised that he was depressed because she wasn't here. At the same time he was happy as he now knew how deep Ginny's feeling went for him and how important she had become to him.

There was a hole in him that only she could fill and he hadn't realised this until she had gone. He missed her smile, the glint in her eye, her warm and gentle touch, her flowery smell, her presence, in fact there wasn't anything that he didn't miss about her, including her very pointy elbows.

It had been a rollercoaster ride the last few weeks with Death Eaters in Diagon alley, Bellatrix badly injured, Draco captured, a vital clue to the mystery horcrux and then Hufflepuff's cup recovered. Despite all this though Harry still thought that the change in his relationship with Ginny was the most important thing that had happened. They were no longer just boyfriend and girlfriend they were so much more than that now. What he wasn't sure, but it gave him a warm fuzzy glow when he thought about it.

Two weeks after Ginny had left he was finally allowed to apparate to Godric Hollow where he was greeted by an over excited Dobby whose enthusiasm lifted a huge weight that had settled on him since Ginny's return to Hogwarts.

"Welcome home Harry," Hermione said with a smile as he entered his study.

"Thanks I'm glad to be out of that place, what are you up to in here?" The office floor was strewn with parchment old and new and Harry had to pick his way carefully to reach his desk which he saw had a large pile of post waiting for him.

"I'm trying to sort out all the reports on Ravenclaw's cauldron in date order to see if there's a pattern or anything to tell us where it might be now."

"Any luck?"

"No and I'm about to give up this bloody line of research and I don't know what to try next."

"Hermione I been meaning to mention it for a while now but you've started swearing a lot lately."

"I know I know it must be Ron's influence or something, but I get so damn frustrated. I keep coming up with dead ends."

"You'll be talking about quidditch next and Ron will be reading for pleasure."

"Never going to happen," Ron said also stepping carefully as he came into the office, "How're you doing Harry Dobby told me you were back. I hope you're hungry dinner looks like it going to be huge."

"So long as there's some treacle tart it'll be fine." Harry had been lazily going through his mail setting some aside to open later when he came across one that made his heart pound. He had seen the writing before it was small and untidy as though the author didn't put quill to parchment often which Harry knew to be true. Ignoring his friends he ripped the envelope open and read the short note and then read it again before putting it back on the desk.

"What's the matter Harry, bad news?" Hermione asked.

"I guess you'd call it that Riddle is looking for the secret keeper to Godric Hollow." Ron and Hermione couldn't help themselves and looked around as though expecting the room to fill with Death Eaters.

"Does he know we're based here, do you think?" Ron said.

"I don't see how unless he's discovered that Wormtail is spying for us, but why let him write to us. The only other people who know we're here are completely trustworthy so perhaps there's another reason why he wants to come back," Harry replied.

"Revisit the scene of the crime, but why?" Ron asked.

"To collect something that he left behind and was unable to take because Harry killed him," Hermione said. A sudden gleam in her eyes. "Look we know of four Horcruxes he created before he came to try and kill Harry. First was the diary with the teenage Tom Riddle, we may never know who he killed to make that."

"Second was the ring," Harry continued, "and he killed his father for that one a significant death to him.

"The locket may have been next, we know it was before he came to Godric's Hollow because Sirius's brother stole it and was then killed, and lastly the cup he stole and killed its owner a direct descendant from Helga Hufflepuff," she finished.

"Ok so that leaves him with two more to get to the magical figure of seven and one of those is his snake which he created from either the muggle at the manor or Bertha Jorkins. That might have been the part of his soul he was going to use when he was going to kill me but he failed."

"Correct Harry leaving one part left but we don't know when or where he created this Horcrux," Hermione said her face in deep concentration.

"I've got it," Ron said. "Malfoy said the cauldron and the book were at the same place. They're in this house. When he came here he was going to make two Horcruxes but only succeeded in making one."

"In my dreams I remember him telling my mother she didn't have to die. Why would he say that?"

"He said that Harry," and Ron's face paled, "because he had made one Horcrux with the death of your father, someone who had defied him three times, and I guess he was going to make the last one with your death which would be really significant because of the prophecy."

"If what you're saying is true then the book and the cauldron must be here somewhere. I don't know about the book the place is full of them, but the only cauldrons we have are brand new."

"It would explain why Riddle wants to come here though doesn't it. If he's lost or can't find his Horcruxes he'd be desperate to get his hands on the one he made here," Hermione added.

"If he made one here, and besides one of his supporters could have taken it away afterwards," Harry said not wanting the death of his father to have aided Voldemort in his quest for immortality.

"I doubt he brought any Death Eaters with him Harry that would have meant sharing his secret with someone, and we know he works alone if he can, especially after Sirius's brother betrayed him over the locket."

"Ok it's as good a theory as any we'll search the house for every cauldron it possesses and check each book to see if it has something to do with Slytherin." With Dobby's help it didn't take long to find five cauldrons, three of them had never been used and Harry remembered them being in his old room when he had first come here. The other two had been found in the kitchen by Winky stored in a kitchen cupboard when they had first arrived.

The problem though was the number of books in the house there were thousands of them in the library alone, but scattered throughout the house were bookcases and cupboards jammed packed with books. Harry had run his hands over all the books in the hope that he might be able to sense a piece of Voldemort's soul but without any luck. That meant that they had to do it the hard way by taking down each book individually scanning them for jinx's and any concealment charms that maybe disguising them as something other than what the cover said. Hermione had insisted on this extra precaution saying that Voldemort wouldn't want anyone else who may handle the book to read about his ancestry.

Ron and Hermione seemed to have missed or forgotten about the most worrying aspect of Wormtail's message in the excitement of searching for the book. He was looking for the secret keeper, and Harry was unsure whether he should warn Ginny or not. His head told him that she didn't need to know and that Voldemort could be watching him just to see who he might contact. His heart though cursed himself for putting her in this danger in the first place and that he should warn her to be extra vigilant. The internal argument ran on in his head for the rest of the day until he finally decided to do nothing. He was well aware of the deviousness of Voldemort and to do nothing would he thought be the safest option.

The search for the book was going to take days Harry had never realised how many books the Potter family had collected over the centuries. It didn't help that Hermione kept breaking into outbursts of rapture over every third book, it seemed like to Harry, and then he and Ron then had to persuade her not to start reading them. The only thing to be said in favour of checking each book individually was that they did find several guarded with jinx's and uncovered what Hermione called a priceless first edition of Humphrey Jarte's The First Goblin War. The only problem though was after six days of searching they had not found the Slytherin family book on any bookcase.

"Well that's that then," Ron said as he replaced the last stack of books they had checked back onto the shelf.

"Unless of course there are more stored somewhere else," Hermione said disappointment etched on her face.

"I guess the person who may know the answer to that is Dobby." There was a sudden pop and the diminutive house Elf appeared right next to Harry."

"Does Dobby's great friend Harry Potter need his help?" No matter how hard Harry had tried to stop him Dobby kept putting titles in front of his name. After many versions he had finally come up with great friend and Harry had been unable to object to it.

"Yes Dobby we have been checking each and every book in the house. I expect you've noticed, but we aren't sure if there are anymore in the house. Do you know if we've missed any?" The little house elf thought for a moment, frowned and then vanished.

"Did you say something to upset him?" Ron asked when he saw the surprised look on Harry's face.

"Don't think so maybe he's gone to check up on something." With a louder pop than normal Dobby reappeared levitating a large wooden chest and was soon followed by Winky who had a slightly smaller one in tow. "What have you got in those Dobby?"

"These chests have the remains of many damaged books that we could not mend my great friend Harry Potter, some were damaged in the library and others were like that when we arrived from all over the house so we placed them in these chests just in case."

"Ok I guess we should check them just to be thorough." This though was not an easy task as the chests were a jumble of parts of books, loose pages, broken book bindings and torn pages. Harry sighed as he realised that this was going to take days to sort out and the vague description of a Slytherin family book wasn't going to help much. Hermione immediately took charge in organising sorting piles and the long slow process of piecing together a book jigsaw began.

It was deadly dull work and slow going. Once every page had been placed in a pile where the pages were the same size that pile was then subdivided again and again. Harry's guess that it was going to take a couple of days was optimistic it was on day ten, just before Harry's patience ran out Ron's had gone three days before and nothing would drag him back into the study to continue the search, that they struck pay dirt. A single sheet of partial burnt paper had a list of names presented in a family tree two of them stood out. One was Slytherin the other was Gaunt.

"This has to be part of the book we're looking for," Hermione said almost breathless from her excitement. "We'll need to find more pages like this one to make sure." She leapt up off the floor back to the table that the burnt page had come from. Harry though held the page in his hand doubt on his face.

"Hermione I can't sense part of his soul in this. Either he never put it in the book or if he did it's been destroyed and we'll never know which?"

"In which case we must find the cauldron to see if it's a Horcrux."

"And if it isn't what then, do we assume that this book was one or not?" Hermione stopped looking through a mass of singed paper and stared straight at Harry.

"I don't know Harry we'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it."

"If this is the book we are looking for why haven't we found the cauldron in the house like Malfoy said we should?"

"I don't know Harry, but one problem at a time. Help me find every burnt piece of paper here we've ignored most of them up to now it shouldn't take long." She smiled at Harry and encouraged that the end of the search was near he joined her.

"How are you and Ron getting along," he asked.

"Oh we're getting on fine we don't have much in common really except you of course," she replied smiling at him, "but he makes me laugh."

"And swear," Harry added.

"Yes well he has rubbed off on me somewhat I like to think I return the favour."

"He seems more focused I'll give him that and I'll let you get the credit for it, but you're happy?"

"Yes I am Harry why are you asking?"

"Sometimes I think our mission is so all consuming that our friendship suffers. I don't want it to, so I was just asking how things were that's all."

"That's really thoughtful Harry thank you. I'd ask how you and Ginny were getting on but it was fairly obvious over Christmas and New Year and I can see that you've been missing her."

"Yea much more than I would have thought. I hadn't realised how much we meant to each other," he said remembering the night he had come round.

"It won't be for ever you know."

"No I suppose it won't, it just feels like it."

For the rest of the day they both dug out page after page from the large stack in front of them and it was early evening before both of them were satisfied that Voldemort's family history book had been found, but somehow destroyed. Over dinner that night the three of them were pondering how that had happened and it was Ron who came up with the best theory.

"Do you think that once he had killed your dad. Merlin I hate having to say that Harry sorry," Harry waved him off it still grated but not as much as it had. "I think he was intending to make the book a Horcrux by killing you but when the curse backfired on you it destroyed him and the book at the same time."

"It's completely plausible Ron," Harry said attacking the pork chop in front of him, "but what's happened to the blasted cauldron it's not on the grounds anywhere. There must have been a Death Eater with him and they took it away with them."

"So why is Riddle looking for it?" Ron asked.

"Maybe the Death Eater was one of those killed after the fall of Voldemort and he's not here to tell Riddle what he's done with it."

"Hermione that's not a helpful suggestion," Harry said. "Frankly I'm sick of the whole subject for the evening." The three of them took the next two days off this involved a lot of broom flying for Harry and Ron. While Hermione tried to read four or five of Harry's books at once. After weeks of searching books and scraps of paper the two days of freedom invigorated them all, but the problem of where the missing Horcrux was, was still waiting for them.

It was two o'clock in the morning five days later that Harry woke up with a start he had been dreaming of Ginny. A regular source of inspiration these days, when the pair of them had come to Godric Hollow for the first time. He had made Ginny an offer to help herself to supplies for Hogwarts and had never asked if or what she had taken. She had the damn cauldron at Hogwarts instead of taking one of the brand new ones like she should have. All thoughts of going back to sleep disappeared this had to be the answer there was no other explanation. He had to tell Ron and Hermione and grabbing a silk dressing gown that had belonged to his father he ran down the corridor oblivious to the time of day.

"Ron, Hermione wake up, wake up I know where the Horcrux is." Harry in his excitement had barged into their room without thinking and saw more than he bargained for. Suddenly realising that Hermione wasn't wearing anything he turned around and muttered a quick, "sorry."

Looking back on it Harry thought that the pair of them had taken the whole incident rather well and was surprised that he hadn't been hexed into oblivion. Ron was never one to wake up quickly so it was Hermione who had asked him to repeat himself as she covered herself up. Harry instead was repeatedly apologising and blushing at the idiot he had made of himself.

"Harry forget it's ok tell us what's got you so excited and we'll forget the whole thing happened."Iinstead of being angry Harry thought that Hermione was more amused by the whole incident. Ron fortunately seemed totally unaware of what was going on and yawned loudly. So having slightly recovered from his embarrassment he explained what he had just come to him.

"You mean that Ginny is brewing potions in a cauldron with part of Riddle's soul in it," Ron exclaimed.

"Yea I guess so," the reality sank in Ginny was close to a Horcrux again.

"Don't panic you two I can't see how it would affect her it's not the same situation as the diary and any way we would have noticed any strange behaviour," Hermione said causing Harry to sigh in relief.

"I'm sorry Ron, Hermione I shouldn't have burst in like this. It would have kept till morning."

"Good night Harry and don't worry about bursting in. What's a bit of flesh between friends, maybe I'll return the favour one day." Harry flushed again and closed the door making his way back to his room he hadn't taken more than a few steps when he thought he heard someone laughing. Trying to put it out of his mind was harder than he thought and sleep only came in fits and starts as his mind raced around.

The next morning while eating his breakfast with Dobby and Winky he was dreading the meeting with his two friends wondering what they would say. For a change Ron was the first down and he sat opposite Harry wearing a smug smirk but he said nothing irritating Harry. He would much preferred that he had come in ranting or even scowling then he could have at least tried to defend his actions but the smirk though was just plain embarrassing. He heard Hermione walk in behind him but didn't dare turn round so he was completely caught of guard when she hugged him from behind and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked as being kissed had never come up in any of the scenarios he had dreamed up last night.

"That was for being the perfect gentleman Harry. You are probably the only man I know who would have turned around without getting a good look first." Harry was speechless and decided that it was probably best to remain that way.

"Are we going to Hogwarts to fetch the cauldron or should we get Professor McGonagall to bring it to us," Ron asked breaking the silence.

"We or perhaps just me should go and fetch it. I have to make sure it's the genuine thing don't I," Harry replied. "All of us turning up mob handed looking for cauldrons may get back to Voldemort and the less he knows the better."

"You'll need to inform McGonagall first otherwise you won't be able to get through the school gates," Hermione pointed out.

"Fine I'll go back to Grimmauld place and see if Remus can get a secure message to her, what are you two going to do today."

"I don't know Harry if the Horcrux is at Hogwarts that leaves the snake and Riddle himself I guess we'd better practise harder for when we have to meet him and the Death Eaters," Hermione said.

"I've been thinking about that..." but Harry was unable to finish his sentence.

"It's no good Harry we're going to be there with you and we don't want to hear any of your excuses as to why we can't," Ron snapped.

"It would be nice Ron if I could finish what I have to say before you condemn me. I wasn't going to say that," Harry's broken night had made him more irritable than normal.

"Sorry Harry."

"What I was going to say is to get to Riddle we may have to get through his supporters so we need to thin them out as much as possible. When we were in the Ministry Bellatrix Lestrange didn't know that Riddle was a half blood, nor did Malfoy. How many other death eaters know he's not a pureblood? If we can spread the word people won't be so keen to join his pureblood cause."

"She didn't believe you though, so why should anybody else," Ron said.

"I don't expect all of them to believe us, especially the fanatics like her, but if we can stop those who aren't quite sure and provide enough proof to show that we're right. It should make recruiting difficult for him, and those already marked as Death Eaters will be a little more suspicious of his motives."

"It would sow a little discontent and suspicion in his ranks and Riddle would find it harder to rely on anybody," Hermione added.

"We should include Snape the half blood Prince as well if he's going to be the number two. None of the pureblood freaks are going to be happy about taking orders from him." Harry smiled at Ron's turn of phase and the imaged the look on Snivellus's face when his secret was exposed.

"So Hermione you're the publicity expert how are we going to get the most out of this?" Harry asked.

"Let me think on this we could use the Quibbler again, but the Prophet would be believed and read by more people. We could even make it a series of articles over a number of days, although that would risk an attack on the newspaper to make sure it doesn't publish anything more."

"I could live with that," Harry said. "Besides if that did happen it would prove that we were right."

"In fact we could even make some stuff up, it's not like they have a right of reply," she continued as though Harry hadn't spoken.

"Hermione I'm shocked that you would even consider putting untruths in a newspaper with the integrity of the Daily Prophet," Ron said in mock outrage.

"This isn't about the truth Ron. In a war the first casualty is always the truth as we've all discovered over the last few years. What we'll be doing is propaganda. It's a weapon just as powerful as a wand in the hands of a wizard, trust me Ron the muggles have been using it for hundreds of years. Harry go and see Ginny and get that cauldron and Ron and I will start gathering information on Riddle and Snape."

A short while later Harry was back in Grimmauld Place a replacement cauldron in hand. He found Remus and a tired looking Tonks sitting at the kitchen table.

"Sorry to barge in like this but I have news," he said.

"Good morning Harry it's good to see you looking more like yourself," Remus said.

"Wotcher Harry you'll have to excuse me I've just come off a double shift and I'm bushed. By the way Scrimgeour would like to have a chat sometime."

"Do you know what about?"

"The muggle Prime Minister wants a word apparently someone's made a connection between the information you asked him for and the little party we had in Capri. He's been getting a lot of grief from some of his opponents saying that he's launched an attack on a private citizen in a foreign country."

"What I'm supposed to do about that?" Harry said.

"No idea Harry but Scrimgeour says there's no hurry the Prime Minister knows you've been injured. Look tell Remus your news. I've got to go and get some sleep I'm knackered." Tonks heaved herself out of her chair and made her way to the stairs slowly climbing up them. Remus and Harry watched her for a while until they looked at each other.

"How are thing's going between you two?" Harry asked.

"Very well Harry, very well never been happier and what about you what news have you got?"

"I believe I know where the next Horcrux is." Harry then explained what they had discovered his voice cracking slightly as he brought up his parents murder.

"Well Harry I think the best thing to do would be to floo direct to Professor McGonagall's office. I'll check to see if she's in." Remus walked over to the fireplace and spoke for a few moments pulling his head back out. "She says to go right on through Harry and when you're done come on back I'll still be here." Harry appeared in Professor Dumbledore's old office and quickly removed the odd trace of soot from his robes that he had put on for his visit.

"Good morning Harry come and sit down," Professor McGonagall said from behind her desk. Harry stepped over and sat down a little unnerved by the warm welcome from his normally stern head of house. "You'll be pleased to hear that Gryffindor won this weekend against Hufflepuff Ginny Weasley caught the snitch in a style closely resembling yours. Of course as I'm Headmistress I can't be seen to show sides anymore."

"Ginny's ok isn't she," alarmed at the thought of her trying one of his more dangerous manoeuvres.

"She fine Harry although I know she would prefer to be a Chaser, so what brings you back to Hogwarts?"

"Ginny's cauldron I need to look at it?"

"You do?"

"I think it's one of the items we looking for," Harry didn't want to explain any more that that. Professor McGonagall was about to ask another question but closed her mouth as she changed her mind.

"Ok Harry I'll get her to bring it up here and then I'll fetch Madame Pomfrey to give you that check up I'm sure you haven't had." She looked at him over the top of her glasses as she stood up from her chair.

"Thank you Professor I bought a replacement for her," he said holding out the cauldron.

"Fine although I don't know when she'll next have a potions lesson as Professor Slughorn never returned after the Christmas break and it's all been a bit slapdash since then." She frowned at the disruption this had caused the smooth running of her school.

"Do you know why he hasn't returned Professor?"

"No Harry I'm afraid he just never turned up. There doesn't seem to be anything missing from his rooms and I wouldn't like to speculate." Once the Professor had left the room Harry found himself pacing the office wondering if Slughorn had gone back into hiding or if the Death Eaters had caught him. A series of coughs followed by a softly spoken voice disturbed his thoughts. He looked around for the source and his eyes stopped dead on the portrait of Dumbledore. To see the familiar old face staring back him unnerved him for a moment.

"I used to do that a lot Harry the miles I must have walked pacing up and down this office thinking." Harry stared back at the picture, he had known that portraits could talk since his first day at Hogwarts but this was the first time it was of someone he had known.

"Hello Professor," he said not really knowing what else to say.

"Harry please call me Albus, and tell me what you're worrying about."

"I worry about a lot but at the moment it's Slughorn. He knows what we've been trying to do and if Voldemort has got him," he tailed off not wanting to think about the consequences.

"He could have gone back into hiding I suppose Harry, you know how good he is at that, but it was always a matter of time before Voldemort discovered that you've been searching for his Horcruxes. How have you been doing?" Harry spent the next few minutes bring Dumbledore up to date and to say he was impressed was an understatement.

"Harry I can't help feeling that I should have brought you and your friends in on the search earlier."

"Professor, sorry I mean Albus why did you trust Snape?"

"I had my reasons Harry but it seems I was wrong and considering what he did those reasons no longer seem relevant. It won't help you to know the reason Harry some people just don't want to be given a second chance I'm very disappointed in him." Even as he asked the question Harry knew he was nevergoing to get a clear answer it wasn't in the nature of the man and nor it seemed was it in the picture of him either.

"He'll get no second chance from me you can sure of that," Harry's face darkened. "We'll met again and he'll regret he every met me." His thoughts of revenge though were interrupted by the sounds of footsteps hurrying up the staircase followed by a breathless Ginny bursting into the office. Dropping the cauldron to the stone floor so that it clanged like a broken bell, she ran across the room into Harry's arms.

"Oh Harry I've missed you," she whispered into his chest. Harry had suddenly realised how alone he had been these past weeks. It must really be true he thought absence did make the heart grow fonder.

"It's wonderful to see you again Gin how have you been?" he asked breathing in her scent and feeling whole once more.

"I'm fine and you look much better than the last time I saw you," she smiled at him. "So what am I doing here with my cauldron or I should say yours." Harry's face turned more serious as he looked past her to look at it on the floor behind her.

"I believe it's the Horcrux we've been searching for. To cut a long story short he made it with the death of my father." They pulled apart and went over and stood by it. Harry was in two minds all he had to do was touch it and if it felt normal they were back at square one. If he could sense Voldemort's soul then the search was over and the hardest part of his quest was just beginning the killing of both Riddle and his snake. Letting go of Ginny's hand he bent down and grabbed the handle and a searing pain coursed through his scar it was far more intense than any of the others and he was forced to let go.

He sat down taking in deep breaths willing the pain to go away, Ginny bent over and lightly kissed his scar something she had never done before knowing how sensitive he was about it. The pain subsided and he looked up into her eyes.

"Why did you do that?"

"I'm sorry Harry it just seemed the right thing to do, my mum always kissed it better when we were younger and had hurt ourselves. It always seemed to make it feel better although I can't image why?"

"I'm not complaining it worked like a dream."

"That's a little demonstration of the power of love," Dumbledore's portrait said from the wall beside them.

"Your telling me that a kiss made the pain go away."

"No Harry it wasn't the kiss it was the love that was behind it that made Voldemort's pain go away and Miss Weasley there possesses as much as you do. Keep that in mind in your endeavours I can't stress that point enough." The portrait then closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

"Does he always talk like that?" Ginny asked moving back into Harry's arms.

"Pretty much."

"So Harry have all the Horcruxes given you that much pain?"

"All but the diary although at the time I was full of Basilisk poison and Phoenix tears so that might have dulled the pain and I guess most of that part of his soul had already left the diary."

"How are you going to carry that back home," she said indicating the cauldron.

"It only hurts if I touch it with bare hands, so I brought some dragon gloves with me." Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Professor McGonagall returning a sense of expectation on her face."

"Well Harry," this made Ginny raise her eyebrows at the use of his christen name, "is it what you been looking for."

"Yes Professor it is."

"Would you credit it under our nose all the time. I'm afraid Madame Pomfrey can't leave the hospital wing at the moment there's been a head on collision at a broom flying lesson."

"Well never mind I'll catch up with her another time."

"Oh she's eager to see you Harry the password to get back in is pear drop. Miss Weasley please make sure he gets there and then straight back to class no hanging around do you understand."

"Yes Professor." On the walk to the hospital Harry pulled a battered sheet of parchment from his robes and showed Ginny how it worked and explained its history.

"I should have given this to you earlier but I forgot about it, use it to keep yourself safe and for the original purpose it was created for." He looked at the map and saw that the route was clear so keeping it in one hand he wrapped his other round Ginny, and they took their time reaching the hospital

Madame Pomfrey was brisk and efficient and declared Harry to be in near perfect health. He tried to make sense of what Dumbledore had said it all seemed so vague how could you kill someone with love it was ridiculous. He was still deep in thought on the return journey to McGonagall's office with the result that he was unable to avoid an encounter with Professor Trelawney.

"Harry Potter I have been trying to find you for weeks where have you been hiding? The portents have been getting clearer by the day great events are coming to a head and terrible things will happen." Harry's first instinct was to rush on past but despite being a fraud she had given real prophecies in the past and then there was the card of the lightening struck tower he had shown him. Against his better nature he stopped and listened as she rattled on and on.

"Professor this is all very interesting but what am I suppose to do about it."

"Fore warned is forearmed Mr Potter it is vital that you take up divination once more," she said this as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Professor I failed the exam."

"The exams mean nothing it is the art of divination that is of great importance."

"I'm not a student here anymore," Harry was getting exasperated. "I haven't attended Hogwarts all year I was just visiting the Hospital wing as I am sure you saw in your crystal ball."

"Fine mock the art why should you be any different?" Harry turned away to resume his journey back to the office, but was stopped immediately when he recognised a voice he had only heard only once before.

_"One has become two and two will become one. The time of the final confrontation draws near and to release the power he knows not the ones true love must undergo terrible torment. One has become two and two will become one."_ The loud harsh voice came from Trelawney's mouth and a chill settled on Harry's heart, none of her prophecies had ever brought good news and this one it seemed was no exception. Not even waiting for Trelawney to recover herself he ran the rest of the way back to the office stopping in front of the stone gargoyles to catch his breath. In his rush he had failed to notice the shocked look on Neville's face just yards away from Professor Trelawney.

"Harry are you ok?" Professor McGonagall asked once he had re-entered her office.

"Yes Professor, I'm sorry I met Trelawney on the way back," he said tearing himself away from his internal confusion.

"Well I can see how that can distress someone but you mustn't take anything she has to say seriously. In fact I'm thinking of asking her to leave at the end of this year. I never quite understood why Albus kept her on." Harry looked up from putting his dragon hide gloves on shock on his face.

"Professor please don't do that, at least not until the whole Voldemort thing has been resolved it's very important."

"I'm afraid you're going to have to explain yourself Harry." He took a big breath and wondered how much he should say. It was clear though that Trelawney would have to stay at Hogwarts. Voldemort could not get his hands on her.

"You know that there was a prophecy about me?"

"Of course but it was destroyed."

"Yes it was but I know who made it and she has made others since."

"I see, in that case I will put her review on hold." Harry had never thought Professor McGonagall stupid, but he was grateful for her quickness of mind many others would have taken more persuading.

"Thank you I best be going then." Within moments Harry was back in Grimmauld place wearing a pair of dragon hide gloves carrying a well worn cauldron. Remus hearing the floo walked back in to greet Harry.

"I assume you were correct then?" he said looking at Harry's hands.

"Yep this is part five of seven, from now it gets serious." Deadly serious he thought and what the hell was going to happen to Ginny. The prophecy couldn't refer to anybody else and what was he going to do about it.

"It's always been serious Harry why should it be getting more so?"

"I'm sorry Remus I just had a strange conversation and I need to get on. Sorry to pop in and run."

xxxxx

The Prime Minister had been most gracious Harry thought after all the trouble he had inadvertently caused him. Someone had leaked to the muggle press that he had personally asked for information about the Mafia man Santangelo a few weeks before he and dozens of others had died in a mysterious fire. The story had run and run with lurid tales of mad dogs, fireworks, rocket propelled grenades, gun fights between different families and even, Harry had laughed out loud when the Prime Minister had read it, a pride of lions.

It was a slow time of year for news stories and journalist were desperately trying to tie the PM to it, but as the more outlandish, or magically, theories came out the easier it was for him to laugh the whole thing off. The end result was that the population's opinion of the press went down while the PM's went up. Hoping that he might be owed a favour he asked if there was somewhere that they could use to destroy the three Horcruxes without the wizarding world knowing about it and he had agreed.

That was why he was standing in a massive concrete bunker in the middle of Salisbury plain looking out of a viewing slit. He turned away from watching two engineers working around a black cauldron which had a gold locket and a two handle cup inside it buried under a pile of explosive. It wasn't limited to that though. Surrounding it was another sort of explosive, he thought he had heard it was called termite but apparently it was thermite, except it didn't go bang but burnt at two and a half thousand degrees. At least that's what Harry thought it did but Hermione had started to ask detailed questions and he had soon got lost and bored in the detail.

In the bunker along side him was a grey haired General who he could see was still having trouble accepting that there were such things as wizards and witches in his country. He would have trouble sleeping after this, worrying how he could guarantee his country's safety, but Harry knew something he didn't by tonight he would have no real memories of today's events. There was also an armyCaptain who was talking in great detail to Hermione while Ron looked on. Ron though was staring daggers at the Captain whose body language showed clearly that he was interested in more than just educating Hermione on the finer points of demolition. Harry though couldn't intervene as the PM was still trying to convince the General that this was important and it seemed he needed his help.

"It just seems a waste of time and money Prime Minister just put these items in a blast furnace and be done with it."

"Harry could you explain to the General why we have to do it this way?"

"I could Prime Minister but I think the General is having trouble believing in magic, do you want another demonstration sir?"

"That won't be necessary," the General muttered and Harry was reminded of Uncle Vernon for just a moment.

"Oh please I'd love to see some more," the Captain said beaming at Hermione oblivious of the scowl on Ron's face. Hermione never needing an excuse to show off her abilities waved her wand creating a flock of yellow canaries which began to circle the General's head causing Ron's face to darken even further.

"I know putting these items as you called them in a blast furnace may destroy them but we have no idea what the reaction maybe. It could destroy everything within the factory and I figure that would cost far more in damages."

"Well it's too late now I suppose, but you expect me to believe that a portion of someone's soul is in each of them." The General had become a committed atheist over his military career and he was finding this harder to comprehend than magic which he could at least see.

"I'm afraid so. What's going to happen though is anybodies guess."

"So there really is a heaven and hell?"

"I've no idea General it's not something I think about there's much more important things to worry about than the after life."

"It looks like the bomb squad boys have finished their preparations," the Prime Minister said wanting to end this discussion. He had enough problems back at Downing Street with religious differences and the idea of having another one did not appeal.

The Captain looked up and suddenly became more business like and began to connect wires to a terminal in front of him, once the two soldiers had entered the bunker and locked the door behind him. They then proceeded to close all the shutters blocking the view of the outside world.

"How are we going to see what's happening?" Hermione asked a disappointed look on her face.

"We'll be able to see it all on the monitors at the back there, it will be recorded at high speed so we can play it back and see exactly what happened in slow motion," the Captain said moving to the back of the bunker to switch the monitors on. On six different screens the sight of the cauldron, which was dwarfed by the large quantity of explosives, was shown at different angles.

"Right who's going to do the honours then," the General announced.

"I think you should Harry, if you want?" Hermione said.

"It should be you mate," Ron added.

"What do I have to do," he asked the Captain.

"Press the big red button, what else," he said not taking his eyes off Hermione.

"I'll press his bloody button," Harry heard Ron mutter as he stepped past him to reach the terminal. He wondered whether he should do a count down but when the Captain just nodded encouragingly he placed his thumb on the red button and pushed it.

The roar and concussion was immense and the floor of the bunker seemed to jump up in protest making Harry stagger. He turned around and could see from the expressions of the army personnel that they hadn't been expecting anything quite so violent. Harry couldn't see any of the monitors as all the others were standing in front of them.

"Well have they been destroyed?" he asked anxiously when nobody said a word.

"We can't really tell five of the six cameras have gone off line the sixth camera is the one giving an overview, and all its showing is a dirty great crater." The Captain still had a shocked expression on his face, and he could see why as he looked at the screen and saw a twenty foot wide hole in the ground.

"Can we watch a slow motion replay of the explosion to see what happened?" Hermione asked. It took a few moments to set it up but the wait was worth it. Harry saw the thermite under the cauldron flash into white hot flame enveloping the cauldron bottom but strangely not having any effect, despite the heat. The explosives though had been set to go off a fraction of a second later and being inside the cauldron it forced it into the intense heat and what ever enchantments that Voldemort had put on it suddenly collapsed. The outside peeled back like a banana skin and five of the screens suddenly ended their recording.

The last screen showed clearly why the others had failed a white fog blasted its way out of the centre of the explosion almost reaching the bunker which was just in view at the bottom of the screen. As violently as it rushed out it suddenly rushed back into the centre again and then erupted upwards into the air where it separated into three separate and distinct clouds that each formed a twisted face that was screaming in agony. A chill ran down Harry's spine and he could see that everybody else had been similarly affected by the sight.

"Is that him?" the Prime Minister stuttered. He was the first to voice what everybody else had been thinking.

"Oh yes," Harry said. He had seen the young and the recent version of Voldemort but what always stuck with him was the evilness in his eyes never left his face. "I believe we've destroyed the Horcruxes but I'd like to make sure I need to find the remains and check each item."

"I doubt they'll be anything left to find," the General said, "but I think the demolition boys should check the area first just in case there some live ordnance still out there."

"We'll go with them," Harry said. "There maybe magical residues lurking out there. Prime Minister if you and the General could stay here the loss of either of you would be a little difficult to explain." He could see that the General bristled at this but he made no move to come with them. Fanning out in a line the six of them began to search the ground, but they found nothing until they came to the crater itself. At the bottom of the hole was a twisted pile of metal and as Harry moved closer he could clearly see the remains of all three Horcruxes. He was about to bend over to see if he could feel a piece of Voldemort when the Captain shouted a warning.

"Mr Potter don't touch it or you'll burn yourself. Here I've got a water bottle in my bag and you can pour it on." Harry just smiled and draw his wand making the Captain raise his eyebrows.

"Aguamenti," a fountain of water washed over the remains and Harry was grateful to hear a slight hiss as it cooled down the hot metal. It only took a moment to confirm that the horcruxes were completely destroyed and with a flick of his wand he banished the remains away. "Hermione I think we should tidy things up."

"Ok Harry," and she set to refilling the crater watched in amazement by the three soldiers. In ten minutes the place looked as though nothing had happened it was then time for the tricky bit, modifying memories of everyone but the Prime Minister. It went quite smoothly once Harry had prevented Ron from trying to oblivate the Captain. He wasn't sure that he could trust him to do a proper job.


	13. The Power of the Quill

**I don't own Harry potter or any of the known characters**

**The Power of the Quill.**

Harry had been trying to keep himself busy since he had heard the third prophecy mostly to stop himself thinking about its possible meanings, but at night as he struggled to sleep the full impact was impossible to ignore._ "The one has become two and two will become one. The time of the final confrontation draws near and to release the power he knows not, the ones true love must undergo terrible torment. The one has become two and two will become one." _With the destruction of all the Horcruxes apart from Nagini and Voldemort himself Harry could see for himself that the final confrontation was coming closer.

The rest of the prophecy though was giving him sleepless nights. He had even found himself looking up the meaning of torment in a dictionary at one o'clock in the morning, physical and mental suffering it had said. It had only increased his worries. His true love was going to suffer and even if he kidded himself that maybe his true love wasn't Ginny then some nameless girl would one day be his true love and then she would be made to suffer for it instead. Ginny though was his true love he knew that, and what would be the point of hearing the prophecy until he had found her. To be warned that your future love was going to be tormented would stop him entering into any relationship out of fear.

Then there was the part of one becoming two then one again. He had not really been able to get his head around that and the more it rattled around the more confusing it became. He had become the Chosen one and it still made him shudder every time he heard that phase, but logically he had to be the one mentioned in the prophecy. Following on from that Ginny made it two, but how they became one again he dreaded to think, was one of them going to die? He hoped not but he knew without doubt who would die and it wasn't going to be Ginny he would make sure of that. There was always the hope that he had completely misunderstood it all or the slim chance that Trelawney had made it up because he had annoyed her.

At times he thought he should ask Hermione and Ron for their opinions and he came close a couple of times to doing so, but he held back not wanting to share such bad news. The worse thing about the prophecy as he understood it was that at the final confrontation Ginny was going to be there, and if she wasn't then he wouldn't be able to release the power he knows not to destroy Voldemort. Not that he knew himself what that power really was. Love Dumbledore had said but how were you suppose to cast love and kill a powerful Dark Lord with it.

"My great friend Harry Potter is the breakfast not to your liking?" a squeaky voice said breaking Harry out of the mental loop he had got himself into.

"No Dobby the breakfast is up to its usual high standard it's just that I'm not."

"If you are ill then you should go back to bed until you feel better."

"I'm not ill Dobby I'm just worrying about stuff."

"It is best then that you worry on a full stomach and not an empty one." Harry smiled wishing that was true but began to eat anyway to please his little friend. He had nearly finished his plate when Hedwig flew in through the magically charmed kitchen window. Hedwig dove over the plate dropping the message that she had grasped in her claws and Harry knew it meant another message from Wormtail. He pushed his plate forward with its bacon rind and half a piece of buttered toast and indicated that Hedwig should help herself.

He picked up the message, it consisted of just a few lines, Wormtail hadn't signed or addressed it so if it was intercepted both parties names would remain a secret. '_Horace Slughorn has been captured, tortured and killed and his body abandoned in a small wood North of Roseford. The Dark Lord knows what you have been trying to do and is in a furious rage.' _If Hedwig hadn't polished off the remains of his breakfast Harry would now have been unable to finish it. His stomach was churning with what he had already in there. He had found it difficult to like the Professor and he had at times been a right pain, but now the man was dead a heavy weight descended on him.

"Morning Harry you're looking grim anything up?" Hermione asked as she sat down opposite him. Harry just passed over the note watching Hermione's face fall as she took in the news. "Oh dear I suppose it was to be expected once we knew he was missing, and now Riddle knows what we've been doing. Do you think he knows we've destroyed those Horcruxes or just found one or two?"

"I should think he knows we're actively looking for them, Slughorn would have told him that. He may know which ones are missing by now and be blaming us for that, beyond that I don't know."

"We need to tell somebody so they can find his body."

"If I leave now I should catch Mr Weasley just before he goes to work. He'll know who to inform without risking Wormtail." He stood up waved to Ron who had just entered the kitchen and disapparated appearing a moment later outside the Burrow. It was raining hard there so he hurried over to the front door and knocked and then stood back so he could be seen through the windows. The business of special passwords had become too cumbersome, so it had been agreed that regular visitors, once they had given four distinct knocks on the door, should then stand over a broken red brick in the garden.

Harry saw an anxious looking Mrs Weasley at the window whose face cracked open in a smile when she saw who it was and the door was opened letting Harry in out of the rain.

"Harry this is an unexpected pleasure," Mrs Weasley said running her wand over him removing the damp from his clothes and hair.

"Good to see you again Mrs Weasley unfortunately I need to pass on some bad news, is Mr Weasley still here or has he already left."

"He's just getting some papers from his study, what's the bad news?"

"Horace Slughorn has been murdered by Voldemort and I think I know where his body is."

"Oh dear what a terrible end for the poor man," Harry knew that Mrs Weasley wasn't keen on Slughorn but her natural kindness prevented her from feeling anything but genuine sorrow.

"Good morning Harry," Mr Weasley said entering the kitchen, "I overheard what you said I'm sorry to hear about Slughorn tell me where they left him and I'll inform the right people."

"In a wood north of some place called Roseford is the information I was given, but could you keep my name out of it please."

"Of course I will, sometimes when the Order needs the Ministry to know something they often use me, so they're accustomed to me providing the odd snippet of information."

"Thanks Mr Weasley."

"Where did you get the information from Harry? It wasn't your scar again was it?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"It wasn't my scar, promise."

"So…"

"Molly you shouldn't be asking questions like that." Mr Weasley said forcefully.

"Sorry Arthur you're quite right. You get to work and I'll make Harry a cup of tea." Harry hadn't really wanted to stay but felt he couldn't refuse. In the few minutes while he waited for the tea the latest prophecy popped into his mind again when he saw a picture of Ginny waving at him from the window sill.

"Mrs Weasley can I ask you a personnel question?"

"Of course you can ask, I might not answer though," she said sitting opposite him. Harry nearly backed out at this point but he really wanted an answer and it was worth any amount of embarrassment that he may have to endure.

"How did you know that Mr Weasley was the one for you, what was it that finally made you realise….?" He tailed off not knowing what else to say.

"Ah that's quite a difficult question to answer," she thought for a moment." I guess it was after our first official date because when I look back on it everything had been so easy. No pauses in the conversation, we were both relaxed in each other's company, and a sense of real disappointment when we had to part at the end of the evening, but also feeling great excitement that some how things would never be quite the same again. From then on it was just so natural we never had to try and impress the other. Am I making any sense Harry?" She gave him a warm smile which he was grateful for. It couldn't be easy for her knowing that he was thinking about Ginny.

"Yes I think so but was there one moment when you thought this is it?"

"No Harry after that first date it was really a feeling that there was no one else. In the end we became two people who understood each other. We became I guess a third separate person if you like and if we have to be apart for any length of time it's like having a limb removed, you don't feel whole," she flushed when she said this.

"Thank you Mrs Weasley that's helped a lot. I think things are clearer now and I am sorry to have embarrassed you."

"I'm not embarrassed Harry just reliving some pleasant memories. It's not really my place to say this and it's a bit awkward as I already think of you as one of the family but you and Ginny are made for each other so don't worry about it. Now I've said enough and I expect Ron and Hermione will be wondering where you are. Oh and remember Ginny's back late a week on Thursday so come and have a late breakfast on the Friday " Harry said he would, thanked her for the tea and apparated back to the Hollow.

It was now clear in Harry's mind that Ginny had to be his true love, but what was he going to do about it should he tell her about the prophecy, and what if she didn't feel the same way about him. If he told her the prophecy she'd dump him like a hot brick, it would be the sane thing to do. Ginny though was stubborn and he doubted she would, maybe he should dump her properly this time, but the trouble was she would still be his true love even when dumped. Merlin's beard how he hated the phrase true love. He couldn't even think it without it making him shiver never mind saying it.

For two hours he wandered around the Hollows grounds the internal arguments rattling around in circles, until he found himself at his parent's grave. They had shared everything together including death. There was only one thing to do he would tell Ginny about the prophecy and let things take their own course. She would be back soon for the Easter break and he would find the time to explore any possible options then. His mind made up he went to see how Ron and Hermione were getting on with the anti Riddle and Snape propaganda.

"Ron it's no good the phrase 'slimy grease ball' does not help in getting our view across. It just distracts from the facts." Harry heard Hermione say while outside his study.

"Well what about hook nosed git?"

"No."

"Back stabbing traitorous coward."

"Well it's all true, but I am not putting it in, and stop doing that Harry will be back soon." Harry had stopped outside and was eavesdropping on his two friends glad that the years of endless bickering had finally gone.

"He's gone to see my mum she'll talk to him for hours. He'll be getting the third degree about Ginny."

"Well stop it anyway I don't want to make him uncomfortable."

"Come on you know you like it."

"That's beside the point and I want to have the first draft ready for when he gets back."

"Alright, alright but I'll get you later."

"I'll look forward to it."

"What are you going to look forward to Hermione?" Harry asked entering his study keeping his face as neutral as possible.

"Oh nothing important, did you get to see Mr Weasley before he left for work?"

"Yea I passed the message on and he said he would be able to handle it discreetly, and then I had a very nice chat with your mum Ron, about Ginny and me, and how your parents met, it was very illuminating." Ron's eyes narrowed as he said all this.

"How long have you been standing outside?" he asked.

"What do you mean I just walked in, now how's the first draft going, can I have a look?" Hermione handed what she had written over to Harry and he took it over to one of the armchairs. "Thanks Hermione I'll be quite comfortable reading it here you two carry on, don't mind me."

"Very good Harry, very funny, are we going to let him get away with that Ron."

"No I don't think we are Hermione my precious darling, give us a kiss." To Harry's horror that's just what she did. He put the draft he was holding down, as he didn't want to ruin it and slide his wand out pointing it at his two friends.

"Aguamenti," he shouted and then he ran as his two oldest friends soaked to the skin chased him the length of the house. It was half an hour later with puddles of water all over the house that the three of them finally called a truce after the normally shy and retiring Winky exploded at them all for dripping and spraying water all over her kitchen. Once Harry had changed and dried off Harry felt better. The tension that had been building since he had heard the new prophecy seemed to have eased a little.

"I read the draft Hermione," he said at dinner that night, "it looks fine to me now we just have to get it published."

"I'm sure Luna's dad would publish it, but whether it's believed I'm not so sure. They keep doing biographies of people that are frankly bizarre."

"I'm afraid the Daily Prophet is the only real option." Harry replied.

"In that case we need a strategy to persuaded, threaten and if need be blackmail them to do what we want." Ron said a smile spreading across his face at that thought..

XXXXX

It hadn't been that difficult to arrange the meeting the name Harry Potter opened doors that were shut to most people, and that was why Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting round Scrimgeour's conference table waiting for Percy to bring in the Daily Prophet's representatives. Harry was sitting at one end with Hermione on the right and Ron on his left and when Scrimgeour, Percy and two others entered the room all three of them remained seated. Harry could see that they were expecting him to get up to greet them and shake hands, but they had decided before hand to start as they meant to carry on.

"Sit down would you," he said shortly. Scrimgeour showed no surprise at Harry's rudeness, even though this room was part of his office, Percy gave him a quick glance before he sat down opposite the Minister half way up the table. The Editor and his Finance manager taken off balance sat down at the other end and began pulling out folders and pieces of parchment from their briefcase.

Scrimgeour decided that everybody should be formally introduced to each other, but Harry already knew that the Editor was called Barnabas Cuffe and the Finance manager was called Benjamin Mackay.

"I'll get right to the point," Harry said, "your paper is going to publish an article that my friends and I have spent a long time researching and writing. You will publish it as written and you will not change a single word of it." Hermione then waved her wand and a separate piece of parchment fluttered down in front of the other four people. Harry then waited while everybody read it swivelling in his chair gazing around the room.

"You're not serious about this are you Harry?" Cuffe said placing the parchment down.

"Mr Cuffe you will address me as Mr Potter until I tell you otherwise, only people I trust are allowed to call me Harry, and yes I am deadly serious." Barnabas Cuffe was not used to being spoken to in this manner, and Harry could see that his temper was rising.

"What makes you think I'm going to publish this rubbish without getting my staff to check it first?"

"I'm sorry Mr Cuffe I hadn't realised you needed to check facts before publishing. I only say this because I've seen no evidence of your paper ever doing so in the past." Percy shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he took down the minutes.

"Don't get smart with me what you're trying to get published is dangerous and irresponsible."

"Ah I see what the real problem is you're scared."

"Of course I'm not scared."

"Of course you are its perfectly obvious and understandable, but I have a solution for you, tell your readers that I insisted you publish it and that I take full responsibilities for its contents. We can also provide you with copies of the proof we have found, birth certificates, assessments of his mental state from the orphanage and other documentation."

"No I'm sorry this is not in the public interest," Cuffe said ignoring the pile of parchment that Hermione had produced in front of him. Scrimgeour began flicking through the copies that had appeared in front of him.

"Mr Cuffe as Minister for magic I must disagree with you it is vital that the public understands its enemy and what we are fighting for."

"Well I don't care the press is free of outside influences and nothing you can say will change my mind," Hermione and Ron both snorted at this.

"Right I can see that things are going to have to get nasty," Harry said. "Tomorrow morning I will be instructing my lawyers to sue you for libel for the string of articles that you have been writing about me for the last few years. I believe only a handful of them had any truth in them. How many are we up to now Hermione?"

"Well up to last night there are one hundred and fifty seven libellous articles that range from your sexual preferences to ones that claim that you are a lying attention seeking madman. Of course we haven't gone through the last three months and I'm sure that one or two people have claimed to have married you or are at least pregnant by you."

"You call that a threat Mr Potter you would be tied up in court for years paying bloodsucking lawyers tens of thousands of galleons."

"Yes I realise that, but you see I've got hundreds of thousands of galleons to spend and as a shareholder in the Daily Prophet I know that your paper hasn't. How are the bloodsucking lawyers going to be paid by a business that's going broke? How much is the circulation down now Ron?"

"In the last two years it has dropped from just over a hundred and fifty thousand subscribers to just below sixty thousand. Advertising revenue has dropped to an all time low and the goblins are getting worried about your increasing debt," Ron answered.

"This is all irrelevant and your figures are all wrong isn't that right Mr Mackay, and I will not be blackmailed?" All eyes in the room turned towards Benjamin Mackay the finance director who was looking as though he wanted to be anywhere else but there.

"I'm afraid not Mr Cuffe, I have been trying to tell you for months now," Harry could see the man visible squirm in his chair waiting for his boss to explode, but before he could Harry moved in for the kill.

"Mr Cuffe you will be blackmailed because if you don't I will sell my shares, as of last ni

ght I believe I hold nine percent of the company and once I have sold those I will continue selling short until the share price is worthless. Once that has happened I will buy a controlling stake in the paper and I will have you fired."

Mr Cuffe went a strange puce colour reminiscent of Uncle Vernon on one of his better days. If this man and his damned paper hadn't caused him such grief over the years Harry might have felt sorry for him. No doubt he thought he was coming for an exclusive interview with the Chosen one, but instead he was being brutally blackmailed by him instead.

"Mr Cuffe Mr Potter is waiting for an answer?" Harry was surprised to hear Percy ask the question, but it seemed that the editor still hadn't regained the power of speech.

"Very well Mr Cuffe today is Thursday if this article hasn't been printed, on the front page mind you, by Monday you can expect my lawyers to be paying you a visit right after lunch and the share price to be plummeting as well. I suggest you leave now." Mr Cuffe though was still sitting his expression was now looking stunned and it was only Mr Mackay prodding him that made him stand up to leave grabbing the pieces of parchment before he left. He had barely reached the door when Hermione called out to him.

"Mr Cuffe please be aware that once this article has been published we don't expect to see any further reports on Harry's life unless it is actually newsworthy, or the previous threats will become reality."

"And that's a promise not a threat," added Ron. The two members of the Daily Prophet left closing the door behind them.

"Well that was more fun than I can remember in a long time," Rufus Scrimgeour said a wolfish grin on his face. "Mr Potter I once said you'd make a good Auror, but I think you'd make a better politician."

"You can call me Harry Minister."

"Then I insist you call me Rufus in return. I only wish we had got off to a better start, my fault though I should have listened to you Weasley."

"We all make mistakes Sir," Percy replied trying not to catch Harry's eyes.

"So what happens if they don't print your article then Harry?"

"I carry out my threat Rufus, but it shouldn't matter too much the Quibbler will be publishing the story tomorrow anyway."

"Ah yes Mr Lovegood's daughter was your date at poor old Slughorn's party."

"If the Prophet doesn't publish I will ruin them, which may cause some difficultly for the Ministry getting news out to the public."

"We'll manage Harry, if nothing else we can use the Quibbler too."

Harry didn't think about the article again until Hermione burst into his bedroom on Sunday morning waking him up from a very pleasant dream. He fumbled for his glasses while she was bouncing around the room in a high state of excitement and it took a little while for his brain to switch back on.

"They've published Harry and on a Sunday too they have a bigger circulation on a Sunday than any other day of the week. I was beginning to think they were trying to call your bluff, did you know that the Quibbler had to do another reprint so the public are really keen to know what's going on and this is the first thing I've written that's ever been published," The words flowed out like a torrent.

"For Merlin's sake Hermione slow down," Harry said falling back down on the bed closing his eyes. "What time is it any way?"

"Half past six, do you want me to read it to you?"

"You've woken me up at half past six to read me the article that I read before it was published?"

"Well at least it wasn't two o'clock," she retorted.

"Ok fair enough I assume you've already told Ron about it?"

"Of course not he gets really grumpy first thing in the morning."

"I can't imagine why!" Harry decided that Hermione wasn't going to go away so he lay back and closed his eyes, "go on then read it out to me."

_"The Wizarding World is living in fear from a dark wizard that causes so much terror that few will speak his name, but what do we actual know about him? The answer I'm afraid is very little. That he is a very powerful dark wizard that enjoys killing friend and foe a like of course. That he wants to kill all muggle born and half bloods and those he considers blood traitors of course, and what does he have in mind for the muggle population? We can't be sure but it won't be pleasant._

_If we are to defeat this man it is important to know our enemy. For many months a small team has been investigating his background and the truth will shock you, and shake many people's beliefs to the core._

_You-know-who's name at birth was Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was born at a muggle orphanage on New Years Eve. His mother was called Merope Gaunt a witch who died an hour later. She was a sad excuse of a witch her magical abilities were borderline Squib. Her father was a violent drunk and her brother was quite mad and would only speak in parseltongue._

_Tom Riddle's father must have been a powerful wizard, you're all thinking and it's true he was no Squib. The fact is that the last heir of Slytherin has a muggle father, yes you read that correctly it's not a misprint Tom Riddle has a muggle father and a borderline Squib as a mother who would rather die than care for him._

_How then can he be so powerful with parents like these? You might just as well ask how two muggles can produce a witch or wizard or purebloods a Squib? The answer is that it happens all the time and maybe proper research should be done to find out why but that's for another time._

_What does this say about Tom Riddle's crusade against tainted blood when by his own definition his blood is tainted. Will he do us all a favour and cleanse himself of course he won't, power is all he wants and believes in and anyone that gets in the way is considered a traitor._

_Why else would his loyal servant Severus Snape, the murder of Albus Dumbledore be his second in command. Snape is a half blood himself with a witch for a mother and a muggle for a father who was poisoned by the detestable potion master. His mother has fled terrified of her son who seems capable of anything in his lust for power, much like his Lord and Master. He will be disappointed though along with all rest of Tom Riddle's supporters because he does not share power, nor does he want or need a friend, he has never had one."_

Hermione had stopped reading and was looking for a sign of approval from Harry who was now feigning sleep.

"Well say something Harry, what do you think will it make a difference?"

"You're not going to read the rest of it?"

"No, you know the rest they haven't changed a single word, so will it make a difference?"

"I know what would make a difference."

"What?"

"A cup of tea."

"Be serious Harry."

"It's too early to be serious Hermione. I can't save the world this early until I've had a cup of tea alright, and as Dobby and Winky have the day off I'm not going to be getting one any time soon, unless you're offering of course?"

"Ok I'll put the kettle on but I'm not bring it up here you can come down to the kitchen and then we can discuss saving the world ."

"You're a wonderful women Hermione," Harry called out as she left his room, she didn't reply but he was sure he heard a muttered grunt from her. For a moment Harry thought about going back to sleep, but the revenge would be quick and painful, so he got up and made his way downstairs. Half way down he thought about waking Ron to share in the early morning wake up call but the climb back up the stairs and the thought of a grumpy friend turned him off the idea.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said as she handed him a steaming cup. She didn't reply immediately over the last few months living on top of each other they had come to understand each others little habits, so she waited until Harry had drunk half his cup.

"Do you think it will make a difference Harry?" Harry looked at his long standing friend her intensity never flagged. She was like a force of nature when she wanted to be and Harry thought he had fought against her long enough.

"I think so but whether we'll ever find out how much I can't tell. I hope that all the undecided will stay with the side of the light this morning and others will try to find a way out. If we're lucky the death eaters will be split but their fear of Riddle maybe enough to keep them all together."

"Riddle can tell when people are lying to him though, so if some of his supporters no longer believe in him then he'll know."

"Unless they've learnt Occlumency. At best they'll have an internal civil war at worst nothing will change, except that Riddle and Snape will hate me more, but I can live with that. There's no way of knowing what's going to happen and worrying about it isn't going to help."

"You right of course Harry, but I can't help but feel that everything's coming to a head and I don't know how to help anymore."

"I feel the same and I fear the cost is going to be too high, not to mention that I'm supposed to murder him."

"It's not murder Harry. He's tried to kill you many times and when you kill him it will be self defence just like all the other times."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, but I don't see it the same way. I never intended to kill all those others but sitting here I am intending to kill Riddle and intent to kill is murder."

"You're just splitting legal hairs and I can guarantee that when the time comes Riddle will strike first, so let's agree not to worry about either problem, Ron and I will be beside you all the way" Harry nodded in assent but Hermione didn't know the contents of the latest prophecy and he didn't want either of them there. They would only be killed like Cedric was, as spares.


	14. Together

**I don't own Harry potter or any of the known characters**

**Together.**

It was finally Friday morning and Ginny had returned to the Burrow late last night. Harry had promised he would go over and see her for a late breakfast half of him was desperate to get there and the other half wanted to go and hide and pretended everything was fine. Ron and Hermione had left the night before to visit her parents for the whole weekend and he could sense Hermione's anxiety about the next few months. Dobby and Winky had been most upset that he had not wanted any breakfast, but with the best will in the world he couldn't handle one of theirs followed by one of Mrs Weasley. He wasn't Ron after all.

He knocked four times and stepped back but had barely reached the red brick in the garden before a blur of flying red hair flew out of the door and leapt at him. For a split second he thought about stepping out of the way but decided against it and caught the firebrand instead.

"I think that has to be the best welcome I've ever had, how are you Gin?"

"I'm great and hungry come on in what kept you?"

"I was told to come for a late breakfast, as you weren't going to arrive until late last night."

"You didn't think I was going to sleep in did you?" Harry just shrugged and sat down at the kitchen table his eyes never leaving her. Within half an hour he was stuffed and declining anymore food from an insistent Mrs Weasley who seemed not to realise that most of her family no longer eat there judging by the amount of food left over. The normal noisy and chaotic atmosphere that Harry had been used to at the Burrow wasn't there and he had to admit he missed it.

"Gin I need to have a quiet word with you, it's important and I don't want to be overheard," Harry said once Mrs Weasley had left the kitchen and it was safe to talk without being overheard.

"Ok Harry let's take a walk across the Quidditch pitch to the wood it doesn't seem to be raining at the moment." Harry found himself tensing up as they headed towards the woods arm in arm and Ginny immediately noticed the change in his demeanour.

"What's got you so bothered Harry you've not been quite all there this morning," Ginny asked Harry half way to the wood. Harry ran his fingers through his hair wondering how to breach the subject. Ginny was probably the most straight forward person he knew and so he decided to get straight to the point.

"When I was leaving Hogwarts I ran into Trelawney and she made another prophecy." Ginny showed no reaction to this and waited for Harry to continue. "It involves me and I believe you."

By now they had reached the wood and they settled down in the same place they had sat the morning after Bill and Fleur's wedding. Harry conjured a thick tartan blanket for them to sit on as the ground was still cold and damp from the mornings dew and then handed Ginny a slip of parchment on which he had written the prophecy.

He watched her face intently as she read it and he felt an invisible hand clench his heart. He hadn't wanted to burden her with this, how are you meant to tell someone that they would soon be tortured. He had written it down as he wasn't sure he could trust his voice by reciting it out loud.

"Have you spoken to Ron and Hermione about this?"

"No I felt you should hear about it first and I don't think I want either of them to know about it."

"You think they'll want to be there when this makes it clear that they're not needed?" she said waving the parchment up and down. Harry had come to realise that Ginny's thought processes often mirrored his own.

"I do, and I don't want this for you either Gin if I can find a way out of this prophecy I will."

"I'm not letting you go alone Harry we'll fight this together."

"You understand what this prophecy is saying Gin you're going to be tortured and maybe die."

"It also says that the power he knows not will be released and if that means that Tom is killed for good then it's a price worth paying." There was a hard edge to her voice

"I've spent sleepless nights worrying about this Gin and it's not worth the price."

"Listen to me Harry my death, your death or both our deaths are worth ridding the world of this monster. Even if we both end up in St Mungo's lying next to Neville's poor parents it would still be worth it."

"I don't want to be without you or see you get tortured. I couldn't bear it."

"Nor do I Harry but if we fail, and I mean we it's no longer just your burden anymore, my family will all be killed eventually one way or another. Tom's not going to let any of them survive." Harry knew deep down that she was right. He was quite happy to risk his own life after all it was his to risk. He just wasn't prepared to risk hers.

"I guess I'm just selfish."

"No your not, you don't know how to, you're always thinking about others before yourself."

"You should run a mile from me, but you're not going to are you? You're far too stubborn, but then it probably wouldn't work anyway even if you did."

"All these months apart, without even letters, has made me realise what you mean to me Harry. I love you so much it almost hurts."

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder I understand what that really means now," Harry said with half a smile. "I feel the same way. At times I think that we're two sides of the same coin. You are truly an amazing woman Gin, brave, strong, determined and loyal and I bless the day I met Ron so I could met you." Ginny blushed at the compliments and for a while they sat in silence staring back at the Burrow which was suddenly bathed in bright spring sunlight as the clouds cleared. Never had it looked more beautiful to Harry. Never had he been so sure that it should survive intact along with all his friends and extended family.

"If you're sure you want to be a part of this we have one major problem to deal with."

"I've told you we'll fight this together." Harry placed his arms around her shoulders as she rested her head on his.

"The final confrontation is soon and we need to be there together. That means we can't be apart until this happens, and you're not of age yet." Ginny was no fool and she immediately grasped Harry's meaning.

"You mean we're going to have to tell mum and dad?" For the first time that morning she looked anxious.

"They're going to need to know everything, I'm not going to betray their trust it's very important to me. I want them to understand what's at stake and even support us if they can. I want to take you back to Godric Hollow with me tonight. We need to be together at all times just in case."

"Harry mum's going to flip."

"That's very likely but I'll try to make her understand. I think your dad might be more of a problem, you are after all his little girl."

"He'll be fine Harry trust me, mum's the problem."

"We'll manage Gin, one way or another we'll manage."

For the rest of the morning they swapped stories to take they're minds off the whole subject and Ginny turned bright pink with laughter at Ron's jealousy of the army Captain. She also laughed, with more sympathy, at his two o'clock in the morning Hermione story. Harry had thought he'd better get his version of the story in first, and was glad that she took it so well, many others wouldn't have.

At lunch Harry volunteered to make some sandwiches and a salad as Mr Weasley wasn't due back till the evening.

"Harry sit down I'll do that you and Ginny just relax," Mrs Weasley said.

"I'm fine Mrs Weasley, you do the sitting, I find this relaxing Dobby and Winky won't let me into the kitchen except on their days off."

"Really they take a day off, what do they do with themselves," she asked.

"I'm afraid to ask to be honest. I suggested they both get a hobby or something but I am not sure they understand the concept. I have a suspicion that they both go back to Hogwarts and work there for the day, but I don't mind so long as they're happy."

"This chat you want to have with Arthur and me this evening is it something to do with Order business?"

"It is and it isn't Mrs Weasley."

"Well Ginny's too young I've said that before she doesn't come of age for another four months."

"I'm not going to disagree with you Mrs Weasley we're both too young to be fighting dark lords, but I'm afraid that events sometimes take over." Realising that he was about to say too much too soon he excused himself to find Ginny who was upstairs repacking her trunk.

"I can't see my mum agreeing to this Harry she's going to explode."

"I know Ginny but for us to be able to stay together they have to understand why. It's going to be a tough evening, but your parents made the choice long ago that fighting Riddle was more important than hiding or hoping someone else is going to destroy him. With seven children that was a remarkably courageous decision, they'll come around."

"I hope so," Ginny replied in a whisper.

The evening meal was an awkward affair everyone, including Mr Weasley, seemed to realise that the coming discussion was going to be difficult and once the dishes had been washed and put away there were no more excuses to put it off. Still sitting around the kitchen table it was Arthur Weasley who finally started things rolling.

"What did you want to talk to us about Harry?"

"I'm not sure where to begin, because what I have to say you're not going to like."

"I assume Ginny knows everything already?"

"Yes Mr Weasley she does it concerns both of us."

"Do you want to tell us instead Ginny?" she shook her head, "in that case Harry I suggest you start at the beginning." Harry took a deep breath and nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm sure you're aware that there was a prophecy made about me. The one that everybody thought was destroyed at the Ministry."

"I'm not likely to forget Harry I still carry the scars from that snake."

"The thing is that Dumbledore was the one who heard the prophecy originally and he told me what it said later that night. All this rubbish about me being the Chosen one is essential correct. I'm the one who is supposed to vanquish Voldemort." Harry paused to let the statement he had made sink in all the while looking into Ginny's eyes. "I won't tell you the exact wording because the less people who know it the better. I will say that I'm meant to have a power that Voldemort knows not."

"Oh Harry my poor boy to have had that hanging over you for all this time, how have you managed to cope?" Mrs Weasley said.

"What is this power you're meant to have then Harry?" Mr Weasley asked trying to keep the conversation on track.

"Dumbledore told me it was love," the look on the Weasley's face was one of incredulity. "I don't understand what he meant by it either, but he was most insistent that's what it is. This is a side issue though compared to what I really need to tell you. A few weeks ago another prophecy was made by the same person direct to me. I should point out this is the third one she as made." Ginny reached across the table and grasped his hand and he was grateful for her support.

"It's this prophecy that has had both of you so bothered today?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Yes it is," and Harry handed over the parchment that he had shown Ginny that morning. He continued looking into her eyes unable to watch the growing horror spread across her parents faces.

"No, no, no, this can't be right there must be a mistake somewhere, not my little Ginny," Mrs Weasley leapt up and started moving saucepans around as though she was about to start cooking again. Mr Weasley was reading and re-reading the parchment as though hoping something on it would make it all clear and Harry could see that Mrs Weasley was brewing up to an eruption of epic proportions.

"Molly please sit down," Mr Weasley said in a calm but firm voice and to Harry's shock she did. "As I understand it you and Ginny need to be present at the final confrontation."

"And I'll be there," Ginny said the hardness in her voice again

"You can't be there Ginny I'll not lose you again," Mrs Weasley whispered.

"If I'm not there mum Harry will be unable to destroy Voldemort."

"I don't care about Voldemort I care about you," she pleaded.

"Harry needs me there. If I'm not there then he fails, which means he dies. Then Voldemort comes after the whole family. We'll all be living on borrowed time."

"It's not right, it's not fair, there has to be another way?"

"I agree with you Mrs Weasley," Harry said, "it's not fair or right, but this is bigger than what I want, or what Ginny wants, or I'm afraid even what you want. If I could keep Ginny out of all this I would and I can assure you that I will do everything in my power to keep her safe."

"Oh Harry I know you would if it hadn't been for you we would have lost her years ago. I haven't forgotten," she sniffed.

"Look this has come as a shock to both of you while I've had a few weeks to get used to the idea of the prophecy, and even longer to come to terms with what I have to do. The three of you should go into the sitting room, while I'll make us something to drink," Harry said. The two elder Weasley's agreed and went through looking thoroughly shell shocked, but he could see that Ginny was reluctant to follow them. "Gin my love please go through and talk with them they'll want to make sure you're happy with all this without me being there. I won't be too long I promise."

"You better not be," and she headed after her parents.

"Gin, try and stay calm please." She gave him a look that could curdle milk and left. Harry took his time brewing the tea waiting for any sort of trouble to emerge from the sitting room. Once he thought he had given them enough time he picked up the tray and went in. To his surprise they were calmly sitting on the wide sofa Ginny sitting in the middle and all of them studying the parchment. He placed the tray on the coffee table in front of them, took a cup for himself and sat down opposite them.

"Harry we're trying to understand the first and last sentence of the prophecy, and not having much luck at agreeing what it means," Mr Weasley asked.

"I think it can mean anything you want, for example if I'm the Chosen one then Ginny has become the second Chosen one, and then one of us no longer becomes Chosen. Is that confusing enough for you? I don't know whether that means one of dies or one of us is no longer Chosen? If I didn't know better I'd say Professor Dumbledore wrote the damn thing."

"It does sound like something Albus would say," Mr Weasley replied a strained smile appearing on his face.

"Harry you remember what we talked about when you came with the news of Professor Slughorn?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Yes," Harry replied with a puzzled look.

"It could simply mean that you and Ginny are meant to be together just like Arthur and me. We aren't whole without the other and I suppose you could say we have become one person instead of two."

"I'd love to think that's true," Harry said looking at Ginny who had turned a light shade of pink, "but I don't think we'll know the true meaning until after the event. I have to say Mr and Mrs Weasley you've both taken this much better than I expected."

"We've always suspected that Ginny's life was going to be different Harry," Mr Weasley said. "She was the first Weasley girl born in generations and on top of that she was the seventh child an important magical number."

"We had hoped that the Chamber incident was going to be the full extent of magic's plans for her," Mrs Weasley continued shuddering at the memory, "and then you two fell in love with each other and we hoped that was it." Ginny and Harry both flushed at this statement.

"But now we know that her destiny is to be at your side and we can only hope that her luck sticks with you both," Mr Weasley said. "In the mean time we'll all have to try and not worry about it too much," Mr Weasley said.

"Easier said than done," Harry replied. "If I'm going to succeed, sorry if we're going to succeed in killing Voldemort then I can't be without Ginny for a second in case Voldemont appears. That's why I'm afraid Ginny and I will have to leave here tonight, together." Harry could have cut the atmosphere with a knife and he fully expected another eruption from Mrs Weasley for him even daring to suggest taking her only daughter and youngest child away from her. "We'll stay at the Hollow and both of you are welcome to visit at anytime. There are plenty of rooms even with Hermione and Ron staying there."

"She's not of age yet and I don't like the idea of Ginny getting a reputation," Mrs Weasley said but Harry could tell her heart wasn't in it and Harry sighed in relief internally.

"She'll have her own room and the house is under a Fidelius charm and we have Dobby and Winky."

"Are you sure of the secret keeper?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Very sure in fact the only person who knows their identity is me," Harry glanced at Ginny whose face didn't flicker at all. Mr Weasley looked at his wife who looked deflated from the evening's news and she gave a slight nod back.

"Ok Harry we'll do our best to support you, who else knows about the prophecy?"

"No one else but those of us in this room. I haven't told Ron or Hermione and I don't want to. They'll only want to join us and risk their lives for no good purpose."

"So what are you going tell them when Ginny comes to stay?"

"I hadn't thought that far ahead."

"I think we should have an answer for that before you go."

"We can tell them that you and mum are on Order business and you thought it would be safer that I be at the Hollow," Ginny said.

"Well that should work until you're supposed to go back to Hogwarts and then we'll have to think again." Mr Weasley said. "There is one thing I want you both to have. Fred and George have invented a tracking device that even a Fidelius charm can't mask. This way we'll know where you are even if you're snatched. They have an alarm on them you can activate in case of trouble and help will be close by as soon as possible."

"That sounds up to their usual high standards as we may need rescuing from other Death Eaters if we succeed in killing Riddle, but if the place we are at is under a Fidelius charm you still won't be able to help us much."

"No we won't but at least we'll be in the vicinity, and who knows what may happen. I'll get a couple for you both on Monday."

"That's ok I, sorry we, are going to Gringotts on Monday and we can pop in and see them at the same time."

"Oh we are, are we?" Ginny suddenly said and Harry thought that perhaps he shouldn't have told her to stay calm earlier.

"I need to finalise one or two things, I was going to mention it later," he replied.

"No bickering you two," Mrs Weasley said. "It's getting late so I'll give you a hand to pack some of your stuff Ginny."

"I've already done it mum. Harry helped me this afternoon."

"Well there are still some of your clothes in the laundry come with me and we'll see what you want." Ginny reluctantly followed her mother and Harry gave her an encouraging wink as she passed. Mrs Weasley closed the door after them leaving Harry alone with Ginny's dad and an uncomfortable silence filled the room, neither of them sure what to say to each other.

"I'm sorry Mr Weasley, if I could have stopped falling in love with Ginny I would have, but I can't see a way out of it."

"Harry you've always had the best of motives so don't worry about it. Now if you are going to eventually become an official member of the Weasley family, instead of the unofficial member you are at the moment, I insist that you call me Arthur from now on."

"Ok I'll try and do that Arthur. I'll never forget the kindness that your family has shown me from the first moment that I walked through your door."

"Thank you Harry, and please remember whatever the outcome you are always welcome here," Harry thought he could see a tear glistening in his eyes as he said this but was prevented from being sure when there was a loud crash from the kitchen and the closed door opened slightly letting them hear what was going on clearly.

"Sorry mum I stumbled," they heard Ginny say.

"Don't worry about it dear just leave the trunk there it's not important for the moment. I want to have a talk about birth control."

"Oh mum please not now, Harry's just next door and we've already had this conversation months ago and we've had at school."

"You're sixteen and Harry's seventeen and I'm not so old that I don't remember what it was like at that age, and as much as I want to be a grandmother I don't want the pair of you to be the ones to make me one ok."

"Harry's a perfect gentleman and wouldn't….", but Harry didn't get to hear what he wouldn't do as Mr Weasley had quietly closed the door with a flick of his wand.

"I must get that door fixed properly one day. I'm sorry you had to hear that Harry, especially with me here, but I guess it's one of the privileges of being a parent that we can embarrass our children at any time and anyplace. I think its best that we sit here until we're called for unless you have any questions for me?" Harry could tell from Mr Weasley's face that it was a rhetorical question. He decided to avoid the whole subject, and a shudder went down his spine at the thought of discussing _it_ with your girlfriends' father.

"Have you heard anything about the Death Eater's reaction to our article in the Prophet?"

"I don't know much of what they think, not really my department, but it's certainly caused a stir within the Ministry. Every conversation I've had with anybody has come round to it. Of course that maybe because they know we're close to you."

"Well we didn't want it to be ignored, but do these people believe the article or not?"

"Oh the people who speak to me believe it and seem outraged strangely. It's as though they feel insulted that we're not fighting against a pureblood, very strange attitude, very strange," he shook his head in disbelief.

"Do you think people are less afraid of him now?"

"Good question Harry I don't really know. I'll have to keep an eye out for that next week." The sitting room door opened and Mrs Weasley walked back in and Harry could see a disgruntled Ginny standing in the kitchen behind her.

"It's getting late and I think you should get back and let Ginny have time to settle in."

"Thank you for everything," Harry said standing up, "and I meant what I said about coming over, in fact I think it's time I started to pay back all the kindness that you've given me over the years. Why don't you and any other Weasley who can make it come over on Easter Sunday for lunch and dinner?"

"There's no need to go to all that trouble why don't come here instead," Mrs Weasley replied.

"It's no trouble and Dobby and Winky have been nagging me for months to invite people over, apparently they don't have enough work to do now the house has been fixed up."

"Of course we'll come it will be good for Molly to have a weekend off," Arthur said, "and I'm sure we can rustle up a few Weasley's. It shouldn't be too difficult when there's food on offer."

"Ok we'll come but I'm bringing the desert," Mrs Wesley added.

"Umm I not sure that's a good idea, Winky takes great pride in her deserts and I wouldn't want to offend her anymore than I already have."

"What have you done to offend her?" Ginny asked.

"She wants to be bound to me and the house, and I refused."

"You're just scared of Hermione," Ginny tittered.

"Yes I admit it she can be really scary at times, especially when it comes to elf rights, but I also happen to agree with her. One of the best things I've ever done and am most proud of was getting Dobby freed. I understand some of what he went through."

"Thank you Arthur," Harry said stretching out his hand to shake his hand, "for everything and I'm sorry I've ruined your weekend. Mrs Weasley thank you," and for the first time he hugged her rather than the other way round.

"Call me Molly Harry and please be careful."

"You ready Gin?" she nodded, "give your mum a hug before we go. I think she needs one," Harry whispered in her ear.

XXXXX

The Hollow was quiet and gloomy when they arrived as only the bare minimum of light was illuminating the entrance hall. There was also a slight chill in the air that made both of them shiver. He was suddenly feeling very shy, and images of Mrs Weasley kept appearing in his head. Ginny used to behave this way around him, and he now understood the awkwardness that it had created. He stole a glance at her and could see she was in no better shape, unable to meet his eye. It was silly just standing in the hallway wondering what to do or say.

"Do you want something to eat or drink before we turn in?"

"Yes that sounds nice," it was such an un-Ginny like phrase that Harry's nerves increased and he was sure he could hear his heart pounding against his chest as they both walked down towards the kitchen. Harry was trying to find some way to break the sudden atmosphere that had appeared between them. He had reverted to the bumbling idiot teenager he had been in his fourth year in Hogwarts. In silence they arrived in the kitchen and they helped themselves to something from the stasis box. This kept whatever was placed in it in exactly the same condition that it was in when it was first put in the box. Neither of them was really hungry or thirsty having had a full Weasley meal, but it gave them something to do.

"Let me show you which room I got Winky to prepare for you," Harry said breaking the silence after they had both attempted and failed to eat some ham sandwiches. Ginny grabbed his hand and they went up stairs with Harry levitating the trunk into the room next to his and opposite the shared bathroom.

"It's late and it's been a long day. We should probably get some sleep."

"Ok goodnight Harry," he bent over to give her a kiss which she returned and stepped into the corridor and turned into his room, reluctantly half closing his door.

Harry lay in bed tired because it had been a long stressful day, but unable to switch his mind off. Today he had turned three people's lives upside down and he was unable to shake the guilt he felt. Mrs Weasley had taken it much better than he had ever dreamed possible. The image of her trying to rid Grimmauld Place of that boggart was foremost in his mind. She had had tragedy in her life before he was born and now he was adding to her burden. Tossing and turning he found he was unable to sleep, and even trying his Occlumency exercises didn't help him. If Voldemort decided to try and attack his mind tonight he wasn't sure he would be able to keep him out, not that he had ever tried since the Ministry.

"Harry are you awake," a small voice whispered from the bedroom door.

"Yes Gin, are you ok?"

"I can't sleep at least not without having nightmares." Harry sat up in bed.

"Come on in, don't stand out there. Look you can stay here tonight if you want. I can't sleep either." Harry watched her slip across his room illuminated by the light spilling from the corridor's light. She was wearing a knee length night gown that was just see through enough to show off her figure, and his stomach gave a very pleasant lurch.

"Thanks Harry, I don't want to be alone tonight."

"It's fine love. I've had more than a few nightmares in my time and I could have done with someone to cuddle up to then," Ginny moved in closer and rested her head on his chest the smell of flowers from her hair easing his anxiety and the previous awkwardness that had overcome them both when they had first arrived.

"I'm scared Harry really scared. I thought I could deal with it, but being alone in the dark has brought out the true awfulness of what we're going to have to face? How do you cope with it?"

"I don't really Gin. I have nightmares too, but we're both going to have to learn how to lean on each other. You're not alone."

"Nor are you Harry, lean on me as well please. I don't want this to be a one way street."

"I will Ginny I promise you, it's taken me a long time to learn that lesson. I'll do anything for you, even die if I have to."

"I don't want you to die for me Harry. I understand your feelings though because I'd die for you too. You've always been apart of my life, even before I met you, you know, how sad is that."

"Ron did mention something along those lines. This is all a bit depressing you know talking about how we're willing to die for each other. I want you to make me a promise that if you survive and I don't you'll make an effort to move on. I'd want you to be happy have kids the whole works."

"If you're going to make me promise that then you must do the same." Harry didn't reply straight away he wasn't sure he could fulfil that promise, but if Ginny was to survive him he wanted her happy.

"Ok Gin I'll do my best I promise."

"I promise to as well Harry." They lay there in silence for a moment Ginny listening to Harry's heart, and Harry absently stroking her hair.

"I like it here," Ginny said in a whisper.

"Yea it's becoming home to me, but the Burrow will always have special memories for me."

"I was meaning your chest Harry," she replied lifting her head and looking at him in the half moonlight. "I think we should try to go to sleep now. I love you Harry."

"I love you to Gin, sleep well."

"I will now."


	15. Consequences

**I don't own Harry potter or any of the known characters**

**Consequences.**

Harry could feel something tickling his nose, and in the gap between being awake, and being asleep he tried to brush it away but it wouldn't go. Not wanting to, he forced his eyes open and saw a mane of red hair draped over his face and pillow. He gently swept the hair away not wanting to disturb the sleeping beauty beneath it. An unbidden a smile spread across Harry's face followed by a wave of elation swelling up from deep within him. He knew deep down in his soul that Ginny was always going to be his, and he was always going to be hers. Unable to stop himself he moved closer and kissed her on the cheek causing her to stir, and her mouth to widen into a broad smile. Her arms reached out and Harry moved into their embrace and sank into her chest relaxing in her smell, warmth and the close contact.

There was nowhere else he wanted to be and with his right arm he slowly massaged her back through her cotton nightdress while a drowsy Ginny ran her hand through his hair.

"Good morning Gin," Harry said when she finally opened her eyes.

"Hi Harry I was just having a wonderful dream and I'm glad to say I'm still having it." She hugged him harder as though he might leave and kissed him on the lips, and Harry found he wanted more.

"I need you Gin."

"I need you to Harry, and Iwant you ." Harry's heart fluttered at those words, and when he looked into Ginny's eyes he saw the raw passion there.

"Are you sure?"

"Very." At first he just kissed her mouth, but then he moved to her neck and she gave a small moan in response. His heart was pounding as though it wanted to escape his chest, as far as he was concerned he was the luckiest man on the planet. Ginny pushed Harry back and straddled him sending the duvet cover flying. In one movement, that only women seem to be able to manage, she pulled off her nightdress over her head and flung it across the room like a quaffle. Harry breathed in deeply as his eyes absorbed the perfect sight in front of him. He held his arms up as Ginny helped remove his t-shirt which she then threw in the same direction as her nightdress. Bending over she kissed Harry hard on the lips and he saw the flaming desire burning in her eyes.

XXXXX

It was close to eleven before they finally went down for breakfast and due to their morning activity both now had healthy appetites. Harry had a warm glow and he knew a silly smug expression on his face. Ginny's expression wasn't much better. He was so glad that Hermione and Ron weren't in the house because he knew that their faces would give them away, at least to Hermione he wasn't sure about Ron though, as he could still be clueless and blind at times.

"My great friend Harry Potter has brought a friend for breakfast," Dobby greeted them as they entered the kitchen.

"Morning Dobby you remember Ginny she was here in the summer."

"Yes of course it is a great honour for Dobby and Winky to serve someone so beautiful and important to my great friend Harry Potter."

"Thank you Dobby, you're quite the smooth talker aren't you?" Ginny answered.

"Would the Mistress Ginny like anything special for her breakfast?" Dobby asked causing Harry to splutter into his cup of tea and Ginny to look mildly surprised.

"Dobby please don't call her Mistress it has err... more than one meaning."

"Dobby does not understand are you both not together, are you not partners in life like Winky and me?"

"Ah yes I guess we are, but could you just call her Ginny it would save a lot of misunderstandings in the future," Harry pleaded.

"No that would not be right my great friend Harry Potter. Mistress Ginny is much too important to be know as just plain Ginny."

"Look Dobby you don't call me Master so you can't call Ginny Mistress either ok."

"Dobby wants to call you Master, but you said you would not employ me if I did, so Dobby will stick with Mistress Ginny." Ginny herself was managing to keep a straight face throughout this, but Harry could see the laughter in her eyes, and he doubted she was going to help him out of this.

"Can you not call her my great friend Ginny Weasley?"

"No that would not be right my great friend Harry Potter. I do not know Mistress Ginny well enough ," Dobby replied.

"I'm sorry Dobby but you must call her something else, she has six older brothers, for Merlin's sake." Dobby's face scrunched up in concentration as he thought what his elf sense of honour would permit him to call Ginny, and it took awhile before he answered.

"I can address her as my great friend Harry Potter's best friend and partner Ginny," he finally said a look of triumph on his face. Harry exasperated dropped his head onto the kitchen table with a bang. He was so hungry that he decided that the argument was lost. Ginny though could no longer contain herself and burst out laughing, and was unable to speak for several minutes tears streaming down her face.

"You win Dobby call her Mistress Ginny am too hungry to care anymore, and if I have six older brothers after my blood they can join the long queue."

"Don't worry Harry I'll defend your honour," Ginny said causing her to start laughing again.

"Thank you Mistress, but I can handle it, now let me eat my breakfast in peace," Harry retorted as he tucked into a large plate of eggs, bacon and beans with a side order of marmalade toast that Winky had placed before him.

Once he had polished off the plate, finished his second cup of tea and the toast he was ready to pass on the news that would have Dobby bouncing off the walls in excitement.

"Dobby, Winky I'd like to have a word with you." Both of them hurried over Dobby looking expectantly, and Winky looking a little worried.

"In a couple of weeks it will be Easter Sunday and I'm going to invite a few people over for lunch, will you be up for it. The looks on their faces suggested that they had both won the lottery, and although Dobby didn't bounce off the walls he couldn't stop himself hugging Harry's legs.

"Master Harry how many people are going to come?" Winky asked.

"If everybody who we invite comes it maybe as many as twenty people."

"This is wonderful it will be like old times again, will there be any children to care for?" Winky asked a hopeful look on her face.

"No there won't be, at least not for a few months," Harry replied before realising that the secret he had been carrying since Capri was now out. "As soon as we know how many have agreed to come I'll let you know Winky. Now I better go and send the invites out Hedwig will be getting some work this weekend." He got up quickly hoping that Ginny hadn't been listening too carefully. He was going to be sorely disappointed though, because for the last six years Ginny had been watching near or far just about every move Harry had ever made.

She followed him into his study watching as he sat down and pulled a number of invite cards in front of himself. He was about to begin writing out an invitation to Neville and his grandmother, but he could feel the beautiful brown eyes that he come to adore boring into him, so with sigh he placed the quill back into its holder. He looked up and saw Ginny staring back with half a smile on her face, but the glint in her eyes warned him he was going to have to tell or their be no peace, and the prospect of a little pain.

"So are you going to tell me Harry, or am I going to have to curse it out of you?"

"Well that sounds like fun," but the glare he got back changed his mind instantly, "ok I'll tell you but no one else must know. You must promise me as the way I found out was accidental, and I guess unethical."

"Ok Harry," she could never resist him when he got serious.

"Fleur is pregnant."

"Oh thank goodness, I thought you were going to tell me Hermione was. Mum will be ecstatic especially after that talk she gave me last night," and her eyes rolled upwards in embarrassment at the memory of it. Harry didn't mention what he had heard that night, he had no wish to drag it up again. "So how did you find out?"

"I've become quite good at Legilimency over the last few months, something I picked up from Riddle I guess, and once she had finished using her Veela charms I picked up the thought that she had just discovered she was pregnant."

"You can do Legilimency?" there was a look of horror on her face.

"Yes, look Gin I've never used it on you, and I won't ever ok. I know what it's like to have someone invade you mind, as I know you do as well. If you want I'll lend you my Occlumency book so you can learn how to defend against it. In fact now that I think about it you should definitely try to learn it, we may need it in the days to come."

"I don't know Harry I'm a little shocked to tell you the truth, since the Chamber of Secrets I've hated the thought of someone trying to possess me or enter my mind."

"Are you sacred of me Gin?" Harry felt a sudden fear that he might lose Ginny in the next few seconds. Ginny gave him a look of pity as though she knew what he was thinking.

"Of course I don't Harry I love you madly, and yes I would like to look at that book and get any help you could give me. I'm sorry if I scared you there you just took me by surprise that's all." The lead weight sitting on Harry's chest evaporated and he sighed in relief.

"Ok Gin I'll get it right now the sooner you start the better. Hermione has become quite proficient so she can help you as well. Unfortunately I'll be the only one that can test you." Ginny nodded in agreement and Harry raced off upstairs to get the book out of his old school trunk. When he returned he found her sitting at his desk writing out an invitation to Luna and her father. "Do you think they'll come?"

"Oh I expect so, the temptation of a day in the presence of the Chosen one would be very hard to turn down."

"For that remark you can get out of my seat and do your homework." He said throwing her the Occlumency book. It took Harry almost two hours to write the invites, as he kept making mistakes as he couldn't keep his eyes of Ginny who was curled up on one of the armchair engrossed in the book.

"How are you getting on with that book?"

"I understand the basic principle but the idea of totally relaxing my mind seems impossible. I don't know about you but my mind never seems to stop. It can be quite annoying sometimes when I want to sleep."

"Hermione said the same thing," Harry laughed, "but she found a way round it in the end thanks to Ron."

"So what did she do, and how on earth was Ron a help," Harry laughed even louder and picked up the stack of invitations.

"Look I want to send Hedwig off to deliver these, especial the one to Hermione's parents, so they can reply while she's there. Then I'll help you like Ron helped Hermione. In the meantime read appendix two, it's most illuminating." Harry then waggled his eyebrows at her and left the study.

It took longer than he expected to prepare Hedwig as she was being difficult,and in the end he handed the job over to Dobby who had become very friendly with his owl. Walking back he wondered what Ginny's reaction would be to his suggestion. He hoped it would be positive, and a flutter of excitement flew through his chest. When he returned Ginny was still sitting in the chair a bright red flush to her face.

"Are you sure this isn't a joke?" she said waving the book about.

"Well as you can appreciate I didn't get to try it out when I learnt, but Hermione eventually admitted that her rapid progress was due to using that method."

"But with Ron, yuck it's too much information."

"Hey it was weird for me too you know hearing about it, and then she said things clicked during the fourth session as she called it."

"Eww stop it Harry," Harry laughed he hadn't found it so funny when Hermione explained how she had suddenly got pass the block she had been experiencing. Hermione hadn't found telling Harry much fun either, but the chance of imparting information that she had discovered was more important to her than any embarrassment she might have been felt, and fortunately Ron hadn't been present at the time.

"So do you fancy having an afternoon session?" Harry asked waggling his eyebrows again.

"Do you think you're up to it after this morning's exertions?"

"I'm up for it if you are."

"What if my mum makes a sudden visit?"

"I've told Dobby we'll be studying which is sort of true, and to warn us if we have any unexpected visitors," and he winked at her.

"Ok I'm up for it lover boy, although it seems very decadent to be going to bed in the middle of the afternoon, and not sleep," she said grinning.

By the time Hermione and Ron arrived back late afternoon on Sunday they had managed to rack up four sessions in total, although Ginny had said she would need many more, to get it just right.

XXXXX

When Harry woke up on Monday morning he checked his clock which said seven forty. They had to be at Gringotts for nine. He then turned round and looked at Ginny fast asleep, he was so glad that she didn't snore like Ron, because apart from the noise, it would have spoiled the heavenly image before him. He wondered if Hermione was a heavy enough sleeper not to care, or perhaps she put a silencing charm on him. He was going to have wake Ginny up if they were going to get there on time, so he bent over removed the hair that had fallen over her face and then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Another one," she mumbled, so he kissed her again, "more," so this time instead of a kiss he blew a raspberry on her cheek, and in an act of self preservation leaped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom. Harry had found it strange at first that there were two doors to it, one from his room and the other from the corridor outside, it had seemed pointless at first, but he now enjoyed the convenience. He stepped into the walk in shower and revelled in the blast of hot water to the back of his neck and back, and he was joined by Ginny a few minutes later.

"Harry are you awake?" a voice said in the corridor.

"Damn it's Ron," Ginny whispered neither of them wanted to be caught like this. Yes he was going to find out eventually, but this wasn't going to be the best way.

Harry jumped out of the shower grabbed a towel and tip toed back into his bedroom.

"Yea Ron what do you want?"

"I was just making sure you were awake you wanted to see Fred and George before going to Gringotts." Harry knew very well that Ron was telling a half truth, of the four of them he was always the most reluctant to wake up in the morning, and the idea that he was doing this for his benefit made Harry laugh.

"Yes I know Ron I seem to remember telling you that last night. I'm up and awake thank you."

"Is Ginny up already because she didn't answer when I knocked on her door?"

"I've no idea Ron perhaps you should go in and check?"

"Well I could but she's not very friendly in the morning." Maybe not to you Ron Harry thought, but I've got no complaints.

"Are you chicken Ron, be a man."

"Alright, but if she gets mad I'm blaming you." Ginny soaking and wrapped in a towel stuck her head into the room and mouthed silently at him what are you doing. Harry waved her back into the bathroom and winked at her closing the bathroom door quietly.

"Harry she's not in there and her beds made up, she better not be in there with you?"

"She's not in here."

"Well where is she then?" The accusation was clear in his voice and Harry expected him to burst into hisroom any second.

"Ron will you sod off I'm in the bathroom you dopey idiot," Ginny's bellow cut through everything, "and it's none of you damn business where I am,"

"Where did you sleep last night your beds all made up?" Ron yelled back.

"My bed is made up because when I got up I made it alright, and if you don't sod off I'll come out there and hex you. Even if I'm only wearing a towel at the moment." This seemed to change Ron's mind and he stomped off back down towards his room.

"He's about as subtle as a brick in the face," Ginny said walking back in wrapped in a light blue towel. "Just making sure you're awake, who does he think he's kidding."

"Perhaps we should tell him about our new living arrangements, get it out of the way, let him explode and then we can move on," Harry suggested.

"Oh no Harry I think the stupid prat should be made to suffer first, make him unsure about the state of play, get him to apologise for his unfounded accusations, and get him to embarrass himself at every opportunity." Her eyes glistened with pleasure at the thought of making Ron pay for interfering in her life, and not for the first time Harry was glad she was on his side.

They were just about to leave for the Burrow, so that they could floo to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, when Harry saw Hedwig fly in and drop a letter before she landed on Dobby who gave her an owl treat. Harry had a sneaky suspicion that Hedwig was trying to make him feel jealous.He turned his eyes back to the letter she had delivered and instantly recognised that it was from Wormtail, and along with the others he had sent it was short and to the point.

_After the Prophet article many Death Eaters are in open revolt, some fighting has broken out, many have been killed. There have been hundreds of desertions and a great deal of effort is being expended to track these people down. The Dark Lord is still in command, but with fewer supporters that he can trust and less authority. Snape is still second in command and he has been badly injured, but will recover I'm afraid._

It was more than he could have hoped for Riddle was having real problems and they had been the ones to give it to him. He passed the note to Ginny whose face cracked into a huge smile as she read it.

"This has got to be the best Monday morning I've ever had, and the weekend was brilliant as well," Harry said as he hugged Ginny in his excitement.

"Oh put her down I haven't had my breakfast yet, what's got you two so excited?" Ron asked.

"I've had a message from Wormtail, but Hermione should see it first as she wrote the article." Ron turned round and stood in the kitchen door way and cupped his hands to his mouth.

"Hermione," he yelled, "get your butt down here Harry's got some good news." Both Harry and Ginny backed away from Ron sure that an avenging demon was going to wipe the prat out of existence for using language like that to Hermione. Ron seemed oblivious to how rude he had been, and the sounds of footsteps echoing towards them sounded like nails being hammered into a coffin. When Hermione entered the room even Ron could see by the look she gave him that he had made a mistake somewhere.

"Ron that is the second tactless thing you have done this morning, and it's not even half past eight yet. I'll talk to you later. What's this news then Harry?" and he passed the note over to her. Over the years he had known her he had come to treasure the moments when Hermione exploded with excitement when one of her plans or projects succeeded.

"Well done Hermione you've proved that the quill is still mightier than the wand. If we can confirm these details you'll have split the Death Eaters, and Riddle will be more paranoid about his remaining supporters than poor old Moody ever was."

"It was your idea Harry, it's your victory."

"I just nicked your idea when we stuffed Umbridge with the Quibbler interview."

"Do you think it's as good as Wormtail is saying?"

"Even if he's exaggerating, Riddle's image of total control and power has gone. We'll see if Scrimgeour has had similar reports after we've been to Gringotts, look we have to go."

"Why are you taking Ginny with you?" Hermione asked before Harry could hold Ginny's arm and apparate away.

"Her mum, Fred and George all want to see her," and before another word could be said he disapparated, and the pair of them appeared outside the Burrow. They both declined the breakfast that Mrs Weasley offered, but promised to drop in on the way home. Stepping out of the floo Harry was pleasantly surprised that he had stayed standing and was as clean as Ginny.

"Ah welcome to our humble store partner and little sis," George said

"You make a fine looking couple there's a healthy glow around you," Fred added.

"Cut the sales patter Fred Harry and me have more important people to see than you," Ginny cut in.

"Oh I am so sorry to waste her majesty's precious time."

"Shall we move on we have to open in half an hour and time is money. Fred could you find the tracers and I'll try to explain to these simpletons how they work." They followed George into a pokey little corner in the back storeroom where there was a white panel with a short list of names on it. The last two were Harry and Ginny's, Fred and George's were right at the top.

"Right the tracer can be attached to the upper arm and it's water proof so it doesn't need to be taken off even in the shower. Pressing the blue button makes it invisible in case you ever want to go topless. Not that you would ever do that would you Gin?"

"Call me Gin one more time and I'll wipe that smirk of your face permanently, and what I would or wouldn't do is none of your business."

"But Harry calls you that all the time?" George replied.

"That's because he's Harry, and case you didn't know you're not. Now get on with this demonstration." George swallowed and glanced over to Harry hoping for support but only received a blank look in return.

"If you press the red and blue button together the alarm will be sent and we'll know that you're in trouble." George continued.

"The board will then show your coordinates based on a muggle system that uses something called satellites. Hermione put us onto it she's such a smart girl I don't know what she sees in Ron. Anyway using these coordinates we can make a portkey or two and send the troops in," Fred finished.

"How far away do you land if we're being held under the Fidelius charm?" Harry asked.

"Just a few hundred yards we tried it on Grimmauld place. You both need to put them on and then we can complete the charm that will connect you to the panel," George explained. Harry began to remove his jumper and shirt so he could place it on his upper left arm.

"A little privacy please?" Ginny asked snatching both tracers out of Fred's hand. The twins began to leave but stopped when they realised Harry wasn't following them.

"Common Harry give the lady some privacy," Fred said.

"Harry can stay, but you two get out before I get nasty," retorted Ginny. "We'll let you know when we're ready." The twins left with mutinous looks, and Harry knew he would be getting the third degree at some point.

"You really know how to stir those two up don't you Gin," Harry said frowning.

"Don't be such a big girls blouse," Ginny answered handing her blouse over to him to put on the chair behind him. Harry was about to reply but was distracted by the view in front of him, and it caught in his throat. "Come on Harry you've seen these before and more," she added.

"Well I know that but that was nearly an hour ago and I'd forgotten what they looked like."

"Oh good recovery Potter. Give us a hand clipping this on it's impossible with only one hand." Helping each other it took just a few minutes and while Ginny was putting her blouse back on he went to find Fred and George. He entered the back of the shop and was immediately pinned from both sides by the twins.

"So Harrykins what have you been up to with our little sister. Mum tells us that she is staying with you, and unsupervised at that. Should we be worried." Harry decided he was going to brazen it out Ginny style.

"Oh you don't have to worry about me Ginny's not going to hurt me, you should be more worried about Ron. He was about to get an earful from Hermione just as we left, and I gather that Ginny has plans for him too. But don't worry about me I'm fine."

"I think he's trying to pull a fast one on us Fred."

"Trying to distract us with tales of Ron's woes George."

"So what are you and our little sister up to Harry?"

"Your parents are happy with the situation and you should be to. Now lets finish placing the charm on the tracers. Make sure you do a good job I don't want them to fail when we're taken."

"Harry you mean if you're taken don't you?"

"Yes, yes of course I do. Now come on or Ginny will come looking to rescue me and then you'll be in trouble. By the way will you becoming over for Easter?"

"Wouldn't miss it," both of them said together.

They began the walk up to Gringotts bank from the shop at ten to nine and Harry estimated they should arrive a few minutes early, it was considered the height of bad manners to turn up late for a meeting with a Goblin. There were few people around so early in the morning but almost everybody they walked past, first stared at Harry and then their eyes shifted to Ginny. Harry linked arms with her to give her some moral support that he could see she needed.

"It's unbelievable Harry now I know why you hate all the attention it's so intrusive and creepy."

"I'm afraid it's going to get worse than this Gin you wait until the press find out about you and me, but remember I'm right next to you." He looked at her and gave her smile which she returned with interest and they entered the Banks entrance hall. Harry announced himself to the goblin behind the counter and waited for Grabbit to come and collect them for their meeting.

"Harry what's the meeting about?" Ginny said. It was a question he had expected to be asked earlier and he was dreading her reaction when he answered it.

"I'm here to make a will Gin." He could tell that she was shocked and clung onto his arm. "If I don't the Ministry will take everything if I die, or even worse the Dursley's will get it."

"You shouldn't being doing this Harry its bad luck."

"If I make a will I'm removing a worry from a list of many and helping those I love, like you. I need to do this." The conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Grabbit who escorted them to his office. Harry had hoped it would all be over within an hour but Grabbit had insisted that he state his wishes should any of the beneficiaries die before Harry did, or at the same time, a distinct possibility Harry was forced to admit.

Three hours later it was an irritable and a subdued Ginny who left the goblins office, after all that effort the will wouldn't be ready to sign until after Easter. Ginny was deep in thought, Harry had left the largest portion of his wealth to her and she wasn't sure what to do about it.

When they walked out into Diagon ally they were so preoccupied that they didn't notice until too late a small group of wizards and witches armed with quick quote quills bearing down on them. When Harry realised who they were he felt his heart sink, reporters he thought, and as he scanned the crowd he was glad to see there was no sign of Rita Skeeter.

"Mr Potter, Mr Potter, Harry, Harry," was suddenly screamed at him from a dozen different directions at once. What else was said was lost as they all completed for his attention. Harry stood in front of Ginny blocking off the reporters and spoke in a low voice.

"Gin if in doubt say nothing or if you want wait back in the bank and I'll come for you once I've got rid of them."

"I'm not leaving your side Harry you know I can't, but I'll try not to lose my temper ok." The smile she gave him lifted him, if she was going to try to keep her temper, not an easy thing for her at times, he would try to do the same. He gave her a quick wink and turned back to face the reporters.

"Mr Potter have you heard the news about in fighting amongst the Death Eaters?"

"Yes I've heard rumours."

"Do you think they're true and would you agree that your article is responsible for starting it?"

"I've heard believable rumours, and to answer the second part of the question I'd like to think so. Bigoted ideas will never stand up to close inspection."

"What do you mean bigoted ideas?"

"The idea that pureblood wizards are better than anybody else. Albus Dumbledore the most powerful wizard of his lifetime was killed by a half blood, on the orders of a half blood."

"Harry is this young lady your girlfriend?"

"Who are you?"

"Mark Tattletail from Teen Witch magazine, so is she your girlfriend Harry?"

"That's none of your business and you will call me Mr Potter?"

"Well our readers are very interested and would like to know."

"I don't care."

"But is she your girlfriend?"

"Are you terminally stupid?"

"Do you feel the Minister is giving you enough support?" another reporter asked.

"In a word yes, and I intend to see him later today if he's available."

"Could you tell us what you will be talking about?"

"No sorry."

"Mr Potter there's been a lot of speculation about your role in fighting you- know-who. When are you going to kill him?"

"Look if you can't say Lord Voldemort," and he paused until they recovered, "which you obviously can't, call him Tom Riddle, as to when he will be killed it will be one piece at a time. Even now his Death Eaters are killing each other and deserting him, the Dementors are no longer a threat which means that things are getting better bit by bit."

"Mr Potter I'm from the Quibbler we would love to know if you think the Crumpled Horned Snorkack will ever be discovered." Harry tried to ignore the snort he had heard Ginny make beside him, but it wasn't easy.

"I'm sure they will appear when they think it's safe to do so." It was the best answer that he could think of without being labelled mad by the other reporters, and not upset the Quibbler which had been such a help in the past.

"You've just spent the morning in Gringotts do you think the Goblins will side with us or with err ….Mr Riddle?"

"I can't speak for the goblins so ask them. That said I believe the Fudge regime did little to improve relations between us and the goblin community."

"What is your opinion of Tom Riddle?"

"He had tremendous magical ability and he has wasted it on a fruitless search for immortality and power." The Quibbler journalist suddenly caught his eye again and he added, "and he also has a bad case of loser's lurgy. Sorry that's it, we have to go now." He grabbed Ginny's hand, and marched away before they could argue.

It appeared from the reporters that Wormtail's news was old news and he no longer had a reason to see Rufus Scrimgeour, but he had told the reporters that he was going to see him so he better make the effort.

"Shall we go and see your dear brother Percy then Gin?"

"If you think we have to," she replied.

"The Minister has been helpful the last few months, and your brother is less of a prat these days. I want to hear what they've heard about the Death Eaters and then we'll go and see your mum she must be wondering where we are."

It turned out that Rufus Scrimgeour was out visiting Auror training camps for the next few days, recruitment was increasing and he was trying to find ways to speed up the training. The result was that Harry and Ginny were back at the Burrow earlier than they expected, and where a large lunch that they were both more than ready to eat was waiting for them.

"Mrs Weasley you've even out done yourself and no one makes treacle tart like you do." Harry had decided to lay the charm on thick.

"That's very kind of you Harry I know it's your favourite, so did everything go all right this morning?"

"Fine thanks Mrs Weasley, it just took a little longer than I thought and we still have go back after Easter."

"Harry I think it's time to call me Molly."

"I'll try to remember that… Molly."

"He's making a will mum," Ginny couldn't contain herself any longer.

"Well I suppose that's the right thing to do."

"Ginny thinks it's unlucky," Harry said.

"He's leaving most of it to me and I don't want it," she glared at Harry her true feelings coming through finally.

"Gin I have no intention of dying, but if the worst happens I want you, your mum and dad, and everybody else to share in what I think has been my good fortune."

"Harry you shouldn't have put Arthur and me in your will we don't need it."

"Look this will is my decision, and if you inherit you can all make your own choices, keep it or give it away whatever you like, and that's the end of it." Harry could see that Ginny didn't want to let it go, but he stared her down and she slowly relented.

"He's quite right Ginny it's not our business. Now how have you two been getting on this weekend?" Harry felt a wave of heat rise to his face, and he saw that Ginny was having the same problem, but even worse than that was that Mrs Weasley had noticed both their embarrassment. "Well I can see that our little chat on Friday was necessary Ginny."

"Mum it isn't like that I couldn't sleep from thinking about the prophecy and Harry comforted me and well…" she tailed off unable to say anymore.

"Ginny I understand, I don't like the situation that fate has put you in, but I'm not a prude. Having seven children will do that to you. Just make sure you're careful please." Harry wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

"Mum Harry and I are serious, we're not two ships passing in the night."

"Ginny I know you're both serious. If nothing else that prophecy proves it. If you weren't meant for each other I don't think it could have been made. True love happens less often than you would believe, it's that both of you are so young that's what upsets me. You shouldn't have to be dealing with this."

"Mrs Weasley we maybe young in years, but neither of us are really young anymore," Harry said.

"I know Harry, I know," and Harry watched as she tried to regain control. "We must try and look to the future, so what can I do to help with your Easter party?"

"Just bring yourself, Dobby and Winky have it covered," Harry replied with a smile.

"No, no you must let me bring something how many have you invited?"

"About twenty if everybody comes, Fred George and Percy have already agreed, but Dobby and Winky will be upset if you try and help. They get very territorial about their kitchen."

"I'll tell you what mum bring some treacle tart," Ginny added and Mrs Weasley agreed reluctantly. They both stayed long enough to help clear up and then apparated back to the Hollow, to as Ginny told her mum practise Occlumency.

"You're a bad girl, Harry said as they walked up the path to the house.

"Who me!" she replied giving her best innocent look.

"Yes you perhaps I should test your shields?"

"I need a few more sessions first."

"You are definitely a bad girl, and I love you for it." The next two weeks were like a dream for Harry. The four of them would practise defence spells, and Ginny's spell work was covered by the others so there was no danger of being caught breaking the underage rule.

Harry's short interview outside Gringotts had created many column inches, and discussions in the letters pages about the apparent disarray amongst the Death Eaters ranks for days afterwards. The greatest change this interview had caused was the now almost universal use of the name Tom Riddle instead of you-know-who. Harry was immensely proud of this, at last people were no longer afraid to speak his name. His air of invincibility had been broken, and Hermione said that it was unlikely to ever change back. Unfortunately they had also discovered Ginny's identity which a few months ago would have given him many sleepless nights, but he now accepted it with a flutter of worry in his stomach realising that the prophecy was at work.

Harry and Ginny were enjoying their private joke that Ron was still blissfully unaware of their sleeping arrangements. Hermione had discovered it when she had walked in one morning wanting to give Harry a book to read called Possessing Animals How to and Should You. She placed the book on the bedside table and without batting an eyelid she said.

"Good morning Harry, morning Ginny. I suggest you read this Harry it may come in handy when we have to face and kill Nagini." She then left closing the door behind her and never ever bought the subject up.

Harry knew that Ron couldn't be oblivious for ever, and he wanted to tell him in a controlled environment before he found out on his own. Ginny though wanted to play her mind games so he caved in not wanting to have her and Ron cross with him at the same time.

Things came to a head though one afternoon when Harry and Ginny had retired to his room for an Occlumency session. Harry was in the shower while Ginny was lying in the bed building up her mental walls now her mind was sufficiently relaxed and empty of conflicting emotions.

"Harry its perfect weather for flying grab your broom and we can practise some Quidditch moves," Ron said marching into his room broom in hand. He came to an abrupt halt when he saw a mane of red hair spread across the pillows." Ginny what the hell are you doing in Harry's bed?"

"Practising Occlumency, what does it look like?" she replied her eyes still closed.

"You can't do that in his bed, get out of there."

"I can't do that I have no clothes on," she said still keeping her eyes closed and her voice controlled.

"Ginny what if Harry catches you here like that?"

"Ron sod off will you Harry's in the shower and you're disturbing my concentration." It finally dawned on Ron what Ginny meant and what had been going on making his face turn red.

"Ginny what would mum and dad say if they knew what was going on."

"Unlike you Ron our parents aren't stupid they already know," she said opening her eyes and glaring at him. "Fred and George know as well along with Hermione.yYu can be so dense at times. Now that you've ruined this Occlumency session I'll have to get up, so either leave or be prepared to see your sister naked." It took a mere two seconds for Ron to decided between continuing the argument and viewing his little sister in the all together, and he wasn't seen by Harry or Ginny for the rest of the day.

"Well I guess he knows about us now," Harry said from the bathroom door.

"Stupid prat if he ever used his brains like Hermione he could have worked it out for himself."

"Why use your brains when you have access to Hermione's. Be kind Gin he'd do anything for you or me, and his hearts in the right place."

"Oh I know it is, but I've spent my whole life trying to prove to my six brothers that I can look after myself, and it's always been an uphill struggle."

"Making you the person you are now, for which I'm eternally grateful."

"I can beat Ron and Hermione in a duel, and he still wants to baby sit me."

"I know Gin but you not going to change the habits of a lifetime overnight. I'll tell you what if your brothers start to get annoying on Sunday challenge them to a duel, and even if one or two of them beat you at least they'll know they've been in fight."

"You honestly think any of them can beat me, I'm much too quick for them."

"We'll I've never seen Bill or Charlie fight before and I don't suspect Percy's much good."

"Too right he isn't. Well I hope they do annoy me I could do with a workout." Harry thought they probably only had to ask her how she was before she challenged them to a duel, he was starting to feel anxious about the coming weekend.


	16. Easter Break

**I don't own Harry potter or any of the known character**

**Easter Break**

****

Easter Suunday started with the whole Weasley clan arriving on mass accompanied by Gabrielle Delacour, Luna and her father. In an instant the up till then peaceful house becameaplace of noise and chaos. Mrs Weasley was unceremoniously ejected from the kitchen when she tried to take charge, by Winky, and Harry made a mental note to himself to tell Hermione how independent, and forceful the little Elf was becoming.

Mr and Mrs Granger arrived by portkey accompanied by Tonks and Remus, and the last to arrive were Neville and his Grandmother. The Grangers were looking a little shell shocked from the portkey, so Harry handed them each a glass of fire whisky, which once they got over its bite made them look a little more relaxed. Harry had nearly everybody he cared about under his roof, with the notable exception of Hagrid who had declined his invite saying that he had too many things to do at Hogwarts. Harry wasn't really surprised Hagrid always hated to leave his beloved Hogwarts, and he had already admitted that he didn't like these more formal events.

Harry had never been a host of a party before and wasn't exactly sure what he should be doing, apart from making sure everybody had a drink in their hand. He had noticed that Fleur was only drinking pumpkin juice, and wondered whether she and Bill would use the opportunity to make an announcement. Hermione's parents were he saw looking a little lost, so he went over to have a word to try and make them feel more at ease.

"Has Hermione given you a quick run down of some of the characters here?" Harry asked after they had exchanged pleasantries.

"Well sort of she rather rattled through the names, and with all the red hair it became a bit confusing," Mr Granger replied.

"I've always thought her brain works far too quickly for normal speech."

"She's always been like it since she could talk, now that I believe is your girlfriend Ginny, and which brother is she talking too?" Talking was far too polite a word for it, as she was giving Charlie the third degree.

"That's Charlie he looks after dragons in Rumania, and he seems to be playing with fire at the moment."

"I see what you mean it must be hard to be the only girl in a family of older brothers," Mrs Granger said.

"I think Ginny had two choices when she was growing up. One was to remain as a pink fluffy little princess who remained meek and mild, and the other you see before you. A firebrand that can go off at time."

"You like to live dangerously then Harry," Mr Granger said a small smile on his face.

"She's never blown up at me strangely, and I'd like to hope she never will. We just seem to understand each other. That's not to say she hasn't put me in my place when I needed it though," he still couldn't believe his luck in being with Ginny.

"I hope your right Harry. I'd always thought you and Hermione were destined to be, after all the stories she's told about you," Mrs Granger said.

"We've never thought of each other that way."

"We've come to realise that, and I want to thank you for all the times you've saved her."

"She's returned the favour many times over, so I should thank you for providing such a wonderful person. Who if she wants it, will no doubt be the first muggle born Minister of Magic." The conversation was then interrupted when Dobby grabbed his arm.

"My great friend Harry Potter the meal is ready, if you could get everybody seated we can begin serving."

"Thank you Dobby, are things going all right?"

"Yes thank you we have help from some of the Hogwarts elves, they like to repay their debts."

"Ah caught you, so you have been working at Hogwarts on your days off."

"Err yes we have my great friend Harry Potter, but we like to work, and I don't get paid, so we is doing a hobby like you told us too," Dobby answered.

"A hobby is meant to be something different from your normal job Dobby."

"But we like to work. Please don't tell Miss Hermione she will be very mad at us."

"Dobby this is Hermione's parents," Harry said introducing them and Dobby's face fell.

"Dobby there is nothing wrong with having a hobby that pays. In fact those are the best sort." Mr Granger said as Dobby bowed to them both, looking anxiously in case he was told off .

"Maybe you should start a cleaning service for houses without an elf, charge them by the hour. We've just lost our cleaner, and as we both work we could do with some help a couple of hours a week," Mrs Granger suggested. "What about a galleon for two hours a week, and since Hermione's now of age the under age restrictions on magic don't apply anymore, so there'll be no problem from the Ministry." Dobby looked giddy at the thought of a whole galleon for just two hours work.

"That is far too much," he replied and Harry knowing where this was going to decided to take his leave, and get his guests to sit down at the fully extended dinning room table. He thought he'd better rescue Ginny, or was it Charlie first and it looked as if the disagreement had only got worse. He looped her arm into his and with his most charming smile dragged her away from Charlie, who Harry could see was almost as angry as Ginny was.

"Ginny we need to get people to sit down for lunch," he asked trying to pretend that she hadn't been about to change her brother into a slug or worse.

"Stupid git," she muttered, "spends most of his time abroad with his bloody dragons, and then has the nerve to tell me how to live my life."

"Gin I'd like you to help me get everybody to sit down the meals ready. You can sort him out afterwards on a full stomach."

"If any of my brothers give you grief Harry let me sort them out," she said her temper slowly abating. "Come on then we'll do it together I want that Gabrielle to know you're not available, and to keep her eyes off you." Harry was a bit surprised at this as he had barely noticed her.

"Sit her next to Neville it'll be good for both of them," Harry said with a smile and he clutched her arm even tighter.

The meal itself passed largely without incident, even the twins were on their best behaviour. Harry could only put that down to the fact that their rent review was coming up at the end of the month, after that he thought all bets would be off. They were only ever serious about two matters their shop and money. Ginny though was sitting at the far end of the table close to Bill and Percy and he could see that she was making a Herculean effort to keep her temper.

Harry managed to catch her eye and indicate that Fleur was trying to get Bill's attention, who was oblivious that Ginny was no longer listening to him. An evil grin spread across her face, and Harry suddenly wanted to be elsewhere, this was going to be unpleasant.

"Hey Bill look," Ginny yelled, "your pregnant wife is trying to get your attention," causing all conversation to cease instantly. Ginny then sat back with a self satisfied smirk on her face.

"Is this true Bill?" Mrs Weasley asked hesitantly after several seconds of absolute silence.

"Err yes it is mum, although I would have liked to have announced it properly," he said glaring at his sister.

"Well keep your nose out of my affairs, and I'll keep out of yours," Ginny said glaring back. The table then erupted into cries of congratulations. Harry went down to the other end of the table and beckoned Ginny to follow him.

"You really know how to make a scene don't you?" Harry stated as they walked towards the kitchens.

"I'm not apologising Harry, telling me I shouldn't be here unsupervised with you. I mean he's just my brother if mum and dad are happy with the arrangement he should be too."

"Well I'm not sure that your mum and dad are happy about it, but they know the prophecy and Bill doesn't, so they've had to come to terms with it."

"Would I be staying here if you hadn't told us the prophecy?"

"No I don't think you would be," Harry replied thoughtfully.

"Exactly we're victims of circumstance that's all, and mum and dads' agreement should be enough for all my brothers."

"How did Charlie and Bill find out?"

"Fred and George, they never could keep their big mouths shut when it comes to a bit of juicy gossip."

"Oh I see, it was you and me at their shop putting on the tracers that started all this. I thought it might have been Ron after the other day."

"Ron maybe thick at times, but he knows better than that," Ginny said.

"Well let's take the cake through, and we'll see how much grief we get this afternoon." Guessing that the pregnancy was going to be announced Harry had got Winky to make a celebration cake just in case. Harry picked the cake up while Ginny carried the plates and knife. Harry wasn't sure he should let her carry the knife with the mood she was in, but he felt the cake would be far too tempting for her to abuse.

When they entered the dinning room again Fleur and Bill were standing arm in arm beaming. Harry walked over and placed the cake on the table in front of them turning the message on top towards them. 'Congratulations to Fleur and Bill'

"How did you know?" Bill asked all his previous anger gone.

"Divination," Harry replied.

"Give over Harry you failed Divination," Ron said.

"When did you know?" Fleur asked.

"It was on Capri, right after you sorted out the muggle gunmen you gave me a full blast of your … err charm, and it was right there at the front of your mind. I'm sorry but you caught me by surprise."

"That is alright thank you 'arry the cake was a lovely thought. How did you know we wanted to announce it today?"

"I can do the maths, everybody's here, and it's soon going to become noticeable. I didn't tell anybody else but I slipped up and Ginny threatened to beat the rest out of me."

"You let my little sister browbeat you. Do you do whatever she asks?" Bill asked and Harry thought this conversation could get nasty again. He glanced at Ginny who was standing next to him hanging onto his arm.

"Only when she threatens me, but she asks for very little."

"So this living here with you is her idea then?"

"No Bill it wasn't," Harry said an edge in his voice. "I brought the subject up with Molly and Arthur along with some other information, which is none of your business, and it was decided by the four of us that she should stay here."

"Well I don't think this is right," Bill insisted.

"It's not up to you Bill," Harry added. "Your parents understand, and that should be good enough."

"Your not my dad Bill, you're one of six over protective brothers who don't know when to let me be. If it had been up to you lot I would never have ridden a broom, and I'm now Quidditch captain of Gryffindor. Now butt out of my life or I'll challenge you to a duel." Ginny's brown eyes blazed with suppressed fury.

"Don't make me laugh Ginny, go on then challenge me," Bill taunted.

"Fine I challenge you, Remus can referee, Harry will be my second, and once I've wiped the floor with you I'll challenge the rest of my idiot brothers who don't think I can look after myself," Ginny yelled and for the second time that day a heavy silence hung in the air. Harry had known deep down that this moment was coming for days, and it had been brewing up in Ginny for years. The little girl was determined to be seen as a grown woman in the eyes of her brothers, who wouldn't or couldn't see what was right in front of them.

"I think you can look after yourself," Ron said after a moment, "so leave me out of this."

"Bill you must not accept this duel she is your sister," Fleur said, "you might hurt her." Bill though wasn't really listening but staring hard at Ginny.

"I accept this challenge, and I hope you learn something from it."

It took an hour to arrange the rules for the coming duel, which allowed the meal to go down, no damaging curses were to be used as nobody, except perhaps Ginny, wanted to cause serious injury. Mrs Weasley had gone from being the happiest person there to the most anxious, and only Mr Weasleys intervention stopped her from exploding in fury at all her children, especially Bill.

Strangely, once they realised no one was going to be seriously hurt, the most excited people there were the Grangers. They had never really seen any serious magic before. Once the format for the duels had been finalised the whole party trooped out into the garden to watch. Harry was extremely nervous much more so than if he was actual doing the duelling.

"You ok Gin?" he asked as they walked away from the crowd.

"Yea I'm fine, what about you?"

"Nervous for you, look he's going to underestimate you, and go easy on you. Your best bet is speed, you're the fastest spell caster I've ever seen, keep him guessing and defending."

"I'll be fine Harry," he gave her a good luck kiss which drew a cheer from George and Fred, who then catcalled Charlie to do the same to Bill, as he was his second.

Harry stood next to Hermione who was with her parents trying to explain what was going on. Remus raised his wand, counted down from three and red sparks erupted from the end indicating the start of the duel. After the excitement and anticipation of the last hour the duel itself was a bit of a let down.

Three separate curses were heading towards Bill before he had even reacted to Remus's signal, and he was forced to dive to the ground to avoid them. He managed to stop the next two hexes with a shield charm, but as he regained his feet he was hit on the forehead with a stunner knocking him out cold. He hadn't even managed to cast one spell at Ginny making his humiliation complete. Hermione nudged Harry and pointed out Fleur who had an enigmatic smile on her face.

"I don't think she can decide whether to be upset that he lost, or happy that he was beaten by his little sister," Hermione said to him.

"I expect she's thinking of all those times she can bring this up again in the future," Harry replied making Hermione and her parents laugh. Fortunately for Bill he was still groggy from the stunner, so was unable to take in the ironic clapping and cheering from Fred and George.

"Where do you think you're going Charlie," Ginny yelled once he had delivered Bill back to Fleur, "you're next." Charlie gave a feral smile and walked back out accompanied by Percy, who was now acting as his second. Harry had a quick word with Remus and then joined Ginny again.

"Charlie won't be as easy as Bill now that he's seen what you're capable of, so I think you should be sneaky," Harry said his back turned towards the two brothers.

"What did you have in mind?" Ginny asked.

"I know you don't have a licence yet, but if things get tough I suggest you apparate and hit him from behind."

"Harry that's really underhand, and it must be against the rules."

"No I've just had a word with Remus he said in a normal duel it would be, but not in this one. Lots of things were disallowed but not apparating. It wasn't mentioned, although I did think about it."

"I love it, and he doesn't even know I can do it. I'm glad you're on my side," and she gave him another good luck kiss accompanied by more cheering from the twins again.

This time Harry stood next to the Lovegood's and the Longbottom's, where Neville was watching anxiously.

"Do you think she'll be ok Harry, after all he does handle dragons for a living?"

"Well he's got another one to deal with, and she has an ace up her sleeve."

"Why would Ginny have an ace up her sleeve?" Luna asked in her dreamy voice, "I don't see how that's going to help her."

"She has a surprise for Charlie, should she need it, that's all."

"Oh ok," Luna said.

This duel was more exciting and the air was soon full of spells, most missed their target, and others were being rebounded on the caster. It was in the third minute that things got interesting, when Charlie hit Ginny with a leg locking curse, while at the same time she hit him with Tarantallegra. The duel paused while they both performed the counter curse, and Harry saw Neville wince at the memory of him suffering the same curse at the Ministry.

"Harry I need to have a word in private with you at some time," Neville said once everybody's attention was drawn back to the duel. Neville's face looked serious so Harry simply said.

"Ok," and that was when he heard a double popping sound, and he turned his head just it time to see Ginny hit Charlie in the back of the head with another stunner. He hit the ground face first, and Harry was glad that there had been a lot of rain the night before to soften the ground and his landing. There was an immediate cry of foul from Percy, and when Remus refused to agree a heated argument began, leaving poor Charlie in the mud.

"That was a surprise," Mrs Longbottom said a wide grin on her face.

"It was good wasn't it," Luna said.

"She's scary don't ever argue with her," Luna's father said. "Women can forgive you anything but being right, remember that Harry." Harry didn't get a chance to answer that sweeping statement as Remus was calling him over.

"Harry Percy's objecting to the use of apparating and wants to ban it for the next duel, "Remus said once he got there. "He also wants you to know that he should be reporting Ginny for apparating without a licence, and apparating when under age."

"I agree that Percy could report it, but you won't will you."

"No Harry I won't, in fact in these times I'm glad she can escape if she has to, but apparating during a duel is completely unethical."

"Not ethical maybe, but not illegal under house rules"

"No so I've just been told," he replied glancing at Remus who was smiling. "If I thought Ginny would accept an apology I'd make one, so do you agree to a duel without apparation?"

"Fine I'll tell her," Harry replied. "If she stuns me you'll know she disagrees." Remus laughed out loud he was thoroughly enjoying the Weasley men being humiliated by their baby sister. Harry wasn't stunned, and the third duel of the afternoon began with him standing next to Fred and George.

"Are you two nervous?" Harry asked the twins.

"Why would we."

"Be nervous."

"Well you don't expect Percy to win this do you, and once Ginny's done with him she's coming after you."

"No she won't."

"She likes us."

"You and your big blabber mouths are the reason this all started, plus sixteen years of underestimating your sister."

"But we can't duel Ginny."

"She'll wipe the floor with us."

"So you're worried now then?" Harry said.

"Yes." They chorused. The duel with Percy was dull by comparison, as he spent a great deal of time blocking and very little time attacking. He did last longer than his two older brothers combined which wasn't saying much, but in the end Ginny got bored by the lack of aggression ran up close, and hit him with petrificus totalus. Harry went over and congratulated her with a hug.

"Gin do you really need to continue, Fred and George have already admitted to me that you could wipe the floor with them?"

"No Harry I want them all to understand what their little sister is capable of. If I fail to come back from facing Riddle with you, I want, no I need them to know that I went with my head held high, and knowing the risks involved. I want them to know that I went because it was my choice, and not because you pressured me to come with you, or some other reason they would try to think up. I don't want them thinking for the rest of their lives that they should or could have stopped me."

Harry looked at Ginny stunned by what she had said. He knew she was a passionate person, and full to bursting with courage, but he had finally realised that this was all being done as much for his benefit as hers. If she died when they had to face Riddle she was determined to make sure that her family wouldn't blame Harry's part in it. Her fierce protective loyalty towards him seemed to know no bounds. Her first thoughts were always what was best for him.

"You're amazing Gin, truly amazing. I feel quite humble, thank you."

"You're welcome Harry," she said simple.

"Who do you want first Fred or George, unless you want them together?"

"Yea lets have them together, if I win it's more humiliating, and if I lose they had to gang up to beat me." If the gleam in her eyes had been aimed at him Harry would have run for the hills. Trying to keep a straight face he returned to where the twins were in deep conversation with Tonks.

"Trying to get a few tips?" he said as he approached them.

"Wotcher Harry you sure know how to throw a party, and the entertainment's great too. I was just telling these two that they didn't stand a chance unless it was two against one," Tonks said.

"Well in that case they have a chance, Ginny says you have a choice on your own or together." Fred and George put their heads together and started a great deal of muttering.

"We're going together," they finally said in unison. Both of them strode out to their positions as though they were conquering heroes waving to an imaginary crowd as they went.

"Should be good for a laugh, eh Harry," Tonks said chuckling at their exaggerated bows.

"I think going for laughs is their only hope to keep their dignity, not that they really care about that. Are you and Remus getting on alright?"

"Swimmingly thanks Harry. I don't need to ask how you and Ginny are getting on, especially when Dobby keeps referring to her as Mistress Ginny." Harry groaned inwardly. "You two make a great couple, Remus says he has to pinch himself sometimes to make himself believe he hasn't gone back in time."

"Been there, and done that," Harry said.

"So what Sirius told me was true," Tonks blurted out and Harry just winked at her. Fred and George were no slouches when it came to duelling, but Harry could tell that they hadn't been paying attention in class, as they hadn't mastered silent casting, and for somebody as quick as Ginny it was an advantage that she used to the full. She blocked spell after spell, and sidestepped many more. Harry was never more proud of her than now, and whatever the months may bring he knew he would cherish these memories. Harry was so enchanted by the vision in front of him that he didn't hear Mr and Mrs Weasley coming up behind him.

"She's something special isn't she?" Arthur said bringing Harry back round.

"Yes she is," Harry replied.

"Harry dear we were wondering what brought this all on?" Molly asked.

"I think she wants her brothers to understand that she is quite capable of making her own decisions, and that she is no longer a little girl. How are Bill and Charlie?"

"A little humbled, and I don't think Fleur's ever going to let Bill forget it," Molly replied with a look that suggested she wasn't going to let either of them forget it either.

"Looking forward to becoming Grandparents?"

"Oh yes the timing couldn't be better, now that Ginny's moved here," she replied.

"I know she doesn't want protecting, but I'll do my best to keep her safe."

"I know you will Harry, and after today's performance I don't think anybody but you could cope with her, she's a real handful always has been," Arthur added a wistful look on his face. There was a sudden yell of pain and Harry saw that Fred was limping.

"I showed her that one yesterday, it gives you a dead leg, and there's no counter to it. You just have to wait for it to wear off," Harry explained to a concerned Molly. The duel changed gear after this, with George forced to stick close by Fred to protect him. Harry winced inwardly when a stinging hex hit Ginny on the forearm, but she regained control of her wand just in time to put up a shield to stop a stunner from hitting her. The stunner flew back and hit George knocking him out cold, leaving a still limping Fred on his own, Harry gave him full credit because he didn't give in, and he launched a series of more desperate spells one after the other. Ginny though had the measure of him and in a short while Fred was laid out cold as well.

It was a very happy and proud Ginny that returned to the house afterwards, and when Ron told her that he had recorded each duel on his omnioculars she hugged him in delight startling him. Once he got over the shock of his sister hugging him he circulated the room showing poor Charlie hitting the mud, then rewinding him out of it, and then forwarding it again and again.

Harry saw Neville looking at him, so he beckoned him over and they went into his study for some privacy. He closed the door and they sat in the arm chairs, Neville had a troubled look on his face and Harry wondered what the problem was.

"What is it Neville?" he asked.

"I heard what I think was a prophecy made by Trelawney at Hogwarts to you, and it's been worrying me ever since." Harry was shocked into silence, He hadn't known what Neville wanted to talk about before hand, but he would never have dreamt it would be about this. _"The one has become two and two will become ones. The time of the final confrontation draws near, and to release the power he knows not, the ones true love must undergo torment. The one has become two and two will become ones." _Neville finished quoting the prophecy. "I know I have a terrible memory Harry but that was etched into my brain." Harry his heart sinking brought out his wand and cast severally different privacy charms. He was not prepared to take any chances with Fred and George in the house.

"Have you told anybody else about this Neville?"

"No Harry I haven't, that's really why I wanted to talk to you it's been worrying me ever since."

"I'm sorry you had to hear it, although guessing how these things work you were probably meant to. Your memory must be getting better because that's what I heard to, except it's _two will become one_ not ones."

"I'm fairly sure it was ones Harry but I don't think it makes much difference as I don't understand that part at all," Neville insisted.

"There I have to agree with you, Ginny and her parents have no real idea either, just guess work."

"What does Hermione think it all means." Harry smiled at Neville's assumption that she would have the answer.

"She and Ron don't know about the prophecy, and I want it to remain that way. They'd want to come with us, and as they don't need to they'll just end up dead, and I'm not letting that happen."

"They'll be mad when they find out."

"I know, but you have to be alive to be mad."

"Do you have any idea when this confrontation is going to happen?" Neville asked.

"Not a clue Neville, soon could mean this afternoon or next year. In fact I've been thinking that Ginny and I should be orchestrating a trap of some sort, but I don't know how to at the moment."

"Harry I want to be involved because wherever Riddle is Lestrange won't be far behind, and I want her."

"Neville I promise that when the time comes you will be involved as much as Ron and Hermione will be. I'm sorry but until I can work out a trap where Ginny and me are brought before Tom Riddle I can't be more positive than that."

"Harry why do you think you'll be brought in front of Tom Riddle?"

"Because he wants to kill me himself, and I'm expecting they'll take Ginny with me, and try to make me tell him the full contents of the original prophecy from the Department of Mysteries, the one we broke."

"But you don't know what it says."

"Yea I do Dumbledore heard it originally," Harry said. "It basically says we have to kill each other. I won't give you all the details."

"Oh Merlin Harry the rumours are all true then. I knew they had to be, but to hear you say it…" Neville tailed away.

"Neville how's your dad doing I should have asked earlier?" Harry wanted to change the subject."

"He died last week Harry."

"Oh Neville I'm sorry. I hadn't heard."

"We wanted to keep it quiet, Gran and me have had enough sympathy over the years, and it was a blessing really."

"What about your mum how has she taken it?"

"She misses him there's no question about that, and now she refuses to get out of bed."

"Neville I'll say it again if I can get you to Bellatrix Lestrange I will."

"Thanks Harry."

"Look we better get back before somebody comes looking, and please not a word to anyone about the latest prophecy."

"Of course not, I've had a great time today Harry it's been a real pick me up, and I know for sure now that Ginny is and always was way out of my league. You've got your work cut out with her. I'll make sure to watch her back at Hogwarts."

"She won't be going back to Hogwarts Neville. We have to stay together until this is over."

"Oh of course you do that was stupid of me. Luna will be disappointed she was looking forward to her seventeenth birthday with Ginny and me, now it'll just be me." The glimmer of an idea began to surface from the back of Harry's mind.

"Neville when's Luna's birthday?"

"The twenty first of June, the summer solstice that's why her parents called her Luna apparently," Harry made a confused face at this, "I know but this is Luna we talking about after all."

"Look Neville can you get to Gringotts on Wednesday morning without anybody knowing. I have the beginning of an idea I want to work out with Ginny, Hermione and Ron."

"I'll be there." Harry removed the privacy charms and unlocked the study door and they returned back to the dining room where everybody had reconvened after the duels.

"You and Gabrielle seemed to be getting on alright Neville," Harry teased.

"She's nice enough, once she stops talking about you." Harry laughed the old unsure and nervousNeville would never have come back with a retort like that.


	17. To Set aTrap

**I don't own Harry potter or any of the known characters**

**Trapped.**

Ginny had been in far too good a mood for Harry to mention the conversation he had had with Neville on Sunday, and so didn't bring it up until Monday afternoon when they were taking a walk around the grounds. The morning rain had passed and the smell of damp grass filled Harry's senses. He had come to love living at the Hollow, but there was a storm lurking on the horizon, and it was no good trying to pretend that it wasn't coming.

"Gin I'm tired of all this, I want it to be over," Harry said staring up at the cloud formations that were drifting across the skies.

"What you want to break up with me?"

"Don't be daft of course I don't," He replied looking down at her.

"Sorry Harry, I guess I'm just a little insecure sometimes."

"No I'm tired of waiting for Riddle to act. I think we need to take matters into our own hands."

"Are you sure Harry, are we really ready to face him."

"When are we ever going to be ready. He's the most powerful wizard alive. I can't beat him in a duel, but the prophecies say I have a chance through the power that you're meant to help me release."

"All the same Harry should we be forcing the issue, what if it goes against the prophecy," Ginny asked frowning in thought.

"No I don't think it works like that, we still have the freedom to choose. Look Gin yesterday was one of the greatest days of my life, and I want to have many more of them, but until Riddle is dead I don't see it happening. I'm tired of waiting. I don't want to just survive anymore, I want to live like yesterday, and to live with you in my life."

"I'd love that more than anything Harry, but how are we going to achieve that. I assume you have an idea in mind?"

"We need to set a trap with you and me as the bait. I have the glimmer of a plan which I want to discuss with you and Neville, after we've been to Gringotts on Wednesday."

"We're meeting Neville, why?" Ginny asked surprised.

"He and Luna will be an important part of the plan. Luna's going to be seventeen in June, and we'll be celebrating it, and somehow we have to let Tom know when and where we're doing this."

"We could always send him an invitation by owl," Ginny muttered.

"We could but he might think it's a trap," Harry said pretending not to hear her sarcasm."

"What about your spy can't you get him to deliver the message?"

"Riddle could tell in an instant that he was lying, and then kill him on the spot, and as much as I liked to see the miserable git dead he still has his uses." Harry didn't like thinking about Pettigrew, even if he had turned out to be a valuable asset.

"Right then we can't let him know by post or by spy, what about putting an announcement in the paper," she said with a grin.

"You make me laugh you know, half the wizarding world would turn up to gape at us, and besides Riddle doesn't like crowds. What we need is someone to inform on us, and I reckon there must still be a student or two at Hogwarts who would like to pass some information on to their lord and master."

"Yea I could think of one or two, and if Neville and Luna were careless about when and where they were going to be meeting us it may get back to Tom. Of course it may not work."

"In which case nothing will happen, and we'll have to think again," Harry finished for her. "We must make this work maybe we should send too many owls to each other in the hope that one of them is intercepted with our plans on them. We should be telling as many people as we can that we'll be busy on that day in Hogsmeade, that sort of thing."

"I don't know Harry it all seems a bit vague to me, perhaps we should get Hermione and Ron involved see what they think," Ginny said biting her bottom lip.

"I don't want them involved Gin, when it comes to facing Riddle it must be you and me, because anybody else will be killed instantly."

"You don't know that for sure Harry, and how are you going to explain that we're off to see Luna and Neville, and they're not invited you can't do that to them Harry. They'd never forgive you for it, especially Ron." Harry sat down on the garden bench that they had arrived at, and put his arm around Ginny when she joined him. He knew she was right, but he also knew that for the final confrontation only the two of them needed to be there.

"You're right Gin they must come with us, but somehow we'll have to lose all four of them while we do what has to be done."

"That's really going to be out of our control Harry. Events will take over, but if the moment comes then of course we'll take it."

"So what do we tell Hermione and Ron, and what don't we tell them then? It's not going to be easy keeping things from Hermione."

"We tell them nothing about the prophecy it wouldn't serve any purpose, except to worry them,"

"In that case we need to find a proper excuse as to why you're not going back to Hogwarts at the end of the week."

"Well we could put the blame on my parents saying that they've forbidden me to go back, because they've heard rumours."

"What are these rumours?"

"Well I don't know Harry I've just made them up!" Harry couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"I know that, but that's exactly what Hermione will ask when you tell her that, so we need to have an answer. Should we tell them that we're trying to get to Riddle?"

"No I think we should tell them that we're setting a trap to capture and kill more Death Eaters. Let's try and keep it simple."

"Ok we'll have a discussion with them tonight, and if we keep things general and vague then we'll have a chance to sidestep some of the more awkward questions," Harry said. For the next hour they both sat there mostly in silence thinking about what to tell Hermione and Ron and making the odd suggestion to each other until a shower of rain forced them to return inside.

XXXXX

"Right I think it's time we moved the hunt for Tom Riddle on," Harry said after they had finished the evening meal in the dinning room. "The papers keep reporting the Death Eaters killing each other, and I think it's time we hurried the process on. Wizards, witches and muggles are still being killed on a regular basis so the war isn't over by a long shot, despite what some of the papers are saying."

"Funny how the Daily Prophet is saying that it was their brave decision to publish Hermione's article which has caused Tom Riddle to lose control, when you had to blackmail and threaten the editor to publish it," Ron said looking with admiration at Hermione.

"I don't care about getting credit for it Ron. The reward was in how much trouble it has made for the pureblood cause, and I hope it makes you realise how powerful the written word can be," Hermione said smiling back at Ron.

"Am I going to have to get a bucket or are you two going to lay off with your love in?" Ginny said a look of disgust on her face.

"You're one to talk you and Harry are always making doe eyes at each other," Ron retorted and then made gagging noise.

"Children please we're getting off the topic," Harry said knowing if he didn't nip this in the bud it could go on for hours. "It's time to remove more of Tom's supporters by setting a trap using the four of us, Neville and Luna as bait." Harry then explained about Luna's birthday, and his vague ideas about getting a message back to Tom in the hope that he would come for them.

"We need to destroy his snake first Harry don't forget that," Hermione said, "and he's not likely to bring it with him is he."

"No I agree he won't, but I don't think he's likely to come himself. I expect him to send his underlings to come and drag me to him."

"Why do you think that Harry, he believes he has to kill you, and he wants to do the job himself?" Ron asked

"Several reasons, in the past I've escaped him, mostly by luck and good fortune, and I don't think he'll want to risk me doing that in public again. The humiliation would damage his image even more, and speaking of image I don't think he wants the general public to realise just how inhuman he now looks."

"Wait Harry, what if we can publish a picture of him as he now looks, that would certainly damage his image and remove some of the mystery," Hermione said interrupting him.

"How are we going to find or take a picture of him, come on be serious?" Ron said.

"Hold on Ron the idea's a good one. Do you think it's possible to make a picture from a memory Hermione?"

"I don't think so Harry. I'm sure it would be very popular if you could, and it would be public knowledge."

"Do you think it would be wise to show people how scary he is now?" Ginny asked.

"What people fear the most Gin is the unknown," Harry answered. "The more you know about your enemy the more you can prepare to face him. His biggest strength in the past was that nobody really knew who he was, and all those that saw him ended up dead. He's the monster under the bed, you don't know what he looks like but you know he's there ready to get you at any time. This is a side issue though, important, but still a side issue. Riddle has three things on his mind at the moment the Death Eaters that have deserted him, which he's dealing with in his usual caring way. The second is wanting to know where his missing Horcruxes are, and if we've destroyed them. He'll also want to discuss that before he kills me, which of course is the third thing on his list."

"Harry we don't find your death a laughing matter," Ginny said her forehead creased in a frown.

"Sorry Gin I didn't mean to upset you, so how do we make sure that this trap in Hogsmeade works," Harry said.

"I think your idea about intercepted owls is a little complicated," Ron said. "The best plan is always a simple one. The easiest way would be to reserve a table in a restaurant that had Death Eaters owning or working in it. Whether there's one in Hogsmeade I've no idea, but we could ask Tonks or somebody, and if the table is booked early enough the message should get back to Riddle. If it doesn't then at least we get a good meal out of it. All at Harry's expense of course."

"Malfoy he'd know," Ginny said.

"Yea I guess he would, but I don't know if I'd be able to see him again. I know the Minister and I are getting on better now, but I dislike being in his debt."

"Come on Harry where would he be without you. He doesn't have a plan on how to get rid of Riddle, he's relying on you to do that for him. If you told him to jump he'd ask how high," Ginny said with a note of derision in her voice.

"She has a point Harry," Hermione said smirking at the look of disbelief on Harry's face while Ron just laughed outright.

"Ok, ok I'll ask him."

"It would be good to have a whole lot of Auror's on standby to portkey into Hogsmeade when things get out of hand," Ron said.

"That might tip Tom off he's bound to have a spy in their ranks, and a whole lot of Auror's hanging around waiting for something to happen on the exact day he's meant to be coming for us would be too obvious," Harry said.

"In that case persuade Scrimgeour to put Auror's on standby for a number of weekends as a matter of routine that way it's just coincidence," Hermione added.

"That might work," Ron said. "We should let the Order know as well."

"Ok I'll get Malfoy to tell us where we should book a Death Eater friendly meal, and Scrimgeour and the Order are to be put on standby in case things get sticky. I still want to talk to Neville and communicate by owls, and if we need to send a secure message then Dobby can deliver it for us." He had barely finished saying this when the little Elf popped into the room.

"Did my great friend Harry Potter want me to deliver a message?"

"Not at the moment thank you Dobby, but I might want you to deliver a message to Neville Longbottom in the future, do you remember who he is?"

"Of course I do!" Dobby looked offended that he wouldn't know who Neville was, and then he popped away again."

"If you ask me those two elves are getting more and more lippy every day," Ron commented.

"I know it's really great, you should have seen the way Winky threw your mum out of the kitchen yesterday. She'd have made you proud Hermione," Harry said making her smile. "I'll send an owl tomorrow and make an appointment with the Minister after we've been to Gringotts."

"So Ginny," Hermione said, "are you ready to go back to Hogwarts on Friday?" The silence that greeted this sudden inquiry hung in the air as Harry and Ginny looked at each other waiting for the other to respond first.

"I'm not going back Hermione," Ginny stated.

"You're not going back why?" It was a good question, and they really hadn't come up with an answer that would satisfy her curiosity.

"Mum and dad have heard rumours that make it unsafe for me to return to Hogwarts." Hermione's eyes narrowed and Harry knew they would be in trouble soon if they let her question them too deeply.

"Threats have been made against Ginny by suspected Death Eaters, because of her association to me," Harry said glancing over to Ginny.

"Oh Harry, and after all the effort to keep it a secret," Hermione said.

"Well I don't suppose that they ever really believed that we broke up in the first place or cared," Harry added.

"Mum and dad are happy about you staying here with Harry are they Ginny?" Ron said darkly.

"Yes Ron they are, as you clearly saw yesterday, and anymore of that tone and I'll be challenging you to that duel that I let you get away with."

"It's not that Ginny," Hermione said, "we're surprised that you're not staying at the Burrow so you're closer to them."

"Both of them are busy doing stuff for the Order, and can't be there the whole time, so I promised them that I wouldn't let her out of my sight, and that I would protect her with my life," Harry said entwining his hands with Ginny's. It was near enough the truth Harry thought, and he could see that Hermione was satisfied for the moment, Ron though still wasn't happy.

"Well you're certainly keeping your promise about not letting her out of your sight aren't you?"

"Yes Ron I am, and I'll keep that promise until Ginny tells me otherwise, and if you have a problem with that then it's your problem, and not ours," Harry said hoping that this would be an end to it, but Ginny just couldn't let it lie there.

"If you're so worried about my virtue Ronald I suggest you say so, but before you do just remember you're sharing a room with Hermione in Harry's house."

"Alright, alright I'm sorry, forget I ever mentioned it." Ron said his face flushing.

XXXXX

On Wednesday morning Harry apparated side a long with Ginny right outside the Bank, and before they were noticed ducked into the bank's hall. The actual signing and witnessing of the will took no time, but the Chairman of Gringotts insisted on another interview with Harry. Accompanied by Ginny they approached the heavily armed goblins guarding the Chairman's lift.

"She stays here," one of them said, "only Mr Potter is to go up."

"We both go or none of us goes," Harry replied his hackles rising at their insolent tone, and attitude towards Ginny.

"Only Mr Potter is invited to see the Chairman," the goblin repeated.

"Fine then we'll leave," and Harry turned around to return to the main hall. "Come on Ginny lets see if Neville's turned up yet." Harry knew he was being difficult, but he didn't have a choice or care, and he had managed to stay awake in history of magic long enough to know that the goblins would respect his firm attitude rather than be offended.

"Doesn't look like he's turned up yet," Ginny commented once they had both looked around.

"I'm not surprised really, he'd be half an hour early if he was here, and Neville was never very good on time keeping."

"I can't believe you spoke to those goblins like that Harry, my mum is always very careful what she says to them, and you know she's not shy about coming forward."

"I'd noticed that," Harry said dryly. "In fact I could say the same about you. The fact is Ginny I'm an important customer. They need me more than I need them, and if the worst happens you too will become an important customer as well." Harry would have never dared say this in front of Ron, and he wasn't sure how Ginny would take his pointing out the difference in their relative wealth.

"I suppose so Harry, but no more of the worst happening talk ok. We only have a few short weeks until this plan gets under way, and we should make them happy ones." There was a sudden flurry of activity from the direction of the Chairman's office entrance, and Harry and Ginny saw the goblin Grabbit almost running over to them.

"Mr Potter, Miss Weasley could you please come through and see the Chairman now, and we apologise for any offence we may have caused."

"None taken Grabbit but I've made promises, and Miss Weasley must remain in my company at all times," Harry replied.

"I quite understand Mr Potter, this are dark times and promises must always be kept," Grabbit said as they followed him back. There were no problems this time, and the pair of them sat down in the Chairman's office. Harry could sense Ginny tensing up beside him, so he smiled at her which was only half returned.

"Mr Potter it is good to see you again and in one piece as well, you have not been idle since last we met," the goblin Chairman said in greeting.

"I like to keep busy Mr Chairman is there anything I can help you with," small talk with goblins should always be kept to a minimum.

"There is, the Board of Gringotts has decided that your side will be winning this war, and we are going to openly declare our support for you, and the Ministry of Magic, under certain conditions."

"That's great news the wizarding community will be glad to hear it. What form will this support take?" Harry asked.

"The Ministry has given us a list of suspected Death Eater names with demands that their assets be confiscated and handed over to them. We would like to agree so long as certain conditions can be met. First Gringotts will try to contact the suspected Death Eaters and ask them to come and contest the Ministry seizing order in person. Those that fail to will be considered guilty of being Death Eaters, as will those who have the mark." Harry suddenly heard the scratching of a quill beside him and when he looked he saw Ginny writing down what the Chairman was saying. Percy would be proud he thought unkindly.

"The Ministry wants us to hand over one hundred percent of the value of these deposits we cannot agree to that. We think that twenty five percent should be kept by us in case of mistakes in identity, and complaints by other members of the family not involved in Death Eater activity," the Chairman continued.

"Given the wealth of some of these pureblood families I suspect we are talking about a lot of money, and you'll forgive me for saying this but twenty five percent seems high," Harry said his mind boggling at the possible sums involved.

"We believe that you have the influence at the Ministry to get them to agree to this, after all they are getting seventy five percent of what could turn out to be two hundred million galleons." Harry heard Ginny cover a gasp with a cough. "The Bank of Gringotts is also prepared to pay you Mr Potter five of the twenty five percent for the successful conclusion of this deal." This time it was both of them that coughed. He had just been offered ten million galleons of Death Eater's money, to say he was stunned was an understatement, but he also knew instantly that he didn't want it, and nor should he take it. He didn't answer straight away as declining the offer of such magnitude without thought would be considered the height of rudeness.

"Mr Chairman I must thank you for your generous offer, but I must turn it down. I do however have another suggestion though, how about sixty percent to the Ministry, fifteen to Gringotts, and the balance of twenty five percent to St Mungo's." The goblin sitting on the other side of the desk was totally still for a moment and Harry wondered if he had accidentally insulted him.

"It would be good for the public image of Gringotts and the Ministry," Ginny said breaking the silence. The Chairman glanced over to look at Ginny who held his gaze which seemed to take forever until he turned his attention back to Harry.

"I agree Mr Potter, if you can persuade the Ministry to accept these conditions we will announce our support for the war against Lord Voldemort, my apologies Tom Riddle as wizards are now calling him."

"I'll do my best, and thank you for your time and support." Harry let out the breath that he hadn't realised he was holding as they both descended in the lift, and Ginny followed suit.

"Blimey Harry your life isn't dull is it?" Ginny said.

"It's not like I go looking for it, it just seems to find me. Good job in there Gin I think you swung the deal," Harry replied as they exited the lift and walked back into the main hall.

"I doubt it, I was wondering if he was going to bite my head off for daring to speak up.

"Do you think Bill's ever spoken to him?"

"No, I don't think he's even seen him, never mind talked to him," she said with a smile.

"Well I'm sure you'll find the right moment to bring it up with him. By the way where did the quill and parchment come from?"

"I grabbed it off his desk. I thought you'd want a written record of the meeting."

"You've got quite a cheek you know, but good thinking, although I bet he charges it to my account."

"Harry!" Neville said from behind them.

"Hi Neville been waiting long?" Harry asked.

"No came in and asked if you were here and they said you were in a meeting, but wouldn't be long and you weren't."

"Come on then we need to find somewhere quiet," Harry said, and they walked out of the bank into the weak spring sunshine. He looked around but Diagon alley was busy with people bustling about enjoying the relative calm that the Death Eaters internal fighting had created. They moved out of the way of the foot traffic, and Harry cast the Muffliato spell which would insure that they weren't overheard. He then explained to Neville what they were planning.

"So you want me and Luna to let slip that we'll be meeting you for a birthday celebration in Hogsmeade. That doesn't sound too difficult, Luna can be quite indiscreet when she wants to be, but if we're going to put the details in owl messages in the hope that they get intercepted how are we going to let you know if something important comes up?"

"We're going to use Dobby as a secure message carrier," Ginny answered.

"You mustn't make it too obvious Neville because if they suspect a trap it would be worse than them not finding out about it at all. We won't be able to try this again."

"Don't worry Harry I have a few ideas on how to manage it."

"Neville make sure Luna understands the risks involved, If she doesn't want to be a part of this plan we can think of something else," Harry said.

"I will Harry, don't worry though first she'll be excited about celebrating her birthday, and then she'll want to help you."

"Alright Neville, look I'm sorry to cut and run but we'll be late to see the Minister, we weren't expecting to see the Chairman of Gringotts so he's put us behind schedule."

"Good one Harry, if you wanted to get away there's no need to make up ridiculous stories," Neville laughed. "I'll see you in June if not before."

"Honestly Neville Harry's telling the truth," Ginny insisted.

"Come on Ginny you're related to Fred and George if I don't believe Harry I'm not likely to believe any Weasley." Ginny didn't get a chance to argue as Neville had apparated away.

"What a liberty lumping me in with those two I've a good mind to go and hex the pair of them for being related to me and blackening my character." Harry couldn't stop himself laughing Ginny's outraged face was priceless, and Neville did have a point his excuse was ridiculous, even if it was true.

"Come on then my wonderful firebrand lets go and upset Percy's day instead." The walk to the Ministry helped to calm her down but by the time they got there the looks from other wizards and witches were starting to annoy her again. Harry barely noticed them, and avoiding eye connect with anyone was now second nature, as it prevented anybody trying to engage them in conversation.

"Good Morning Percy," Harry said cheerfully as he entered his office.

"Good morning Harry, Ginny," he replied not so cheerfully. "We'll be meeting the Minister in a conference room at any moment as you've only just made it," he said looking at his watch.

"Sorry about that but the Chairman of Gringotts wanted a chat so we overran." Percy who was stuffing pieces of parchment into a briefcase already overloaded with parchment stopped what he was doing and stared his mouth hanging open, and it would have remained open if Ginny hadn't gentle pushed it shut.

"You've been to see the head of Gringotts?" he finally managed to stutter out.

"Yea we discussed a possible deal with the Ministry, so the Head of the Goblin Liaison Office should probably be asked to attend," Harry said in a manner that suggested it wasn't an unusual event.

"Right then I better show you to the meeting room, and then fetch Dirk Cresswell," Percy said finally getting himself together. Moments later it was just Ginny and Harry sitting at the end of another conference table waiting for the Minister to arrive.

"We shouldn't be too long Gin. I'll just give them the details and they can sort it out themselves," Harry said.

"It's alright Harry today's an education." At that moment Rufus Scrimgeour limped into the room and both of them stood up to greet him.

"This is Ginny Weasley Minister we were in town together and she knows everything we're about to discuss," Harry told him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Weasley, Percy has told me about his interesting weekend in which you played such an important part. I must congratulate you. Have you thought of a career as an Auror like Harry here?" To Harry's surprise Ginny was blushing at this praise from a man she had always had such a low regard for.

"Thank you Minister I don't think I could normally beat my two oldest brothers, they just underestimated how sneaky I can be."

"It was their mistake not yours Miss Weasley. It is common amongst those who think themselves superior to underestimate those that they think are weaker or less worthy. I made that mistake with Harry here and it cost us a lot of time because of our mutual lack of trust. No doubt we will all make that mistake again in the future, and we can only hope the price will not be too costly then." Harry supposed that was as close to an apology as he was ever going to get for being mistaken as a talisman, rather than an individual.

"Rufus before Cresswell gets here I'd like to ask a favour and see Draco Malfoy again. I want to ask him a question."

"Of course you can Harry I'll get Auror Tonks to take you whenever you want, anything else?" Harry raised his wand, locked the door and cast the Muffliato spell again.

"I'm also intending to set a trap with my friends and I as bait, and I would like your Aurors to be on standby in case things get out of hand," before Harry could say another word the Minister of Magic lifted his wand and cast a spell at the locked door.

"I've just put up a do not disturb sign," the Minister explained mostly to placate Ginny who had drawn her wand, "please continue Harry."

"In order to not make Tom Riddle suspicious we believe you should place them on standby on several different days before the main event thereby confusing him if there is a spy in your ranks."

"Are you expecting Tom Riddle to turn up in person?"

"No we're not, he doesn't like crowds. What we're really after is thinning his ranks of Death Eaters even further, because without them he has no power base." Rufus Scrimgeour sat in silence for a moment thinking deeply, and Harry noticed for the first time that he was looking much older. It was only just over a year ago that he had first met him at the Burrow, but the worry lines showed that the year had aged him far more than it should have done.

"Fine Harry I agree. It shouldn't be too much trouble to arrange some group training days to coincide with your 'main event'. When do you plan to do this?"

"Anytime from midday on the twenty first of June in Hogsmeade," Harry said.

"Ok we'll leave it like that for the moment, if anything changes let me know and I'll do likewise." Harry nodded in agreement and unlocked the door and cancelled the Muffliato spell. The offer the Chairman of Gringotts had accepted seemed very reasonable to Harry, but he wasn't sure that the people he was about to meet would agree with him, and if they didn't would the Goblins try and make a deal with Voldemort instead.


	18. Trapped

**I don't own Harry potter or any of the known characters**

The Conference room door opened, and in walked Percy, accompanied by another man Harry assumed that this was Dirk Cresswell, head of the Goblin Liaison office. He was a very tall almost painfully thin man, and Harry wondered if he got the job because he was so much taller than most, and therefore more likely to impose his presence on the smaller goblins. His hair was greying as was his faintly ridiculous moustache, and he carried himself with an air of supreme confidence. Harry wasn't sure why but he took an instant dislike to the man. He hid his feelings though and shook his hand and the sat back down again.

"Mr Weasley says you've spoken to the Chairman of Gringotts," Cresswell said in a disbelieving tone.

"That's right he told me that you've been demanding the assets of known Death Eaters, and he wants to make a deal. What did he offer first?" Harry asked Ginny who was clasping the parchment she had written on early.

"He said he was prepared to hand over seventy five percent of the assets and keep the remaining twenty five to cover as he put it 'mistakes in identity and complaints by other members of the family.'" Ginny read out.

"Well that's outrageous they would never pay out. They want the whole twenty five percent for themselves. We can't possibly accept Minister it would set too many precedents for the future," Cresswell said.

"I agree Mr Cresswell we can't accept it," Scrimgeour replied.

"That's good because I made a counter offer on your behalf," Harry said as he watched Cresswell look indignant that he had the temerity to even consider doing so, but Scrimgeour just looked slightly bemused.

"Go on then tell us the worse," the Minister said. Harry glanced at Ginny that she should read it out. He was determined to include her in the discussions, especially as he could see her participation was annoying Cresswell who didn't seem to approve of a sixteen old girl at such a high powered meeting.

"Harry suggested that the Ministry take sixty percent," Ginny could say no more because Cresswell exploded in anger, and started ranting. Ginny and Harry stared back at him expressionless waiting for him to stop, but he showed no sign of doing so, it was Rufus Scrimgeour who was forced to end it.

"Cresswell sit down and be quiet, and let the lady finish what she has to say," he barked. Cresswell looked as though he had been slapped, and with a reddening face got back into his seat. "Please continue Miss Weasley."

"Harry suggested that the Ministry take sixty percent," she repeated, "Gringotts would take fifteen percent, and the balance of twenty five should be donated to St Mungo's." For a moment the only sound was the quiet scratching of Percy's quill as he rushed to catch up with the conversation.

"Did you get an indication how much money we're talking about?" Scrimgeour asked breaking the self imposed silence.

"In the region of two hundred million galleons," Harry answered.

"We could really do with that sort of money," Scrimgeour muttered almost to himself, "it would certainly get the Finance office out of my hair."

"The Chairman also said if the deal was acceptable he would be prepared to publicly support the Ministry in its war with Tom Riddle," Harry added.

"You're sure about that Harry. The goblins will come out on our side," Scrimgeour said a look of hope on his face.

"They'll support the war Minister, what that actual means in reality I have no idea."

"Their public intention will be good enough Harry, one of my main fears has been the fact that they may side with Tom Riddle. Weasley please arrange an immediate head of departments meeting this must be put to a vote."

"Yes of course Minister," and Percy immediately began to conjure a small pile of the flying memos that Harry had first seen in a Ministry lift years ago. Mr Cresswell had almost recovered from his public tongue lashing or at least his face had recovered from his embarrassment.

"Mr Potter could you tell us what percentage the goblins are going to give you for getting this deal through?" he asked with a nasty grin on his face.

"Nothing."

"You expect us to believe that they didn't offer you a cut of the takings, it's how they operate. It's what they expect." Harry though was unable to answer because Ginny leapt in first.

"I'll tell you what they offered to get the first deal through, five percent. That's ten million galleons if you have trouble with maths, and he turned it down flat, would you have done that Mr Cresswell?" she asked the contempt plain in her voice. Cresswell again looked as though he'd been slapped, and murmured something before leaving the room in a hurry.

"Thank you Harry look I must dash if we can rush this through we maybe able to make an announcement in time for tomorrows papers. My door is always open to you if you need anything just ask," Scrimgeour said.

"Thank you Rufus, it looks as though Mr Cresswell will need to calm himself before he talks to the goblins, or he's in danger of starting another war with them."

"You have to understand that the goblins are very difficult to deal with. He's been in charge of that department for three years and in all that time he has never met the Chairman once, and then you come in with a perfect deal without effort. It's very frustrating for him. Don't worry about him though he's my problem, and from what you were saying earlier you'll have enough on your plate. It's been a pleasure Miss Weasley," he said inclining his head towards her.

Harry and Ginny were then left in the meeting room with Percy who was just finishing creating the last memo and with a flick of his wand they all took off and flew out the door.

"Right then Gin shall we try and find Tonks and complete the last task of the day?" Harry asked while putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Sure Harry, good to see you again Percy are you and dad talking yet?" Her bluntness still took Harry by surprise on occasion, but it was also one of her more endearing features.

"Yes we do talk, but not like we used to, and I expect we never will," Percy replied a little stiffly his error of judgement and foolish pride had cost him dear.

"At least you're talking Percy, and have made peace before it's too late, trust once broken is never easy to repair but given time anything's possible," Harry said. Percy nodded slightly, and just as they reached the door to leave he said.

"You two make a great couple, look after yourselves."

XXXXX

When they found Tonks she insisted on taking them out to lunch in muggle London before they went to see Draco Malfoy, so it was mid afternoon before the three of them portkeyed to the secret location where he was being held prisoner. Harry signed Ginny and himself in, while Tonks stayed in the guard house waiting for them to return. This time they were going to see him in an interview room, and not his cell, and Harry wondered while they waited how he was going to broach the subject of a Death Eater friendly restaurant.

"How are you going to play it Harry, it seems a little ridiculous to come all this way just to ask him for a restaurant tip?" Ginny was having the same thoughts and Harry didn't quite know how to answer her.

"I think we'll have to play it by ear Gin, at the beginning we can ask general questions, ask how he's doing that sort of thing. If you see an opening go ahead and take it, and I'll try and follow you," he said smiling at her. When they had started this business of not being out of sight of each other he was sure that they would have eventually got on each others nerves. Both of them had a temper, Ginny more so than him if he was honest, but in all this time they had never had a cross word to say to each other. The only time he could remember her being annoyed at him was about him making a will, and she had directed the anger at her mum and not him.

"Fine Harry it could be a laugh winding up the ferret."

Draco Malfoy entered the interview room flanked by two Auror's. They escorted him over to the last unoccupied chair forced him to sitdown, and left without a word. Malfoy was scowling throughout this, and it was obvious to Harry that he had yet to come to terms with the fact that he was a lowly prisoner, and not a member of an important and influential family that was now neither of those things.

"Good afternoon Draco," Harry said opening the conversation after he had cast a privacy charm. "I see that prison life doesn't agree with you." Malfoy just continued scowling at him, and refusing to say anything.

"Come on Draco remember your manners, especially as I've bought a pretty girl with me. I don't suppose you've seen one in quite awhile. What's it been four months at least now, unless Pansy Parkinson's been to see you," Harry continued.

"You can't call her pretty though can you Harry, she's more of a cow really, good breeding stock and she has quite a pedigree, but after all you don't look at the mantelpiece when you poke the fire," Ginny said in a tone that suggested they were discussing the weather. Harry was struggling to keep up with Ginny's imagery, and not break out laughing.

"Personally Gin I always look at the mantelpiece especially one as beautiful as you," Harry replied giving her the sweetest and sickliest smile that he dared.

"You two make me sick, just ask your damn questions and go and get a room," Malfoy said unable to contain himself any longer.

"Oh we don't need to, we already have one," Ginny said grinning, "but if you know of a good restaurant in Hogsmeade we might consider a candlelight dinner just for two, of course only the best would do."

"Don't be daft Gin Draco here wouldn't have a clue about a good restaurant. He'd only go to one with Death Eater connections, and I can't see them being any good." Harry added.

"Is that it you've come here to get me to recommend a restaurant, haven't you got anything better to do."

"Not really what about you any pressing engagements?" Ginny asked.

"Oh ha, ha, very funny Weasel that'll keep me amused for days on end that will," Malfoy said a look of fury in his eyes.

"Just wondering if you remembered anything else that may help us in the fight against Tom Riddle, after all the sooner he's a memory the sooner the public maybe able to forgive you, and let you lead a normal life."

"You and the Ministry won't be able to defeat him he has powers that you can only dream of."

"You'd be surprised what I dream of Malfoy, but I want none of his powers," Harry said. "Your best hope of getting out here is his early demise. If this war is still going in ten years time then I can't see you getting out of here, so rack your brains and give us something, no matter how small it maybe. You've already done it once have another go," Harry said. Malfoy looked up suddenly in alarm at the thought he might have been helpful, and Harry could see that he had come to a decision.

"The Morgarna Pikestaff they'd love to have you come to dinner, with any luck they'll poison you," and Draco Malfoy laughed for the first time, "and I don't intend to say another word." Malfoy then crossed his arms and glared at them daring them to ask him another question.

"We'll be sure to tell them that you recommended them to us," Ginny stated and Harry could see that the empty threat had got to him, and therefore the owners must truly be Death Eaters, or at least supporters.

"Come on darling lets leave Draco to his busy schedule while we go and find that room he suggested we look for," Ginny stood up intertwined her arm with Harry's, and they left leaving a very disgruntled prisoner behind.

XXXXX

The next few weeks seemed to fly past to Harry now they had a date with destiny, and his days were filled with practising defence spells with Ginny, and to his satisfaction they soon became an excellent team managing to anticipate each others moves. Harry had warned Remus about what he hoped was going to happen, and that had been an unpleasant scene he didn't want to repeat. He had worn him down in the end, and Remus promised that the Order of the Phoenix would be available to support them if needed.

One of the owls that had been flying to and from Hogwarts looked as though it had been attacked. Harry had decided against using Hedwig he just wasn't prepared to risk his oldest friend who had been such a comfort during those long weeks at Privet drive. Another owl had simply vanished, and this had been confirmed when Dobby had brought back the message that it had failed to be delivered. Harry was reasonably sure that Tom Riddle knew they were coming to eat at the Morgarna Pikestaff, but would he take the bait.

They kept their days busy if only to stop them thinking too deeply about what was to come. The nights though were a different story, it was a rare night that Harry and Ginny got an unbroken night sleep without one of them waking from a nightmare. Harry found he was reliving, if that's the right terminology for it, the deaths of Sirius, Dumbledore and Cedric except their places were always taken by Ginny instead, and always in these nightmares he was powerless to stop what was going to happen. Ginny it seemed was having bad nightmares as well, and although they could comfort each other, it didn't stop these nightmares from happening.

It was a matter of days before Luna's birthday that Ginny and Harry both woke up together in a panic from their latest nightmares together. Covered in sweat and panting from their dreams they clung to each other as a drowning man clings to a life raft.

"Never leave me Harry, please never leave me," Ginny gasped as she tried to squeeze even tighter.

"I promise Gin. I can't do without you, but we'll get through this together. I'm less of a person without you," Harry murmured.

"We're a right pair, the fate of the Wizarding World on our shoulders, and both of us scared to death of a few dreams. Tom's going to win if we carry on like this."

"No he's won't Gin . The dreams are just that dreams, and they don't have to come true if we don't want them to. Tom Riddle is on the back foot, and his dreams of immortality are hanging on the whims of a snake with a mind of its own."

"It'll be over one way or another in a few days time I suppose, but this waiting is killing me," Ginny said sighing.

"I don't know what to tell you Gin, but even if there was no prophecy I would still want you by my side."

"And I'll be there I guarantee that," she said her eyes flashing in the soft moonlight that had slipped into the room through a gap in the curtains. They were too wide awake now to fall back to sleep easily, and neither of them was keen to try. They spent the small hours of the morning talking about anything but the war against Tom Riddle and his death eaters.

XXXXX

It was just before one o'clock in the afternoon on the twenty-first of June, and Harry was standing outside the gates of Hogwarts waiting for Luna and Neville to turn up. Each of them had bought only a small gift for her, as Hermione had insisted, quite rightly Harry thought, that they should all be carrying basic medical supplies. Blood restoratives, pain killers, and even some dreamless sleep potion were but the start. Harry sincerely hoped that only a fraction would be needed because it was going to be a bloody day if they did.

"It looks like the weather will be kind at least," Harry said trying to break the tension that was building up slowly. No one though answered him, Ron was looking around trying to spot something, anything amiss. Hermione was checking the endless potion bottles she was carrying for the tenth time, and Ginny was watching for a sign of Luna and Neville. Now the day had finally arrived Harry was feeling more confident than he had for weeks. The only flies in the ointment were would Nagini be there to kill, and he still had no clue how he was suppose to use this power he was meant to have to destroy Tom.

"There they are," Ginny said pointing up the path that lead to the castle. Harry could see that Neville was slightly anxious but Luna seemed not to have a care in the world, her wand as usual was tucked behind her ear, and she was moving with the same easy gait that he had come to associate with her.

"Happy birthday Luna," they all greeted her as she passed through the gates and she smiled warmly back at them.

"Thank you, and a special thank you to Harry for arranging this birthday threat for me."

"You do realise that this is a trap we're setting Luna?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes but we can all have a good time until then can't we," she replied totally unconcerned.

"Yes of course we can, although it might be difficult considering where we'll be eating," Harry said.

"Why what's wrong with the place?" Neville asked.

"It looked a bit snotty when we booked it," Ginny replied. "If Harry hadn't pulled the 'don't you know who I am, and the Minister is my personnel friend' routine I'm not sure they would have allowed us in."

"The maitre d was a right pompous prat. I think what swung it in the end was my threat to give them bad publicity about what an appalling hole the place was," Harry added.

"Well if we're attacked in there I won't worry about trashing the place," Ginny said with broad grin. They had by now reached the outskirts of Hogsmeade and all of them, apart from Luna, were constantly searching for a possible ambush, but everything was looking peaceful.

"Do we know if they're coming?" Neville asked.

"I believe so, yesterday I got a message saying a trap had been arranged to capture and bring me before the Dark Lord," Harry said leaving out that Wormtail's message had also named Ginny. He hated hiding that from the others, but it was the only way to give them even a half chance of surviving the rest of the day.

"The Minister knows what's going on, as does the Order of the Phoenix, and if things get hairy help should be on the way," Ginny added. "All we have to do is enjoy an expensive meal." The main street only had a few people walking up and down it, and Harry didn't know whether it was busy or not, having only been there on an official Hogsmeade weekend with hundreds of other students. Then he saw a familiar sight and couldn't help but point it out to his friends.

"That little old lady there has just tripped over like Tonks," he said looking at a grey haired witch dressed in black from her shoes to the point of her hat. She was only twenty yards away, so Harry went over to give her a hand up, for a witch of supposedly advanced years there was a surprising amount of colourful language.

"Wotcher Harry you noticed me then did you," the grey haired witch muttered.

"Plain as a pikestaff Tonks, but I think you've overdone the nose, even a muggle would think you're a witch with that warty thing," Harry said as he helped her up.

"I just wanted you to know that you're not alone, and I'm very proud of that nose thank you very much. It took a long time to perfect it, now clear off I've already spotted a couple of dodge characters hanging around, good luck."

"Mind how you go Granny," Harry said in a louder voice as he walked back to his friends. The rest of the walk went by without incident apart from the odd stare from a passer-by.

The Morgarna Pikestaff's only entrance was from a flight of stairs running up the outside of Honeydukes. The restaurant itself ran across the top of the store and stretched over the next two stores as well. There must have been thirty tables each capable of seating six to eight people. On the far wall was a row of cubicles which must have been for those wanting privacy Harry thought, but they would be difficult to get out of in a hurry. The wall running along side the main street was a mass of glass windows that gave the dinners a clear view of the street below. Harry wasn't happy about sitting there either, as it left them exposed to anyone who was outside, and from flying glass.

"Good afternoon sir do you have a reservation," the maitre d said.

"Yes the names Potter," Harry said. The man then made a great show of looking down a list searching for his name.

"Are here we are a table for six I believe, please follow me," he said as though surprised to find Harry's name there. He began to walk through the restaurant with the window tables on the right, and two rows of tables on his left. Harry wondered whether this man was in on the trap that they had instigated themselves, and he guessed where they were going to be seated would give him a good idea of his loyalties.

"I thought this would be the best table for you Mister Potter," he said indicating the last window seat which was also a few feet away from the kitchen doors. "It gives you a good view of Hogsmeade, and very few of our other patrons would realise you are here sir. I know you value your privacy." If Harry could have picked the easiest table in the whole restaurant to be ambushed from it would have been this one. Fifty death eaters could crash through from the kitchens in a matter of seconds while more could be firing curses up from the street, it was a death trap.

"No I'm afraid this table won't do at all," he said looking around for some where more suitable. "That one back there will be fine." Harry pointed at a table mid way from the kitchen and the entrance and between two large square pillars that must have divided the three stores below them and supported the floor they were walking on.

"I'm very sorry Mr Potter but that table's been reserved for the Pritchards."

"Well that's ok they can have my table with the view and the privacy, we'll be sitting here," Harry said as he and his friends sat down leaving no room for argument, but the maitre d was made of sterner stuff, and tried again.

"I really must insist that you move sir Mr Pritchard is most particular about this table sir, he always sits here," he pleaded. At this point Ginny, who had been unfolding one of the intricately folded napkins, hers was in the shape of a Sphinx, threw it onto the table, and marched back to the entrance where she glanced down the list of names of booked tables. She then strode back to the table a small smile on her face, one that Harry recognised well, someone was in trouble.

"I think you'll find you're mistaken the Pritchards haven't booked a table for today. If you check you'll see that their name has been crossed out, along with quite a few others I notice. Now fetch us the menus and do your job," her expression said more than her words. Admitting defeat the maitre d handed out the menus, and went to fetch their drinks order.

"Do you know," Harry said, "I can understand how the Malfoys and their sort get off treating people like scum."

"In this case it's people treating scum like scum," Ginny said.

"I like the table Harry we have a good view of both ends, and we're far enough away from the windows. They'll have a hard time catching us by surprise," Ron said.

"I think we can agree after that little performance that we're being set up," Hermione said, "especially with all those sudden cancellations.

"They were all pureblood families as well, and only a fraction of the names left have decided to eat here," Ginny added. Harry looked around and despite that it had already gone one o'clock only four other tables were occupied. They were two sets of couples in the privacy booths and judging by the behaviour of one set they weren't married, at least not to each other. There were five wizards all talking loudly to each other about some deal they had just made, and the finally group gave Harry the most concern of all. It was a family of five, Mum Dad and two boys who were twins and looked as if they would be going to Hogwarts very soon. There was also a grandmother with them, and if things started to go pear shape the family was going to be in serious trouble.

"Do you think we should tell them to leave?" Harry suggested looking at the family. To his surprise everybody said, "No," including Hermione. He knew deep down that they were right this set up was too important to risk for one family, but he felt better that he hadn't taken that decision alone. Even though it left a bad taste in his mouth.

For the next hour all of them struggled to enjoy their meal, and pretend that they were having a good time, except Luna who was definitely having a good time. What he couldn't eat he banished with his wand from under the table. None of them were in a hurry so it was nearly an hour later before they ordered the deserts, and when Harry asked if they did a treacle tart and was told no. He decided that he wouldn't be coming back to eat here again.

"I can't believe they don't do treacle tart," Harry complained. He had ordered a chocolate mousse instead which was mixed with some sort of green liquor giving it a bitter taste. The non married couple, as he had begun to refer to them in his own mind were in the process of leaving, and the five men had left some time earlier. Only one other table had been occupied since they had arrived, by three men and a woman. Harry felt nervous about their presence for no real reason, but he felt sure that a Death Eater or two must already be in the restaurant waiting for the moment to strike.

"Come on Harry even if they did a treacle tart here you'd only moan that it wasn't as good as mums or Hogwarts," Ginny said sliding her hand on his arm.

"You should always try new things," Luna said. "It's important to be open to new ideas and sensations, rather than stick with what you know."

"For once I agree with Luna," Hermione said with a small smile.

"Stop ganging up on me, and for your information I'm quite prepared to try new things. I like trying different treacle tarts, and comparing them. Mind you if they covered it in this green slop they've put on this mousse it would have been revolting."

Harry wasn't exactly sure what tipped him off in the end, it could have been Ron's sudden glance at the kitchen doors, or the maitre d's hurried walk back out the front entrance, but without thinking about it he had drawn his wand and aimed it behind him. A black robed body with a skull mask crashed into the restaurant followed by five more. It had begun.


	19. The Battle of Hogsmeade Part 1

**I don't own Harry potter or any of the known characters.**

**The Battle of Hogsmeade.**

"Lower your wands and nobody gets hurt," the Death Eater yelled, blasting a purple curse over everybody's head as a warning shot. He should have saved his breath, because before he had finished his sentence six spells were flying back at him, and his colleagues. The first Death Eater was hit by three spells, and was thrown back through the kitchen doors, which were then promptly locked by Hermione with a Colloportus spell. Harry had no hope that it would last long, as they were only swing doors and it wouldn't take much to blast them apart.

The five remaining death eaters were taken aback they were not used to sudden and violent resistance. The fight was short and a few moments later they were all being bound and gagged by Neville, not one of them had cast a spell. Harry swung round expecting an attack from the far door, but it didn't come from there he was taken by surprise when the family of five, including the twin boys leapt up and all of them began to fire spells at them. If it hadn't been for the protective power of all the six medallions, and their being so close to each other he doubted any of their spells would have missed.

Ron and Hermione were busy guarding the kitchen doors, and levitating some of the thick heavy oak tables in front of it as a temporary barricade. The rest of them were exchanging fire with the family, which Harry was finding quite disconcerting, especially as the twin boys were firing some very dark spells at them. That should have been impossible for anyone so young.

"I expect that they've been taking polyjuice," Luna said in a rather unconcerned voice as she fired off a series of hexes at the family, who were forced to duck behind an overturned dining table. Harry could have slapped himself on the head, polyjuice of course, and there he'd been worried about their safety.

"Ok after three," he said to Ginny who was crouched at his left hand side, "one, two, three _Reducto_," they both yelled, Harry putting as much power behind it as he could with the result that the table the family was hiding behind vanished in a cloud of splinters. Fortunately, for everybody's disposition, death cancels out the effects of polyjuice immediately, and the sight that met their eyes were the bodies of five dead adult men. Harry wasn't sure he could have coped if it had been anything else.

This left six other patrons, and Harry waved his wand in their general direction waiting for any sign of aggression from them. The couple were ducked down in one of the cubicles trying to keep out the way, and from their expressions Harry wrote them off as a threat. He then turned his attention back to the three men and the woman who had arrived after them.

"Run," one of them said and as one they all bolted for the exit. Harry didn't know whether it was from guilt or fear, but he instinctively knew that they were running into trouble.

"Stop," he yelled, "they'll be waiting for you outside," but they either couldn't or wouldn't hear him and they ran outside to the stairs that went down the side of Honeydukes. The door slammed shut behind them, and Harry heard rather than saw what happened. There was a scream of 'kill them' from outside followed by a series of crashes and bangs, and Harry thought he felt as well as heard the staircase tumble into the street below. The door flew open again and the woman followed by only one of the men fell back into the restaurant, and landed in a heap on the floor, terror etched on their faces.

"How many were there?" Harry demanded ignoring their fear, desperate to know what they were up against.

"I don't know," the man gasped and Harry could tell he was close to losing it.

"You can do better than that, was it a couple, twenty, fifty give me some idea," he yelled while grabbing the man's robes.

"About twenty," the women said, "Angus and Fergus are dead, and the bottom half of the stairs have been destroyed." Then she collapsed in tears, Harry ignored her, went to the exit and lay on the floor by the door. With his wand he slowly opened the door a crack, and peeked out at a scene of chaos.

The woman was correct, the bottom half of the stairs were gone there was no escape that way, unless the anti apparation wards ended just outside the door, but with close to thirty Death Eaters milling around down there it would be too risky to try, and find out. Harry made a snap decision he stood up Ginny still by his side.

"We need to stop them trying to apparate onto the landing outside, if you could keep the door open I'll destroy it."

"Ok Harry, I assume we're not getting out that way then," Ginny said.

"Not a hope."

Sometimes lady luck is on your side, and at this moment Harry was in its groove. Ginny magically opened the door standing well back, and so avoided the seven or eight curses that flew up from the street. Harry then blasted the landing outside into matchwood, and no sooner had he done that than both of them saw four Death Eaters attempt to apparate where the landing had just been. They fell to their deaths not even having the time to cry out. The sound of four separate dull thumps made Harry wince.

"I don't think we have to worry about being attacked from this end of the restaurant any more," Ginny said as she locked and sealed the door just to make sure. Nobody else in the restaurant had seen or heard what had occurred, and both of them made an unspoken agreement not to.

"Hermione I think it would be safer for all concerned if we banished these windows," Harry suggested as he strode back to the other end of the restaurant. He could have done it himself but she was so much better at that sort of thing, and he wanted to explore the kitchens and beyond. The four remaining customers had grouped together at one of the cubicles on the back wall eyeing Harry, and the others with anxious concern.

Harry and Ginny slid up to the kitchen doors from the side, and they tried to see through but there were no cracks or holes that gave them a big enough view. Harry thought for a moment, they could just sit and wait for something to happen, but he was no longer willing to let things happen to him and then have to react to them.

"What do you think we should do now Harry?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure. I'd like to know what's happening on the other side of this door, but it seems a bit risky at the moment."

"We do have some prisoners," Ginny said. "We could always ask them." Harry walked over to the bound and gagged Death Eaters that he had temporally forgotten about.

"Which one do you think was in charge?"

"The first one and he's on the other side of the door," Ron replied.

"Damn, oh well it'll have to be pot luck then." Harry levitated one of the Death Eaters from where he had been lying next to his colleagues and dropped him, a little too hard onto one of the tables, ignoring the fact that the Death Eater was now lying uncomfortable on the cutlery. He then removed the silencing charm and waited while the bad language from the Death Eater had calmed down.

"Any more of that language and I'll drop you out the window, there are ladies present," Harry growled into his ear. "Now tell me what did Lord Voldemort tell you and your friends to do, and don't think about lying to me I'm just as skilled at Legilimency as he is?"

"I will tell you nothing. I'm loyal to my master."

"Fine have it your way," Harry levitated him up again and moved him towards an empty window frame. "I'm not sure I can keep this up for very long, of course there's always a chance one of your dear friends down below might kill you before you hit the ground. Last chance to save your worthless life, and then that's it." Harry then made the man drop suddenly in the air, as though he had hit an air pocket.

"The Dark Lord wants you and your girlfriend brought before him," he said quickly.

"And how were you going to get us there, and where is there?"

"Portkey and I don't know where there is."

"Where's the portkey?"

"Septimus has it."

"And which one is Septimus?"

"You blasted him back into the Kitchen."

"That was the only one you brought, didn't you idiots think to bring another one?"

"No." Harry looked at Ginny and knew that she understood but neither said anything.

"What was the portkey?" Harry demanded.

"It's a bronze statue of a coiled snake."

"Typically theatrical," Harry muttered.

"Why does he want Ginny?" Ron shouted at the Death Eater, but he didn't get an answer as Harry had already silenced him.

"It's obvious Ronald he wants to use her against Harry," Luna said.

"Well they failed so it doesn't matter does it?" Hermione said seeing Ron's reaction. "We've succeeded as bait, and the Order and Ministry Aurors are rounding up the Death Eaters outside." Harry went over to the windows and looked up and down the street, it was full of Death Eaters, more must have arrived from somewhere, but at each end there were people in Auror uniforms fighting back. He hoped that by the time this was all over there would be enough of Hogsmeade left. He noticed that a group of Death Eaters seemed to be organising, and one or two kept glancing up in his direction.

"They're going to be trying something soon, so be prepared for anything," Harry announced, and then looked over at the four adults skulking in the corner. He needed to know which side of the line these people stood on, so he marched over to them and he saw them all shrink back in fear.

"Roll up your sleeves," he demanded, "come on, come on we haven't got all day." To his relief none of them had a dark mark.

"You're Harry Potter," one of them suddenly stuttered.

"Yes I know, so are you four going to let a bunch of teenagers fight for you, or are you going to help?"

"They're after you not us."

"So that's a no is it?"

"We don't want to get involved we want to keep out of it."

"Well you keep thinking that when they burst in here killing everything in sight." Harry's anger was ready to boil over at these people who were quite prepared to let others die for their comforts. Events though took over as the floor, at the Honeydukes end, began exploding upwards as curses were punched through from below.

"Turn the tables upside down it should give us somewhere safe to stand," Hermione yelled as she flicked her wand making the nearest thick oak table somersault over, and then she jumped on top of it. The others quickly caught on and began turning other tables over, but Luna's luck ran out and a blast from below shattered the wooden floor into splinters many of which embedded themselves into her legs. Without even thinking about the danger Harry ran reaching her at the same time as Neville. Wordlessly they pulled her up from the floor with an arm each under her shoulders, and dragged her over to Hermione's table.

Shock had kept the pain away up until then, but it hit Luna in a great wave and despite her best efforts she gave out an agonized scream. Hermione immediately pulled out a vial of pain killing potion and poured it down her throat. Luna coughed and spluttered, but Harry thought she might have swallowed most of the dose. Usually the potion worked within seconds, but when he looked at her legs and the number of splinters in them he wasn't sure anything could take the pain away.

"Out of the way Mr Potter, and let me see her injuries." The voice came from the other woman who had been trapped in the restaurant. "I retired from being a medi-witch nearly ten years ago." Harry moved to one side letting the women get to Luna's legs which were now bleeding copiously, creating a small pool of blood on the floor.

"How you doing Luna?" he asked regretting the stupid question as soon as he uttered it.

"I don't think I'll be dancing anytime soon Harry," she smiled weakly at him, "but the pain has eased now get back to the fight you'll be needed."

"I'm sorry Luna your next birthday will be lots more fun I promise, whatever you want we'll do."

"Today's been great Harry," and she closed her eyes as another wave of pain swept up from her legs as the medi-witch began removing some of the splinters. Harry glanced around at the floor above Honeydukes it was peppered with holes it was time to retaliate.

"Neville, Ron keep a watch on that door while we try and discourage the Death Eaters downstairs. Hermione how about some suicidal canaries while Ginny and me try to blast them out through the holes in the floor."

"Oh I can do better than that Harry, just you wait and see."

"What're going to do Hermione?"

"Just wait you'll see," and she went and stood in the gap between two empty windows.

"She always does that, it's so annoying," Harry muttered to Ginny.

"Yea well it's usually worth it though, whatever she's going to do," Ginny whispered back so Hermione couldn't overhear. She then leaped from the table they were standing on, onto another one pointed her wand through a hole and sent a blasting curse through. Without waiting to see the result she leaped to another and repeated the process. Harry did the same, but took a different route occasionally flipping any tables over that were still the right way up. The number of new holes appearing in the floor began to diminish as their counter attack began to take effect.

"I think I got one," Ginny said when they both heard a howl of pain from below.

"Watch yourself Gin and keep moving about it's not a game," Harry said worried that she was taking this much too lightly.

"Don't be such a worry wart," she replied sending two blasts down an extra large hole. Harry decided not to say anything more there was never any hope of reasoning with her when she was in this sort of mood.

Neither of them had been watching what Hermione had been up to as they had been too busy concentrating on keeping their own footing, and making sure that when one was firing the other had been moving into a new position. It was a surprise then when they heard the sounds of dozens of wings beating, and the screech of crows' rooks and ravens below, followed by Death Eaters yelling and panicking to get away from them. None of them were now shooting holes in the ceiling any more, so Harry risked a closer look and lay on the floor.

Harry was glad that he wasn't down there with a Death Eaters mask on, because each bird was desperately trying to stick its beak into their eye and mouth holes. There must have been five or six death eaters in Honeydukes firing cures into the ceiling, but within seconds they were all running out the door ripping off their masks.

"Brilliant as always Hermione," Harry said. "They won't be back in there in a hurry, but why was one of the crows coloured like a rainbow?" Harry asked grinning at his friend.

"Well black's so boring, so I decided to brighten the last one up," she answered blushing at the praise. "I transfigured them from the cutlery, and imprinted the desire to go for the eyes."

"Professor McGonagall would be very proud, although I think the last one would be considered a little frivolous," Ginny added.

"A little help here guys," Ron suddenly said as the kitchen doors fell apart revealing a horde of Death Eaters on the other side.

"Shields now," Harry yelled, "and keep together." The Death Eaters tried to remove the tables out of the way, and this was where the long summer months at the Burrow suddenly came into their own. Ron, Harry and Ginny were all skilled in the art of smashing picnic tables together. The tables were heavier than they were used to but it made little difference. They were better at controlling them than the Death Eaters, and they paid a heavy price for it.

Harry and Ginny were levitating one of the larger tables together when the Death Eaters had succeeded in clearing the door way, and just as they were about to launch an attack the table swept through. They hadn't planned it that way, but the immediate threat was over, and the barricade was rebuilt before the enemy could regroup.

The Death Eaters though had vanished from view, leaving behind seven bodies two of which looked badly hurt. Harry though wasn't prepared to remove the barricade just to inspect them, and not wanting to take any chances he stunned all seven bodies.

"Can you make out if the one with the portkey is there?" Ginny whispered in his ear.

"I don't remember what he looked like," Harry murmured back, "but I think I see the portkey up against the back wall, so it doesn't matter." The portkey must have fallen out of the Death Eater's pocket, and it had ended up under a steel stove.

"How do you think it's activated?"

"Don't know I should've asked earlier."

"I'll do it, you distract the others," Ginny said. Harry nodded and went to see how Luna was doing. Neville was keeping a watch on the kitchen, occasional sending a ricochet spell in to remind anyone there that they were being watched. Ron was taking quick looks out into the street to see what was going on, and making sure he wasn't spotted, while Hermione was kneeing over Luna, talking to the medi-witch, and handing her a selection of potion vials.

"Thank you for helping her, and I'm sorry for shouting at all of you early," Harry said to the medi-witch.

"There's no need to apology Mr Potter, the attack was a shock to the system that's all, and each of us reacts to it differently. Judging by you and your friend's reactions you were all expecting this. No wonder the place was virtually empty I guess a lot of other people knew something was going to happen."

"This whole things a trap we just haven't quite worked out who's trapping who yet, all that noise outside is the Ministry, and others fighting the Death Eaters. How's Luna?"

"I've put her under to help ease the pain. I've removed most of the wood splinters the rest will have to wait for proper medical care. No major arteries were damaged thankfully, and the bleeding has stopped. There's nothing else to do until she can get to a hospital, but so long as nothing else happens to her she'll make a full recovery."

"Thank you I'm glad you're here, although I'm sure you wish you weren't."

"It's not my idea of a good time I'll give you that."

"I'll second that, thanks again."

"Harry they're trying again," Neville shouted casting a shield as another wave charged into the kitchen. Harry rushed over with Ginny and Ron and began to throw curses and jinxes back.

"The short fat one, we'll dead leg him Gin," she was standing as usual on his left, and a moment later the short fat one fell pain on his face with two dead legs. Unfortunately for him and those following he fell sideways causing a mini pile up which halted the attack before it had really begun. Harry could tell that their hearts hadn't been in it and he wondered if Bellatrix or Snape were here directing operations, because there didn't seem to be any real leadership amongst the Death Eaters.

"They don't seem to be trying very hard do they?" Harry said noticing that there were now an extra six unconscious or dead bodies lying in the kitchen blocking all the routes through.

"I don't think they had a back up plan," Ron said.

"What'll they do next do you think?" Harry asked.

"Try and negotiate probably, although I've no idea what with though, some sort of threat probably," he replied.

"We just have to play for time," Hermione said, "the Aurors and the Order will be here soon." Harry wished he had her confidence, but they really had no idea how many Death Eaters were out there, and whether more would arrive now that their first plan had failed.

"I hope your right Hermione," Harry said as he went over to stand by Ginny who had indicated that she wanted a quiet word.

"I know how to activate the portkey it's quite safe until you say the password."

"What is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you Harry, until it's time for both of us to go," the steely glint was again shining in her eyes.

"You think I'd go without you?"

"It had crossed my mind, and this way I can be sure you won't." Harry wanted to deny that he would ever do that, but thought better of it. His past history was against him, and he just never wanted to quarrel with Ginny if he could help it.

"That's fine then Gin." Harry could tell that she was surprised he didn't argue more, perhaps he really was whipped like he had once accused Ron of being. He looked around the restaurant looking for a possible threat. The medi-witch was giving the other woman a potion, probably a calming draft he thought after all she had just lost two friends or relatives. He wasn't sure which, and he didn't really want to find out. He'd been short and rude to all of them, and now that things had quietened down for a bit he was feeling a little guilty for it. There were bigger fish to fry though, so he walked over to sneak a look at the street again, and see if the Aurors had made any progress in coming to their rescue.

He could hear fighting going on, and even the odd spell flashing across the sky in the distance, but he couldn't say that any real progress had been made by either side. What should they be doing? Leaving was now out of the question with an injured and unconscious Luna, and he knew that he couldn't leave the four customers to their fate, especially as he was responsible for what was happening to all of them.

"Potter come to the window," a familiar sneering voice said from the street below.

"It's Snape," Ron said rather unnecessarily.

"Do you think I'm an idiot Snivellus?" Harry replied.

"Of course you're an idiot boy. I've been telling you that for the past six years. Now come to the window so I can arrange your surrender."

"No I don't think so, tell you what you surrender to us, and I'll make sure you go through the Veil, instead of being given the Dementors kiss."

"Don't be foolish Potter you can't win against the Dark Lord. Surrender along with your pathetic girlfriend, and I'll let the know it all mudblood, and your other dim-witted friends live."

"Really Snivellus you're a sad excuse for a human being aren't you. Do you expect anyone to ever trust you again, and I include all those Death Eaters still out there. You will always be distrusted and despised, at least with Trixie you know where you stand."

"This is your last chance Potter surrender now or your friends will all die."

"Come and get us Snivellus. Why don't you lead from the front this time, or are you too much of a _coward_, to face me man to man?"

"The Dark Lord will make you pay Potter. He will have you begging for death by the time he's finished with you. I'm giving you five minutes, or we'll burn the building down around you."

"Give us an hour and we'll think about it," Harry answered.

"Don't play games with me Potter you have five minutes."

"Or what you've already failed, so go back to your master before something nasty happens to you."

"Five minutes or we burn the building down," Snape repeated. Harry knew that all these old buildings had anti burning spells imbedded in them. Hermione had explained that to him several years ago after he had wondered out loud once why they didn't all burn down on a regular basis. They were extremely complicated, and virtually impossible to remove so the threat was an empty one.

"Harry…" Hermione began but Harry interrupted her.

"I remember," he said winking at her as he inched his way to the glassless window. "Why wait five minutes, I can give you my answer now. _Aguamenti_!" His aim was true, and Harry watched a sodden Snape stride away down the street, barking an order, that he couldn't hear, at a group of Death Eaters as he went.

Harry wondered whether they would even get the five minutes to give himself up now that he had humiliated Snape, but in the larger scheme of things it didn't matter much. The only route in was through the kitchens, so all of them returned to guard the door way, except Hermione who remained out of sight by the windows keeping an eye on the street below.

They didn't wait five minutes, and nor did they try to burn the place down, instead the building began to shake from the Honeydukes end, and they heard a terrible ripping and shrieking sound that hurt the ears. Hermione raced to the far end to see what was happening, and a quick glance out of the door which she had reopened, told her all she needed to know.

"They're blasting away the supporting walls," she shouted back down to them.

"Get out of there Hermione," Harry yelled as the restaurant floor above Honeydukes gave a sudden lurch. She started to run back, heading for the unconscious Luna who was still lying on the floor. Harry raced towards her as well and began dragging her away by her shoulders from the danger area. Hermione just managed to grab her ankles before the floor began to tilt at an alarming angle as the far wall began to collapse as its support was removed. All along the edge of the supporting wall, between Honeydukes, and the next door store, floor planks began to part company with each other. Ron had arrived to help, and Harry hurriedly handed Luna over to him as Hermione was starting to lose her footing, and she fell onto her hands and knees.

The heavy oak tables began to slide down banging into each other, and smashing chairs into matchwood as they did so. Harry could only believe that Hermione was literally hanging by her fingernails, gripping the gap between the planks of the tilting floor. He lay flat on the level floor grabbed a table leg with his left hand, and stretching out his right he managed to grasp her left wrist, moments before she lost her grip. This caused her full weight to yank at his shoulder threatening to pull his arm out of his socket. The pain was so intense that he was forced let go of the table leg he had been holding onto, and grasp Hermione's hand to release the pressure on his shoulder.

Gasping for breathe from the effort he felt himself sliding slowly forward over the edge, and unable to do anything about it. Hermione was scrabbling around desperately trying to grip onto anything, and making matters worse.

"Hermione kept still," Harry panted, "you're pulling me over." She immediately stopped moving, and looked up at him.

"Sorry Harry I panicked."

"Try and grab my left arm." She swung her arm up and missed his hand twice before succeeding, but the switch in weight began to make Harry slide forward again. "A little help here please," he yelled, and to his surprise he felt a sudden weight land on top of him which was enough to stop him sliding.

"Hi Harry the others are busy, and Death Eaters are trying to get through the kitchen again," Ginny said her red hair falling across his face when he turned round to see who was lying on him.

"Can Neville and Ron manage by themselves?" Harry asked.

"There's four of them, those two blokes have decided to join in, and the women are taking care of Luna," Ginny replied. There was an ominous creak above them from the roof, or at least what remained of the roof the far end had already collapsed along with the end wall.

"I don't like the sound of that," Harry said but he was unable to look clearly because every time he turned his head to look upward he got a face full of red hair.

"Can you climb up Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"No I don't have the strength."

"We can't stay like this," Harry said. "Any ideas you two?"

"Ginny can you conjure some ropes or something and anchor Harry. Then you might be able to help pull me up," Hermione suggested.

"I'll see what I can do," she replied. Harry could now feel the sweat erupting all down his back from the strain of holding on. He felt what could only be ropes magically wrap themselves round his ankles, and then tighten. Ginny who was still lying on top of him inched forward and reached one of Hermione's arms and pulled, instantly releasing the pressure on his shoulder, much to his relief.

He wasn't sure how they did it, but inch after painful inch Hermione climbed up over Harry, who was being used as a human ladder. The whole situation suddenly became absurd instead of life threatening. He was tied up to Merlin knows what with two young witches crawling all over him, and unable to move.

"I'm glad Colin Creevey isn't here with his camera, because this picture would make the Prophet's front page. 'Harry Potter's Cliffhanging Threesome'"

"I'd buy a copy," Ginny said laughing, "if only to frame it, and annoy Ron."

"Jokes aside I think we better move before the roof falls in," Hermione gasped, as she recovered from her exertions. The muscles in Harry's shoulder screamed in protest, as he tried to rotate his arm to see how much movement he had. Everything worked but only if he was prepared to give himself pain if he over extended it. The fight that Ron and Neville were involved in looked as though it was becoming more intense, the Death Eaters were no longer trying to rush them, but had advanced in a more organised and deliberate manner. Harry guessed that somebody half way competent was now in charge, and as he watched he saw Ron get hit by a stunner making him collapse to the floor.

Hermione rushed over and dragged him, with help from the medi-witch, to one side, where they began to revive him. Harry took his position on the barricade with Neville to his right, and Ginny as always on his left. The kitchen itself was unrecognisable most of the wall cabinets had been blasted apart, and the floor was littered with pots, pans and food of all descriptions. How the Death Eaters could move in there with all that, and the dead and injured lying amongst it, Harry had no idea. Then a programme that Dudley had enjoyed suddenly popped into his mind as he saw some of the mess on the floor.

He couldn't remember the exact name, it had been something like 'The Worlds most Dangerous Explosions' or something along those lines, and this seemed like the perfect time to see if what they had been demonstrating really would work. Littered on the floor of the kitchen, having spilled from a smashed storage cupboard, were thirty or forty large bags of custard powder and flour.

"Gin levitate and then burst those bags of custard powder, so the whole kitchen is full of custard dust," she gave him a quizzical look, but started to do as he suggested, and Harry joined in by mixing the flour in as well. For a moment the exchange of spells ceased as nobody could see a thing as custard powder and flour dust hung in the air.

"What are you doing Harry?" Neville asked. "We can't see what they're up to."

"Neville, and you Gin, and everybody else take cover, there should be a huge explosion," Harry answered, and when they all looked dumfounded at him, he added. "Trust me get your heads down." When he could see them, and the two men finally take him seriously, he cast a small ball of flames into the kitchen, and threw himself to the ground, wondering if he had killed them all.

**Please don't try this at home! (Harry's a professional!)**


	20. The Battle of Hogsmeade Part 2

Three more Chapters to go after this one.

**I don't own Harry potter or any of the known characters.**

Harry thought the explosion he had seen on the television had been spectacular, but he wasn't prepared him for the deafening bang that temporarily made him lose his hearing. When he thought about it later, it had been an act of suicidal stupidity, and only good fortune stopped any of his friends from being hurt, or worse. Almost any form of powder that is dispersed in the air with enough oxygen around it, and a sufficient spark, will flash ignite in a devastating explosion.

Most of the blast wave expanded outwards from the fireball that Harry had cast so only a fraction of it came his way, but it was quite enough to finish of the badly damaged roof behind them. If their hearing hadn't been affected by the blast the noise of the remains of the roof would have deafened them instead as the tiles and supporting beams crashed to the ground. It was the dust of centuries released from the roof billowing over them that made Harry turn around, and watch the last supporting beams fall into what had once been Honeydukes. The favourite shop of every Hogwarts students. It was completely gutted, and reduced to a pile of rubble, and the secret passage back to the Castle was no doubt now caved in.

Visibility in the kitchen was not much better, the full force of the blast had ripped through, and Harry didn't think any Death Eater who was in there could have survived, and if by a miracle they had, they would be in no condition to carry on the fight. Slowly the dust dispersed to reveal holes in the roof, and the remains of windows that had been blasted out into the street below. The afternoon sun began to slowly win the battle against the dust and smoke, and it wasn't long before they could see everything more clearly.

It made an eerie sight the sun poring in, highlighting the last of the dust in the air, and the seemingly endless figures dressed in black lying motionless on the floor covered in wreckage. Diagon alley before Christmas had been bad enough this though was ten times worse. Still unable to hear properly he jumped when a small hand touched his shoulder, and Ginny stood there mouthing something at him.

"I can't hear you I've gone deaf," he said or at least he thought he did as he couldn't hear what he had said himself. Ginny began to mouth something again while waving her wand. He tried to lip read when his ears suddenly popped, and he could hear again.

"….it should return soon Harry," Ginny was saying.

"I can hear now, it just came back, no need to shout."

"Don't ever do that again!"

"What?"

"Try and blow us all to pieces that's what," she said.

"I'll try and remember that," he said picking himself up of the floor, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine, no thanks to you, you madman," half a smile appeared on her dirt streaked face, as the adrenalin kicked back in. Harry saw the others all begin to get up, even Ron who had been brought round by Hermione. He looked a bit dazed but well, and Luna who seemed to have woken up was raising her head high enough to survey the damage all around.

"Bleeding mental you are Potter," Ron said. "Just do us all a favour and never ever tell Fred and George how you did that."

"I won't, I promise, give us a hand if you're up to it." Harry wanted to see beyond the destroyed kitchen, and began to remove the remains of the barricade. It took only a few minutes to make a gap wide enough to get through, and which could be closed quickly if they needed to. Harry went through first closely followed by Ginny, Neville, Ron and Hermione. They were forced to pick their way through, over bodies and debris, until they came to a back door that was still hanging on by one hinge, beyond it was a corridor with three doors leading off it, and then ended in a flight of stairs that he assumed lead to the street below.

"Do you think Snape's one of these bodies?" Ron asked.

"No he didn't take part in the attack, after I soaked him he flounced off down the street to where the Aurors were fighting. Shame really," Harry said grateful that most of the dead still had their masks on.

"We better check the rooms leading off this corridor we don't want to be ambushed by a stray Death Eater who got caught short," Ron said.

"I'll take the first door then, Gin back me up please?" Harry asked.

"I'll be right behind you." Harry blasted the door open not worrying about causing anymore damage to a building that would have to be rebuilt from scratch. Trying to remember everything Tonks had told him about clearing a room, he looked around as quickly as possible expecting to see someone, in what he guessed was the staff room. It was completely empty apart from a small number of chairs and tables.

"No-one here Harry," Ginny said. He nodded in response and returned to the corridor to the others.

"I'll take the next one," Neville said charging in, and not waiting for anyone to back him up. Harry made to go in after him, but Hermione beat him to it. The bathroom was empty, and before he could stop him Ron barged into the last one, still wobbly from being stunned earlier. He returned almost immediately his face grey from shock, and prevented anybody else from going in there.

"They killed the staff in there you don't want to see it if you don't have to, it's a mess."

"I'd better fetch the others they can wait in the staff room until things get back to normal, if you wait here it should be easy to defend the stairs from up here, and I don't trust the restaurant to remain stable much longer," Harry said.

"I'll come with you Harry," Ginny said and once they were out of ear shot of the others she added. "We need to pick up the portkey on the way through." They stepped carefully back and picked the port key up off the floor using a cloth bag in case they'd been lied to and it was operated by touch. They told the others that it was safe to come on through, and showed them where they could wait safely in the staffroom. Then came the tricky bit finding out what was going on outside.

"Why hasn't anybody come in to see what's been going on?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe there isn't anybody left to do it," Ron suggested.

"They might be too busy to care if the Auror's have finally got their act together," Ginny said.

"I'll go and have a quick look," Harry said walking down the steps and like a shadow Ginny followed him. The nearer he got to the bottom the more cautious he became, losing the height advantage would put him on a level playing field if anyone came through that door. He motioned for Ginny to stay where she was four steps up and able to use her wand if he ducked. He pressed his ear to the door and listened, but could hear nothing it was a big thick door, and was designed to keep intruders away with the result that it blocked out sound as well.

"I'm going to open it a crack and listen," Harry said. When he did so the sounds of street fighting burst in. The Auror's must have made good progress since the explosion.

"They've got a bloody giant with them," Harry heard someone shout.

"That's just Hagrid. He may be big but he's no giant," another voice replied.

"I know that's Hagrid, and on the other side of the street is a bloody giant use your eyes you cretin." The first voice answered. Harry couldn't help but smile, and he saw that the others were also grinning. Hagrid and Grawp had some Death Eaters scared and distracted. Harry felt sure that all eyes would be trained on Grawp, and not this door so he risked a quick look outside. The door opened out onto a side alley to the main street, which no doubt lead to some less salubrious establishments further down the road.

"We'll have to ambush them, and use the killing curse," Harry heard.

"Are you volunteering to be bait then?"

"Have you got the power to cast the killing curse properly. You can't be half hearted with a giant."

"Of course I have, now let's get on with it." Harry heard all this with a growing sense of horror and anger. They would have to act, remaining hidden and waiting was no longer an option. Aside from the two Death Eaters that he had listened to, there were another five hanging around casting the odd spell down the street trying to keep the Aurors back. All five of them were now at the bottom of the stairs and his friends all looked to him for instructions.

"We don't have time for anything fancy, just charge out hit them with whatever you like, but make sure the swine don't get up again." They all nodded and Harry threw the door open and ran out into the sunshine, hitting the man who had promised to use the killing curse with a Reducto curse in the back of his head. He was dead before he hit the ground, and Harry didn't care. Today was not a day for pity or holding back, if things went well today it would be the last day of the war that had started before he was born.

"On your left Hermione," Neville yelled as two Death Eaters leaped up from behind a large pile of firewood. Without thinking she sent a curse that slammed the heavy logs onto the Death Eaters, and buried them. Harry thought he heard the crack of bones but with all the noise going on, and a huge roar from Grawp he wasn't sure. The five of them stood close together relying on the combined strength of their medallions to divert any spells.

"They're running," Ron said, and it was true with a giant in front of them, and a sudden attack from behind their spirit was broken, and panic set in.

"Why are they running they should just apparate away?" Neville said looking behind them, still alert for any sign of trouble.

"The Ministry may have put up anti apparation wards to stop them," Hermione said. "Maybe they're running to some portkeys to escape."

"Come on we should make sure they keep running," Harry said and began to moving after the fleeing Death Eaters, but was stopped when Ginny grabbed his shoulder making him wince in pain.

"It's not our job Harry, we have bigger fish to fry remember," Ginny said and Harry nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean bigger fish to fry?" Ron asked.

"Nothing Ron, Gin's right it's not our job. We were the bait that's all," Harry said.

"Some ruddy bait you lot were," a deep voice said behind them.

"Hi Hagrid you and Grawp are a sight for sore eyes," Harry smiled back him.

"I'm glad to see you lot are ok, after that explosion I thought you were all goners for sure. Here wait a minute where's Miss Lovegood is she alright."

"She's ok Hagrid she got hurt earlier, but there was a medi-witch in the restaurant so she's comfortable," Hermione said.

"HEMY, it's HEMY," and with two thunderous steps Grawp was over from the other side of the street where he had been peering into shop windows looking for Death Eaters.

"Grawp mind your manners," Hagrid shouted at the over excited giant who stopped reaching out to grab Hermione.

"Sorry Hagger," he said in a more controlled manner. "Grawp is sorry Miss Hemy, and is very pleased to see you again." He then put out his right hand as though to shake her hand. Hermione had always prided herself on her manners, and without thinking held one of his fingers, and tried to shake it gently, but Grawp had other ideas and she was lifted up from the ground until she let go.

"Isn't he getting polite now," Hagrid said with evident pleasure.

"He really has Hagrid," Harry said and he was surprised to realise that he actually meant it. The change in Grawp was truly astonishing.

"Come on Hagrid we go and get more Death Eaters," Grawp suddenly said and began to stomp down the street again, with Hagrid running to catch up. They paused for a moment as Grawp stopped where Honeydukes had been and pulled out a huge support beam, and began to whirly it around his head as a club.

"Blimey Hermione you made an impression on him didn't you," Ron said his mouth hanging open as he stared at the giant's back.

"You've got serious competition there Ron," Harry said smirking.

"I reckon Grawp has besmirched your honour Ron, and you should challenge him to a duel," Ginny said laughing.

"Ha, ha very funny you two," he said, "you alright Hermione?"

"I think so Ron that was an experience and a half. I'll be ok once my legs stop shaking." Groups of Aurors began to move up the street, some searching buildings for Death Eaters and survivors, while others pressed on after Hagrid and Grawp, but Harry noticed not getting too close.

"Well that looks like it then," Ron said cheerfully, "another crushing defeat for Riddle, and the forces of darkness."

"Sounds like a good headline, but let's wait until its finished shall we."

"Tonks it's great to see you, you're not hurt or anything?"

"No Harry, what about you lot everybody ok?"

"Luna's injured, and there are four other restaurant survivors in a staff room in there, and Harry's wrenched his shoulder," Ginny said.

"We better get them out then in case things take a turn for the worse."

"I'll show you where to go," Neville said. Tonks waved a group of Auror's over, and they went back into the building. Once they had gone Harry ambled into the middle of the street, and looked around every window seemed to be broken, and he wondered if he had done that with his flour bomb.

"Bit of a mess isn't," Ginny said wrapping her arms around him.

"Yea it is I can't believe we got out of that place alive looking at it from here," he replied holding her back. "I guess if the place could have caught fire we wouldn't have."

"Are we going to use that portkey today, or do you think we should wait for another time?"

"If we're going to use it then it must be today in case he moves location after this defeat."

"What do you mean if?" she said.

"I mean there is nobody telling us that we have to go today. It's our choice and if you don't feel ready, then we won't go."

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be. If we put it off then I may never find the courage again."

"I find that hard to believe," Harry smiled. "You're the bravest person I know, you really are."

"We go today Harry, and that's final."

"Ok, but we need to know that there's some support out there to back us up first, and it could take some time to clear this lot up."

"In that case we need to find Remus and the Minister. They must be here somewhere, and we need someone to look at that shoulder of yours."

"It's not that bad love."

"If you're going to face Riddle you'd better be at your best."

"Fine somebody can look at it, whatever you order I will obey. I am yours to command." He kissed her on the forehead but Ginny tilted her head further back for a proper kiss.

"Put her down."

"Who knows where she's been."

"Look at her face."

"It needs a good scrub with carbolic soap."

"Oh great it's the comic duo late as usually," Ginny said turning round to see Fred and George striding up towards them followed by more members of the Weasley family. There was a sudden commotion from behind the twins as Mrs Weasley burst through, and flung herself at Ginny.

"Oh Ginny you're ok I've been so worried when we heard ans saw that explosion. I thought you had all been killed."

"Relax mum Harry caused the explosion we were fine," Ginny said.

"That's amazing Harry."

"Tell us how you did it?" the twins asked.

"No I promised I wouldn't, sorry."

"Oh come on Harry."

"It would make our fireworks even better."

"You heard Harry the first time, now leave him alone this is not the time or the place for one of your jokes," Mrs Weasley snapped.

"Mum could you take a look at Harry's shoulder?" Ginny asked.

"Of course dear, turn around Harry and let me have a look, and tell me how you injured yourself?"

"He had Hermione swinging from his arm," Ginny answered before Harry could open his mouth.

"Really why was that Harry?"

"The floor gave way, and he was quick enough to catch her," Ginny answered for him.

"Glad to see you keeping those seeker skills up to scratch then Harry."

"Although she's a little heavier than a snitch, and doesn't fly as well," Fred and George said.

"Haven't you two got something better to be doing than make some half arse remarks?" Ginny asked.

"No."

"I don't think we do," they replied.

"I have a question for you then," Harry said. "Is that tracer board you have portable, because if it is we're going to need it here as soon as possible?"

"Yes it's portable Harry, but why do you need it here?" George asked.

"Could you both just get it, and I'll explain later. I wouldn't ask if I didn't think it was important."

"Ok Harry if it's that important. It might take a while though with the anti apparation wards, and the floo network being shut down, but we'll be as quick as we can." The pair of them then jogged away presumably to find somewhere to apparate from.

"Harry could you sit down somewhere, I can't reach your shoulder anymore?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Yes of course," Harry said and sat down on an overturned advertising board.

"Do I take it that you and Ginny are going to…" but she couldn't finish her sentence a quiver in her voice. Harry looked up at the tears welling in her eyes, and wanted to say something comforting, but couldn't.

"Yes I'm afraid it does Molly. There really isn't a better time than now. We have a port key to his location, which we must use before he runs and hides somewhere else. His forces have suffered a defeat, and those that remain will be demoralised and scared, and if a strong enough force turns up they should fold."

"Leaving two members of my family to face you-know-who alone," she whispered.

"We won't be alone mum we'll have each other, and right outside will be the rest of the family trying to get in." Mrs Weasley smiled weakly at her daughter, but said nothing more. Instead she concentrated on healing Harry's torn muscles in his shoulder. Harry looked up to see Ron comforting Hermione, and wondered why she was upset until he saw two Aurors pulling out the dead bodies of two Death Eaters from the pile of firewood that she had pushed on them. They were clearly both dead and considering the size of the logs it wasn't too surprising. He hoped that Ron was being more tactful than he normally was.

Another group of Aurors spilled out into the street from the destroyed restaurant bring Luna, and the four customers. Harry realised that he had never even asked any of them their names, not that he was really interested. The last person to come out was Tonks, who had changed her hair back to her more normal bubblegum pink now that it wouldn't make her a target.

"That's the best I can do Harry, what it really needs is a couple of days of rest." Harry rotated his arms to test his shoulders, and although there was some pain it was like nothing before.

"Thanks Molly that really feels better and I promise that from tomorrow it will get the rest." Harry stood up and walked over to Ron and Hermione who was still looking upset.

"Hi Harry are you ok?" she said before he could ask her the same question.

"Yea Mrs Weasley fixed the shoulder up pretty well, so any time you want me to dangle you again just ask."

"I haven't said thank you for saving me Harry."

"You just did, besides you've saved my hide on more than one occasion so no big deal."

"Like when Harry?"

"Oh you taught me the summoning spell that made sure a dragon didn't squash me flat. You found out about the basilisk and leaving a note, and minutes ago when you stopped those two Death Eaters from killing us all." Harry said all this never breaking eye contact with her, determined that she should believe that she had done the right thing.

"Thank you Harry, you're a good friend."

"And you're a much better one. I think Tonks wants a word with me look after each other ok." A frown crossed over her face when he said this, but Harry ignored it and slapped Ron on the back as he passed him. Tonks was looking grim faced when he reached her an expression that didn't suit her normally cheerful disposition.

"What's the matter Tonks, is Remus alright?" It was the first thing that he thought would upset her this badly.

"I think he's fine Harry I just saw what those bastards did to the restaurant staff. It's the first time I've seen anything as gruesome as that. Neville warned me that Ron said it was bad, but all the same."

"It's why we're fighting them, remember that. Sicko's like that should never be allowed to gain any form of power or freedom, and with any luck the people who did that are lying dead up there."

"Oh I hope so Harry, I really do. You and your friends certainly did your share today with the five prisoners and twenty or thirty dead up there. I look forward to taking your orders when you become an Auror."

"I don't know if I could stomach that after today to be honest. I still haven't finished Hogwarts yet, and there's still more to do today, can you send Remus and Scrimgeour a message I'd like to talk to them.

"Sure Harry," with a couple of flicks of her wand two message patronises were sent. "Tell me Harry did you pay your bill before they attacked you? She asked with a smile.

"No I didn't get the chance, that pompous prat of a maitre d ran out the door, in fact he gave me the warning we needed. I wonder what happened to him. I'm sure he was involved in the whole thing."

"I'll make sure we find out, but I won't mention the unpaid bill."

"Why thank you Tonks you know how I hate paying for anything."

"Oh I know Harry nobody is as mean as you." Tonks then walked off to help in the clear up. The sounds of fighting had died away, and black robed figures were being placed under arrest up and down the street. Ginny had sidled up next to him, and once again they held each other. He could feel her nervousness, and the small knot in his stomach was growing and becoming tighter the more he thought about what was to come. A shiver ran between both of them, as Harry stared off into space his mind franticly trying to work out how he was suppose to use love to destroy Tom Riddle.

"Harry you wanted to see me," A soft spoken voice said breaking Harry out of his thoughts.

"Remus I'm glad to see you're fit and well," Harry said when he turned around.

"Not too bad considering how close to the full moon I am, and it's good to see both of you intact too. It's not like you to remain unscathed Harry."

"Today's not over yet Remus."

"That doesn't sound too good Harry. The fighting is over here, what are you planning next."

"The final chapter Remus, but can you wait until the Minister gets here I only want to explain this once." His former Professor and father's friend looked searchingly at him, and came to a decision.

"Ok Harry I'll wait, but don't think you're in this alone."

"If I thought that we would already be gone," he said his arm around Ginny's shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye he saw an entourage coming down from the Hogwarts end of Hogsmeade. They were still several hundred yards away, but he could make out the Minister's distinctive mane of hair. Close by were two red heads Arthur and Percy Weasley, and surrounding them were half a dozen huge Aurors.

"Harry it's good to see you ok, and of course Miss Weasley as well, always a pleasure. Look Harry I don't want to be rude, but there's a lot going on at the moment is this important?" the Minister said as soon as he reached Harry.

"Yes, end of the war important."

"Ah in that case you've got my full attention, so what can we do."

"Can we do this a little more privately I don't want everybody here to hear this, at least not yet."

"Ok we'll go into that tea shop over there." Harry looked and saw that the front of Madame Puddifoots had lost most of its glass frontage, but apart from that looked in good shape. He, the Minister, Arthur, Remus and Ginny sat round a table in one of Harry's least favourite places in Hogsmeade. Percy had tried to follow them but Harry had said no. He didn't want a brother of Ginny's, hearing what he was going say.

"So Harry what's up?" Scrimgeour asked. Harry hesitated he wasn't sure how to begin and glanced at Ginny for inspiration, she took matters out of his hands though.

"We have a portkey back to Tom Riddle, and when we use it we want your Auror's, and any member of the Order who can to follow us as back up. It's time to finish him, and end this madness once and for all," Ginny said. Scrimgeour and Remus looked shocked, and Harry would bet that not much shocked the Minister much after his career. Arthur though looked deflated, and Harry's chest hurt to give the man he owed so much kindness, so much pain.

"Why just you two? Wouldn't it be better if there were more people," Scrimgeour asked.

"There's a prophecy as well, it needs to be just the two of us," Harry said.

"I don't hold much store with prophecies, but that aside how can we give you support when we don't know where you're going to end up."

"My brothers have developed tracers that even the Fidelius charm can't hide. It won't show you the building, but it will get you nearby."

"We just need to wait for them to come back, and then we'll be ready to go," Harry added. He hadn't expected it to be easy to persuade them to follow his instructions, because as far as he was concerned that's what they were. Remus and Scrimgeour tried every argument that they could think of to change their minds, and the more they did the more Harry knew that they were doing the right thing. What finally swung the argument was Arthur Weasley's quietly spoken words.

"Rufus, Remus I'm happy that they're doing the right thing, she's my youngest, and the only Weasley daughter in generations, and Harry's like another son to me, let them do it their way." Harry could tell that it had cost Arthur to say that, and he would be eternally grateful to him.

When they went back into the street they were greeted by the rest of the Weasley family. Charlie and Bill had appeared from somewhere, and the twins had returned. It was Hermione though that he didn't want to face she had somehow cottoned on to what was about to happen, and he knew an unpleasant scene was in the making.

"Harry what is going on, you're planning something and you're not including Ron and me. You promised we would be there at the end."

"What makes you think this is the end," he replied stalling for time.

"You're talking to the Minister and Remus with Ginny, and not us, and what is it with you and Ginny you two haven't been out of sight of each other in weeks. Why?" Harry had been avoiding this conversation for months, and he'd somehow convinced himself that he wasn't going to have to have it.

"The short answer Hermione is there was another prophecy, and it involved Ginny and me, and no mention of you and Ron."

"That's why you're shutting us out, because of a stupid prophecy. You know they're not reliable and we're coming whether you want us to or not."

"I'm not having my two oldest and closest friends killed as spares like Cedric was. Ok," Harry shouted back.

"That's not for you to decide Harry," Ron said joining in.

"Yes it bloody is. I want you two to go with Remus when the time comes."

"That's it is it you're ordering us about like we're some sort of servant," Hermione was building up to a Molly Weasley rage.

"Yes, I need to know that you're on the outside trying to get in, please do this for us. We need to know you're out there for us," Harry said and turned quickly away back towards Remus and Scrimgeour not wanting to prolong the disagreement in case something unforgivable was said by one of them.

"We're ready when you are Harry," Scrimgeour said.

"Is it working George?" Harry asked.

"Yea Harry now are you going to tell us what's going on?" Harry held Ginny's hand.

"Are you ready Gin," she nodded despite the fear in her face. "We're off to Tom Riddle's hideout, and we want you to track us and follow." Ginny pulled out the bronze statue of a coiled snake which Harry grasped as well.

"Salazar Slytherin," Ginny said in a clear voice and in a blink of an eye she and Harry were gone.


	21. The Dark Lord

**I don't own Harry potter or any of the known characters, maybe that's a good thing…**

**The Dark Lord**

Harry had expected to arrive in some sort of dull dank dungeon, but to their surprise they landed in the middle of a sunlight courtyard surrounded by a single storey building supported by Doric columns. In the centre was a fountain of four entwined snakes each snake spewing water in four separate jets back into the circular pond below.

"It's like a Roman villa," Harry whispered to Ginny. A quick glance around showed that they were alone. No one had been expecting them as the attempted kidnapping had failed, and if it hadn't failed they would have been escorted in person by Death Eaters.

"What are we going to do Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. I kind of expected to be captured straight away, and then I was going to make it up from there. Is your tracer on?"

"Yes, is yours?"

"Yea, with a bit of luck they should now know roughly where we are, so long as your brothers know what they were doing of course."

"If we sent up sparks do you think they would be able to see them?"

"I know very little about the Fidelius charm Gin, if we sent sparks from here would they be seen, I don't know. I'm beginning to regret not bring Hermione with us already."

"We could do it anyway. It wouldn't do any harm if it failed."

"Yea we could but not yet Gin, we don't want to give ourselves away before we have to, and we need to give everybody a little time to get into position."

"How about red and gold sparks when the time comes."

"Gryffindor colours good idea they should recognise them. We should explore a bit, see if we can't find and kill his snake before we have to meet dear old Tom himself." Ginny gave a nervous laugh this whole situation seemed so bizarre, how could they be wandering around the death eater's headquarters and not be challenged.

"Maybe he doesn't have anymore Death Eaters left, and he's on his own," Ginny said trying to sound hopeful.

"Snape and Bellatrix and Wormtail are probably here, and there are bound to be more." They had by now walked all around the courtyard passing many doors that they ignored for the moment. The courtyard was in full sunshine, and being fully paved was a perfect sun trap, and at any other time Harry wouldn't have minded being here.

"Shall we try one of these doors and see what's behind them," Ginny suggested.

"Go on then you pick one." Carefully she turned the handle to the large door at one end of the pathway and peered through.

"It's a long corridor, and looks like it might lead outside," she whispered as she gentle shut it again. They tried the next one along and found a small dining room, followed by a sitting room, and a store room full of wooden garden chairs and tables, but as Ginny began closing the door Harry suddenly tensed.

"I heard something," both of them stood motionless straining their ears to pick up any sounds. For a moment all Harry could hear was the sound of the wind blowing through unseen trees, and then he heard it again. "Voices and they're coming this way."

"Quick in here," Ginny said opening the door to the store room and stepping inside, quickly followed by Harry. They waited with baited breath holding hands and straining to hear the rapidly approaching voices. Harry soon recognised both of them the high cold voice was unmistakable that of Riddle, and the usual sneer in Snape's voice was clear even though he seemed to be trying to placate his master.

"Are you telling me that only seventeen of my Death Eaters have returned from Hogsmeade," Tom Riddle said stepping out into the sun and soaking up its warmth.

"At the moment my Lord. I am sure many more will be arriving soon, and the ones I have spoken to have said that hundreds of Aurors have been killed and injured."

"You make that sound like a victory when it quite clearly isn't Snape. The whole point of this mission was the simple capture of Harry Potter, and his little red headed girlfriend," the menace in his voice was clear. "I don't see either of them here do you?"

"No my Lord, no one has yet returned from that part of the mission, and as soon as someone does I shall inform you. The boy is no match for the men I sent."

"It seems to me Snape that we have been betrayed, either deliberately or through incompetence, why were there so many Aurors in Hogsmeade so quickly?" Snape though didn't answer; keeping quiet was always safer than exposing your ignorance to the Dark Lord who walked over to the fountain and with a flick of his wand stopped it from working. He turned away from Snape and his face was one of thunderous anger.

"Command me my Lord, and I shall obey," Snape said now on one knee his face looking at the ground.

"Bring Wormtail here. It is time we found out where his true loyalties lie."

"Yes my Lord," Snape stood up and backed away in a half bow leaving through the same door they had arrived. Riddle began to slowly pace around the fountain, and for the first time that Harry had ever seen in any of their confrontations he saw a worried frown cross his serpentine face. He wanted to leap out and attack him, but knew that unless Nagini was killed first then they would have to go through this again sometime in the future.

"My Lord, my Lord," said another half breathless voice that Harry also recognised, and hatred welled up inside of him.

"What is it Bella," Riddle said his worried face now hidden by a calm mask of supposed indifference. The murderer of Sirius limped into Harry and Ginny's view through the crack in the door, and got down on one knee before her master.

"There are Aurors everywhere my Lord. They are combing the area."

"Are we under attack?" Harry could hear a faint hint of alarm in his voice.

"No my Lord they can't see the house. The charm is still working, but they must know that we are nearby."

"There is a traitor amongst us, it is the only answer, look at me Bella." She lifted her head fear shining out of her eyes. "It is not you," he eventually said.

"I have never trusted Snape my lord, and he knows as much as I do of what goes on. He walks the line like any spy, and like all spies he cannot be trusted."

"I trust Snape Bella, he killed Dumbledore, and do not question my judgement again, jealousy does not become you."

"Yes my lord, I'm sorry."

"Now go and keep an eye on our unwanted guests, and inform me if anything changes." She left in much the same manner as Snape had, but the silver leg that replaced the one Neville had removed in Diagon alley was making it awkward for her. Harry spared a glance at Ginny who smiled nervously back at him. Eavesdroppers weren't meant to hear good news about themselves, or so the quote said, but for Harry everything that he had heard was great news.

"My Lord I have brought Wormtail to you," they heard Snape say. They turned their attention back to the courtyard that was now in shade as a cloud had blocked the summer sun.

"My lord," Wormtail said with a quiver as he prostrated himself.

"You have betrayed me Wormtail," Riddle said in his most chilling voice.

"No my Lord no, I would never betray you my Lord."

"You lie."

"No master, I am your most devoted follower."

"I can smell your treachery, once a betrayer always a betrayer isn't that correct."

"Please my lord I came to you when everyone else thought you had gone for good."

"Out of cowardice Wormtail that was the only reason you came to find me. I can see you have been betraying me your weak mind is like an open book to me," he walked up to the cowering man a look of disgust on his face. "Wormtail why are there Aurors surrounding this house and tell me the truth?"

"I don't know my lord, I don't know."

"I see that you are telling me the truth this time, so there must be someone else who has betrayed me. You warned the Potter brat that we were going to come and get him didn't you?"

"No my Lord I didn't know anything about it until today I swear," a terrified Wormtail stammered out.

"Liar! I can always tell, you will die for this Wormtail all those that betray me will die. Tell me the full extent of your treachery, and your death will be quick and painless. Lie to me and you will wish you had never been born."

Harry suddenly had a feeling that he had only felt once before when he had drunk the Felix Felicis potion the year before. He knew what should be done, and it should be done now before Wormtail was murdered. He tightened his grip on Ginny's hand, mouthed the words 'sparks now', and then opened the door fully and stepped through with Ginny right behind. They weren't noticed until after they had both fired off a series of red and gold sparks. Riddle and Snape turned around alarmed to see that they weren't alone.

"Good afternoon Tom, not having a good day are you. That's what comes of relying on your pureblood friends, but of course you don't have friends do you just willing lackeys like Snivellus here." Harry had surprised them so much that neither of them noticed Wormtail vanishing as a rat behind their backs.

"There you are my Lord I said that he would be captured," Snape said.

"Oh no Snivellus I wasn't captured, the Death Eaters who tried are dead or in custody, but mostly dead. I'm only sorry you were too much of a coward to lead them yourself"

"So you're telling me that you came here voluntarily?" he said with his trade mark sneer.

"Nothing to say for yourself Tom, or has Snivellus here finally got his hearts desire and is in charge now," Harry said ignoring Snape question.

"Do not call me by that name," he hissed.

"Ah but that's what everybody calls you. You are now known as Tom Riddle the half blood, the leader of the pureblood cause."

"I don't have to explain myself to you Potter with your filthy mudblood mother. I have the blood of Salazar Slytherin running through my veins."

"Well my mother was a witch whereas your father was a muggle just like Snivellus's, so my blood may not be pure, but it is still purer than either of yours, and of course Tom the only blood really running through your veins now is that of your muggle father, a chunk of Wormtail's, who seems to have disappeared again, and of course a few drops of mine. What that actually does to your bloodline I have no idea, and nor frankly do I care because none of it matters in the end. It is who we are that counts."

"I am the most powerful wizard in the world, and the heir of Slytherin that is all that counts, and I am destined to purify all the bloodlines and rule," Riddle face glowed in the sunlight that had returned as he contemplated his dreams.

"How can you call yourself the greatest wizard in the world when the only person you feared was killed by the man who wants your job," Ginny said catching on to Harry's attempts to sow mistrust between these two.

"Be silent you silly little girl this has nothing to do with you," Snape barked anger flashing across his face.

"You will not speak to her like that Snivellus," Harry snapped back. "She has better blood than any of us, and for those that care she is the first Weasley girl in seven generations as well as a seventh child." Harry noticed the flicker of interest cross Riddle's face as he said this. He had no idea whether it had been seven generations, but it seemed a good lie when it reaffirmed the suspicion that he believed that the number seven was a powerful magical number.

Snape lost his temper and cast a stunning spell at Harry, but Ginny, who had been waiting for something like this deflected it into the sky. Harry silently cast the Expelliarmus spell, and Snape was flung back spinning in the air like a top hitting a column with his face, and crushing his nose. His wand flew back through the air but it was caught by Riddle who had stood there watching the whole display.

"I see you have learnt to play since we last meet Potter," Riddle said ignoring the groaning Snape who then passed out from the pain.

"I've come to kill you Tom, but you have one chance surrender now and I'll let you live as a prisoner."

"You can't kill me Potter I am immortal. It is I who will kill you and your little blood traitor."

"I see you believe that you still have some of your Horcruxes out there to prevent you from really dying," Riddle's red eyes flashed in anger at Harry's words. He pointed his wand at Ginny, and without thinking Harry dove in front of the curse to prevent it hitting her. Even though he had felt it before nothing can truly prepare you for the unbelievable pain of the Cruciatus curse, and Harry couldn't help but scream in agony. Fortunately it ended quickly enough. Ginny had fired a Reducto curse back at Riddle forcing him to stop the Cruciatus, so he could deflect it. Panting with effort Harry forced his unwilling legs to work, and stand up again.

"I want my Horcruxes back Potter, if you return what belongs to me I'll let your little red head live, do not think you can defy me you are nothing whereas I am the most powerful wizard ever and will reign supreme it is my destiny." Harry struggled to regain his feet, and when Ginny grasped his hand to help lift him up the lingering pain ebbed away stopping his limbs from shaking.

"Why would you want to live for ever and spend everyday wondering if someone out there would be capable of ripping your soul out of you body as my mother did to you all those years ago? It wasn't a pleasant experience as you said so yourself" Harry asked.

"My loyal supporters would find me and restore me back to power once more."

"You're sure of that are you, it took thirteen years last time, and only because your loyal supporter did it out of fear, and Wormtail won't be doing that again will he. You have no friends Tom except that snake you like so much, and Nagini is hardly able to resurrect you on her own is she. Your power base has vanished, and even if you did regain power nobody's going to listen to what you have to say anymore. Yyou and your beliefs are now permanently tainted. Even the worst tyrant in the world needs the compliance of some of the people he terrorises."

"You have no understanding of how the world works Potter. I have the power that is all that matters, and there are always people who will want to serve power. I'll ask you one more time where are my Horcruxes, or I shall feed the pretty little thing to Nagini?"

"Your snake is here. I was beginning to wonder. I thought it might have run away?" he said no more because Snape had come round, and was attempting to stand. He was coughing and spluttering blood from his destroyed nose, and Harry hoped it was hurting like hell.

"aster wease welp me," Snape attempted to say. Riddle looked at him with disgust, but waved his wand, and cleaned him up, but his nose still remained crooked.

"You must learn to control your temper Severus next time you act without my orders I shall not be so kin." He did not return his wand to him.

"Thank you my Lord, when you are ready please let me kill them for you," Snape said glaring at Harry and Ginny. Harry was surprised that Riddle hadn't attempted to disarm either of them yet, but he guessed he didn't think of them as much of a threat.

"Do you want this fool, "Harry said waving his wand in the direction of Snape, "to listen to our conversation about Horcruxes, because I don't?" Harry then hit Snape with his most powerful stunning spell, and Snape collapsed to the ground again. Harry knew he shouldn't have done that but the man infuriated him beyond reason, and the more humiliation he could heap on the murdering swine the better. Riddle though had had enough, and with a wide sweep of his wand Harry felt his wand leave his hand, and to his surprise Ginny's was ripped out of her hand at the same time.

"Enough of these games, you will tell me where the Horcruxes that you stole from me are," Riddle demanded all pretexts of being civilised now gone.

"I've destroyed them Tom, and considering that they held parts of your soul you've been remarkably careless in keeping them safe. Regulus Black one of your faithful managed to steal one before you killed him. The one you left at Borgin and Burkes was sold." Harry looked at the red eyes of his parent's killers boring into his own, and could feel the probes of his mind against his Occlumency shields.

Harry felt his shields weakening which encouraged Riddle to push even harder and a sickening smile spread across his face as he began to enter Harry's mind. He tried everything that he could remember learning over the last year, but he was unable to stop the relentless probing of a master Legilimens with decades of experience. Desperately he tried to not think about the first prophecy, but even as he thought that it was too late, and the image of Trelawney from Dumbledore's pensieve filled his mind.

Riddle paused on the memory which gave Harry enough time to gather himself together, and push back using all the concentration and power that he could muster. Unprepared for the sudden counter attack Riddle was pushed right out of Harry's mind. Harry though didn't stop pushing, and was soon ripping into Riddle's own shields. Sweat was pouring off both their faces in the struggle of minds and Harry could hear Ginny murmuring to him.

"Go on Harry, you can do it fry the bastards mind make him suffer, like he's made you and me suffer." Suddenly he saw an image of a group of boys chanting weirdo, weirdo at a young Tom Riddle over and over again.

"Get out," Riddle shouted and Harry found himself flung backwards hitting the ground with his back. "So Dumbledore told you the prophecy. I didn't get it in full from your mind so you will tell me the whole thing right now."

"No," Harry said yet again having to get up off the ground.

"Why do you persist in defying me, do you honestly think that you can resist my power."

"I won't tell you, I'd rather be eaten by that snake of yours."

"That can be arranged, but first I think I'll get the prophecy from the girl."

"I haven't told her the full prophecy you'll be wasting your time."

"Get bent snake face," Ginny said.

"Imperio," Riddle said pointing his wand at Ginny. A glazed look came over her face, but Harry could see signs of an internal struggle going on.

"Fight him Gin tell him no, your mind is your own," he shouted at her. The struggle on her face though seemed to stop, and she walked towards Riddle and to Harry's horror he handed her own wand back to her.

"Tell me the prophecy Potter, or I'll make her torture you," Harry ignored him.

"Fight it Gin it's your mind not his. I love you and you love me," he bellowed desperate to break through. Ginny raised her wand and he could see it trembling in her hand. "We love each other Ginny," Harry said but more quietly this time his green eyes staring into her brown ones. He wasn't sure but he thought he saw a flicker of recognition in them.

"Tell me the prophecy Potter this is your last warning."

"No!" Whatever happened next Harry knew he would accept it. "It's not your fault Gin do what you have to," and he braced himself for the coming agony. It didn't come though Ginny spun around, and redirected the curse back at Riddle hitting him in the chest with the Cruciatus curse. Riddle screamed in pain and collapsed onto the floor as his own hatred ripped through him directed by Ginny's wand. The Imperius curse was broken, and once Ginny was truly herself again the Cruciatus curse ended as well. Harry rushed over to support her as her legs buckled weak from the effort of resisting the curse, and the raw hatred that had flowed through her.

"I'm sorry Harry I couldn't throw him off quickly enough," she said.

"Don't worry you did just great, summon my wand and lets try and find that damn snake," Harry said. With his wand back in his hand they ran past Riddle who was turning around to face them the pain of the curse still evident on his face. Harry cast an impedimenta spell which he deflected, but it gave them enough time to reach the door that had the corridor behind it.

"Stop them," Riddle screamed as five Death Eaters entered from the other side of the courtyard gazing in amazement as their leader picked himself off the ground. "I want them alive." A hail of hurriedly aimed spells crashed into the wall around them, and then they were running with no idea of where they were going. Ginny suddenly turned left into another passage and stopped. Harry taken by surprise at the sudden change of direction overran the turn before sliding to a stop. Turning round he saw the door at the far end of the corridor burst open silhouetting the five Death Eaters who ran towards him firing spells at him. Unable to bring his wand to bear he fell to the ground hoping the spells would fly over him.

"Protego," Ginny said, and the curses bounced off her shield back up the corridor ricocheting off the walls. This allowed Harry just enough time to join her, and the pair of them ran down the passage wondering where they were going.

"In here Gin, quick," Harry pulled her through an open door into a large opened planned sitting room and slammed the door shut and locked it. "This Villa is huge."

"There's another door over there," Ginny pointed catching her breath.

"Let's have a quick look then." Harry opened the door carefully to see a room full of Death Eaters, many of them getting treatment for injuries they must have received in Hogsmeade. He began to close the door quietly, and would have got away with it but Bellatrix chose that moment to enter from another door.

"Get up you lot Potter and his girlfriend are loose in the Villa somewhere." Harry had nearly shut the door in the hopes of not being noticed when some instinct made her look his way. She sent a curse flying his way and both he and the door were flung backwards against the back of a sofa. For the umpteenth time that day he found himself scrabbling off the ground firing curses over his shoulders, as he tried to find cover.

"I can't close the door Harry," Ginny said once he was behind the sofa that he had landed against. When he looked he understood why the door was blasted from its hinges and lay in two pieces. Two large blacked robed bodies were barging through the door way.

"Expelliarmus."

"Impedimenta," both Death Eaters went down, but more kept on pouring through and the sheer weight of numbers meant that both of them were soon over powered. By the time he was in a full bodybind Harry could feel blood dripping from a long cut on his upper right arm, pain from a cracked rib, and his left cheek was going to have a whopping bruise if he survived the next few hours. He managed to turn his head and saw that Ginny was also in a bodybind, but he couldn't see any sign of her being injured.

They were both dragged back out the courtyard where Riddle was standing and sunning himself, as though Ginny knocking him to the ground with his own curse had never happened. Beside him stood Snape, his greasy black hair still visible even though his death eater's mask was on, and his wand now back in his hand.

"Put her on the ground in front of me and leave Potter there I'll deal with him," the cold hard voice said. Harry felt the bodybind leave him, and he started to stand up wincing from his cracked rib as he did so. The blood from his arm had slowed, and a brief inspection showed him it wasn't too serious, although messy.

"I've already told you Tom I'm not telling you anything," Harry said looking around the courtyard which was now full of Death Eaters waiting for the entertainment to begin.

"So you keep telling me, Crucio." The pain swept through him again his skin felt as though it was on fire, and a scream ripped from his throat. His mind was begging for it to stop, and just when he thought he would go mad from the pain it ended. "That was just a taster of what I have in store for both of you. The more you defy me the more pain you will both suffer. So tell me the whole prophecy or your little girlfriend will be the next to scream."

"The prophecy says that you will die screaming for your squib mother Tom," Ginny yelled.

"Crucio," he said again his eyes flashing red, but this time it was Ginny who screamed, and it tore his heart in two to hear her in such pain. Harry ran forward but within seconds Riddle had pointed his wand at him flung him back up against a column, and magically bound him to it. He now found himself suspended three feet above the ground with his arms and legs wrapped back round the pillar unable to move anything but his head.

Four more times Ginny had to endure the Cruciatus curse while he was forced to watch unable to do anything. If he told the full contents of the prophecy he would be killed where he was hanging, and Ginny would follow a moment later. When was this power going to show itself, if it didn't come soon it would be too late. Then Harry saw something that chilled him to the bone, a large snake that must have been close to twenty feet long was slithering along the courtyard making the crowd of Death Eaters get out of it's way as quickly as they could.

"Ah Nagini has come to see what all the noise is about, did the screaming wake you my pet," Riddle said, and then he spoke parseltongue. "Do not worry my pet when I have finished with them you will be able to feast, and then sleep for a month." Nagini briefly looked up at Harry its tongue flicking in what he thought was eager anticipation. Their eyes meet and he felt a presence behind the snake's eyes. He reached out with his mind, but before he could connect it was broken, as Nagini moved away and slide over towards Ginny.

She circled around her watched by everybody there. Riddle was laughing but no one else was, and it became obvious that all the Death Eaters were deadly afraid of her. Nagini now slithered across Ginny's legs and coiled herself around the snake fountain, and waited with her eyes closed. Ginny turned around and stared at Harry defiance on her face.

"Do you think the girl you love has had enough yet, or will she be able to handle more pain?" Riddle asked. Harry said nothing he refused to play Riddle's game. "Come, come, Potter its rude not to answer your betters, or will I have to teach you some manners. I'm sure the girl will be grateful for your stubbornness if she likes to suffer excruciating pain of course."

"You are not my better Tom, a common murder like you is the lowest form of life. I've sensed your horror of death, I know you wake up in the night shivering in fear at the thought of dying. Those that are afraid of death can never truly be without fear. I pity you Tom Riddle."

"You dare pity me. I have conquered death, and I fear no one," Riddle again cast the Cruciatus curse on Ginny and her screams echoed around the courtyard. Once he had lifted the curse Harry could hear several of the Death Eaters laughing behind their masks, while Ginny continued to spasm uncontrollably.

"You have made killing you harder I'll agree Tom, but not impossible and to the rest of you laughing at another's pain, death or imprisonment is waiting for you outside this Villa."

"The great Harry Potter unable to move or defend himself is making threats against us."

"No I'm not I'm telling you what is going to happening Tom. Wormtail is betraying you to the Aurors and members of the Order of the Phoenix even as we speak time is running out for all of you." Harry was desperately trying to distract Riddle's attention away from Ginny, giving her more time to recover from the curses. The image of Neville's parents in St Mungo's would not leave his mind, and it was the fate he feared most, death would be better than that.

"Now you are foretelling the future is there no end to your supposed talents. Severus here told me that you had failed divination, and now you expect me to believe that you are a seer?"

"Divination is an imprecise branch of magic Tom, and I'm surprised that someone of you supposed intelligence would put such store by it, but I'll stick with my prediction."

"Tell him nothing Harry," Ginny croaked although he was sure she had meant to yell.

"I see you are going to have to learn the hard way," and again Ginny suffered. Harry couldn't take much more the only thing that had stopped him from telling all and ending her torment already was the look of defiance on her face.

"My lord," a Death Eater said dropping to one knee. Riddle ended the curse and turned around annoyed that he had been interrupted.

"What?"

"The Aurors are trying to enter my Lord they have discovered us, and an anti apparation ward has been erected." The Death Eater's eyes remained fixed on the ground unwilling to look his master in the eye. A primal scream of fury came from Riddle waking up Nagini, who rose up hissing in anger and locking eyes with Harry.

"Go all of you and repel them and fight to the death. Not you Severus you remain here. Once I have finished with these two I will destroy the Ministry's Aurors." The Death Eaters all left hurrying to leave the fury of their master. "I won't kill you directly Potter, I shall get her to do it for me, and then I shall let her live with that knowledge."

Riddle lifted Ginny up with his wand forcing her to stand in front of him, and then almost lovingly he handed her wand back. Then he stood as still as a statue his arm still out in front of him. Ginny turned round but she no longer moved with the easy grace that Harry expected from her, and when she spoke he understood why.

"So Harry Potter will you tell me the prophecy now?" the cold high voice chilled Harry like a dementor. He had possessed her, and Harry understood the agony she must now be enduring. Harry made a decision and ignored Riddle and Snape, but locked eyes with Nagini and bore into the creatures head. Harry had no idea what he would find; the possession book that Hermione had handed him all those weeks ago had made no mention of animals that had a Horcrux in them.

"Harry Potter you are not welcome, leave," Nagini said in his mind.

"I will not Nagini, my mate is in trouble, and I will use any means to protect her from Riddle," he thought back.

"He is my master and has placed a part of himself in me, it is dangerous for you to linger."

"He need not be your master, reject him and you will be free."

"It is not possible I am bound to him till the day I die, and he will never let me" Harry could detect a note of deep unhappiness in Nagini.

"Are you happy Nagini?"

"It does not matter whether I am or not."

"Leave now," a high pitched voice hissed, "this snake belongs to me."

"No I won't, be gone Riddle your split soul is to weak to fight me. Nagini do you want this to end, do you want to be free of this half life?"

"Yes," she hissed back.

"Then let me guide you, let me free you from this terrible existence you are forced to endure."

"What must I do?" Nagini said after a long pause.

"Let me possess you," and before he knew what was happening his vision changed, and he saw himself or at least his body pinned to the column, as still as Riddle's was. The possessed Ginny who had been advancing towards him turned in alarm.

"Come on Riddle kill Nagini. I dare you to make your mortality a reality," Harry hissed in parseltongue. Shock was etched on her face, and then she screamed in her own voice and collapsed onto the floor.

"Do nothing Severus," Harry heard Riddle's voice shout behind him. He turned to see Snape pointing his wand at his or Nagini's head, fear and horror on his face now that he had ripped off his mask. Harry lunged at him snapping his jaws and forcing him to dive away to avoid them. Harry found the whole sensation strangely exhilarating, and ignoring the prone Snape speed towards Tom Riddle, who back in his own body, was about to cast a spell at Harry's motionless body.

"My Lord look out," Snape cried. Harry was sure that he would have been too late if Snape hadn't distracted Riddle, and his body would have been destroyed. He mental shuddered at the thought of being stuck as a snake with no body to return too. Riddle stared at the approaching snake transfixed. If he killed Nagini he would be mortal. If he didn't he would be torn from this body once again. Indecision filled him and he did nothing as Harry sped towards him. Opening the snake's mouth he sunk his fangs into Riddle's wand arm slicing clean through, and to Harry's disgust the taste was wonderful.

Riddle screamed in pain with blood spurting out of the end of his arm, and staggered away through an open door leaving a hand on the ground with his wand still clenched in it. Sickened by what he had done Harry suddenly left Nagini's mind, and found himself back in his own body which had fallen to the ground when Riddle had been bitten, and released from the binding spell. He raised his head and saw Nagini lash out at Snape, who was firing hexes at the snake trying to keep her away from him.

"Kill him Nagini before he kills you," Harry said in parseltongue, and then to Snape he said. "I've told her to kill you Snivellus, a fitting death for a slippery serpent like you don't you think." Harry then staggered over and took Riddle's wand out of his severed hand with a flick, to loosen the fingers gripping it still. His knee had been injured falling from the column he had been bound to. Ginny was stirring and Harry limped over to help her up.

"Avada Kedavra." Harry looked up expecting to see the bolt of green light heading straight for him, but Snape had aimed it at Nagini hitting her between the eyes. Remembering what had happened when they had destroyed the Horcruxes on Salisbury plain Harry dived to the ground, taking Ginny with him, and covering her with his body. A blast of white fog erupted from the snake's skin which split length ways most of the energy rocketed sky wards, and then like before it rushed back down again. Then the moment that Harry had waited for the twisted screaming image of Riddle as his soul segment vanished into nothingness.

Snape had been knocked to the ground again, and Harry could see a gash down his arm that was dripping blood, and despite his efforts he was unable to stop the bleeding.

"It's the poison in her bite. You're going to bleed to death Snivellus. Don't worry though; your Dark Lord will kill you long before that happens. Nagini was his last Horcrux and you destroyed it, you'd better run, even though you have no place to go."

"My Lord won't kill me. Nothing that has happened will change your fate Potter."

"What, you expect him to be merciful? He doesn't know the meaning of the word. Prepare for death Professor Snape." Ginny croaked her voice raw from the torture she had suffered.

"You don't even know what a Horcrux is, do you?" Harry said. He and Ginny were now standing right next to the fountain, which gave them a clear view of the damage Nagini's death had caused all the windows looking out on the courtyard had been blown in, and the roof would have to be retiled.

"Of course I know what a Horcrux is," he sneered. "No one would put a part of their soul in a living creature, it is far too dangerous."

"I agree but then he split his soul into seven pieces, and I guess he got careless, or he was desperate to have a friend. Who knows perhaps you should ask him, but be warned he will kill you for destroying the last one, you've made him as mortal as you and me." Snape's complexion had always been pale, but if it was possible the blood drained completely away from his face leaving him chalk white. He stood there and Harry knew he was trying to choose between flight, fight and staying beside his Dark Lord. In the end it didn't matter a door blew open and Riddle stormed back into the courtyard incandescent with rage, a silver hand shone in the sun to replace the one that had been bitten off.

"You killed Nagini," he roared at Snape.

"My lord she attacked me," Harry had never seen Snape so frightened.

"Avada Kedavra," and the green light speed towards Snape who leaped out of the way behind one of the many columns which was splintered in half.

"My lord please…" but he was cut off as he was forced to dive behind another column to escape the next killing curse. Harry blasted of a Reducto curse at Riddle, but he blocked it as almost an after thought, and continued to send the killing curse at Snape. By now three columns in a row had been destroyed, and the roof they had been supporting collapsed sending up clouds of dust obscuring Harry's sight of Snape. A green light flashed from where he guessed Snape must be, forcing Riddle to step to one side. No longer prepared to wait on his masters' mercy he was fighting for his life, and no matter how much he detested the man the enemy of my enemy is my friend, and Harry began flinging hexes and cures at Riddle.

"Get down Harry," Ginny croaked as she pulled down on his robes forcing Harry to duck as Riddle sent a curse his way. Harry had to admire the way Riddle could duel Snape, Ginny and himself all at the same time, even if Ginny wasn't at her best, and looked as though she could pass out at any moment.

"Thanks Gin," he said crouching behind the snake fountain firing off another Reducto curse at the roof above Riddle's head causing him to step back to avoid the debris that fell down. A purple light hit the fountain, and to Harry's horror the four snakes came to life their black skins covered with yellow diamonds glistened in the sunlight.

"Kill them," he heard Riddle say, and all four heads turned toward Ginny and himself and hissed at them.

"Stop, do not harm us!" Harry commanded in parseltongue, and for a brief moment they hesitated, giving Harry just enough time to help a shaky Ginny up, and half carry her away from immediate danger, to the other side of the courtyard.

"Finish them." Riddle said still duelling with Snape. The snakes rushed after them faster than Harry could believe, and with a slashing motion he sliced one, and then another in half with a cutting curse. Ginny managed to kill a third one, but the fourth one reared its head back to strike.

"Stop," Ginny said in parseltongue and again the snake hesitated. Harry almost without thinking killed it before it could move again, and stared at Ginny in shock. "I've been able to speak it since the Chamber of Secrets, but I didn't want anybody to know."

"Blimey Gin," was all Harry could say.

"I'm not evil or mad you know," she added. Harry just smiled back at her and was about to say of course you're not evil or mad when a crash, and an agonised scream of pain jerked his attention away from her. Snape had been pined to the ground by a fallen pillar crushing his legs, and his wand lay five feet in front of him, well out of reach. Harry hated Snape almost as much as he hated Riddle, but at this moment all he could feel for him was pity.

Riddle strode over firing curse at Harry and Ginny, and contemptuously blocking the ones they returned. Then he stood next to the fallen Snape.

"So die all traitors Avada Kedavra."

Snape died and Riddle laughed.

Harry was now seriously worried. He had been unable to touch Riddle with a spell when Snape was fighting him, how was he going to kill him now he was dead. There was a heavy sickening feeling in his stomach, and it was spreading. He would go down fighting it was the only thing he knew how to do, and glancing at Ginny who was looking terrible, but defiant, knew she would too.

"You can't hide behind that column for ever Harry come out and face your death like the hero you try to be," Riddle taunted.

"We don't have to wait forever Tom only until you die. You're a mortal just like the rest of us," Harry said.

"Makes you common and ordinary now doesn't it Tom Riddle," Ginny added.

"Who is this little girl that dares speak to me like this?"

"Oh we've met before Tom except you were a memory in a diary then, but Harry destroyed you. I've always known you as Tom Riddle."

"Ah yes I seem to remember Lucius telling me about you now, so you defied my younger self, interesting," he drawled. "I suppose you love Harry then, or do you stick with him because you owe him a life debt. I expect that's it isn't?"

"Don't talk about what you cannot possible understand Tom" Harry said. "You know nothing of love there isn't an ounce of it in you, which isn't surprising as nobody has every shown you any. Your mother would rather die than live without your father, and he was bewitched and tricked by your mother into producing you. Do you know what Tom I pity you. To not know or feel love, life must be very lonely and pointless."

"You dare pity me I am the most powerful being alive."

"Yes of course I dare, come on Tom what have you done with all this power? I'll tell you what you've achieved with it nothing, you've killed many but that's all."

"You know nothing of power Potter, once I have complete control I will change the world, you have been a minor set back in my plans to purify wizarding blood."

"That's it, your great plan is to purify the bloodlines, and when you've finished will you kill yourself in case your dirty blood ruins your good work."

"I am the true heir of Slytherin the greatest wizard of all time, my blood is the purest of all. Now come out and face me Potter and die."

"Our wands won't fight each other Tom. I have yours and you have mine."

"Oh I haven't forgotten, that's why Ollvander made me another one, before I killed him. It's not as good as my original one, but it will be sufficient to kill you as it killed Snape. Come on out Harry, or I'll think you're scared of me."

"Stay here Gin," Harry whispered.

"No, I'm not leaving your side Harry that's where I belong, and that's where I'll stay." Harry closed his eyes he couldn't fight Riddle and Ginny, but he had to face him. He was no longer prepared to hide, and one way or another this was all going to be over in the next few minutes. His mother's sacrifice was all for nothing he was going to die, and Ginny alongside him.

"I love you Gin," Harry said and step out into the sunlight of a pleasant June evening with her as always on his left hand side.

"I love you too Harry."

"The two lovebirds have come to face me together how touching." Harry's heart was breaking. He had failed everybody, and he was about to die. He had failed Dumbledore, Sirius, his father and his mother. That hurt the most of all she had died to protect him, rather than run when she had the chance, and now he was going to fail Ginny as well. A sudden thought entered his mind that was it, it was so simple. He would sacrifice himself the way his mother had for him. He would do that for Ginny, she wouldn't like it, but this was the way it must be, and suddenly he felt a great happiness the power of his love would kill Riddle the same way that Lily Potter's had ripped his soul from his body.

Harry made no effort to raise his wand, but instead placed his hands on Ginny's elbows, like Bill had done to Fleur all those months ago at their wedding. Ginny returned the favour, and they locked eyes ignoring Riddle.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," Harry said.

"You're a great man Harry, never forget that."

"Enough of this revolting mush who's going to die first," Riddle sneered. Harry looked at Riddle and smiled, confusion clouded Riddle's face, and for a moment he hesitated, as though Harry knew something he didn't.

"Can you really not see it?" Harry said because a golden haze was now surrounding Ginny and Harry.

"See what?"

"No I don't suppose you can. I remember it now, I've seen this golden glow before. It was just before you killed my mum all those years ago." Harry understood now, his death would protect Ginny in the same way his mum's sacrifice had protected him. Calm came over him, this was his choice and he was more than happy with it.

"There is nothing there Potter," but his voice betrayed his uncertainty.

"You don't understand love Tom that's why you can't see it. You do what you want Tom, it's our choices that make us."

"Avada," Riddle began saying, and Harry twisted forward trying to cover Ginny with his body, but to his horror Ginny pushed back, "Kedavra." Struggling with Ginny Harry saw the green light speeding towards their arms, and then the world went black.

XXXXX

Just a few seconds later a cut and bleeding Bellatrix burst into the courtyard to see four motionless bodies on the ground, and she let out a primeval scream of rage.


	22. Counting the Cost

**I don't own Harry potter or any of the known characters**

**Counting the Cost**

Harry opened his eyes and despite the darkness immediately knew that he was lying on his back in Hogwarts hospital wing. He closed his eyes again. He was alive, and that could only mean one thing Ginny must have taken the killing curse, and not him. She had made the sacrifice instead of him, and once again someone close, in fact no one else had ever been closer, had died so that he could live.

Ginny was dead.

Those three words echoed in his head. How was he going to live without her, over the pass year he had come to rely on her. His happiness had depended on her presence, and her not being there with him was unthinkable. He wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't come.

"Harry are you awake?" a voice said and for a moment Harry thought about not answering.

"Yes, is that you Neville?"

"Yea, Luna's in the bed next door, how do you feel?"

"Ginny's dead isn't she?"

"Oh no, she's in St Mungo's."

"She's not dead how can that be?"

"She's not well, but she is alive."

"What's the matter with her, is she in any danger?" Harry asked trying to sit up, but failing.

"Not really they say she's in a coma, but they don't seem to understand why, butthey're confident she's going to recover."

"She's been through a great deal, but I don't need to tell you that," Luna said from her bed.

"No you don't she was amazing Luna, truly amazing."

"Yes she is," Luna said, "I didn't really like Hogwarts until I meet Ginny, she was always very kind and funny." Harry couldn't believe it Ginny was alive it didn't seem possible, and then he had a sudden and terrible thought if neither of them had died then there had been no sacrifice.

"Is Voldemort still alive?"

"Oh no he's quite dead. Don't you know you were there after all?" Luna said.

"The last thing I remember is the killing curse coming for both of us, and then I woke up here. He's really dead you're sure about that?"

"Touch your scar Harry," Luna said. Harry lifted up his left hand, as his right seemed to be heavily bandaged, to his forehead and to his total shock he felt nothing. He moved his hand all over his forehead thinking he had somehow missed it, but it had gone. There was no longer a curse scar. He was no longer connected to Riddle.

"It's gone, I don't believe it."

"Believe it Harry, you and Ginny are both heroes."

"Ginny's the real hero not me, without her I'd be dead. What about Ron and Hermione?"

"Ron's fine broke his ankle and a few ribs, but he's keeping Hermione company in St Mungo's. She caught a nasty spell on the back of her neck, if it hadn't been for her hair…, well she's recovering now, and should be out in a day or two," Neville answered.

"All six of us made it through, it's a miracle."

"We're all alive, but not undamaged Harry," Neville said.

"Yea I'll go and see them all today. I really need to see Ginny," Harry said rubbing his bandaged arm which had started itching. He didn't notice Neville wince as he said that.

"I don't think you'll be able to go today Harry," Neville said frowning.

"Why?"

"Why Mr Potter, I would have thought that would be obvious. Surely you haven't forgotten about the damage to your legs," Madame Pomfrey suddenly said as she appeared from behind the screens, and pulled them away.

"What damage, all I did was hurt my knee, and I wasn't even in my body at the time," Harry answered.

"You really don't know, dear oh dear. Mr Longbottom you found him first, haven't you told him yet?"

"Told me what?"

"I hadn't got around to telling him Madame Pomfrey. I was just about to, and you appeared," Neville replied.

"Honestly, I would have thought it was the first thing you would have told him."

"Tell me what?" Harry shouted.

"Mr Potter keep your voice down, there are other patients on the ward trying to sleep. Well I suppose I better be the one to tell you then."

"Well I wish somebody would," Harry said looking down the bed seeing the outline of his legs under the covers, but realising that he couldn't move them at all.

"I had to remove the bones in both your legs, and your left foot. You'll be pleased to hear that you're right foot is fine."

"Well that's a comfort," Harry muttered before asking," and why did you remove my bones, couldn't you just fix them? I thought broken bones were easy to fix."

"Broken bones are easy to fix Mr Potter, but your bones were crushed, there was nothing to fix, so it was easier to remove the remains all together and start again. I'm sure you remember what that means."

"I've got to take Skele-Gro," Harry hadn't forgotten the last time, and he wasn't looking forward to it.

"Correct Mr Potter, but you'll have to wait until all the ligaments and muscles in your legs that have been damaged have been repaired before you can take it, or you'll end up walking with a severe limp for the rest of your life. It'll be a day or two I'm afraid."

"But I need to get to St Mungo's."

"No you don't Mr Potter what you need is to lie back in this bed and rest."

"I need to see Ginny." Harry couldn't shake the feeling that he needed to be there, it seemed irrational as she was unconscious, and what could he do until she came round anyway, but the feeling just wouldn't go away.

"I understand that you and Miss Weasley are close, but you need to get well first," Madame Pomfrey said in a softer tone. "I'm not here to make your life difficult Harry. You and Miss Weasley have done great service to the wizarding world, and as soon as I can get the two of you together I will."

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey it's just that I can't get rid of this feeling that I need to be there."

"Harry is that bothering you?" He was again scratching at the bandage on his right forearm.

"Yea, it keeps itching. What is it anyway?"

"You don't remember getting this?"

"No."

"There's a scar underneath, but I can't get rid of it. I have my suspicions…it's probably best if I show you." The school medi witch began to take off the bandage, and then removed the gauze dressing to reveal a scar that looked to Harry like an upside down tick.

"Ginny has one just like it Harry," Neville said.

"It's a curse scar isn't it?"

"It looks that way. That's why I can't remove it," Madame Pomfrey answered.

"But it's not in the shape of a lightning bolt."

"It is if you put it next to Ginny's," Luna commented. "Were you holding on to each other when the curse hit you?" Harry thought for a moment and realised that they had been holding each other by the elbows, when Riddle tried to kill them.

"Yes, yes we were."

"_Two will become ones_ remember," Neville said and Harry looked at his arm again, what he thought looked like an upside down tick could also be taken as the figure one.

"Your right Neville maybe I heard the prophecy wrong, but this is ridiculous."

"Well ridiculous or not Mr Potter you're under my care for the next few days, so no getting out of that bed!" Madame Pomfrey said before leaving to continue her rounds of the hospital.

"Like I can move anyway," Harry muttered once she was out of earshot. "So Neville do you know why my leg bones were crushed?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange smashed your left leg and foot Harry. She was screaming and yelling about getting back at you for killing her master. She was deranged, anyway I stopped her."

"You got her then Neville?"

"Yea," Neville looked uncomfortable.

"Thanks Neville you saved our lives. I'll make sure Ginny knows when she comes round."

"There's no need Harry."

"Of course there's a need Neville."

"Neville how was Harry's right leg smashed?" Luna suddenly asked staring intently at him.

"Well err…look I'm sorry Harry it was an accident. I managed to fling Lestrange into one of those pillars during the duel, and it collapsed crushing her, and then part of it fell on your leg. I'm really sorry, but the whole courtyard was unstable, and I didn't know that it was going to fall apart so easily." Harry had never seen Neville looking more mortified than now, including the time when his list of passwords to Gryffindor Tower had ended up in Sirius's hands. Harry couldn't help himself and burst out laughing, at the look on Neville's face.

"Mr Potter I told you to keep the noise down. I won't tell you again," Madame Pomfrey said from the other end of the ward.

"Look I'd better go," Neville said looking a little happier that Harry wasn't mad at him. "I want to see my mum, and tell her the news, perhaps it'll help her, and I'll let Ron and Hermione know that you've come round finally."

"Sure Neville that'll be good." Harry held out his hand which Neville took and shook.

"Thanks for giving me the opportunity to avenge my parents Harry."

"Glad you got the chance Neville, just try and let it all go now," Neville lokked at him and then nodded and left.

"How long have I been unconscious Luna?" Harry asked.

"Two days."

"Two days! Not again, I hate it when that happens." The early morning sun had begun to creep through the cracks in the hospital wings blinds, and for the first time Harry looked around, and saw that all the beds in the ward were full.

"Who are all these people?"

"They were all caught up in the Hogsmeade fighting. The really serious cases were sent to St Mungo's. By the way you were right Harry?" Luna said.

"I was right about what?"

"Tom Riddle really did have losers' lurgy." Harry couldn't help himself and laughed out loud again, earning another stiff glare from Madame Pomfrey. Luna's outlook on life was so refreshing, if only he could talk to or even see Ginny life would be near perfect.

XXXXX

Two days later Harry woke having spent a very uncomfortable night due to taking an extra large dose of Skele-Gro. His legs felt like they were filled with sharp splinters, and no matter what position he got into it he still wasn't comfortable. Even all the bizarre conversations he had had with Luna couldn't prevent him feeling the pain. The only thing that did was the new scar on his arm, and that was because it was becoming more painful than regrowing bones. The desire to see her was becoming more and more persistent. He couldn't understand where this feeling was coming from. He knew he had to wait until his legs were fixed, but his logical mind was having trouble resisting the urge to leave immediately.

It was just after half past ten when Hermione and Ron managed to get into the hospital wing despite the protests of the two Aurors on guard outside. Harry felt sorry for the Auror's on duty because a determined Hermione was a force to be reckoned with, and only those that didn't know her would even try to get in her way. When she finally got past them after making all manner of threats, her face cracked open in the biggest smile he had ever seen when they saw each other.

"Harry you and Ginny did it. You finished Riddle for good."

"You two aren't mad at me for leaving you behind?" Harry asked worried they last conversation still fresh in his memory.

"Well of course we're mad at you," Ron said.

"But we've forgiven you," Hermione added. "Haven't we Ron?"

"Yea I guess so."

"It's great to see you both, Luna and Neville told me about you getting hurt Hermione."

"Oh it's not too bad," she turned her head round, and Harry saw that her hair had been cut in a line with a long purple scar running round the back of her neck. "The Healers said that my hair weakened the curse just enough to prevent anything more serious." Harry could tell from her expression that she had narrowly escaped a nasty and very bloody death.

"Thank Merlin for your thick hair, and once it grows back no one will be able to see it."

"I'm not worried about that Harry."

"I know you're not, but at least you have the option."

"So then how did you do it?" Ron asked. "Kill Riddle that is."

"I don't know to be honest one of us should be dead."

"You're not making much sense Harry. What do you mean one of you should be dead?" Hermione asked.

"At the end I realised we could never beat him in a face to face in a duel. I never hit him with a single spell he was just too good, so it dawned on me that I should do what my mum did for me, sacrifice my life to save Ginny's. Dumbledore always said that the power I had was love, and that it was the key to defeating him. So I tried to take the killing curse while protecting Ginny, but I think she had the same idea, or knew what I was trying to do and fought back. I guess the result was that we were both hit by it. So why aren't we both dead?"

"I don't know Harry," Hermione was looking appalled at the casual way Harry had told her about wanting to die for Ginny. Ron's expression wasn't much better.

"I think I might," Luna said turning back from gazing out of the window. "I think that the magic of two people prepared to die for each other meant that neither of you could. How could the magic in the curse choose which one of you was to die when it had hit both of you at the same time? That's why you both have the same scar. The curse hit your arms while you were struggling with each other. Magic couldn't decide between you, so both of you survived."

"You're trying to tell me that we survived because we got lucky that the curse accidentally hit us both at the same time," Harry said.

"No I think Luna has a point Harry," Hermione said. "The curse had to hit both of you at the same time, or miss entirely because each of you had the same protection, or shield if you like. It must have then rebounded onto Riddle killing him, and leaving the pair of you with a shared lightening bolt scar."

"It seems a bit of a stretch to me," Harry said.

"It's the results that count Harry," Luna said. "You're alive, Ginny's alive and Riddle is dead, nothing else really matters does it. It's magic at its most mysterious."

"Well who am I to argue with the two smartest witches I know."

"That's very kind of you Harry," Luna said blushing slightly.

"What about the rest of the Weasleys Ron? Nobody will tell me a thing here."

"George got hit by a series of hexes and jinxes and his legs turned into, well I'm not sure what they've turned into but it's a right mess, and it's taking them some time to sort it all out. Everybody else is fine apart from the usually broken bones, bumps and scraps." Harry gave an involuntary sigh of relief since he had come round he had been expecting the worse possible news from somewhere, but everybody he knew seemed to be fine except for Ginny.

"Is there any change in Ginny condition?" Harry was desperate for any news of her, and nobody was giving him any, at least any news that would satisfy him. He began rubbing the scar on his arm again.

"Not really everybody's saying she's in a coma, but it's not like any coma I've heard of," Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, now he was really getting worried.

"Well she thrashes about a lot, and rubs her arm a lot like you're doing now Harry." Harry looked down and saw that unconsciously he was again rubbing the arm, and every time he did the urgent feeling that he needed to see Ginny increased.

"We're connected aren't we, just like I used to be with Riddle."

"It could be Harry, but I don't know what that means, as usual your breaking all the rules."

"All I know is that I have this burning desire, no it's more than that. I have to see her, and I hate being stuck here."

"Trust me Mr Potter it's no picnic having you here as a patient," Madame Pomfrey had appeared again, and began scanning his legs with her wand, and shooing Ron and Hermione out of the way. "Despite your regular visits here over the years you still haven't got the hang of how to be a good one. Right it seems you're doing well, and I think you should be able to leave this afternoon. Tomorrow would be better, but frankly the sooner you're out of the way the better. You will find walking difficult at first so take it easy. Miss Granger I'm making you responsible. Miss Lovegood you can leave whenever you like, the danger of infection has passed."

Harry lay back in relief. He was getting out of here at last, just a few more hours, and even as he thought this his scar gave him another round of itching that drove him crazy.

"Remus and Tonks are ok aren't they you never said they weren't?" he asked.

"Yea they're fine although it was a close run thing. Wormtail came and revealed the Villa to us, by standing in a door way, and we tried to attack but it had some fearful wards which took awhile to break through. Once that had been done we then had to face a concerted attack from the Death Eaters. Remus lost patience I guess. He was worried about you, after what Wormtail had told us, and moved too far forward too soon, someone threw a killing curse at him and Wormtail leapt in front of it and died."

"Wormtail took a curse meant for Remus, I can't believe it," Harry said stunned.

"He eventually found his courage and saved your dad's friend. If there is such a thing, it was a good death," Hermione added.

"Yea it was. I hope Remus is ok with it though, because it can't easy to know your life was saved by someone you'd come to hate."

Thanks to an over attentive Dobby the four of them had lunch early in the ward, with the result that at two minutes pass twelve they left when Madame Pomfrey wasn't looking. Just in case she disagreed with them on when the afternoon started. Harry's legs were still sore and tender so it was slow going, especially down the stairs.

It was in the Entrance Hall accompanied by the two Auror's that they ran into trouble. Harry was saying goodbye to Luna who thought she might join the other students, and have an extra chocolate pudding. A small crowd had gathered when the four of them had arrived and began staring at them, but none of them came forward to speak to them, even those they knew well. It seemed the events of the past few days had put a barrier between them and everybody else.

"Are you going to be alright Luna?" Harry asked anxious that things might be difficult for her.

"I'll be fine Harry you need to go and help Ginny. I think you're the only person who can."

"You do why?"

"You're both connected to each other now." Harry thought about what Luna had just said, and as usual she made a strange type of sense.

"You could be right. If anybody gives you a hard time let me know, ok. I won't have anybody treating you badly"

"I don't mind Harry. I'm used to it, and it really doesn't bother me."

"Ok if you're sure and I promise next year we'll celebrate your eighteenth birthday properly."

"Oh you don't want to worry about that. I expect you'll be at some anniversary party celebrating Riddle's demise." Harry hadn't thought of that and the idea filled him with horror.

"I won't go to it, ok." Luna just smiled dreamily and went into the Great Hall watched by an increasing number of students.

"Shall we go then," he said to the others, but before they could respond another voice cut across the Hall.

"Mr Potter where do you think you're going," Professor McGonagall said from behind him. Harry felt his back straighten when he heard her, and the two Auror's posture noticeable improved as well.

"We're off to St Mungo's Professor," Harry replied.

"And were you going to inform anybody."

"Not really."

"I would advise you to stay here there are still plenty of Death Eaters loose out there, and even some members of the press." The expression on her face suggested that both were as bad as the other.

"I appreciate the advice, but I'm going anyway I need to see Ginny."

"Harry I understand your feelings, but it's still very dangerous out there, and I know how competent you, Ron and Hermione are, and Walsh and Hargrove were excellent students, but now that Riddle is gone there is no need to risk your life unnecessarily."

"We'll be careful Professor I promise."

"You've only just come around Madame Pomfrey should check you out before you go."

"Professor please, I'm going to a hospital, if I'm going to collapse I can't think of any better place to do it." The fussing was starting to get on his nerves and if they didn't leave soon he was going to say something he might regret.

"Very well I think you're being very foolish, but as you are of age, and no longer a member of this school, there is very little I can do to stop you. I hope you return soon a portrait and I would like a quiet word with you."

"I'll be back," Harry said and walked gingerly towards the great doors ignoring all the stares he was getting from a hall full of students. They were approaching the gates of Hogwarts after a long walk, which was thankfully down hill, or Harry felt he might not have made it, and they could see a small crowd standing on the other side quills at the ready.

"Mr Potter if you want to do an interview I suggest doing it from this side of the gate just in case of trouble," Walsh said.

"I have no intention of speaking to any of them the sooner we're at St Mungo's the better. I'm going to walk through and apparate to the reception area," he replied rubbing his forearm again.

"Ok let me apparate first and Hargrove will bring up the rear."

XXXXX

It was chaos in the reception area at St Mungo's. There were the usual magical accident cases waiting to be reversed, but everywhere he looked witches and wizards were demanding to see relatives, and almost all of them were being refused as only immediate family were being allowed through. Walsh in his Auror uniform barged his way to the front of the queue of people waiting to see the receptionist who was looking very short tempered.

"We need to know where Ginny Weasley's room is."

"No one else is to see her, unless they're immediate family and judging by the colour of your hair you're not."

"I have no intention of seeing her I'm here escorting someone else." Harry cringed inwardly so far no one had looked at him or even paid him any attention but he could see that changing very soon.

"I don't care if you're escorting the Minister of Magic nobody gets to see her unless her parents say otherwise." The receptionist was about to vent more of her temper on the Auror when she saw Harry standing right behind him. "You're Harry Potter," she exclaimed her eyes nearlt popping out of their sockets. In the blink of an eye the chaos turned into bedlam as everyone in the reception area stood up and began shouting and cheering while surging towards the five of them.

"Where's her room," Harry shouted at the receptionist as the noise level was now much too high for normal speech.

"On the sixth floor room number eleven." The five of them rushed past her desk and headed for the lift. Walsh and Hargrove prevented anybody else getting in with them so the ride up to the six floor was a pleasure rather than a trauma. Harry hadn't remembered there ever being a six floor when he had visited Mr Weasley, in what Harry was beginning to think was another lifetime. No doubt with the demands of the war they had magically added an extra floor to deal with the extra causalities.

They passed room ten and Harry had a sudden sense of foreboding at what sort of reception he was going to get from the Weasley family, and he hesitated from entering.

"We'll wait outside Mr Potter," Walsh said as he stood to one side of the door.

"Ok," Harry said taking a deep breathe and stepping through the door with Ron and Hermione right behind him. He had barely registered the fact that there was a bed in the room when he was engulfed by Mrs Weasley.

"Harry what are you doing here you're meant to be resting at Hogwarts, are you sure you should be up and about so soon, and there are still Death Eaters free you could have been hurt?" It all pored out of her in a torrent.

"I'm fine Mrs Weasley there are two Auror's outside the door, and I've been resting for a couple of days, and I needed to see Ginny. Has there been any change," he asked noticing for the first time that Bill, Percy and Mr Weasley were also in the room.

"No my dear she hasn't changed since the pair of you were found. The healers all say that they can find no reason for the coma. They suspect that she doesn't want to come round," Harry could see that the last few days had been a terrible strain on Mrs Weasley. He looked over at the bed and saw Ginny lying in it looking small and vulnerable. Two words that he thought should never be used to describe her. She was small in statue it was true, but to Harry she was larger than life, a whirlwind to everybody elses light breeze.

"There's no need to panic its still early days I'm sure someone will find a solution to the problem. They did with me in the end," Mr Weasley said getting his wife to sit back down again.

"What about George is he going to be ok?"

"He should be fine," Bill said. "Charlie was telling me that Fred and he were discussing if they could make a product that had the same effect as the curse on his legs."

"Which room is he in then?" Harry asked.

"He's in a public ward on the fourth floor."

"He should be in here this room it's big enough for four beds not just this one."

"Ah well it pays to have influence," Mr Weasley said grinning as he wrapped an arm round a surprised looking Percy's shoulder. "Ginny was going to be put in the permanent spell damaged ward, but Percy here threw a fit and demanded a private room for her."

"I did not throw a fit," Percy said some of his old pomposity entering his voice. "I merely pointed out that the reason St Mungo's had the funds to add another floor to the hospital was down to Ginny, and her boy friend Harry Potter's efforts. After that they couldn't do enough for us."

"Thank you Percy, I'm surprised you didn't demand another one for George," Harry said.

"George was having far too much of a good time showing off his legs to all and sundry, and chatting up the medi-witches. I didn't think he'd appreciate the peace and quiet of a private room."

"I guess not," Harry said smiling. He picked up Ginny's hand and was comforted by its warmth. She really was alive. The bed was wide so he sat on the edge looking at the face he had grown to love. His forearm had begun to itch worse than ever so that rubbing it no longer helped. "I can't stand this any more," and he began to undo the bandage.

"What's the matter Harry?" Mrs Weasley asked as she watched a small pile of bandages grow on the floor.

"This new scar is driving me crazy I think these bandages are irritating it," he replied. The scar was glowing slightly and pulsing along with his heartbeat. "If nobody objects I'd like to have a look at Ginny's. I have a vague idea that this could be the key to bringing her out of this coma." No one seemed to have an objection although Percy started to open his mouth as though to say something but changed his mind when he saw that rest of his family seemed keen to see it.

It was as exactly as Neville had said, the scar was identical to his, it looked slightly bigger because of her smaller arms, but he thought if he held arms in the same manner that they had just before Riddle tried to kill them he was sure there would be one lightening bolt scar between them.

"What are you going to do Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I think Luna's right and we might have a link to each other. The same way as I did with Riddle with the scar on my head, and I may be able to reach her if I can complete the scar."

"You can't possible know that Harry, and even if you did you could get stuck in her mind too," Hermione said.

"I don't know how I know this Hermione I just do. Ever since Luna and Neville told me that Ginny was alive I've had the overwhelming urge to come here, and I'm sure this is what I'm meant to do."

"And if you get stuck in there as well."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take, and at least I'll be stuck with Ginny so don't worry."

"Of course I'll worry Harry I always do when you do something dangerous or impetuous, like this. This should be thought through."

"I am doing this ok, and she would do the same for me, besides there's a good chance nothing will happen." Harry could see that he hadn't really convinced anybody, and if he was honest he hadn't really convinced himself. Regardless he grasped Ginny by both her elbows, and then realised that Ginny couldn't return the favour. "Mr Weasley could you to place Ginny's hands on my elbows for me."

"Certainly Harry," but Harry never heard him because he suddenly found himself in the middle of the Burrows Quidditch pitch. Except it didn't seem quite right, the posts were in perfect condition, as was the grass underneath, but perhaps the biggest give away was the Burrow itself it looked normal and well cared for. This was Ginny's mind Harry realised. She had conjured up a place were she felt safe and secure and all Harry had to do was find her in it.

At first he thought she might be in the house itself. He tried to open the door but it wouldn't move, and when he looked through the windows he couldn't see in. Harry turned around and scanned the area, and noticed the woods beyond the Quidditch pitch and smiled to himself, of course that's where she'd be. He ran over towards the wood, in this virtual world he hadn't just left the hospital with two new legs and a new foot, and arrived at what had become their tree with no real effort.

"Gin can you hear me it's Harry." He didn't hear anything so he tried again. "Ginny can you hear me it's Harry, answer me please I need you." Straining to listen for any sound he heard what he thought was a voice to the left of him at the base of a large oak tree.

"Harry is that you," a weak voice said.

"Yea it's me Gin I've come to get you." Relief flooded through Harry.

"You can't be Harry he died saving me, you can't be real you're like the rest of this place, fake."

"I'm not dead Ginny we both survived, and Riddle is dead."

"How can he be dead, and both of us alive? I know the real Harry sacrificed himself to protect me, like his mum did for him."

"Yea I tried to do that Gin, and you tried to do it for me. We were both hit by that curse, but it rebound and killed him, and somehow we both survived," Harry said. He saw a huddled figure on the ground just in front of him. He crouched down beside her, and saw that her eyes were blood shot, and she looked battered and beaten.

"I don't believe you. I know this is my mind playing tricks on me again. It's what I want more than anything in the world, but it can't be, because if I'm alive the real Harry must be dead." She curled up into a tighter ball refusing to acknowledge his presence.

"Gin my love you've been to hell and back, no one has suffered more and kept their mind. I'm here now so please look at me. I want you to come back from this place you've built in your head. Your family are all waiting for you." Harry sat down beside her placing her head on his chest, and then began to rock her back and forward.

"I don't want to go back to a world that doesn't have you in it, and I know you must be dead."

"You don't know that, and I can't prove to you that I'm alive in this place, and even if I wasn't your family still needs you. I want you to leave this place for them, as much as for me." Ginny lifted her head up from his chest, and looked at him for the first time her eyes clearly showing the trauma she had been through.

"I want to stay here with you, real or not there's no pain here. I can't take any more pain"

"I can't stay here with you Gin, we must leave, and then we can be together forever if you want too?"

"I do Harry, I want to be with you forever."

"You and me together forever. I want that but at the moment you're lying in a coma in St Mungo's, and we're all waiting for you to come back to us. You must do it though, only you can make yourself leave."

"What if you're not there?"

"I am there, and in a moment I'll be leaving you here. If you want to be with me, you must join me in the real world."

"Don't go Harry please." Harry nearly cracked then her eyes pleaded with him not to go, but he knew that he couldn't or shouldn't stay.

"Promise me you'll follow me, and be with me forever."

"Of course I'll will," she replied tears streaming down her face. "I'd follow you to the ends of the earth Harry, you know that." Harry mentally closed his eyes, and put up his Occlumency shields that he had lowered to enter Ginny's mind. At first his vision was blurry, but it slowly cleared to reveal an anxious looking Weasley family.

"Are you ok Harry?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Yea I'm fine she should be coming round," Harry replied looking at her face which twitched at first, and then her eyes slowly opened. They were as blood shot as he had seen them in her mind but there was more life in them now. Harry smiled in relief, and was nearly knocked off the bed as Molly Weasley barged through to hug her only daughter.

"Easy Molly dear she's been through a rough ordeal, don't break her now," Mr Weasley said with a broad grin on his face, and tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Oh Ginny darling I'm sorry. I got carried away how do you feel?"

"Delicate and sore," she croaked her throat still red raw.

"I'll fetch a healer, and tell them that you're awake," Mrs Weasley said.

"We'll find someone mum," Ron said his arm around Hermione. It was then that Harry noticed that on top of his arms, that were still holding Ginny, was a white silk veil.

"Whose is this?" he asked holding it up for everybody to see. There was a heavy silence from everybody else in the room and Harry wondered what he had done wrong.

"Come on Ron I'll help you and Hermione find someone, it could take some time as this place is a mad house," Bill said looking slightly uncomfortable.

"I'll come too. I can always threaten them with the Minister if they prove difficult," Percy said already half way out the door. In seconds the room seemed to have emptied leaving behind Mr and Mrs Weasley, Harry and Ginny.

"What did I say?" Harry asked feeling as bewildered as Ginny looked.

"Ah well err Molly perhaps you should explain," Arthur Weasley stammered.

"Harry err Ginny when you were doing, whatever it was you were doing, something happened."

"Ok, so something happened, and..." Harry said as Molly sat unable to say anything further.

"There's no easy way to say this Harry, and I'm not sure you're going to like it," Arthur continued.

"Yes and..." Harry said definitely not liking where this conversation was going, if it was going anywhere.

"Well while you were both under, so to speak, you both got married," Molly said rushing the end of the sentence.


	23. We're What!

**I don't own Harry potter or any of the known characters**

**We're What!**

"WE'RE WHAT!" they both shouted, although Ginny's yell wasn't all that loud, because of her damaged throat.

"You're both magically married," Arthur said wincing. It took Harry a few moments to realise what Arthur had said.

"What's that meant to mean Ginny isn't even of age yet, she's not allowed to get married," Harry said.

"It's a magical contract, and therefore binding until one of you dies, you cannot get out of it. The fact that Ginny isn't of age yet doesn't mean anything, that's a legal matter, and this is a magical matter. They are completely separate."

"But we never agreed to get married," Ginny said.

"You must have both made a commitment of some sort to each other," Arthur said. Harry looked at Ginny who was looking as shell shocked as he was feeling.

"Well I suppose we did, but we never mentioned getting married, it never crossed my mind. I just don't believe it, it's the Tri Wizard contest all over again we're being railroaded into something we didn't agree to," Harry said.

"I don't believe it could have happen without both of you agreeing to it at some level, conscious or otherwise," Arthur added.

"Well at least there isn't a mad Death Eater doing it this time," Ginny said smiling.

"And no dragons to fight," Harry said, his outrage suddenly vanishing as he saw Ginny's face light up in a smile. "At least I don't think so."

"I don't breathe fire Harry, at least not very often." Ginny said. Mr and Mrs Weasley both visibly relaxed, now that it seemed Harry and Ginny weren't going to explode in fury.

"_Two will become one,_ remember Harry," Molly Weasley said quietly.

"There is a small advantage to this," Arthur said. "Ginny is now considered an adult, so the under age restrictions no longer apply to her, although it's only a few weeks to her seventeenth birthday."

"I'll probably have to spend most of my time in here. I can barely move," Ginny said.

"What do you mean Gin?" Harry was so glad that she had regained consciousness he hadn't thought any further about her health, and worry began to pound in his chest again.

"I don't have any real control over my limbs. I want to lift my arm but it just wobbles about a bit, weird really," Ginny seemed to be the least worried about her latest problems.

"I'll go and find a healer," Harry stood up and began to make for the door.

"Don't go Harry please," Ginny's rasping voice suddenly sounded even smaller. He stopped in his tracks feeling her panic, and sat back down on the bed, and began to massage her arm.

"Sorry Gin I won't leave you. I expect your brothers are tearing the hospital apart looking for a healer, and I guess they don't need me. Do you want to sit up?"

"I'm not sure I can. I better just lie here for the moment, don't look so worried Harry things will be fine. You can't expect me to have gotten away scot free after what that slimey snake head put me through, and before you start to beat yourself up it was not your fault."

"I could have done more to stop him, or told him about the original prophecy. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for watching you in such pain, and not being able to prevent it."

"You did prevent it Harry, and you took the first curse for me. I'll not forget that."

"Molly, Arthur your daughter is the most wonderful and courageous person I've ever met, and even though it didn't happen quite the way I'd hoped. I'm very happy and proud to be married to Ginny."

"We're immensely proud of both of you, and happy that you've chosen each other, you were always going to," Molly said tears in her eyes. "Was it very bad?"

"Bad enough mum, but it's over now." The door swung open and half a dozen healers and medi-witches came in.

"Healer Smethwyck it's good to see you again. I'm Arthur Weasley you might remember me you treated me over two years ago for a snake bite."

"Yes I remember that was some snake if I remember correctly," the Healer replied shaking the offered hand.

"It certainly was Harry and Ginny killed it the other day, so it won't be biting anybody else."

"I'm glad to hear it I'd also like to thank you Mr Potter and Miss Weasley for what you've done, not only for the Wizarding world but also for this Hospital," he said looking over at them. "Now if you could move to one side Mr Potter we'll examine Miss Weasley, and then get her the best of care." Harry stood up and moved out of the way and refrained from correcting him. He hadn't really killed Nagini, but this wasn't the time to correct Mr Weasley's assumption.

Ginny was starting to look worried as the six medical staff descended on her. Harry couldn't remember her ever being really ill in all the time he'd known her. A broken ankle was hardly serious, and this must all be a new experience for her.

"I'll just wait outside Ginny," her dad said quickly and went outside before things got too personnel. Harry though stayed his ground along with Mrs Weasley.

"Mr Potter I really think you should leave," Healer Smethwyck said.

"I'm staying as long as Ginny wants me here."

"Mrs Weasley it's not seemly that Mr Potter remains," a medi-witch added.

"Harry stays," Mrs Weasley and Ginny said together. After that no more mention was made of Harry's presence, and he watched as they prodded and poked while asking all manner of questions. It was over half an hour an hour later that they declared themselves satisfied, and only Healer Smethwyck remained behind in the ward.

"As Miss Weasley is a minor I really must ask you to leave now Harry, so I can discuss her case with her parents. If you could send her father in that would be most helpful." Harry was torn he wanted to stay desperately, but that would mean telling this stranger of his new martial status, and he was loathed to do that. Mrs Weasley was looking at him as though asking what he wanted to do.

"Do you want me here Ginny?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes."

"Ok, right," and Harry suddenly found out why it had been so difficult to tell Ginny and him about their new status, the whole thing was ludicrous. "Ginny is no longer Miss Weasley she is now Mrs Potter, we were sort of married earlier." Healer Smethwyck looked thunderstruck, and Harry could hardly blame him, so the explanation took another ten minutes until the Healer could believe what he was hearing.

"I'll just get Arthur," Mrs Weasley said.

"I realise that this news doesn't really come under your patient confidentiality agreement, but we would be grateful if you could keep it to yourself until we announce it more formally," Harry asked.

"What can I say Mr Potter of course I will, anything said in here will remain a secret you have my word. I've heard of this, how shall I describe it, phenomenon, but never met anyone who's succeeded in doing it. Let me be one of the first to congratulate you, from what I've heard those that manage in getting magically married end up with rich and fulfilled lives. I'm very envious."

"That's kind of you, and in fact you're the first person to congratulate us we've all been in shock."

"How are we going to get her better?" Mrs Weasley asked returning with her husband.

"First the good news Ginny will make a full recovery with no long term effects." Harry's sigh of relief was drowned out by the sighs of the Weasleys. "I won't give you too much detail, but we have to repair the extensive damage to her nerve endings. It's a simple course of potions, however it is very painful to begin with."

"Can you not give her a pain killer before hand?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"I'm afraid not, it counter acts the potions effects. The pain comes from the growth of the new nerve endings, and we mustn't interfere with that." Harry's heart ached, he had thought that Ginny's torment was over, but he was wrong there was more to come.

"I don't want her to take this potion unless I'm here is that understood?" Harry demanded.

"Perfectly Mr Potter, we'll start nine o'clock tomorrow if that's ok. Ginny will need a good nights sleep beforehand, and I wouldn't want to ruin your wedding day any more than it already has been."

"Is that alright Gin?"

"Tomorrow's fine, I want to get on with this as soon as possible," she replied.

"Till tomorrow then Mr and Mrs Weasley, and Mr and Mrs Potter," Healer Smethwyck said with a smile and then left. Mr and Mrs Potter that was going to take some getting use to, but Harry quite liked the sound of it, and Ginny's face showed that she did too.

"We'd better be getting back home, we need some proper rest as well," Mr Weasley said. "It's been a long few days."

"We'll be back for nine o'clock tomorrow ok Ginny," Mrs Weasley said kissing her daughter goodbye.

"Come later will you mum, Harry will look after me."

"I should be here Ginny."

"Please mum I'd be happier if you weren't."

"I'll be here Molly I promise," Harry added.

"Are you sure Ginny?"

"Yes Mum, come by late morning. I don't want you to witness this," Ginny insisted. The Weasley eventually left promising to do that, but it took a lot of persuading.

"I'm sorry my love I'd hoped that it was all over," Harry said.

"It won't be so bad, should be a breeze after Riddle," Ginny said, clumsily trying to hold Harry's hand.

"I hate seeing you in pain."

"I know likewise for you." He was about to kiss her when the door opened and Hermione and Ron walked back in, with indecipherable expressions.

"So how are the heroes of the Wizarding world that everybody is talking about?" Ron said sitting down in a chair.

"That depends on what they're saying I guess," Harry said kicking off his shoes and climbing onto the bed next to Ginny, so she could rest her head on his lap.

"Well I don't think you have to worry about being called the boy-who-lived anymore," Hermione answered. "You're both true heroes who faced down evil in its lair, and won."

"They're writing pages and pages on you Harry, most of it you've already heard or read before, and they're making all sorts of stuff up about you Ginny."

"Such as," Harry growled he had got used to lies and half truths being written about him, but when it came to Ginny he wasn't prepared to be so understanding.

"It ranges from her already being dead or dying, to her being the one who cast the killing blow."

"Idiots," Harry muttered.

"Actually Harry we do have a problem, how much do we tell people about what we've been up to this last year. They're bound to ask at some stage and the Minister will want some answers. Should we be letting on about Horcruxes?"

"We shouldn't mention them if at all possible. It's dark magic of the worst sort and somebody out there is bound to think it's a good idea and try it out again."

"What if it gets out from another source like a Death Eater, or a reporter adds two and two and actually makes four," Ginny said.

"Then I guess we admit that Riddle created Horcruxes, but we point out that we found and destroyed them, so it's not a safe route to immortality. In the hope that it would deter people from using that route," Harry answered.

"And what about the Minister?" Hermione persisted.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it Hermione," Harry said stifling a yawn.

"There's one thing that'll make you laugh Harry. The papers are guessing when you and Ginny are going to get married," Ron said.

"Is there any chance of getting a bet on for today, we could clean up," Ginny said laughing.

"I think if you wait till tomorrow you'll find that the odds will be even better," Hermione said.

"You're happy then about being Mr and Mrs Potter?" Ron asked.

"I am, and I'm not," Harry answered absently stroking Ginny's hair. "I'm happy to be married to Ginny, wouldn't want to be married to anybody else, but I'm not happy about the how and the when."

"What do you mean Harry," Ginny asked trying to raise her head but failing.

"I mean that I should have asked you to marry me. Then asked your dad for your hand. I should have given you a ring, and of course you should have had a big wedding with dresses, flowers and everything, but that's not going to happen now is it."

"It doesn't matter Harry. I'm not one for fancy clothes I'd rather be wet and muddy after a good Quidditch game," Ginny said.

"Look I know you've grown up with six brothers, but your still a girl, and all girls are meant to love their wedding day, and that's all gone."

"It doesn't matter Harry honestly."

"But you can't look back on today in ten years time, and say what a wonderful time we had."

"Actually Harry," Hermione interrupted, "you could have a sort of a wedding."

"Go on then Hermione tell me how we can break a magical contract so that we can remarry in the future," Harry said.

"Don't be silly Harry you can't break a magical contract, but what you can do is have a blessing. It's much the same thing, but instead of getting married your marriage is blessed. It's becoming quite common amongst muggles, although they've generally been married for many years rather than a few hours."

"So it's the whole works apart from getting hitched?" Ron asked.

"That's it," Hermione said.

"What do you think Gin?" Harry asked.

"I suppose we could if you wanted to Harry, but I'm not bothered," she answered.

"Thanks Hermione we'll think about it," Harry said openly yawning. "Sorry I've had a long day after a bad night, and I think it's catching up on me. Maybe I better pop home and have a nap."

"You're abandoning your wife on her wedding day, as your brother in law I must take exception to your actions."

"Ron you starting to sound like Percy," Ginny said.

"Oh Merlin I've got six brothers in laws," Harry moaned. "What did I do to deserve that?"

"You married me," Ginny replied a broad grin on her face.

"I realise that Gin, but I can't sleep here even if I am married to you, it's a hospital."

"Don't be daft Harry of course you can," Hermione said failing to stifle a grin. "First of all you're Harry Potter, and that means more today than it ever has, secondly you and Ginny are responsible for this floor and this room existing, and lastly you now have four Aurors outside the door hanging on your every command."

"Where did the other two come from?" Harry asked.

"The other two are for Ginny's protection she's nearly as famous as you now."

"I'm sorry Gin fame isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"We'll manage, just enlarge the bed and then we can have a sleep this afternoon, you need to rest those new bones of yours." Hermione though decided to do it for them, and it wasn't long before she had conjured armchairs, tables and endless flowers.

"It's wonderful Hermione thank you," Ginny said once she had finished.

"We better be going we'll come back this evening if you like?"

"We'd like," Harry answered. There were alone finally, and both of them suddenly became tongue tied about what were they suppose to do now.

"Are you happy about all this Gin," Harry eventually asked.

"Very Harry, I really am once I got over the shock. It's what I've been dreaming about for as long as I can remember. You know all about my terrible crush on you. I'm just glad it turned into something more wonderful and real. How about you Harry you don't seem to be all that thrilled?"

"I'm not unhappy Gin. I just find this whole thing overwhelming, first I come around thinking you're dead, and I can't believe how much that hurt. If Luna and Neville hadn't been there I don't know what I would have done. Then I discover that you're in a coma, and I had this desperate feeling that you needed me."

"I did Harry. I don't think I was coming out of that without your help."

"Now we're suddenly married. I've had some strange days since I discovered I was a wizard, but today beat them all"

"But are you happy?"

"You know I am, being with you just makes me happy, and now I have a future where Riddle isn't lurking on the horizon."

"So now he's dead and gone what are your long term plans?"

"I've never thought beyond the end of poor old Tom until know. I guess I'll have to give it some serious thought, especially now I've got a beautiful wife to worry about as well, and I've just realised I still haven't kissed the bride yet."

"Well you better do something about that first then," Ginny said turning her head up from his lap.

XXXXX

Nine o'clock the next day came far too quickly for Harry, and Healer Smethwyck entered promptly causing his stomach to sink with worry at what was to come. Without hesitation Ginny took the offered potion bottle, and managed to knock it back in one, grimacing at its revolting taste.

"How long before it starts to work?" Harry asked when nothing appeared to happen immediately.

"Not very long we'll stay and monitor your reaction Mrs Potter." Her reaction was not long in coming, at first she shifted about as though unable to get comfortable. Then her left leg kicked out uncontrollably, and she managed to stifle a shout of pain. The spasms came faster and faster in all her limbs, until she was thrashing about kicking off the bed clothes, and sending a jug of water flying along with a display of pink carnations.

Harry had wanted to help her, but he was feeling an intense burning in the new scar on his forearm, and was bent over in pain himself. He had suspected that their scars were connected in the same way as his old one had been to Riddle, and now he was getting painful proof.

"Mr Potter what is it," Smethwyck said when he noticed him clutching his arm and doubled over in pain.

"Our scars are connected," he said through gritted teeth, "and I'm feeling the same emotions and pain as Ginny."

"I'll cast a temporary pain killing spell on your arm," the Healer said.

"No don't, I maybe able to help her." Harry was determined to endure this with her. "Look after her I'll sort myself out." He sat down trying to ignore the pain while thinking of the best way to help Ginny. He concentrated on how he felt for her, and how she made him feel, but these thoughts must have been too abstract, and he found them difficult to hold onto. Harry then made himself think about the moment when she had run into his arms after winning the Quidditch Cup. He revelled in the memory, and as he did so Ginny's and his pain subsided, and she lay still breathing heavily.

Harry went to her side and grasped her hand and she looked back at him with a weak smile.

"Thank you Harry."

"I am intrigued by the connection you have with your scars, and I would love to find out more?" Smethwyck asked.

"I'm not interested in becoming a research subject," Harry said quickly.

"You certainly made a difference to her pain it never dies away that suddenly when we've treated others in the past for nerve damage. I'll come back in a couple of hours when you've had some time to recover Mrs Potter, and we'll see if you've got more control over your limbs." Smethwyck gathered his belongings and left shaking his head in amazement at what he had just witnessed.

Harry wasn't sure how long they both held onto each other, and he didn't really care there were waves of exhaustion coming off Ginny, and as long as she wanted to be held that's what he would do. He had thought her torment was over once Riddle had been killed, but here it was continuing.

"Thank you Harry."

"What for I didn't do anything?"

"Yes you did, and you know it. I could feel your love flowing through me, and it was the most wonderful feeling I've ever experienced. I'm looking forward to a life time of that."

"It'll have a down side as well. You'll get to feel all my negative emotions as well."

"Then I'll do whatever you just did to me and make you feel better," and that's what she did right there and then. A warm glow flooded through his body. There was a feeling of deep and unconditional love that came from outside of him. It was positively bizarre, and took him totally by surprise. The link he had had with Riddle had never been pleasant, but this was totally different.

"That was amazing I can see we're going to have to learn how to control this. I wouldn't want to feel the wrong emotion, at the wrong time. That could be really embarrassing or worse."

"That's my Harry always looking at the downside of everything."

"And you're always looking to the positive. I've come to a few decisions Gin about the future so when your mum and dad come to see us I want to go and organise a few things for the future. If that's ok with you. I won't go if you don't want me to?"

"Of course you should go. I was just feeling a bit vulnerable yesterday, and I wouldn't want you to go stir crazy. I know how you feel about hospitals, so what are you going to do?"

"It's going to be a surprise. How are you feeling now, has that damn potion done any good?" Ginny lifted her hands and wriggled her fingers.

"Definitely better, I might even be able to hold my wand, and there was no chance of that yesterday."

"Thank goodness I'd have hated for you to go through all that for nothing."

Mr and Mrs Weasley entered a couple of hours later, and the look on Molly's face was enough to convince Harry that he was glad she hadn't been here at nine o'clock to witness her daughters agony. He made his goodbyes, and accompanied by Walsh and Hargrove who were back on duty apparated to Hogsmeade.

XXXXX

It was late afternoon before a tired but happy Harry bounded back into the private ward to see that Molly and Arthur had been replaced by Hermione and Ron.

"Oh good I was hoping to see you two as I have some big news that effects you as well." He put down the bag he had been carrying, and stood in front of the forth armchair that Hermione had conjured.

"Well go on then what is this big news?" Hermione asked when Harry just sat there in silence.

"I'm deciding what news to give you first. The Ministry news or the Hogwarts news"

"Hogwarts," Hermione said instantly her face lightening up. Harry had missed going there this year, but he realised that Hermione had probably missed it more than he ever could. Harry stood up and began pacing the room.

"I had a word with Professor McGonagall, and she's agreed to let the three of us go back and take our seventh year in September." Hermione let out a squeal of delight, and would have leaped up and hug Harry, but he held out his hand. "There's more."

"Are you telling me that I am going to have to go to classes with my baby sister," Ron said a look of horror on his face.

"That's Mrs Potter to you," Ginny retorted

"Yea right I'm going to start calling you Mrs Potter, in your dreams squirt."

"Will you two stop it? I want to hear what Harry has to say," Hermione interrupted before the sibling spat escalated.

"Now don't get too excited, but I know who the next Quidditch Captain is going to be, and they're in this room."

"Well it's not going to be me," Hermione said disappointed at the subject matter.

"Wait a minute I'm the Captain," Ginny said.

"The Professor decided it wouldn't be right for either of us to be the Captain in case it leads to a domestic dispute, as she put it."

"But that must mean I'm the Captain," a stunned Ron said.

"Well of course you're not, Hermione is," Harry said laughing. "And Luna's going to be Head Girl, not Hermione." Hermione couldn't contain herself, and this time she did leap up and hug Harry, despite his poor attempt at sarcasm.

"After I sent the badge back last summer I never thought I would be offered it again," her eyes lit up, and Harry could see her brain already organising prefect duties. Ron's eyes had glazed over, and Harry imagined he was turning into a worse incarnation of Oliver Wood. "So who's going to be Head boy, is it you Harry?"

"She offered it to me, but I turned it down saying someone else should get the privilege, and then I mentioned my new martial status. She thought the idea of me having the Head boy's private quarters was probably best, and so long as Gin and I are discreet, what she doesn't know won't hurt." This time it was Ginny who stood up, somewhat unsteadily, and hugged Harry.

"Did you mention Hermione and me?" Ron asked flushing.

"Not directly, but McGonagall did say that he thought Hermione was more than capable of being discreet as well."

"So what's the Ministry news?" Hermione said wanting to quickly change the subject.

"Scrimgeour wants to give you three and Neville the Order of Merlin second class and Luna third class. I tried to get him to up Luna's but he wouldn't have it."

"I hope he's giving you the Order of Merlin first class Harry," Ginny said.

"I tried to tell him that if I deserved one then all of you did too, but he said he'd be hounded out of office if he didn't make a clear distinction between us, and that it was his decision and that was final."

"Don't be silly Harry you deserve it," Hermione said.

"My dear noble Harry," Ginny added.

"Harry if Hermione gets an Order first class now, how is she going to earn the one she's going to get doing something amazing later in life." Ron then noticed her face. "Don't look at me like that of course you're going to do something amazing to earn one."

"I am not."

"Of course you are," Harry and Ginny said together.

"I am not, and arguing with you is not going to change that, so did you do anything else today Harry," Hermione asked, again trying to change the subject.

"I went to Gringotts and got Gin a key to her own vault." Harry pulled a key out of the bag and handed it over to her.

"Harry you didn't have to do that," Ginny said.

"Yes I did, you're Mrs Potter now, or have you already forgotten. I even put a few galleons in it. They're yours to spend as you wish." Ginny was unable to speak, as for once in her life she was lost for words as the full meaning of being married to Harry Potter began to sink in.

"Speaking of bank vaults Harry, Ron and I need to return the balance of the money you gave us last year," Hermione said with Ron nodding in vigorous agreement.

"Keep it you've earned it ten times over," Harry replied.

"Oh no you don't! You promised both of us that you would take it back once Riddle was dead," Ron said raising his voice.

"Well I lied, give it away if you must, but I want you to keep it. I've made a fortune out of this war by buying property cheap, and prices have doubled in the last week alone, so why shouldn't you two benefit from the peace as well." Harry could see that he's two best friends were now wearing their most stubborn faces, but then so was he, and when it came to being stubborn they were amateurs compared to him.

"You can't just give us money Harry we're not bloody charity cases," Ron snapped.

"No you're not, but look at it this way both of you have missed out on a years worth of schooling."

"Which we're going to make up this coming year in September, so we'll have missed nothing," Ron interrupted.

"Ron if you had just finished your seventh year at Hogwarts, like most of our year, what would you be doing now?"

"Starting or looking for a job."

"Exactly, but you're not are you, so that means instead of earning a years worth of salary you'll be going to Hogwarts."

"It's not for you to pay us Harry," Hermione said.

"No it's not," Harry replied, "but I want to. I can and no one else is going to. I've also left instructions with Gringotts to refuse any money transferred from your vaults, to me or to Ginny."

"I'm never going to find a job that pays ten thousand galleons a year," Ron said. The anger had left his voice as Harry's argument slowly sank in.

"I haven't read any of the newspapers, but I can guarantee that the two of you aren't getting the credit you deserve. If it makes you feel any better then you can buy the first round of drinks for the rest of my life."

"We're not happy about this Harry," Hermione said.

"I know you're not, but is it worth wrecking a beautiful friendship over?"

"No," they both replied after a pause.

"Good, I'm glad that's settled. Now Gin are you sure you don't want this blessing thing, with posh frocks, a fancy cake, a few flowers, and hundreds of guests saying how beautiful and radiant you look?"

"No I've told you Harry I'd rather wear jeans, and have a Quidditch match in a howling gale."

"Well that may happen because while I was in the Ministry Bagman's replacement at the department of Magical Games and Sports wanted to know if his department could do anything for us. So I asked if he had any spare tickets for the World Cup Final," Harry paused there for effect enjoying the look of anticipation on Ginny and Ron's face.

"Well did he?" Ron asked.

"He most certainly did. I am now the proud owner of four tickets to the Final in Japan."

"But its England versus Bulgaria it sold out months ago," Ron said.

"So are you lot up for it? I must warn you though that we'll be forced to stay at a five star hotel all expenses paid, no tents for us this time." There was a sudden chorus of excited yes's. "There is more however, he then asked if we would like to meet the team before they went out to Japan. I said I'd prefer to fly with them, but whatever he could arrange would be great."

"So what did he arrange? "Ron said almost unable to breathe now.

"On the eleventh of August we'll be training with the team. I'd have liked to have kept it a surprise Gin, but I thought you might like to practise on the new Firebolt I'm getting you for you birthday before hand." Ginny's jaw dropped and a half strangled noise came out, but Ron was more vocal and began to leap around yelling and whooping like a Banshee.

"Harry you're a bloody marvel. I can't believe it the first time England gets to the final in forty-four years, and we're going to see it and play with them. Charlie is going to be so jealous! Do you know what Harry if you can plough Preacher the seeker into the ground maybe you can replace him for the final."

"Calm down Ron that's not going to happen, and he's the best chance of beating Krum to the snitch we have. They also have a great reserve seeker in Tommy Quick."

"Yea but he's rubbish compared to you, and Preacher."

"Are you alright Ginny?" Hermione asked as she was still in a state of shock.

"I don't know I think I might still be in a coma. This is all too unreal," she answered in a hoarse whisper. "It's like all my birthdays come at once." Harry put his arms around her feeling all the mixed emotions she was having and enjoying ever single one.

"Well this is all weeks away, and we haven't had a honeymoon yet, but I may have a great one lined up if you agree."

"I don't know when they're going to let me out of this place yet," she stammered.

"It doesn't matter its all open ended. We can come and go from this place as we please," Harry said with a very self satisfied grin on his face, having Ginny speechless was making his day.

"What have you done now Harry?" Hermione asked as Ginny seemed incapable of doing so.

"Well when I was with the Chairman of Gringotts, he insisted on seeing me again, he seemed very put out that I hadn't received any sort of commission in the disposal of Death Eater funds and assets. Their first estimate was apparently way too low, especially once the number of new names of Death Eaters rose dramatically after the Hogsmeade battle."

"How much are you talking about Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He reckons it's getting close to half a billion galleons."

"That would have made your five percent commission worth twenty five million galleons Harry."

"Yea I guess it would have, but I told him a deal was a deal."

"What has this got to do with a honeymoon?" Ginny said now recovering from her shock.

"I'm coming to that. Anyway when he found out about you and me being married, he thought I might be interested in a small island. It covers about a square mile, in the Caribbean that is invisible to all but those in the know."

"You didn't turn him down did you Harry?" Ron asked aghast that he might have done.

"I asked who had owned it previously, in case they came looking for it, but he replied the family had died out recently, so I said I'd be interested in bidding for it like anybody else."

"Oh no Harry you could have snapped it up cheap," Ron moaned.

"Just wait Ron I've not finished. He then went on to say that he thought I'd say that, so he was pleased to offer the island as a wedding gift to Ginny and me, for all the good services that we had done for Gringotts."

"Merlin's beard you're joking Harry?" Ginny said again flabbergasted.

"No I'm not, and I want to make this clear right at the out set. This is a gift to all four of us, but Ginny and I will be using it first."

"How are we going to get there?" Ginny asked.

"Reusable portkey it resets each time you use it to it's previous location."

"Let me get this straight Harry, when I can leave the hospital you're taking me on honeymoon to a Caribbean island with a brand new Firebolt."

"Yep."

"For how long."

"Well I thought we'd come back for my birthday, and then Ron and Hermione could use it if they want."

"That sounds great, and then we'll be playing Quidditch with the England team, and watching them play in the final in Japan. Blimey Harry you sure know how to give a girl a good time"

"Neither can live while the other survives, well it's time to live Gin."

"I'm so going to love being with you Harry." Harry just smiled back at her while gentle rubbing his scar.

THE END.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
